Una apuesta peligrosa
by Vere Canedo
Summary: Porque el amor no es solo una apuesta arriesgada es la mas divertida, espero les guste este adaptafic, ahora veremos a una candy gordita no la tipica chica esbelta y hermosa espero que les guste
1. Prologo

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Argumento:**

_Candy White es una treintañera con algunos kilos de más que piensa que la felicidad es un cuento de hadas._

_Albert Andrew es un donjuán que detesta el compromiso y que la invita a cenar para ganar una apuesta._

_Cuando la cena termina, cada uno de ellos piensa que nunca volverá a ver al otro. Pero el destino tiene otros planes, y Candy y Albert inician una relación casi involuntaria en la que median un ex novio celoso, unos padres impresentables, un gato demasiado inteligente y muchos donuts, y que concluye con la mayor de las apuestas: el amor verdadero._


	2. Chapter 1

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 1**

«Erase una vez un mundo lleno de hombres bue nos», pensó Candy White un día en un ruidoso bar _de yuppies, _pero cuando miró la agraciada cara del hom bre que había planeado llevar a la boda de su hermana, llegó a la conclusión de que «ese cuento se ha acabado».

—Esta relación no me satisface —dijo Terry.

«Le voy a atravesar el corazón con el agitador», pensó Candy, aunque, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Era de plástico y no acababa en punta. Además, la gente no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas en el sur de Ohio. Lo que necesitaba era una recortada.

—Y los dos sabemos por qué —continuó Terry.

Con toda seguridad ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba enfadado, probablemente creía que estaba demos trando madurez y entereza. «Por lo menos, yo sé que es toy cabreada», pensó Candy. Dejó que su enfado amainase y aquello le proporcionó una sensación de bienestar, algo que Terry jamás había conseguido.

Al otro lado del local, junto a la barra curvada con forma de ruleta, creyó reconocer a alguien. Otro punto en contra de Terry: estaba rompiendo con ella en un bar te mático, Al Azar. El nombre debía haberle dado una pista.

—Lo siento, Candy —se excusó Terry sin sentirlo en absoluto.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su chaqueta gris de cuadros para evitar darle una bofetada.

—¿Es porque no voy a tu casa esta noche? Es miércoles, tengo que trabajar mañana. Tú también. Y la co pa la he pagado yo.

—No, no es por eso —Terry adoptó la actitud magnánima y herida que sólo los altos, morenos y creídos pueden adoptar—. No haces ningún esfuerzo porque nuestra relación funcione. Lo que quiere decir que...

«Lo que quiere decir que hemos estado saliendo dos meses y todavía no me he acostado contigo —Candy desconectó y miró a su alrededor, a la gente que no para ba de hablar—. Si tuviera un veneno que no dejara ras tro, se lo echaría en la bebida y no se enteraría ninguno de estos ejecutivos», pensó.

—... y creo que, si esto hubiera tenido algún futuro, deberías haber contribuido también —concluyó Terry.

«Así que no lo he hecho», pensó Candy; Terry podía tener parte de razón. Con todo, la falta de sexo no era excusa por dejarla plantada tres semanas antes de poner se el vestido de dama de honor con el que parecía una campesina gorda y demenciada.

—Pues claro que tenemos futuro, Terry —replicó intentando enfriar su cólera—. Tenemos planes. Annie se casa dentro de tres semanas. Estás invitado a la boda. Al ensayo de la cena. A la despedida de soltero. Te vas a perder a la _stripper._

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? —preguntó elevando la voz—. ¿Un acompañante para la boda de tu hermana?

—Claro que no. Lo mismo que estoy segura de que tú no crees que yo sea alguien con quien acostarse sim plemente.

Terry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—Evidentemente. No quiero que pienses que esto es un reproche. Eres inteligente, madura, una triunfadora...

Candy escuchaba, a sabiendas de que no iba a decir «Guapa y delgada». ¿Por qué no le daba un infarto? Só lo hay un cuatro por ciento de hombres que los tienen antes de los cuarenta, pero podía estar entre ellos. Y si moría, ni siquiera su madre podría reprocharle que no lo llevara a la boda.

—... y serías una madre estupenda —finalizó Terry.

—Gracias —dijo Candy—. Eso no es nada romántico.

—Pensaba que llegaríamos muy lejos.

—Sí, hasta aquí —replicó Candy estudiando aquel lo cal tan hortera.

Terry suspiró y le cogió la mano.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Candy. Intentemos no perder el contacto.

—No sientes ningún dolor en el brazo izquierdo, ¿verdad? —preguntó apartando la mano.

—No —contestó Terry frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es una pena —dijo Candy antes de volver con sus amigas, que la observaban desde el fondo del bar.

—Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre —co mentó Elisa, que, apoyada en la máquina de discos y con el pelo encendido por las luces, parecía incluso más alta y provocativa.

Terry no la habría tratado a ella con tanta crueldad. No se habría atrevido, Elisa lo habría descuartizado.

«Tengo que parecerme más a ella», pensó Candy, y empe zó a hojear la lista de canciones.

—¿Estás enfadada con él? —preguntó Paty, con la cabeza ladeada por la preocupación. Terry tampoco la habría plantado a ella. Nadie trataba mal a la dulce y pe queña Paty.

—Sí, me ha dejado —aseguró Candy dejando de pasar páginas. Por extraño que pareciera, había canciones de Elvis. De repente, el bar le pareció mejor. Buscó unas monedas y apretó las teclas de _Hound Dog. _Qué pena que Elvis no hubiera grabado una que se llamara _Gilipollas._

—No me caía nada bien —comentó Paty.

Candy volvió a la barra en forma de ruleta y le dedi có una tensa sonrisa a la esbelta camarera vestida de crupier. Tenía un largo y hermoso pelo castaño, sedoso y ondulado. «Esta es otra de las razones por la que no podía acostarme con Terry», pensó Candy. Su pelo siem pre se rizaba cuando lo dejaba suelto y él se habría da do cuenta.

—Un ron con Coca-Cola —pidió.

Puede que ésa fuera la razón por la que Elisa y Paty no tenían nunca problemas con los hombres: tenían un pelo perfecto. Miró a Elisa, delgada como un caballo de carreras embutido en cuero de color morado y cre malleras, moviendo la cabeza hacia Terry con evidente desprecio. Bueno, puede que no fuera simplemente por el pelo. Si ella se pusiera el vestido de Elisa, parecería la prima buscona del dinosaurio Barney.

—_Light, _por favor —especificó.

—No era para ti —aseguró Paty con las manos en sus estrechas caderas.

—Que el ron sea también _light _—pidió Candy, y la camarera sonrió y se fue a preparar la bebida.

—¿Por qué salías con él? —preguntó Elisa.

—Porque creí que sí podría ser él —contestó Candy exasperada—. Era inteligente, un triunfador, y muy agradable al principio. Parecía una elección sensata. Y de repente, va y se vuelve de lo más arrogante.

—Me alegro de que hayáis roto, ahora estás libre para que el hombre adecuado pueda encontrarte. Tu príncipe está de camino —aseguró Paty dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que venía de camino, pero debe de haberlo atropellado un camión —replicó Candy.

—Las cosas no son así —continuó Paty apoyada en la barra con aspecto de duendecillo de película para mayores de dieciocho años—. Si tiene que llegar, lo hará. No importa lo que se compliquen las cosas, aparecerá y estaréis juntos para siempre.

—¿Qué son eso? ¿Sueños de Barbie? —preguntó Elisa, que la miraba con cara de incredulidad.

—Es muy bonito, Paty, pero creo que el último hombre bueno murió con Elvis.

—Quizá deberíamos replantearnos lo de seguir teniendo a Paty como corredora de bolsa —comentó Elisa—. A estas alturas podríamos ser accionistas principa les en el Reino Mágico de Disney.

Candy tamborileó con los dedos en la barra intentan do descargar la tensión.

—Cuando vi que no era capaz de acostarme con él tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que era un gran error. El tercer día que salimos, cuando vino el camarero con la carta de postres, Terry dijo: «No, gracias, estamos a dieta». Evidentemente no era por él, que no tiene ni un gramo de grasa. Entonces fue cuando decidí que no iba a quitarme la ropa en su presencia, pagué la mitad de la cuenta y me fui a casa pronto. Después, siempre que se in sinuaba, me acordaba del camarero y cruzaba las piernas.

—No era el que esperabas —aseguró Paty con convencimiento.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Candy, y Paty se sintió atacada. Candy cerró los ojos—. Perdona, perdona. Lo siento mucho. Creo que simplemente no es el momen to apropiado para esas cosas, Paty. Estoy loca. Quiero devorar a alguien, no otear el horizonte a la espera del próximo idiota que se cruce en mi camino.

—Ya —aceptó Paty.

—Mira, Terry no te importaba nada, así que lo úni co que has perdido es un acompañante para la boda de Ann, y voto porque no vayamos. Además de que se casa con el novio de su mejor amiga, tiene todos los ingredientes para ser un fracaso —aseguró Elisa.

—Con el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Y no puedo faltar, soy dama de honor —replicó Candy apretando los dientes—. Va a ser una pesadilla. No sólo no tengo quien me acompañe, lo que confirma todas las predicciones de mi madre, sino que a ella le encantaba Terry.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Paty.

—No para de hablar de él —continuó Candy, recordando la cara de avidez de su madre—. Que saliera con Terry es la única cosa que le ha gustado desde que tuve la gripe cuando acababa de entrar en la universidad y perdí cinco kilos. Y ahora ni siquiera estoy con él —cogió el ron _light, _dio las gracias a la camarera y dejó una esplén dida propina. No hay dinero en el mundo para pagar al que te trae las copas en un momento difícil—. La mayo ría de las veces me da igual lo que piense mi madre, por que puedo evitarla, pero en la boda no podré hacerlo.

—Así que te buscarás otro acompañante —propuso Paty.

—No, no lo hará —profetizó Elisa.

—Ah, muchas gracias —dijo Candy apartándose de aquella barra excesivamente recargada. El dibujo de la ruleta la estaba mareando. O puede que fuera la ira.

—La culpa es tuya —la acusó Elisa—. Si dejaras de calcular las probabilidades estadísticas de tu relación con los hombres que conoces y simplemente salieras con al guien que te ponga, a lo mejor te lo pasabas bien de vez en cuando.

—Sólo conseguiría tener el ego continuamente herido. No pasa nada por ser prudente en las citas. Así es como conocí a Terry —replicó Candy, y nada más hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un argumen to a su favor y tomó un trago para protegerse de los co mentarios.

Elisa no la estaba escuchando.

—Tendremos que encontrarte a alguien —dijo mientras estudiaba el bar, lo que no dejaba de ser lícito, ya que la mayoría de los clientes la estaban mirando a ella—. Ése no. Ni ése. No, no, no. Esta gente intentaría venderte fondos de inversiones. Mira, ahí hay uno —di jo enderezándose.

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Paty siguiendo su mirada.

—El tipo de pelo rubio y traje azul marino que es tá en el rellano junto a la puerta —le informó Elisa.

—¿En medio? —preguntó Candy mirando de reojo hacia la tarima elevada que había en la entrada del bar. Era lo suficientemente amplia como para que cupiera una fila de falsas mesas de póquer y en una de ellas ha bía cuatro hombres hablando con una morena. Uno era Terry, que oteaba sus dominios al otro lado de la barandilla de hierro forjado tachonada de dados. Aquella tarima sólo estaba a metro y medio por encima del res to del local, pero Terry intentaba que pareciera un bal cón. Sin duda estaba agotando su autocontrol para no saludar con la mano como la reina Isabel—. Ése es Terry y está con una morena. Dios mío, ya está saliendo con otra.

«Desaparece», le ordenó mentalmente a la morena.

—Olvídate de ella. Es el tipo del medio, y en este momento se está volviendo hacia aquí. Parece que Terry no le interesa nada —dijo Elisa.

Candy estudió con detenimiento la entrada. El ejecutivo del traje azul marino era más alto que Terry y tenía el pelo rubio y poblado, aunque por detrás era casi una copia de Terry.

—Me conozco la película —dijo Candy en el momen to en el que éste se volvía.

Tenía ojos azules, pómulos pronunciados, mentón clásico, espalda ancha y marcadas facciones, y miraba ha cia la barra relajado, sin hacer caso a Terry, que de re pente le pareció ligeramente endogámico.

Candy inspiró con fuerza, pues todas sus terminacio nes nerviosas se habían despertado, y susurró: «Es él».

Después se dio la vuelta para que nadie pudiera verla embobada y con la boca abierta. No era el que esperaba, era simplemente su ADN, que buscaba un buen donante de se men. Seguramente todas las mujeres del local a las que les funcionara un ovario lo estarían mirando y pensando: «Es él». Bueno, la biología y el destino son cosas distintas. La cantidad de daño que alguien tan guapo podía hacerle a una mujer como ella era demasiado como para planteárselo. Tomó otro trago para amortiguar aquel pensamiento y dijo;

—Es majo.

—No. Ésa es la cuestión. No es sí lo es. Éste tío parece maduro —especificó Elisa.

—Vale, está lleno de testosterona —replicó Candy.

—No, ése es el que está a su derecha, el que tiene la cabeza rapada. Seguro que sólo sabe hablar de deporte y le da golpecitos en la espalda a la gente. El del traje azul marino parece civilizado y con estilo, díselo Paty.

—No sé. Lo conozco —confesó ésta poniendo una sombría expresión en su cara de duendecillo.

—¿En sentido bíblico?—preguntó Elisa.

—No, salía con mi prima Wendy. Pero...

—Entonces es legal —aseguró Elisa.

—...es de los que van de flor en flor —continuó Paty—. Por lo que me contó Wendy, deslumbra a la persona con la que está durante un par de meses, después la deja y se va. Nunca lo ven venir.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó Elisa sin acalorarse—. Ya veis, a los hombres les está permitido plantar a las muje res con las que salen.

—Bueno, hace que se enamoren de él y luego las abandona. Eso es muy cruel —añadió Paty.

—Igual que Terry —dijo Candy, que había visto confirmada su desconfianza hacia el tipo del traje azul marino.

—Ni que le hubieras querido nunca —bufó Elisa.

—Lo intenté —replicó Candy.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos —la cortó Elisa moviendo la cabeza—. Lo único que necesitas es un acom pañante para ir a la boda. Si ese bruto tarda dos meses en dejarte, tienes tiempo. Así que acércate a...

—No —dijo Candy dándoles la espalda para mirar los carteles en blanco y negro del bar: Paul Newman jugando al billar en _El buscavidas; _Marlón Brando tirando unos da dos en _Ellos y ellas, _y W. C. Fields frunciendo el entrecejo con las cartas en la mano en _Mi pequeño gorrión. _¿Dónde estaban las jugadoras? Parecía que el simple hecho de ser mujer no fuera un riesgo de por sí. El veintiocho por cien to de las víctimas femeninas de un homicidio muere a ma nos de sus maridos o amantes.

Lo que, si se piensa bien, era por lo que allí no ha bía ninguna mujer jugadora. Vivir entre los hombres ya entraña suficiente riesgo. Luchó contra el deseo de darse la vuelta y mirar al canalla que había en la tarima. En realidad, lo más inteligente era dejar de salir con ellos y buscarse un gato.

—Ya sabes que no irá a hablar con él —le dijo Paty a Elisa—. En términos estadísticos, el resultado probable no le es propicio.

—¿A la mierda esas historias! —Elisa le dio un codazo a Candy y le echó la Coca—cola en el vaso—. Imagina a tu madre si lo llevas a la boda. Hasta te dejará comer hidratos de carbono. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Paty.

—Albert Andrew. Cuando la dejó, Wendy estaba comprando revistas de bodas y practicando su nueva firma como Wendy Sue Andrew.

—Seguramente la dejó por eso —concluyó Elisa horrorizada.

—Albert Andrew.

Muy a su pesar, Candy se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Acércate y dile a Terry que esperas que se le cure pronto el sarpullido. Después te presentas al canalla, sonríes y no hablas de estadísticas —la animó Elisa pinchándole con una de sus largas uñas.

—Eso sería muy superficial. Tengo treinta y tres años. Soy una persona madura. Me da igual ir a la boda de mi hermana sin acompañante. Valgo mucho más que todo eso —Candy se imaginó la cara de su madre cuando se enterara de que Terry era agua pasada y pensó: «No, no lo valgo».

—Lo que pasa es que no tienes valor para ir al otro lado del local —la desafió Elisa.

—Puede salir bien —la animó Paty frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y después de la boda lo puedes dejar y pagarle con la misma moneda.

—¡Sí, eso es! ¡Hazlo por Wendy y todas las demás! —le pidió Elisa poniendo cara de circunstancias.

En ese momento estaba de perfil hablando con Terry. «Ese tipo debería estar en las monedas», pensó Candy. Por supuesto, siendo tan guapo, jamás saldría con ninguna mujer rellenita. Al menos que fuera para bur larse de ella. Y a ella ya la habían despreciado suficiente por una noche.

—No —dijo volviendo hacia la barra. La idea del gato le parecía cada vez mejor.

—Mira, _Estadísticas _—la reprendió Elisa exaspera da—. Ya sé que eres conservadora, pero últimamente parece que estás en formol. Salir con Terry debe de ha ber sido como hacerlo con un bloque de cemento. Y lue go está tu apartamento, incluso los muebles se han an quilosado.

—Son de mi abuela —replicó Candy fríamente.

—Exactamente. Llevas poniendo el culo en ellos desde que naciste. Tienes que cambiar. Y si no lo haces por ti misma, tendré que ayudarte.

—¡No! —exclamó Candy, a la que se le había helado la sangre.

—No la amenaces —le pidió Paty—. Cambiará, ya crecerá. ¿Verdad, Candy?

Candy miró de nuevo hacia la tarima y, de repente, acercarse allí le pareció una buena idea. Podría ponerse debajo de la horrible barandilla de hierro forjado y ha cer oreja, y si Albert Andrew le parecía simpático —¡Ja! ¿Qué posibilidades había?—, podría subir y decirle al go agradable a Terry para que se lo presentara. De esa forma, Elisa no iría a su casa con un camión de mudan zas para llevarse todos sus muebles mientras estaba trabajando.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —le previno Elisa.

Estar enfurruñada en la barra con forma de ruleta no la ayudaba en nada. Y con todo lo que sabía de antemano no parecía que él pudiera hacerle mucho daño. Candy sacó pecho e inspiró profundamente. Allá voy, entrenador.

—No digas la palabra porcentaje en lo que queda de noche —le ordenó Elisa mientras Candy se estiraba la chaqueta gris de cuadros y rogaba por que se le ocurriera una estupenda frase para ligar antes de llegar allí y ha cer el ridículo. En cuyo caso le escupiría al canalla, tira ría a Terry por la barandilla y se compraría un gato.

«Al menos, tengo una alternativa», se dijo para sus adentros antes de cruzar el local.

Albert Andrew estaba pensando seriamente en tirar a Terry por la barandilla. «Tendría que haber sido más rápido cuando los he visto venir», pensó. La culpa era de Tony.

—Esa pelirroja tiene unas piernas estupendas —ha bía comentado éste—. ¿La ves? Ahí, en la barra, la de morado con cremalleras. ¿Crees que le gustarán los ju gadores de fútbol americano?

—Hace quince años que no juegas —dijo Albert toman do un trago y dejándose llevar hacia un estado de paz provocado por el alcohol que sólo turbaba la persona sin gus to musical que había puesto _Hound Dog. _Para él, los dos únicos inconvenientes del bar eran la horrorosa decora ción y que Elvis Presley estuviera en la máquina de discos.

—Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no juego, pero ella no lo sabe —Tony miró a la pelirroja—. Te apuesto diez pavos **(dólares)** a que se viene conmigo. Utilizaré el rollo de la teoría del caos.

—No voy. Aunque esa historia es tan mala que tie nes muy pocas probabilidades —dijo Albert mirando de reojo hacia la barra en forma de ruleta. La pelirroja era despampanante, o sea, del tipo de Tony. Había una pelinegra bajita también, de las simpáticas, la chica perfecta para su amigo Stear. Detrás de la barra, Shanna se fijó en que estaba mirando en esa dirección y lo saludó con la mano, pero no sonrió, lo que hizo que Albert se preguntara qué estaría pasando mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza.

—Échame una mano, que está acompañada. Tú te llevas a la gordita del traje gris a cuadros y stear que ataque a la pelinegra bajita. Te daría a ti a la pelinegra, pero ya sa bes lo que le van las enanas.

—¿Qué tipo de pelinegra? —preguntó Stear tirándole del codo a Albert y mirando hacia el otro extremo el lo cal—. ¡Ah!

—¿La del traje? —preguntó Albert volviendo a mirar hacia la barra.

—Sí, gris —le indicó Tony—. Entre la pelirroja y la pelinegra pequeña. Es difícil de ver porque la pelirroja des lumbra. Te apuesto a que...

—¡Ah! —Albert vio a la mujer de mediana estatura que había entre aquellas mujeres. Llevaba un soso y tos co traje gris de cuadros. Tenía el entrecejo de su rechon cha cara fruncido y pelo rubio retirado hacia atrás, su jeto en un nudo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza—. No —dijo antes de tomar un trago.

Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda y consiguió que se atragantara.

—Venga, tienes que vivir un poco. No me digas que todavía suspiras por Karen.

—Nunca he suspirado por ella —replicó Albert mi rando a su alrededor—. No la pierdas de vista. Se ha puesto esa cosa roja que lleva cuando anda buscando algo.

—Pues yo puedo dárselo —aseguró Tony.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert entusiasmado—. Si te ca sas con ella hasta ligaría con la del traje.

—¿Casarme? —preguntó Tony, que casi se atragan ta con la bebida.

—Sí, lo está deseando. Me dejó de piedra —recor dó un momento a Karen, una novia con mucho carác ter—. No sé de dónde se sacó la idea de que estábamos muy unidos.

—Ahí está —dijo Stear mirando por encima del hombro de Albert —. Está subiendo las escaleras.

Albert se levantó e intentó pasar al lado de Tony para ir hacia la puerta.

—Aparta.

—No puedes irte, la pelirroja es para mí —replicó Tony sin moverse de la silla.

—Pues ve a buscarla —dijo intentando rodearlo.

—Karen está con Terry —les informó Stear, con tono compasivo.

—¡Albert! —rechinó la voz de Terry a su espalda—. Eres la persona que estábamos buscando.

Parecía enfadado, pero cuando Albert se dio la vuelta vio que sonreía. «Peligro», pensó al tiempo que esboza ba una sonrisa igual de hipócrita.

—¡Terry, Karen! ¡Me alegro de veros!

—Hola, Albert —lo saludó Karen con una sonrisa dibujada en su letal cara en forma de corazón—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Estupendamente, no podría estar mejor. Tú estás fantástica —miró a Terry y pensó, «Llévatela»—. Eres un hombre afortunado, Terry.

—¿Yo?

—Por salir con ella —dijo intentando animarlo to do cuanto podía.

—Acabamos de encontrarnos —explicó Karen cogiendo el brazo de Terry con cara radiante—. Pero me alegra verlo otra vez —volvió la vista hacia Albert y és te sonrió intentando con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar ningún tipo de celos.

Terry miró su hermoso rostro y parpadeó, y Albert sintió compasión por él. De cerca, Karen era encanta dora. Y desde lejos. En realidad desde cualquier sitio que se la mirara y por eso había acabado diciéndole que sí to do el tiempo. Observó su terso cuerpecito cubierto por un ceñido vestido rojo, dio un paso hacia atrás y apartó la vista acordándose de lo tranquila que era su vida sin ella. Distancia, ésa era la clave. Puede que también una cruz y algo de ajo.

—Por supuesto, a lo mejor podemos ir a cenar lue go —dijo Terry con mirada triunfal.

—Pues por nosotros no os entretengáis —dijo echan do otro paso atrás y tropezando con la barandilla.

—Voy a arreglarme un poco antes de ir —dijo Karen soltándose del brazo de Terry, mucho menos resplandeciente. Tony y Terry observaron cómo se alejaba su perfecto trasero mientras Stear hacía caso omiso y se de dicaba a mirar al otro lado del bar, a la duendecilla pelinegra, y Albert tomaba otro trago y deseaba poder estar en otro sitio. Donde fuera. Por ejemplo, cenando. Puede que parara en Emilio's para comer en la cocina. Allí no había mujeres.

—Esto... Terry —dijo Tony—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el seminario que dimos?

—Fantástico. Creía que sería imposible enseñarles el nuevo programa a esos imbéciles, pero todo el mundo en la empresa se ha puesto al día. Incluso...

Siguió hablando _y _Albert asintió pensando que una de las razones por las que no le gustaba Terry era porque llamaba imbéciles a sus empleados. Aun así, no se retrasaba en los pagos y reconocía los méritos de los demás; tenía clientes mucho peores. Y si se llevaba a Karen, estaba dispuesto a mostrarle cierta simpatía.

Terry acabó lo que estaba contando y miró hacia la escalera.

—Respecto a Karen. Creía que tú y ella...

—Me dejó hace un par de meses —le informó Albert meneando la cabeza.

—¿No suele ser al revés? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, con lo que consiguió una expresión ridicula. Aun así, las mujeres seguían saliendo con él. La vida era un misterio, al igual que las mujeres—. ¿No eres el tipo que se supone que nunca fracasa?

—No.

—Está perdiendo facultades. Le he encontrado un ligue fácil y ha dicho que no —comentó Tony.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Terry.

—La del traje gris de cuadros que está en la barra —dijo indicando con el vaso. Terry miró en aquella dirección y después se volvió hacia Albert con toda tran quilidad.

—Puede que sí que las estés perdiendo —dijo Terry sonriendo—. No debería resultarte difícil. No es co mo Karen.

—A ella no la metas —replicó con cautela.

—Después de todo, no se té resiste ninguna, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no la consigues. Cien pavos a que no te la ligas.

—¿Qué? —repitió.

—Sólo es una apuesta. A vosotros os gusta arries garos, os he visto apostar por cualquier cosa. Tampoco es para tanto. Debería subirla a doscientos —dijo Terry riéndose, aunque su voz dejaba traslucir cierto tonillo.

Albert meditó la posibilidad de provocarlo. Tony le dio la espalda a Terry, murmuró «Sigúele la corriente» y Albert suspiró. Quizá pudiera pedirle algo a Terry que consiguiera disuadirlo.

—La pelota de béisbol que tienes en la oficina. La que está en una cajita —le pidió.

—¿Mi pelota de Pete Rose? —preguntó alzando una octava la voz.

—Esa misma, ése es el precio —Albrt terminó su whisky y miró a su alrededor en busca de una camarera.

—Ni hablar —contestó Terry meneando la cabe za—. Mi padre atrapó ese batazo alto para mí en el se tenta y cinco. Pero me gusta ese estilo tuyo de elevar las apuestas. Te diré una cosa. El último seminario de actua lización me costó diez de los grandes. Te apuesto diez mil dólares contra un curso gratis.

—Sólo estaba bromeando — se excusó Albert con son risa forzada.

—Pero por diez mil tendrás que llevártela a la ca ma. Juego limpio. Te doy un mes para que le quites ese traje gris de cuadros.

—Eso está _chupao _—dijo Tony.

—Mira, no es el tipo de apuestas que suelo hacer —se excusó lanzándole una mirada feroz a Tony.

—Pues la mía sí —replicó Terry juntando las cejas. Albrt pensó: «No va a ceder y necesitamos seguir traba jando con él».

Era evidente que la bebida le había atrofiado el cere bro, pero en cuanto le volviera a funcionar, se echaría atrás en lo de los diez mil, aquello era una locura y Terry nunca hacía locuras con el dinero. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que volviera a estar sobrio y fin gir que no había pasado nada de todo aquello. Miró hacia la barra y se alegró de que la mujer del traje gris hubiera desaparecido durante la conversación.

—Bueno, lo haría, pero ya no la veo —dijo volvién dose hacia Terry. «Dios te bendiga por haberte ido», pensó levantando el vaso.

Al final las cosas le estaban saliendo bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Candy había cruzado el local diciéndose que no sabía qué era peor, si hablar con ese tipo o ir a la boda de Ann sin acompañante. Cuando llegó cerca de la tarima, se abrió paso hasta llegar bajo la barandilla y de camino oyó algún retazo de conversación, aunque no se detuvo hasta que Terry dijo: «Pero por diez mil tienes que lle vártela a la cama».

«¿Qué?», pensó. Cerca de la puerta había mucho ruido, a lo mejor no había oído bien.

«Juego limpio —continuó Terry—. Te doy un mes pura que le quites ese traje gris de cuadros.»

Candy miró su traje.

«Eso está _chupao», _dijo alguien. Candy pensó «Hijo de puta, el mundo está lleno de cabrones obsesionados con el sexo» y se obligó a seguir adelante en vez de subir y matarlos a los dos.

Volvió donde estaban Elisa y Paty hecha una fu ria. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tramando Terry. Creía que como no se había acostado con él, no lo haría con nadie. Ya le había avisado sobre las precipitadas suposiciones que hacía y en vez de seguir su consejo había continuado pidiéndole que saliera con él.

«Porque pensó que era una presa fácil —cayó en la cuenta—. Porque la había visto y había pensado que era una mujer inteligente y gordita que nunca le engañaría y que estaría agradecida de que se acostara con ella». «Hijo de puta», dijo en voz alta. Se acostaría con Albert andrew sólo por devolvérsela. Pero entonces no po dría ajustarle las cuentas a éste. Qué tonta era. Gorda y tonta, menuda combinación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó Elisa cuando llegó a la barra.

—No. En cuanto acabéis las copas nos vamos —di jo volviéndose hacia la tarima para mirarlos, igual que ellos la miraban a ella.

Terry la observaba con arrogancia, pero Albert Andrew apretó su vaso como si hubiera visto a la muerte.

—Ahí está. Te dije que volvería. Ve a por ella, cam peón —le animó Terry.

—Esto... —empezó a decir enviando mentalmente a la mujer del traje gris de cuadros al último círculo del infierno.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta.

Albert dejó el vaso vacío en la barandilla y pensó con rapidez. La chica no parecía estar muy a gusto, así que no era descabellado pensar que aceptaría su propuesta de ir a cenar, para poder salir de allí.

—Mira, Terry, el sexo no entra en el juego. Soy fá cil, pero no un baboso. Si quieres apostar diez dólares en un ligue, bien, pero eso es todo. Nada con perspecti vas de futuro.

—No, apostaré por el ligue también. Diez dólares si sales de aquí con ella. Pero los diez mil siguen en pie. Si pierdes... —empezó a decir sonriendo y alargando el «pierdes»—. Darás un seminario gratis.

—No puedo aceptar esa apuesta —rechazó inten tando utilizar otra táctica—. Tengo dos socios que...

—Por mí no hay problema. Al no pierde nunca —intervino Tony.

—Bueno, pero para Stear sí lo hay —replicó albert fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Eh, Stear, ¿entras?

—Sí, claro —contestó éste sin quitar la vista de la pelinegra de la barra.

—¡Stear! —exclamó Albert.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida —aseguró.

—Acabas de apostar que puedo llevarme a la cama a una mujer —le explicó con paciencia—. Dile a Terry que no quieres apostar un seminario sobre actualización de los conocimientos sobre sexo de diez mil dólares.

—¿Qué? —preguntó apartando la vista de la pelinegra.

—He dicho que... —empezó a decir Albert.

—¿Por qué ibas a apostar por algo así?

—Ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es si puede ha cerlo o no —razonó Tony.

—Pues claro, pero...—dijo Stear.

—Entonces hay apuesta —sentenció Terry.

—No —replicó Albert.

—No te crees capaz de hacerlo. Estás perdiendo facultades —aseguró Terry.

—No se trata de mí —dijo en el momento en el que Karen volvió a incorporarse al grupo y le puso la mano en el brazo. Se inclinó hacia él y Albert sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Está esperándote —dijo Terry con retintín.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Karen, cuyo brillo había desaparecido.

«¡Vaya!», pensó Albert.

—¿Al? —dijo Terry.

—¿Al?—repitió Karen.

—Me encanta—aseguró Tony.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Stear.

Albert suspiró. Era la del traje o KAren, estaba entre la espada y la morena que quería casarse con él.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien —le informó apar tando el brazo.

Se abrió camino entre ella y Terry yfue hacia la ba rra deseándoles lo peor que se le ocurrió, que se liaran.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Candy vio que se dirigía hacia las escaleras. ¡Canalla! Pensaba que podía conseguirla en un mes? que era tan digna de lástima que...

Cuando su cerebro consiguió seguir su línea de pensamientos, se enderezó.

—¿Nos vas a decir qué pasa? —preguntó Elisa.

—Un mes —contestó Candy.

Albert subió los escalones y se abrió paso entre la gen te sin hacer caso a las insinuantes miradas de las mujeres que iba dejando atrás.

Iba a ligar con ella.

Suponiendo que le dejara.

Suponiendo que durante las siguientes tres sema nas ella le hiciera pagar dándole falsas esperanzas y des pués lo llevara a la boda de Anne. No la abandonaría, tenía que aguantar un mes para ganar la maldita apuesta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no acostarse con él en tres semanas, llevarlo a la boda de su hermana y después dejarlo tirado.

Candy se acomodó en la barra y estudió la idea desde todos los ángulos. Albert se merecía que lo torturaran durante tres semanas. Y en ese tiempo encontraría la forma de que Terry también sufriera. El día de la boda, su madre podría presentar a su guapo acompañante a la gente. Era un plan y, en su opinión, perfecto.

—Un ron con Coca—cola _light, _por favor. Que sea doble —pidió a la camarera cuando ésta se acercó.

—Es el tercero y el cuarto —la reprendió Elisa—. El ácido aspártico te va a volver loca. ¿De qué vas?

—¿Se ha portado mal contigo? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Paty.

—No he hablado con él —dijo apartándolas con la mano—. Echaros hacia un lado. Estoy a punto de ligar y estáis interfiriendo en mi plan.

—¿Nos hemos perdido algo? —le preguntó Elisa a Paty.

—Apártate —le pidió ésta empujándola.

Candy se dio la vuelta para coger la copa que le había traído la camarera, así que cuando _El canalla _habló a su espalda, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y el impacto la pilló desprevenida: cálidos ojos azules, pómulos perfectos y una boca por la que una mujer traicionaría su moral por morderla. El corazón se le subió a la gargan ta y tragó con fuerza para obligarlo a volver a su sitio.

—Tengo un problema —dijo con voz baja y suave, lo suficientemente cálida como para ser encantadora y lo bastante intensa como para atascar una arteria.

«Está como un queso», pensó y lo miró desconcer tada, respirando lentamente.

—¿Un problema?

—Bueno, normalmente pregunto: ¿Te apetece una copa?, pero ya tienes una —dijo sonriendo y emanando testosterona a través de su traje caro.

—Pues sí, es un problema —contestó dándose la vuelta.

—Así que he pensado que podríamos irnos a otro sitio e invitarte a cenar —dijo bajando aún más la voz mientras se acercaba a ella, lo que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Cuanto más cerca estaba, más guapo le parecía. Era el vendedor de coches usados de los seductores, pensó intentando recuperar la distancia. Jamás se consi gue un buen trato; ellos los venden a todas horas y tú sólo compras un par en toda tu vida, así que siempre sa len ganando. En términos estadísticos, en cuanto entras en su terreno estás a su merced. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres habría destrozado en toda su vida y alucinó.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y le pareció vulnerable, como si co rriera un riesgo al pedirle que saliera con él. Fingía muy bien. «Acuérdate —se dijo—, que este hijo de puta lo es tá haciendo por diez pavos». De hecho, estaba intentan do hacérsela por diez dólares. Tacaño. De repente, no le costó ningún esfuerzo respirar con normalidad.

—¿A cenar?

—Sí —dijo acercándose más—. En algún sitio en el que podamos hablar. Pareces alguien que tiene cosas interesantes que contar. Y a mí me encanta escuchar.

—Es un cliché malísimo. ¿Funciona alguna vez? —preguntó sonriendo.

Albert se quedó cortado un momento y después pasó de la sinceridad a adoptar una actitud de crío otra vez.

—Bueno, hasta ahora sí.

—Será por la voz. Lo dices muy bien.

—Gracias. Vamos a empezar otra vez —propuso ofreciéndole la mano—. Me llamo Albert Andrew, pe ro mis amigos me llaman Al.

—Candy White —se presentó estrechándosela y soltándola antes de poder sentir su calidez—. Y mis amigas me llamarían imprudente si me fuera de este sitio con alguien que no conozco.

—Espera —dijo buscando su cartera y sacando un billete de veinte—. Esto es lo que cuesta un taxi. Si me propaso, llamas a uno.

Elisa cogería el billete y le daría calabazas. Era una idea, pero ella no necesitaba a nadie que la acompañara a una boda. ¿Qué más haría ella? Le quitó el billete de los dedos.

—Si te pasas, te romperé la nariz —dobló el bille te, desabrochó los dos botones de arriba de la blusa y metió el dinero en la uve que formaba su cómodo y prác tico sujetador de algodón, de forma que sólo se viera un trocito de verde. Era una de las cosas buenas de tener unos kilos de más, se tiene escote del que sacar partido.

Candy levantó la vista, vio que estaba mirando hacia abajo y esperó a que hiciera algún comentario, pero él simplemente volvió a sonreír.

—Me parece justo. Vamos a comer algo —sugirió, y Candy se propuso no hacer caso a su hermosa boca, ya que tenía una lengua bífida.

—Antes prométeme que no habrá más frases bara tas —le pidió, y vio cómo apretaba los dientes.

—Como quieras.

—Eso es otra frase hecha. Supongo que no puedes remediarlo. En fin, la comida gratis siempre sabe bien. Vamos —dijo cogiendo el bolso de la barra.

Echó a andar antes de que él pudiera decir nada más. La siguió y pasaron por delante de una confundida Elisa y una encantada Paty para cruzar el local y subir a la tarima. Lo último que vio fue la indignada cara de Terry.

La noche se estaba poniendo mucho mejor de lo que había previsto.

Continuara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Esta es la primera adaptación que hago y gracias a Monybert que fue la que me proporciono el libro me encanta me identifico mucho con ella ya que tengo kilos de más.

Espero sus comentarios gracias y besos…


	3. Chapter 2

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 2**

Elisa miró furiosa hacia la puerta. Aquello no le gus taba. Que Albert Andrew volviera a entrar para hablar con Terry no mejoró la situación.

—¿Crees que ha sido por el alcohol? —preguntó Paty

—No sé lo que ha sido, pero no me gusta nada. ¿Por qué la ha escogido a ella?

—No es tu estilo estar celosa —contestó Paty frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No lo estoy —dijo Elisa poniendo la misma cara que ella—. Piénsalo un momento. Candy no se ha insinua do de ninguna forma y él no ha hablado con ella, con lo que no podía saber lo maja que es. Además va vestida co mo una monja con máster en administración de empresas. Y sin embargo va y cruza todo el bar para ligar con ella.

—No me parece tan raro —dijo Paty.

—...después de haber hablado con Terry —acabó de decir Elisa haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde éste, con la cara roja, se acercaba a la morena.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Paty al caer en la cuenta.

—Sólo podemos hacer una cosa —aseguró Elisa sa cando pecho—. Averiguar qué pretende Albert _El canalla._

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba con esos dos tipos. ¿Cuál quieres, el alto y moreno con cara de tonto o el pelao? —preguntó indican do hacia la tarima.

Paty miró hacia allí y suspiró.

—El rubio, parece inofensivo. El otro es del tipo pulpo y esta noche no estoy para esas historias.

—Pues yo sí —dijo Elisa dejando el vaso en la barra. El pelao la estaba mirando—. La última vez que vi unas cejas tan bajas fue en las diapositivas de la clase de An tropología —le mantuvo la mirada cinco segundos y se volvió hacia su amiga—. Dos minutos.

—Hay mucha gente. Dale tres —dijo Patu.

Terry vio cómo Albert le abría la puerta a Candy y sintió celos. No es que quisiera pegar a Albert, siempre deseaba hacerlo. Aquel tipo no perdía la compostura, nunca ha cía un mal negocio, jamás perdía una apuesta y nunca intentaba ligarse a una mujer y fallaba. «Ya te lo advirtió el terapeuta», se recordó a sí mismo, pero no era solamente que necesitara ser el primero en todo. En esa oca sión sus celos tenían un doble motivo.

Albert se había llevado a Candy, que era buen material como esposa, excepto por esa tozudez que él habría do blegado, y finalmente habría vuelto con él. Pero en ese momento...

Cuando Albert volvió a entrar y le hizo un gesto, se puso tenso.

—Nos vamos a cenar —dijo poniendo la mano—. Diez pavos.

Parecía furioso, lo que hizo que Terry se sintiera mejor al sacar la cartera y darle el billete.

—Muy inteligente lo de no decirme que odia a los hombres —dijo antes de desaparecer. Terry volvió a la barandilla.

—Creo que he cometido un error.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó Karen con voz triste detrás de su copa de Martini.

—Así que no fue idea tuya lo de dejar a Albert —co mentó mirando hacia la puerta.

—No —contestó mirando en la misma dirección—. Creí que había llegado el momento de casarnos y me di je «Ahora o nunca» —explicó con sonrisa tensa—. Y él contestó «Lo siento» —exhaló con fuerza y Terry in tentó no distraerse con el hecho de que no llevara sujeta dor debajo del vestido rojo de punto.

—Eso es asqueroso. Debe de ser idiota —dijo apoyándose en la barandilla para no demostrar mala educa ción y mirarle el escote, algo que Albert Andrew habría hecho.

—Gracias —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia la barra en el momento en el que Tony se levantaba de la mesa de al lado y bajaba las escaleras con Stear detrás—. Me gustaría saber cómo ha conocido a esa mujer. Juraría que no estaba saliendo con nadie.

Terry pensó en confesarle que Albert había ligado con ella por una apuesta, pero después decidió no haberlo. No había apostado en su mejor momento. De he cho, por mucho que intentara, no entendía por qué lo había hecho, era como si una fuerza maligna le hubiera susurrado en el oído. No, era culpa de Albert, eso era, un desastre, porque si Candy se enteraba de que había hecho la apuesta...

—¿La conoces?—preguntó Karen.

—Es mi ex—novia.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó dejando la copa—. Bueno, es pero que se arrepienta de haber ligado con ella. Ojalá se dé cuenta de lo que ha perdido cuando la lleve a su casa.

—No van a ir. Ella no irá —como Karen espera ba algo más, añadió—: No le gusta el sexo —Karen sonrió—. Al menos no intentó nada en los dos meses que estuvimos juntos, así que la dejé.

—No das suficiente tiempo a las relaciones —ase guró meneando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Es actuaría de seguros —contestó poniéndose tenso por la crítica—. Y me parece que dos meses...

—Terry, si querías follar al cabo de cinco minutos, deberías haber salido con una _stripper. _Si tiene esa profesión es porque es una persona prudente, se pasa el día averiguando cómo minimizar riesgos, y en tu caso, acertó.

—¿En qué? —preguntó. Karen empezaba a caer le mal.

—La dejaste por el sexo —le explicó inclinándose hacia él y Terry fingió que no le miraba las tetas—. Ésa es mi especialidad. Si la hubieses amado no le habrías da do el ultimátum por esa razón.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó Terry fríamente.

—Soy psicóloga —contestó cogiendo su vaso y Terry se acordó de un cotilleo que había oído.

—Eres la gurú de los contactos. Sales en televisión —dijo volviendo a sentir simpatía por ella, era práctica mente una famosa.

—Voy como invitada. Mi investigación sobre las relaciones ha tenido mucho éxito. Y, gracias a eso, sé que no se da un ultimátum por sexo.

—Tú se lo diste a Albert.

—No fue por sexo, nunca se lo negué. Y no fue un ultimátum, fue una estrategia. Llevábamos juntos nueve meses, habíamos pasado de la fase de encaprichamiento y a la de cariño, y sabía que lo único que necesitaba era una indicación fisiológica que le hiciera ser consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Mis estudios demuestran que el proceso del enamoramiento adulto sigue cuatro fases —dijo levantando un dedo _y _sonriéndole nada cordialmente—. Cuando conoces a una mujer, subconscientemente buscas las cla ves que indiquen que es el tipo de persona con la que de bes estar. Eso se llama asunción —Karen levantó un segundo dedo—. Si pasa esa fase, empiezas a conocerla mejor para saber si te conviene. Si es así, te sientes atraí do —pasó al tercer dedo—. Si mientras la estás cono ciendo, tu atracción se ve reforzada por alegría o dolor o ambas cosas, caes en el encaprichamiento y... —sacó el cuarto dedo—. Si consigues crear una conexión y esta blecer un compromiso el uno con el otro, entras en el amor adulto e incondicional.

—Eso suena un poco clínico —dijo Terry fingien do estar interesado. Después de todo, era casi una fa mosa.

—Lo que no quiere decir que esté equivocado. Por ejemplo, la asunción. Tu subconsciente estudia a una mujer y elige lo que se ajusta a lo que piensas sobre el tipo de mujer por la que te sientes atraído.

—Me gusta pensar que no soy estrecho de miras.

—Por eso me sorprende que Albert haya ligado con Candy —dijo Karen tomando un trago—. Una de sus asunciones es que su mujer ha de ser guapa.

—Siempre he pensado que era un superficial —co mentó y para sus adentros se dijo: «Está con ella por una apuesta el muy cabrón».

—No lo es en absoluto —lo contradijo—. Y puesto que han pasado la fase de la asunción, ahora estarán mi diendo subconscientemente su atracción. Por ejemplo, si al salir han empezado a caminar a la par, eso podría ser una indicación psicológica de que son compatibles. ¡Có mo me gustaría verlos mientras cenan!

—¿Para ver qué? ¿Cómo comen en armonía? —pre guntó Terry cogiendo de nuevo su copa.

—No, para ver si se imitan, como cruzar las piernas de la misma forma. Si ella acepta que le roce. Si intercambian miradas copulatorias... —Terry casi se atraganta con la bebida—. Es una mirada que se mantiene varios segundos. Es una indicación sexual evidente. To das las especies lo hacen —Terry asintió y se recordó no mirar fijamente nunca _más_—. Si su conversación ad quiere un ritmo en el que no hay largos silencios, les re sultará muy atrayente. Si establecen una relación en la que utilizan motes...

—Candy los odia —le indicó acordándose de un de sastroso incidente en el que dijo «cielito».

—Si tienen los mismos gustos en música o en cine. Si comparten secretos o bromas entre ellos. Si dan valor a las mismas cosas. ¿Es autónoma?

—No, trabaja para Alliance Insurance. Su padre es el vicepresidente.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamó Karen esbozando una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro—. A Albert le encanta apostar, así que le gusta la gente que corre riesgos. Por eso no quiso entrar en el negocio de su padre y montó su propia empresa. Una persona que ha salido adelante gra cias a su familia no le va a impresionar. Pensará que no tiene ningún mérito.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Terry y pensó: «cabrón superficial».

—Incluso su actitud puede marcar la diferencia —aseguró Karen asintiendo con la cabeza—. Una persona que te gusta y a la que le gusta estar contigo resulta atractiva —Karen dio la impresión de angustiarse un momento—. Y, por supuesto, tu Candy estará encantada de estar con él.

—No, no lo está —la contradijo Terry más alivia do—.En este momento está mosqueada con todos los hombres porque he cortado con ella. Además tiene una lengua muy afilada.

La cara de Karen se iluminó.

—Así pues, Albert asociará su mal genio con el análisis que ha hecho sobre ella de que es una persona muy conservadora. Esto suena bien. ¿Le dejará pagar a él la cena?

—Siempre insistía en pagar por separado. Es una mujer muy ecuánime —aseguró David meneando la ca beza.

—Todas las especies mantienen una cita para cenar como parte del ritual del cortejo. Una mujer que no de ja pagar la cena está rechazando tu seducción. Puede que ella piense que está siendo justa o feminista, pero en un nivel profundo, sabe que te está tachando de su lista de posibilidades.

—No le dejará pagar —repitió Terry replanteán dose su postura en esa cuestión. Cuando Candy volviera, pagaría él las cenas.

—Así que discutirán por la cuenta. ¡Estupendo! —exclamó echándose hacia atrás con la cara relajada por primera vez en la noche—. Por lo que me has con tado de ella, Albert ya se habrá arrepentido de haberle pedido que se fuera con él.

—Perfecto —dijo Terry alegrándose con la idea.

—Así pues, ¿querías ir a cenar o dijiste lo de irnos juntos para mosquear a Albert? —preguntó Karen, cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Cenar. Si se iba con ella, Tony y Stear le dirían a Albert que había ligado con ella. Así aprendería. Podría sa lir del local con la morena que había plantado al legen dario Albert Andrew. Había ganado.

—Te lo dije porque quería cenar contigo.

La sonrisa de Karen deslumbró a Terry. Albert esta ba loco por haber dejado a una mujer como aquella.

—Así podrás contarme más cosas de Candy.

—Por supuesto.

Le contaría todo lo que quisiera, excepto lo de la apuesta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Candy había esperado fuera mientras _El canalla _volvía a entrar para buscar algo que había olvidado —posible mente su moralidad— y el fresco aire de aquella noche de junio la despejó y disipó ligeramente su enfado. Aquel bar estaba en una de sus calles preferidas, llena de tiendecitas enrolladas, restaurantes y un estupendo cine de reestreno. Una suave brisa soplaba entre los desnudos árboles que luchaban por crecer dentro de unos armazones de hierro a ambos lados de la calle. Durante un momento, Candy los miró y pensó: «Sé có mo os sentís». Bueno, por ser delgados, no, pero por estar atrapados, sí.

Porque ella estaba atrapada, no le cabía duda. Atra pada sin pareja en un estúpido traje de dama de honor para la boda de su hermana con un memo y su madre suspirando por ella. Porque la verdad era que no iba a ser capaz de fingir con alguien como Albert Andrew durante tres semanas. Había tenido una idea estúpida, espoleada por el ron y la cólera. Durante un instante deseó estar en su ático, acurrucada en el viejo sofá color calabaza de su abuela oyendo el disco _Moody Blue _de Elvis. Puede que ella no fuera de las que tienen citas, quizá debería rendirse a sus rellenitos genes y convertirse en una tía soltera para los inevitables retoños de Annie. Tampoco es que quisiese tener hijos. ¿Para qué otra cosa servían los hombres? Bueno, para el sexo, pero sólo había que ver cómo se portaban en ese sentido. La verdad...

A su espalda sonó un móvil y dio un respingo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, era Albert Andrew, que había vuelto. Este metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un aparato de los que tienen más parafernalia de la que necesita un ser humano. Aquello confirmó su de cisión. No iba a pasar tres semanas con un _yuppie _desal mado sólo para ir acompañada a la boda de Diana. Paga ría su parte de la cena y le diría adiós para siempre; ése era su plan.

Cruzó los brazos y esperó a que la impresionara con una llamada de negocios, pero colgó el teléfono.

—¿Y si era importante? —preguntó arqueando las cejas.

—La única persona con la que quiero hablar está aquí —dijo con sonrisa _GQ__._

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no apagas eso también?

—¿Perdona? —preguntó mientras se le desvanecía la sonrisa.

—Las continuas frases hechas. Voy a cenar contigo, relájate —le pidió echando a andar.

—Yo estoy relajado siempre. ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó poniéndose a su lado de una sola zancada.

Candy se detuvo y él la adelantó un paso antes de parar.

—A ese nuevo restaurante del que habla todo el mundo. A Serafino's. Un amigo con el que solía salir me ha dicho que el cocinero pretende decir algo con su cocina —pensó en Terry y miró a Albert, tal para cual—. Me imagino que encaja en tu estilo. ¿Habías pensado en otro sitio?

—Sí —dijo poniéndole un dedo en la espalda y dán dole un suave empujoncito para que se diera la vuelta. Candy se zafó de él mientras giraba—. A mi restaurante se va por ahí. Jamás vayas a un sitio en el que el cocinero intenta hablar con la comida. A menos que quieras...

—No —dijo Candy empezando a avanzar otra vez—. Me apetece comprobar tu gusto en restaurantes. Me imagino que será como el que tienes en móviles, muy a la moda.

—Me gustan los artilugios —dijo volviendo a po nerse a su paso—. No creo que sea una demostración de mi verdadero yo.

—Siempre he querido hacer un estudio sobre la re lación entre los móviles y la personalidad —mintió mientras pasaban por delante del Gryphon Theater—. Con todos esos modernos estilos de fantasía y fundas di ferentes, y todavía hay gente que se niega a llevarlos. Uno pensaría que...

—El tuyo es negro. Muy práctico. Cuidado con el cristal —la previno cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella para esquivar una botella rota, pero Candy se desvió por su lado y se alejó de él.

Albert se paró y le miró a los pies, seguramente fin giendo preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Candy.

—Bonitos zapatos —dijo, y Candy miró sus sandalias de plástico translúcido, atadas con lazos negros de tela.

—Gracias —dijo, sorprendida de que se hubiera fi jado.

—De nada —contestó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a andar otra vez, alargando el paso.

—Te equivocas —dijo Candy dando un paso más lar go para alcanzarle—. Mi móvil no es negro. Es verde y tiene unas grandes margaritas blancas.

—No es verdad —Albert iba delante de ella sin siquiera molestarse en ir a su ritmo y Candy tuvo que acelerar para alcanzarlo—. Es negro o plateado con funciones básicas, lo que es una pena porque nunca se sabe cuándo te vas a quedar atascado en algún sitio y necesitar un buen juego de póquer.

Cuando lo miró, estaba tan guapo que se paró para que tuviera que perder el ritmo. La clave estaba en desconcertarlo, no en mirarlo boquiabierta, sobre todo porque tenía razón en cuanto a su móvil negro.

—Perdona —dijo tensando la voz y cruzándose de brazos—. Sé perfectamente cómo es mi teléfono, y tie ne margaritas. Y ya sé que llevo un traje, pero eso no quiere decir que sea aburrida. Llevo ropa interior de co lor escarlata.

—No —seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y da ba la impresión de ser grande, ancho y tremendamente creído.

—Bueno, si muestras esa actitud nunca lo descubri rás —lo desafió y siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no la seguía. Se volvió y vio que la estaba mirando—. ¿Cenamos?

Albert se acercó despacio y cuando volvió a estar a su lado, se acercó a ella y dijo:

—Te apuesto diez dólares a que tu móvil no tiene margaritas.

—No hago apuestas —replicó intentando no echar se atrás.

—Doble o nada a que llevas un sujetador blanco.

—Si crees que soy tan aburrida, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Te lo he visto cuando te metías los veinte dólares y tienes un gusto muy conservador. Así que no creo que tengas un teléfono con margaritas. Lo más atrevido que llevas son los zapatos.

—¡Eh! —protestó Candy frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y lo que estoy haciendo contigo es intentar lle varte a un buen restaurante que queda un poco más adelante, así que si declaramos una tregua hasta que lle guemos allí... —propuso dando claras muestras de es tar al borde de su paciencia. Candy echó a andar de nuevo— ¿Aceptas la apuesta? —preguntó Albert a su es palda.

—No —Candy aceleró el paso, pero Albert se puso a su altura sin ningún esfuerzo. «Tiene las piernas lar gas», pensó y después se enfadó con ella misma por pensar en una parte de su cuerpo. O en que se hubiera fijado en lo estupendos que eran sus zapatos. Algo que le pegaba mucho a ese tipo de hombres. «Acuérdate de la apuesta —se ordenó—. Es un canalla y un ju gador».

El canalla y jugador se detuvo delante de un esca parate pobremente iluminado y tapado por unas corti nas de terciopelo rojo. Encima de ellas había escrito «EMILIO'S» en letras doradas.

—¿Este es el restaurante? —preguntó sorprendi da porque no hubiera elegido algo más ostentoso.

—Sí —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Espera —le pidió leyendo el cartel que había en el cristal—. Aquí dice que entre semana cierra a las diez y ya debe de ser casi esa hora. Quizá debe ríamos...

—Soy su cliente favorito —dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta—. Al menos, hasta que te conozca a ti.

—¿Ya empezamos otra vez? —replicó exasperada.

—No —contestó con mucha paciencia—. Si sigues metiéndote toda la cena conmigo, Emilio te dará un postre gratis.

—Creía que eras su cliente favorito.

—Y lo soy. Eso no quita para que disfrute con el espectáculo. ¿Entras o no?

—Sí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

En el reloj de Elisa había pasado un minuto y medio cuando el pelao le tocó en el hombro.

—Perdona, me ha dado la impresión de que me es tabas mirando.

—Lo hacía por incredulidad. No podía creerme que fueras tan lento —contestó parpadeando.

—¿Lento? —preguntó con cara de estar enfada do—. No creo que nadie pudiera atravesar toda esa gente más rápido que yo. Ni siquiera tenía tacos de sa lida.

—Hace una hora que me has visto. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Estar sentado y pensar en ello? —preguntó meneando la cabeza.

—Había oído decir que las pelirrojas son difíciles de tratar —comentó poniendo cara de circunstancias y apoyándose en la barra—. Me llamo Tony y estás en deuda conmigo.

«Ya estamos», pensó Elisa apoyándose también en la barra para ponerse frente a él.

—¿Estoy en deuda contigo?

—Sí, según la teoría del caos.

—La teoría del caos —repitió meneando la cabeza.

—Una teoría que dice que los sistemas dinámicos complejos se vuelven inestables debido a las perturbaciones en su entorno, tras lo cual un extraño atractor capta la trayectoria de la carga.

—¿Eso es lo que utilizas para ligar? —preguntó incrédula.

—Soy un sistema dinámico complejo —aseguró Tony.

—No tan complejo.

—Y estaba estable hasta que causaste una perturba ción en mi entorno.

—Tampoco estabas tan estable.

—Y como eres la atracción más extraña del local he seguido la trayectoria de mi carga hasta aquí.

—No es eso lo que has seguido —aseguró Elisa dándose media vuelta para apoyar la espalda en la ba rra—. Cambia el rollo o me buscaré a otro con el que divertirme.

Con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que su amigo, el moreno con cara de alelado, se acercaba a Paty.

—¿Tu amiga es siempre así? —le preguntó y Elisa se volvió para examinarlo: grande, fuerte y aburrido.

—Bueno, tu amigo no es un dechado de simpatía precisamente —contestó Paty ofreciéndole una sonri sa con pestañeo incluido.

—Tampoco yo lo soy. ¿Algún problema? —dijo sonriéndole también.

«¡Por favor!», pensó mirando a los ojos de Tony _El pelao._

—Lo dice en serio —le aseguró—. Stear no sabe clichés.

—Pues al lado de la teoría del caos, es toda una ventaja.

—Pobre chico —se compadeció Paty poniéndo le la mano en la solapa—. Por supuesto que no pasa na da. Me llamo Paty.

—Yo me llamo Stear y eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —aseguró Stear mirándola con absoluta adoración.

La sonrisa de Paty se hizo más grande y se acer có más a él.

—Lo que no quiere decir que sea malo en cuestión de mujeres —dijo Tony, que parecía confundido.

—Ya empiezo a verle el atractivo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Soy muy bueno en la cama.

—Estupendo. Eres un inútil, pero puedes pagarme una copa y hablarme de ti, y de tus amigos.

—Lo que quieras —aseguró haciéndole una seña a la camarera de pelo rizado.

—Shanna, ¿sigues jugando en la acera de enfrente?

—Sí, y si algún día cambio serás el último en ente rarte —contestó meneando la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos estoy en la lista. Esta es Elisa. Necesitamos que nos llenes las copas.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Elisa a Shanna.

—Se junta con mi vecino. Viene por defecto con Albert.

—¿Albert? —repitió Elisa y pensó: «Mierda, podía ha berle preguntado a ella en vez de tener que ligar con es te patán. Bueno, lo haré más tarde».

—Mejor que no sepas nada de él. Es muy malo. Las mujeres deberían apartarse de él —le aconsejó Tony

Shanna puso cara de circunstancias y se alejó.

—Eso parece interesante. Háblame de ese Albert y de por qué es malo —le pidió Elisa sonriendo.

—Te he mentido. Es genial. Nos conocimos en una escuela de verano.

—¿Fuisteis juntos al instituto? —preguntó Elisa desconcertada.

—Hicimos tercero de primaria juntos. ¿Porqué te parece interesante?

—Porque quiero saberlo todo de ti, cielito. Me pa reces fascinante.

Tony asintió aceptando aquello como un hecho.

—Nací en...

—Tú y tus amigos. O sea, tú, Stear y Albert.

Tony empezó a hablar y a su espalda oyó que Paty decía:

—A mi madre le gustarías mucho.

—Me encantaría conocerla —contestó Stear.

—¿Le dice lo mismo a todas las mujeres? —pre guntó Elisa haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en direc ción a Stear.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony, al que había interrumpi do en su relato de cuando era una estrella del equipo en tercero.

—No importa. Vamos a pasar a la pubertad. Tú, Stear y Albert...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Albert observó la cara de sorpresa de Candy cuando descubrió cómo era Emilio's, con sus arañas de hierro forja do con bombillas de luz ámbar, las antiguas fotografías en blanco y negro de las paredes, los manteles de cua dros rojos y blancos, las velas en viejas botellas de Chianti, los menús escritos a mano y los cubiertos desparejados. Esperaba que torciera el gesto, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo porque se había quedado con la boca abierta. Se lo merecía, por pelma.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó echándose a reír—. ¡Cie lo santo! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú conozca un sitio así?

—¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo?

Candy se acercó para ver las fotos de los últimos ochenta años de la familia de Emilio.

—¿De dónde ha sacado todo esto? —preguntó sonriendo con sus suaves labios separados y los ojos resplandecientes. En ese momento apareció Emilio detrás de ella.

—¡Señor Andrew! ¡Me alegro de volver a verle! —exclamó. Albert se volvió para saludar y vio la furiosa mi rada que le echaba su antiguo compañero de piso.

—Emilio, ésta es Candy White —dijo antes de volver se hacia Candy—. Emilio hace el mejor pan de la ciudad.

—Estoy segura de que todo lo hace bien —dijo Candy ofreciéndole la mano. Lo miró y su sonrisa se curvó maliciosamente. La cara de Emilio se iluminó y Albert pensó: «¿Por qué no me trata a mí así».

—Para usted, mi pan es poesía. Se lo traeré como regalo por su belleza, un poema por su encantadora sonrisa —dijo cogiéndole la mano para besársela. Candy sonrió y no la retiró.

—Emilio, Candy es mi acompañante, ya vale de darle besos —intervino Albert.

Candy meneó la cabeza sin sonreír.

—No soy la acompañante de nadie, ni siquiera nos caemos bien —aclaró antes de volverse hacia Emilio—. Cuentas separadas, por favor.

—Nada de eso, pero una mesa nos vendría bien —pi dió Albert exasperado.

—Para usted lo que quiera —aseguró Emilio vol viendo a besarle la mano.

«Esto es increíble», pensó Albert y le dio una patada en el tobillo cuando Candy se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el restaurante. ¡Su amigo estaba casado!

—Por aquí —les indicó Emilio. Los acompañó a la mejor mesa que tenía cerca de una ventana, le acercó una silla alabeada a Candy y después se acercó lo suficiente a Albert como para decirle entre dientes: «He mandado a los camareros a casa hace media hora, cabrón».

—De nada —dijo Albert en voz alta asintiendo con la cabeza.

Emilio se dio por vencido y volvió a la cocina, mientras Albert miraba la forma en que Candy estudiaba atentamente el local.

—Es como uno de los restaurantes italianos de las películas. Excepto que no lo es. Me encanta. Emilio también me gusta mucho.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Eres la primera mujer que he traído aquí a la que ha besado antes de que se sentara.

—Bueno, me va a dar de comer —argüyó Candy cogien do la servilleta—. Siempre es una buena señal en un hombre —se colocó la servilleta en el halda y después su sonrisa desapareció y volvió a ponerse tensa—. Excepto que...

Albert se preparó para la siguiente andanada.

—No puedo comer ni pan ni pasta, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos. ¿Podrías pedirle otra cosa? —pre guntó inclinándose hacia él.

—Sí, claro —dijo sorprendido—. Ensalada, pollo al marsala, esas cosas no llevan pasta.

—Gracias. No me gustaría arruinar la velada.

—Creo que se la acabas de alegrar —Candy tenía unos gruesos y suaves labios, y cuando sonrió, su cara pasó de ser la de una gris funcionaría de prisiones a la de una simpática muñequita, aunque el malicioso centelleo de sus ojos cuando flirteaba con Emilio había desaparecido, lo que era una pena.

Emilio les llevó el pan y Candy se inclinó para verlo mejor.

—¡Qué bien huele! No he comido en todo el día, así que todo esto me parece maravilloso.

—Lo es —dijo Albert—. Emilio, tomaremos ensalada de primero y después pollo al marsala.

—Estupenda elección, señor Andrew —le alabó y Albert supo que lo decía porque era fácil de preparar—. ¿Un buen vino para acompañarlo?

—Sí —aceptó Albert a sabiendas de que les iba a llevar lo que le hubiera sobrado y tuviera abierto en la cocina.

—Para mí agua —dijo Candy en un susurro sin dejar de mirar el pan.

—Es buenísimo, lo hace él —le explicó cuando Emilio se retiró.

—Son hidratos de carbono —replicó Candy con el entrecejo fruncido. Albert había oído hablar demasiado de ellos en los nueve meses que había pasado con Karen y decidió olvidar el asunto.

—Así pues —empezó a decir cogiendo una de las minúsculas hogazas—. ¿A qué te dedicas? —partió el pan y su olor a levadura inundó sus sentidos.

—Soy actuaría —contestó ligeramente crispada.

Actuaría. Estaba cenando von una mujer que se dedicaba a las estadísticas, malhumorada, hambrienta y contraria a correr riesgos. Había caído muy bajo.

—Qué... interesante —dijo, pero Candy miraba el pan y no se dio cuenta. Albert le ofreció la mitad—. Toma.

—No puedo. Tengo que meterme en un vestido dentro de tres semanas.

—Un trozo de pan no cambiará mucho las cosas —la tentó moviéndolo, sabiendo que el olor del pan de Emilio había conseguido que los seguidores de la dieta Atkins más rigurosos se pusieran de rodillas.

—No —lo rechazó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los la bios, lo que era inútil, porque no era la visión del pan lo que la iba a vencer, sino su olor.

—Puede que sea tu única oportunidad para probar lo —dijo y Candy inspiró con fuerza.

—¡Qué demonios! —Exclamó abriendo los ojos y quitándole el pan—. ¡Eres un canalla!

—¿Quién, yo? —preguntó mientras veía cómo par tía un trozo y lo mordía.

—¡Mmm! —exclamó masticándolo con los ojos ce rrados y la cara inundada de placer.

«Mírame a mí con esa cara», pensó Albert en el mo mento en el que notaba que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Levantó la vista y vio a Emilio con media botella de vino observando a Candy. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Albert y dijo: «No la dejes ir».

—Emilio, eres un genio —lo elogió Candy tras abrir los ojos.

—Es un placer —contestó éste.

—Gracias —dijo Albert con toda intención y le quitó la botella de las manos. Emilio meneó la cabeza y vol vió a la cocina a por las ensaladas.

—Así que eres actuaría —dijo Albert una vez que te nían delante los primeros platos.

—Por favor, te da igual lo que sea. Tómate la noche libre, encanto —replicó Candy con desdén.

—Mira, no hago estas cosas todas las noches. Hace tiempo que no ligo con nadie —dijo cogiendo un trozo de pan.

Candy miró su reloj mientras masticaba. Después tragó.

—Sí, unos veintiocho minutos.

—Aparte de ti. Mi última relación acabó hace un par de meses y he estado disfrutando un poco de paz y tranquilidad —Candy puso cara de circunstancias y él continuó hablando—. Y, cómo no, cuando me decido a volver a salir, ligo con alguien que me odia. ¿A qué vie ne toda esa hostilidad?

—¿Hostilidad? ¿Qué hostilidad? —replicó. Pinchó el tenedor en la ensalada y la probó—. ¡Qué buena!

Masticó extasiada y Albert la observó intentando ave riguar qué estaba haciendo mal. Debería caerle bien. Era encantador, maldita sea.

—¿Y qué otras cosas te gustan además de los zapa tos fantásticos?

—¡Por favor! —protestó Candy una vez hubo traga do, —Habla tú. Yo sé muy bien por qué te elegí a ti, ahora dime por qué me elegiste tú a mí.

—¿Tú has ligado conmigo? —preguntó sin acabar de llevarse el vaso a los labios.

—No, yo te elegí —le explicó meneando la cabe za—. Te vi en la tarima. Bueno, en realidad te vio mi amiga Elisa, pero hizo una cesión.

—Qué considerada. Así que cuando llegué me esta bas esperando.

—Pues sí. Esconde el pan, que me estoy volviendo loca —le pidió pasándole la cestilla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te has pasado tanto conmigo? —preguntó poniendo el pan cerca de su plato.

—¿Crees que me he pasado? Parece que las mujeres no te dan nunca problemas —dijo Candy con un bufido.

—Los cinco primeros minutos no. Se reservan para más adelante.

—Sí, pero para nosotros no hay más adelante, ten go que darme prisa —aseguró mirando el pan con ojos de deseo.

—¿Por qué no lo hay? —preguntó acercándole la cesta de nuevo, a pesar de que él también había llegado a la misma conclusión a los treinta segundos de saludar la en el bar.

—Porque no me interesa el sexo —aseguró cogien do un trozo de pan y dándole un mordisco. Albert observó cómo disfrutaba. «Estás mintiendo», pensó—. Y eso quiere decir que no te intereso —continuó Candy cuando acabó de masticar.

—¡Eh! —replicó molesto—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo me interesa el sexo?

—Que eres un hombre. La estadística demuestra que a vosotros sólo os interesan tres cosas: vuestra carrera profesional, el deporte y el sexo. Por eso os gustan las ani madoras profesionales.

—Eso es muy sexista —aseguró Albert dejando el te nedor en la mesa.

Candy se pasó la lengua por una miga que tenía en los labios y a Albert se le pasó el enfado. Era muy divertido mirarla cuando no tenía fruncido el entrecejo: tenía una piel suave y blanquecina, ojos esmeraldas y separados, una nariz pequeña con pequitas y una boca voluptuosa, delicada, carnosa y rosada.

—Ya lo sé, pero es verdad, ¿no?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Albert intentando saber por dónde iba la conversación—. ¡Ah!, lo del deporte y el sexo. En absoluto. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hemos aprendido a ser sensibles.

—¿Sí?

—Claro, si no, no nos comeríamos una rosca.

Candy puso cara de circunstancias y Albert le sirvió un poco de vino.

—No puedo más. He bebido mucho en el bar.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de que llegues bien a casa —la tranquilizó acercándole más el vaso.

—Y quién me asegura que saldré indemne después de estar contigo.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —le espetó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y pensó: «Ya empezamos».

—Tienes razón. No has hecho nada para merecerte todo esto. Te pido disculpas —frunció el entrecejo co mo si estuviera pensando en algo—. De hecho, te pido perdón por toda la noche. Mi novio me dejó media hora antes de que te acercaras a mí...

—... y estaba rabiosa. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me había gustado nunca y de que la persona con la que real mente estaba enfadada era conmigo por ser tan tonta.

—No lo eres. Cometer errores no es de tontos, es la norma de aprender.

—Gracias. En cualquier caso tú no tienes la culpa —lo excusó mirándolo con cara de estar confundida—. Es decir, tú tienes tus culpas, pero no deberías pagar por las de otro. Perdona.

—No pasa nada —dijo un tanto confuso también. ¿De qué culpas estaba hablando?—. Tómate el vino. Es muy bueno.

—Tienes razón, es excelente —aseguró tras haber dado un sorbo.

—Estupendo, entonces volveremos más veces —su girió y después se enfadó con él mismo pues no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

—Otra frase hecha —le acusó Candy sin malicia—. Así no avanzamos y lo sabes. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ves a una mujer y automáticamente te conviertes en un tenorio?

—Vale, ¿eso me lo dices también por culpa de tu novio? Porque normalmente no me pongo paranoico, pero parece que vayas a por mí.

—Ahora no te pongas melindre. Eres guapo, tienes un cuerpo que hace que a las mujeres les tiemblen las rodillas, ¿y te echas a llorar?

—¿Te tiemblan a ti?

—Lo hacían hasta que empezaste a lloriquear —di jo después de masticar un trozo de pan—. Ahora se ha roto la magia.

Albrt observó cómo se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior y se vio espoleado por dos meses de celibato y toda una vida acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo.

—Dame una oportunidad, apuesto a que consigo que vuelva.

Candy detuvo la punta de la lengua en el labio y clavó sus ojos en los de Albert durante un largo, misterioso y abrasador momento y en esa ocasión, el centelleo reapareció, el soni do se desvaneció hasta convertirse en silencio y sintió todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, «Es él», pensó.

Metió la lengua, meneó la cabeza para despejarla y pensó: «¡Ni hablar!».

—No apuesto nunca. Estadísticamente, el juego no es nada práctico para obtener ingresos.

—No es un método para generar ingresos. Es una forma de vida.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser más incompatibles?

—No —contestó. Los ojos de Candy se desviaron hacia un punto detrás de él y notó que contenía el aliento.

Se volvió y vio a Emilio con un oloroso plato de po llo al marsala: filetes dorados y unos enormes champi ñones estofados en una luminosa salsa de vino.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy.

—Servir a alguien que sabe apreciar la comida es un placer. Pruébalo —le pidió Emilio sonriendo.

Candy cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca. Pareció sorprendida, cerró los ojos _y _empezó a masticar con la cara arrebatada por el placer. Después de tragar, miró a Emilio con ojos brillantes.

—Increíble! —exclamó y Albert deseó: «Mírame a mí así».

—Prueba los champiñones —la animó Emilio contentísimo.

—Desaparece —le pidió Albert, pero éste se quedó hasta que Candy probó uno y dijo sinceramente emociona da que era un genio.

—¿Puedo colgarme alguna medalla por haberte traído aquí? —preguntó Albert cuando finalmente se fue Emilio.

—Sí, eres un genio para los restaurantes. Ahora ca lla para que pueda concentrarme en la comida.

Albert suspiró y renunció a continuar la conversación durante el resto de la cena. Cuando Candy insistió en pa gar a medias se produjo cierta tensión.

—Invitaba yo, déjalo —durante un instante pareció que iban a discutir, pero después Candy accedió.

—Gracias. Ha sido una cena estupenda en mi nue vo restaurante favorito —Albert se sintió halagado por pri mera vez en toda la noche.

Cuando se fueron, Candy le dio un beso a Emilio en la mejilla.

—El pan estaba muy bueno, pero el pollo era una obra de arte —aseguró antes de besarle en la otra me jilla.

—¡Eh! Que estoy aquí y he pagado la cena —pro testó Albert.

—No supliques —le espetó saliendo por la puerta.

—Andrew, creo que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato —dijo Emilio.

—Ni por asomo —lo contradijo Albert, contento de poder estar a solas con él—. Ésta ha sido nuestra prime ra, última y única cita.

—No creo. Me he fijado en la forma en que os mi rabais.

—Eso era miedo y aversión —aseguró Albert abriendo la puerta.

—¡Qué tonto eres! —dijo Emilio, pero Albert no le hizo caso y salió en busca de Candy.

Continuara….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Que les pareció, es una historia en la que muchas de nosotras la mujeres nos identificamos en mi caso aunque a veces creo que no me afecta mi cuerpo siempre me desapruebo diciendo estoy gorda y no me queda nada o mira como se me ve la panza, esta adaptación me encanto es un libro muy bueno y divertido además de todo porque con el paso de la trama se darán cuenta como cuando hay amor verdadero no importa el físico o tu familia o tus formas de ser lo que te interesa es estar con la persona que quieres

Agradezco a todas y cada una por los rw besos y no porque no las mencione quiere decir que no lea los mensajes me encanta que me escriban y me dejen sus comentarios, dejen término la adaptación y me dedico a las otras historias si please las quiero un chorro y dos montones oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox

Vere Cañedo


	4. Chapter 3

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 3**

—El encaprichamiento es la parte más divertida de enamorarse —le dijo Karen a Terry cuando finalmente se acomodaron en Serafino's y el camarero les sirvió una carne especialmente cara.

Terry sonrió y pensó: «Apuesto a que Candy no está hablando de psicología con Cal». Sabe Dios lo que esta rá haciendo. Fuera lo que fuese, encontraría la forma de ponerle fin.i

—El encaprichamiento estimula una sustancia quí mica en el cerebro llamada feniletalimina. Se te acelera el corazón, se te corta la respiración y te mareas, tiem blas y no puedes pensar. Eso es lo que le sucede a la gente cuando cree que se han enamorado y todo el mundo pasa por lo mismo —Karen esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y ausente—. Nuestro encaprichamiento fue ma ravilloso. No podíamos resistirnos el uno al otro.

—Mmm. Vuelve a decirme porqué lo suyo no va a salir bien —le pidió cogiendo su copa de margarita es carchada en azul.

—Bueno, a estas alturas estará dándose cuenta de que tiene que cortar por lo sano. La acompañará a su co che para asegurarse de que no le pasa nada, le estrechará la mano y le dirá: «Que seas feliz», y allí habrá acaba do todo.

—¿Y si se siente atraído por ella?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no lo hará —aseguró, su sonri sa había desparecido—. Y si lo hiciera, que no lo hará, volvería a salir con ella para buscar más indicadores, pruebas de que es la mujer a la que debería amar. Como si le cae bien a su familia y amigos. Pero ella no es co mo las que le gustan a Stear, castañas de risita tonta, y du do mucho de que Tony, que es más de tetas, culos y pier nas, se haya fijado en ella, así que no son sus amigos los que le han animado a que ligara con ella.

—Es difícil saber qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo —dijo Terry intentando parecer inocente.

—Y no se la va a presentar a su familia, pero en el caso de que lo hiciera, la madre de Albert la odiaría, le cae mal todo el mundo, así que eso no podía ser un indica dor, puesto que él necesita que su familia dé su apro bación.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que se rechazarán el uno al otro simplemente por eso? ¿Porque su familia y amigos no darán el visto bueno?

—A menos que a Candy no le guste su familia o in tente rebelarse contra ella. En ese caso, el rechazo la catapultaría directamente a los brazos de Albert, aunque no creo que sea el caso.

—No, están muy unidos —corroboró Terry acor dándose de las dos cenas con los padres de Candy en las que había estado en los últimos meses.

—La familia y los amigos tienen mucho poder. Por eso he sido muy amable con Tony estos últimos nueve meses. No te preocupes Terry, no va a pasar nada. Albert está en la fase amor maduro y compromiso conmigo, no se sentirá atraído por ella.

—Amor maduro. Eso sería la cuarta fase, ¿no? —preguntó Terry para demostrarle que había estado escuchando.

—Sí. El encaprichamiento no dura porque es algo condicional y las condiciones cambian, pero cuando se trata de amor verdadero, es maduro e incondicional y se libera una nueva sustancia química en el cerebro, unas endorfinas que te hacen sentir cariño, paz y satisfacción siempre que estás con la persona amada —Karen ins piró profundamente—. Y triste cuando no estás con ella, porque cuando esa persona no está presente, el cerebro no genera esas sustancias.

—Ah, así que estás sufriendo una falta de endorfinas.

—Temporalmente —replicó levantando la barbi lla—. Volverá. Ahora no se acuesta con nadie y eso le causa dolor, un indicador fisiológico que intensificará su compromiso conmigo.

—Dolor —repitió Terry pensando en que cual quier cosa que le causara dolor a Albert era buena.

—Para poder pasar del encaprichamiento al compromiso, Albert tendrá que experimentar alegría o dolor cuando esté con Candy. La alegría podría proporcionársela una bue na conversación o el sexo fantástico, el dolor le aportaría celos, frustración, miedo, cualquier cosa que le cause es trés. El indicador del dolor es la razón por la que hay tan tas relaciones en tiempo de guerra o en las oficinas.

—Ya —dijo Terry acordándose de una alumna en prácticas.

—Aunque no creo que eso vaya a producirse esta noche. Se va a aburrir. He de reconocer que saber que Candy es sosa y frígida me reconforta.

—Yo no he dicho que lo sea. No habría salido con alguien así —protestó Terry.

—Pues entonces deberías haber aguantado más. El encaprichamiento dura de seis meses a tres años y no puede saberse si se ha encontrado a la persona adecuada hasta que se pasa por esa fase. Tú abandonaste a los dos meses así que no has podido llegar al encaprichamiento y ella tampoco. Un error.

—¿De seis meses a tres años? Pues tú te has librado de Albert a los nueve meses. Un error.

—No lo fue —le contradijo dejando el tenedor en la mesa—. Conozco bien a Albert. He escrito artículos so bre él y está en la fase de encaprichamiento, los dos lo estamos.

—¿Has escrito sobre tu amante? —preguntó Terry dejando de comer horrorizado.

—Bueno, no utilizaba su verdadero nombre. Ni tampoco decía que fuera mi amante.

—¿No te parece poco ético?

—No —aseguró Karen empujando su plato hacia delante sin haber probado prácticamente la comida—. Así fue como nos conocimos. Había oído hablar de él a un par de clientas. Tenía toda una reputación.

—Ya —dijo Terry pensando lo peor para Albert Andrew, el _Don Juan_—. Totalmente inmerecida.

—¿Estás de broma? Lo estaba estudiando y me conquistó —dijo volviendo a curvar los labios—. La naturaleza le ha regalado esa cara y ese cuerpo, y sus padres le dieron un cariño con reservas cuando era niño. Le en señaron a agradar a la gente para que ésta lo aceptara y a quien más le gusta agradar es a las mujeres, que están más que encantadas de ello, por su aspecto físico. Así que su físico le garantiza la asunción y su encanto la atrac ción. Es una de las soluciones adaptativas más elegantes que he visto nunca. Los artículos que escribí sobre él tu vieron mucho éxito.

Terry intentó imaginárselo de niño, esforzándose por ganar el cariño de la gente y lo único que consiguió fue conjurar la imagen de un niño guapo de pelo rubio vestido de esmoquin, apoyado en unos columpios, sonriendo muy seguro de sí mismo a las niñas.

—¿Sabía que escribías sobre él?

—No, sigue sin saberlo y nunca lo sabrá. Ese pro yecto ya ha finalizado. Ahora estoy escribiendo un libro, con contrato. Casi he acabado —dijo esbozando una son risa felina muy satisfecha—. Lo que quiero decir es que no soy una chica tonta que se queja. Sé que me amaba, tengo pruebas clínicas de que todavía lo hace. Y pronto volverá conmigo, siempre que tu Candy no lo distraiga.

—Así pues —comenzó a decir Terry acercándose a ella—, si queremos asegurarnos de que no llegan a... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Atracción? ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Hacer? —repitió con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando la copa en la mesa—. Supongo que podríamos hablar con sus amigos y familias, y sembrar cizaña, también podemos ofrecerles distintos tipos de satisfac ciones para contrarrestar lo que suceda entre ellos. Pero eso no sería... Terry, no es necesario que hagamos na da. Albert me ama.

—Vale —aceptó Terry volviendo a recostarse. «La familia —pensó—. Les caigo bien».

—Ya estoy cansada de hablar de ellos —dijo sonriendo—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

«Ya era hora de que habláramos de mí», pensó Terry.

—Trabajo en desarrollo de software —confesó y observó que a Karen se le ponían los ojos vidriosos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez fuera de Emilio's, Candy inspiró con fuerza la brisa veraniega y pensó «Soy feliz». No cabía duda de que comer bien era el mejor antídoto para la cólera y la humillación. Saberlo le vendría muy bien en el fu turo.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche? —preguntó Albert cuando salió y rompió el encanto.

—No lo he traído. Iré andando —dijo ofreciéndole la mano—. Gracias por esta encantadora velada. Bueno, casi. Adiós.

—No. ¿Por dónde se va a tu casa? —preguntó Albert sin hacer caso a la mano que tenía extendida.

—Mira, voy a ir andando —contestó exasperada.

—¿Sola y de noche? Ni hablar. Tuve una buena educación. Te voy a acompañar a casa y no vas a poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Así que, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Candy pensó en discutir con él, pero no tenía sentido. Incluso una sola noche con él le había demostrado que conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

—Vale. Muchas gracias. Por aquí.

Echaron a andar acompañados por el rumor de la brisa en los árboles y el apagado ruido de la calle, y Albert se acomodó fácilmente a su paso. El sonido de sus pisadas coincidía a la perfección con el ritmo que marcaban los tacones de Candy.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Candy.

—Dirijo un grupo de seminarios de formación empresarial con dos socios.

—¿Eres profesor? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí y tú eres actuaría. Respeto mucho tu profe sión. Tú lo haces por dinero y yo por divertirme.

—¿El qué?

—Calcular si algo es una buena apuesta o no. Tú eres una jugadora. Apuestas con millones de dólares de compañías aseguradoras y yo con billetes de diez.

—Sí, pero yo no pierdo mi dinero.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Ganas todas tus apuestas? —preguntó con voz apagada por la incredulidad.

—Casi todas.

—Vaya tipo. ¿Por eso te dedicas a los negocios por tu cuenta? ¿Para poder controlar los riesgos?

—No, simplemente no quería trabajar para nadie. No me quedaba otra solución.

—Torceremos por ahí —le explicó aflojando el paso cuando llegaron a una esquina—. Mira, puedo...

—Sigue andando —le pidió Albert y Candy le obedeció.

—¿Cómo se llama tu empresa?

—Andrew, Brown y Cornwell.

—¿Brown y Cornwell son los otros dos que estaban contigo en el bar? ¿El alto y moreno, y el pela... esto, el que tenía pinta de deportista?

—Sí. ¿Pela? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Una de mis amigas dijo que le habían afeitado la cabeza. Lo dijo como cumplido.

—Seguro. La pelirroja, ¿verdad?

—¿Te fijaste en ella? —preguntó Candy, que sentía remordimientos.

—No, el pelao se fijó en ella.

—No le digas nada. No pretendía herir sus sentimientos.

—Tony no se deprime tan fácilmente, pero no lo mencionaré.

—Gracias.

Cuanto más se alejaban de la calle principal, más oscuro era el camino, a pesar de las farolas. Candy agrade ció que le acompañara.

—¿Y por qué te contrata la gente? Quiero decir, a ti específicamente.

—Hacemos programas a medida. En toda enseñan za siempre hay un tanto por ciento de alumnos que no consigue entender el material. Nosotros garantizamos un cien por cien y trabajamos hasta que lo conseguimos.

—Eso me suena a folleto propagandístico.

—También es la verdad.

—¿Y cómo lo consigues? ¿Con tus encantos?

—¿Qué tienes contra ellos?

—Que normalmente no van ligados con la honradez.

—La gente se cierra cuando tiene miedo. Lo pri mero que hacemos es analizar a los alumnos para saber cuáles están asustados y cómo se comportan. Algunos se quedan al margen y entonces los ponemos con Stear. Es un tipo muy amable, sabe cómo tranquilizar a cualquiera para que aprenda.

—Me parece un poco marciano —dijo Candy inten tando imaginarse a Staer como uno de esos gurús de autoayuda con mucha labia.

—Eres muy desconfiada. Cuando hay gente que sabe esconder sus miedos y entorpece las clases, se los pasamos a Tony. Bromea hasta que todo el mundo está relajado.

—¿Y cuáles te tocan a ti?

—Los enfadados, los que están furiosos por estar asustados.

—Y tú utilizas tus encantos para tranquilizarlos.

—Bueno, yo no lo describiría de esa manera, pero sí, supongo que puede interpretarse así.

«Los enfadados». Siguieron andando en silencio y sus pasos resonaban con el mismo ritmo.

—Pues esta noche te habrás sentido muy cómodo conmigo.

—No. Tú no estás furiosa porque tengas miedo. Du do mucho de que haya algo que te asuste. Lo estás porque alguien se ha portado mal contigo y no hay suficiente encanto en el mundo como para que lo olvides hasta que ha yas resuelto una cuestión más profunda.

—Y sin embargo lo has intentado.

—No. En cuanto me dijiste que te habían dejado, eché marcha atrás.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Candy tras pensarlo un mo mento.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber estado gruñendo toda la noche?

—No, porque habías puesto en práctica tus encantos antes, lo que significa que estabas intentando conseguir algo de mí. Sabe Dios qué —«¡Sexo para ganar una apues ta, canalla!»—, y no te merecías salirte con la tuya.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Albert unos pasos más ade lante.

Candy sonrió en la oscuridad y pensó: «Bueno, al me nos tiene una pizca de honradez, lástima que sea míni ma». Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta las escale ras de su casa.

—Ya hemos llegado. Muchas gracias.

—¿Dónde? No veo ninguna casa.

—Allí arriba —le explicó indicando hacia la coli na—. Las escaleras llevan hasta ella. Así que...

—¡Santo cielo! Parece el Everest. ¿Cuántos esca lones hay?

—Treinta y dos, y otros veintiséis hasta mi apartamento, que está en el ático —le explicó extendiendo la mano—. Nos diremos buenas noches aquí. Gracias por acompañar me a casa. Que tengas mejor suerte la próxima vez.

—No voy a dejar que subas hasta allí sola.

—No pasa nada. El setenta y ocho por ciento de las agresiones a mujeres las comete gente conocida.

—¿Otro ataque a mi persona?

—No, simplemente no conozco a nadie que suba treinta y dos escalones para agredirme, así que no tengo nada que temer. Puedes irte a casa tranquilo.

—No —dijo con paciencia—. Empieza a subir, yo iré detrás de ti.

«Detrás de ella». ¿Treinta y dos escalones mirándo le el culo?

—¡Ni hablar!

—Mira es tarde y estoy cansado. ¿Por qué no...?

—No vas a seguirme por esas escaleras ni aunque se hiele el infierno. Si quieres subir, ve tú primero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No vas a ir mirándome el trasero hasta allí arriba.

—¿Sabes, White? —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Pareces una persona sensata, pero abres la boca y...

—Empieza a subir o vete a casa.

Albert suspiró y subió el primer escalón.

—Un momento. Ahora me lo vas a mirar tú a mí.

—Sí, pero seguramente el tuyo es estupendo. Es completamente diferente.

—Ni siquiera puedo vértelo. Está oscuro y llevas una chaqueta lo suficientemente larga.

—Sube o pírate —le amenazó Candy y Albert empezó a ascender.

Cuando llegaron arriba, dudó y ella se quedó mirando la casa de piedra de mediados de siglo, de estuco, oscura, desvencijada y cubierta por rosales trepadores tan viejos que se habían convertido en espinos.

—Es bonita —dijo a la defensiva.

—Seguramente lo es más a la luz del día —aventu ró Albert educadamente.

—Sí —Candy pasó a su lado para subir las escaleras de piedra del porche y abrir la puerta—. Bueno, ya puedes irte.

—Ésa no es tu casa, dijiste que vivías veintiséis escalones más arriba.

—Muy bien, si quieres subir hasta el ático... —dijo haciéndole una seña para que entrara en el cuadrado vestíbulo de la casa. Una vez dentro, el desteñido papel pintado de color azul y los deslucidos paneles de roble le parecieron sórdidos en vez de acogedores y aquello le molestó—. Arriba —dijo indicando hacia la estrecha escalera que había a un lado y que le pareció incluso angosta, pues tenía lo que parecían varios metros de espal da que le bloqueaban el paso. Albert subió dos escalones hasta el primer rellano y ella le siguió.

Tenía un culo estupendo.

«Es lo único bonito en él —se dijo— Sé sensata y mantén la calma. No vas a volver a verlo nunca.»

—Bueno, al menos esto te sirve para saber que cualquiera que te acompañe a casa dos veces tiene intencio nes serias —dijo Albert cuando llegaron arriba. Al darse la vuelta, le dio con el codo en el ojo. Candy perdió el equili brio, se agarró de la barandilla y se sentó en un esca lón—. ¡Dios mío! Perdona —Albert se indinó hacia ella, pero Candy lo rechazó.

—No te preocupes, ha sido por mi culpa, iba dema siado cerca.

«Ya ves lo que se consigue cuando se es superficial y objetiva con _El canalla», _pensó mientras se tocaba con cuidado la zona en la que había recibido el golpe.

—Déjame ver —le pidió intentando mirarla a los ojos y le puso la mano suavemente en un lado de la cara para levantarle la barbilla.

—Deja —le pidió apartándole la mano, pues empe zaba a sentir un hormigueo en la piel —Estoy bien, a pesar de pertenecer al setenta y ocho porciento de las mujeres atacadas por...

—Venga, no te pases. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —aseguró levantándose y pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta—. Ya puedes irte.

—Vale —dijo estrechándole la mano—. Encanta do de conocerte White. Siento lo del codazo. Que seas feliz.

—Es lo que pienso hacer. Voy a pasar de los hom bres y a comprarme un gato —dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta antes de que pudiese decir nada más. «Que seas feliz». ¿A quién pretende tomar el pelo?

Encendió la lámpara de porcelana de su abuela que había al lado de la puerta y el cuarto de estar despertó ante sus ojos, destartalado, pero reconfortante. La luz del contestador automático parpadeaba, apretó un botón y se masajeó las sienes mientras escuchaba.

«Candy —decía la voz de su hermana—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te has olvidado de que mañana me pruebo el vestido. Tengo ganas de verte». Le pareció un poco angustiada, lo que no le pegaba nada, y rebobinó para volver a oír el mensaje. Algo no iba bien.

«Las'White siempre salen perdiendo», dijo acor dándose de Albert Andrew. Se acercó a la maltrecha repi sa de la chimenea y miró por encima de su colección de bolas de nieve para ver su imagen en el espejo sin brillo que en su día colgaba en el recibidor de casa de su abue la. Una cara redonda y pelo castaño liso, eso era lo que Albert Andrew había estado viendo toda la noche. Y aho ra tenía una buena moradura. Suspiró y cogió la bola de nieve que le había regalado Paty en Navidades, Ceni cienta y el príncipe en las escaleras de su castillo, con pa lomas por encima de sus cabezas. Albert Andrew no de sentonaría en esas escaleras. Sin embargo, a ella le pedirían que utilizase la puerta de servicio. «No soy de las que salen en los cuentos de hadas», pensó dejando la bola para ir a poner música. Apretó un botón y empezó a sonar _The Devil in Disguise, _de Elvis.

«Y no te olvides de que eso es lo que es Albert Andrew, White, un diablo disfrazado», se dijo antes de aplicarse un poco de árnica y darse un baño para borrar el recuerdo de aquella velada. Al menos, la parte en la que aparecía Terry. Evocó algunos momentos, después de que éste desapareciera, que no habían estado tan mal, aunque seguía convencida de que no volvería a ver a Albert Andrew.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o**

Cuando Albert fue a trabajar al día siguiente, el sol brillaba a través de la alta ventana de la oficina que tenía en un _loft _y el olor a café inundaba la habitación. Stear le hizo una seña desde su escritorio al lado de la ventana mientras sonaba _The Angels Wanna Wear My Red Shoes, _de Elvis Costello. «Bien», pensó. Dejó una carpeta en el escritorio de cristal esmerilado, se sirvió una taza de café y acercó su mullida silla de despacho, listo para arreglar el mundo de las personas atrapadas en seminarios de formación empresarial.

Tony se acercó y le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—¿Te fue bien anoche? Dime que has ganado la apuesta.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—De la apuesta con Terry. La de la chica del traje gris de cuadros. ¿La has ganado?

—Claro, me viste salir con ella —dijo sentándose.

—Tienes razón, no debería haber desconfiado. ¿Se lo dices tú a Terry o quieres que lo haga yo?

—¿El qué? —preguntó apretando una tecla de su Mac para recibir los mensajes de correo electrónico.

—Que te acostaste con ella.

—¿Qué? —exclamó mirando la pantalla mientras Elvis seguía poniendo música de fondo esa mañana—. Claro que no lo hice.

—Bueno, todavía tienes un mes.

—¡Tony! —exclamó una vez que aparecieron to dos los mensajes en la pantalla—. No sé de qué me es tás hablando, pero seguro que me vas a hacer perder el tiempo.

—Terry se apostó contigo que no conseguirías llevártela a la cama —le explicó con paciencia—. A mí no me vendría mal la pasta, así que si no...

—Yo no hice esa apuesta.

—Pues Terry piensa que sí.

—No, ahora ya estará sobrio y no se acordará de que se apostó diez mil dólares a que no conseguía acos tarme con una mujer que no conozco. ¿Puedo empezar a trabajar ya? Nos pagan para que lo hagamos.

Le entregó la carpeta y Tony hojeó el contenido.

—Está _chupao _—dijo mientras se alejaba—. Ah, por si no lo sabías, anoche Karen se fue con Terry.

—Me alegro —dijo volviendo a sus correos elec trónicos.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Porqué me estás martirizando de buena mañana? —preguntó con tono crispado.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no vuelves con ella. Mi futuro corre peligro.

—¿Por?

—Porque te casarás el primero —dijo sentándose en el borde del escritorio—. Siempre eres el primero en to do. Después lo hará Stear y los dos os iréis a vivir a una zona residencial. Seguro que Stear se casa con alguien tan nervioso como él, lo que significa que tendré que ir me a vivir contigo, y como a Karen no le caigo bien, se rá difícil convencerla.

—Igual que a mí. ¡Largo de aquí!

—No me refería a estar con vosotros en la casa. Ha bía pensado en un bonito apartamento encima del garaje. Te vendría muy bien. Podrías venir a ver los partidos y emborracharte sin tener que conducir. Y haría de cangu ro de los niños cuando tu mujer y tú quisierais salir.

—En primer lugar, no me voy a casar, así que olví date de la mujer. En segundo, si estuviera lo suficiente mente loco como para casarme, no tendría hijos. Y en tercero, si estuviera majara como para casarme y tener hijos, no te dejaría cuidar de ellos ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Bueno, para entonces habremos madurado. Ahora yo tampoco me dejaría cuidar a niños a mí mismo.

—El primero que se casará seré yo —intervino Stear. Los dos se volvieron hacia él y les sonrió corpulen to, moreno y plácido bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas—. Voy a casarme con Paty.

—¿Y quién es Paty? —inquirió Albert.

—La castaña pequeña que conoció anoche —le infor mó Tony con tono indignado.

—Se llama Paty —le corrigió Stear con voz gé lida y Albert y Tony se pusieron firmes.

—Habla en serio —comentó Albert—. ¿Qué pasó?

—La pelirroja me buscaba a mí. Así que me acer qué y Stear me siguió y se enrolló con la pequeña... con Paty. Y en algún momento entre entonces y ahora se le fue la olla —meneó la cabeza en dirección a Stear—. Hace menos de doce horas que la conoces. Te costó un año decidirte por un sofá y ahora estás pen sando seriamente...

—Sí, es ella —afirmó Stear.

—Es posible —dijo Albert pensando «Y un cuerno»—. De todas formas, tío se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—No, pensé que era demasiado pronto.

—¿Tú? ¿Pensaste? ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Tony.

—Voy a casarme con ella —repitió Stear—, así que dejad de reñirme y haceros a la idea. Es perfecta.

—Ninguna mujer lo es —intervino Tony—. Por _eso _tenemos que seguir buscando. ¿La vas a ver esta noche?

—No, un jueves cada quince días quedan para hacer no sé qué. Paty lo llamó la «Cena de los deseos».

—¿Quedan?—comentó Tony.

—Sí, Paty, Elisa y Candy.

—¿Quién es Candy? —preguntó Tony, que se había perdido.

—La chica con la que no me voy a acostar —le ex plicó Albert. Si Paty se parecía remotamente a Candy, Stear estaba metido en un buen lío.

—¿Vas a verla el viernes? —le preguntó Tony a Stear sin andarse con rodeos.

—Sí, me dijo que estarían en Al Azar. No es el bar en que suelen ir normalmente, pero dijo que nos veríamos allí. Y el sábado vendrá al partido y a lo mejor cenamos juntos.

—¿Va a ir a ver cómo entrenas a un equipo alevín de béisbol? Debe de quererte mucho —dijo Albert.

—Todavía no, pero lo hará —aseguró Stear.

—¿El viernes? —repitió Tony sin hacer caso de lo que decían—. Estupendo, puedo intentarlo con Elisa y Albert puede continuar con la del traje.

—No.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Stear.

—Es una actuaría conservadora que está en contra del juego y se pasó toda la cena metiéndose conmigo. Después la acompañé a casa, subí cincuenta y ocho escalones hasta su apartamento para asegurarme de que no la atracaban y le di un codazo en el ojo. Fue la peor cita de toda mi vida y estoy seguro de que para ella estaba entre las cinco peores.

—¿Le diste un golpe? —preguntó Tony.

—Fue un accidente. Le enviaría unas flores para disculparme, pero tampoco le gusta la galantería. Se acabó. Paso.

—¿Así que te vas a rendir con ella también? —co mentó Tony meneando la cabeza.

—Claro, como tus relaciones son tan profundas y duraderas... —replicó Albert mirándolo enfadado.

—Ya, pero yo soy un superficial.

—Paty vive en el primer piso de ese edificio —les explicó Stear como si no los hubiera escuchado—. Así que sólo tuve que subir los primeros treinta y dos escalo nes. Entonces le di pena y me invitó a tomar un café. No me importaría acostumbrarme a esa escalera.

—¿Significa eso que Elisa vive en el segundo? —pre guntó Tony.

—No, Elisa vive en Pennington —le informó Stear—. Todos los años se muda de barrio, más o menos al mismo tiempo que de trabajo. Paty dice que le gusta cambiar.

—¿No la acompañaste a casa? —le preguntó Albert a Tony.

—Me dejó plantado cuando estaba en el váter. Creo que se está haciendo la interesante.

—Igual que Candy, sólo que ella lo hace en serio —di jo Albert volviéndose hacia el ordenador.

—La acompañamos Paty y yo. Estuvo bien, así tuve más tiempo para estar con Paty —dijo Stear.

—¡Joder! ¡Cálmate, chico!

—¿Vas en serio? —le preguntó Albert.

—Sí.

—Felicidades —dijo Albert al ver la determinación que mostraba su rostro, decidido a averiguar lo que pen saba ella—. Espera un mes antes de declararte. No que rrás asustarla, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que había pensado.

—Estáis locos —comentó Tony.

—Lo que estaremos es en el paro si no nos pone mos a trabajar. Empezad con el curso de actualización de Batchelder.

—Paty me dijo que Candy es estupenda. Parecía maja —continuó Stear.

—No lo es. Está enfadada con el mundo y se des quita con el primer tipo que tiene delante. Respecto al curso de actualización...

—¿Estás seguro de que Terry no se acuerda de la puesta? —preguntó Tony.

—Seguro. No volveré a ver a esa mujer en mi vida. Venga, lo de Batchelder...

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A las cuatro y diez, Candy entró en el probador con cortinas de muaré color marfil de la mejor tienda de novias de la ciudad, sabiendo que llegaba tarde, pero sin darle mucha importancia. Seguramente su madre estaría tan absorta atormentando a Anne y a la probadora que...

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó Pony White—. Habíamos quedado a las cuatro.

—Tengo que trabajar —replicó Candy mientras avan zaba por la gruesa alfombra dorada para esquivar el ma nojo de nervios de pelo oscuro que la había dado a luz y dejar su chaqueta en una silla tapizada en color marfil—. Lo que quiere decir que la compañía de seguros es la pri mera en mi lista de prioridades. Si quieres que llegue a tiempo, pon la cita después del trabajo.

—No digas tonterías. Tu vestido está en el segundo probador. La probadora está con Annie y el resto de las chicas. Dame tu blusa, seguro que la dejas en el suelo —le pidió estirando una apremiante mano con manicura francesa. Candy suspiró y se la quitó—. ¡Por favor, Candy! —exclamó su madre con voz, como era de esperar, desdeñosa—. ¿De dónde has sacado ese sujetador?

—Ni idea, ¿porqué? —preguntó Candy mirando su sostén de algodón, perfectamente respetable.

—Es de algodón blanco. La verdad, Candy, es como el color vainilla.

—A mí me gusta.

—No tiene nada de provocador.

—He estado trabajando. ¿Qué quieres que provo que allí?

—Me refiero a los hombres. Tienes treinta y tres años. Has dejado atrás los buenos tiempos y llevas algo dón blanco.

—Estaba trabajando —replicó Candy empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Da igual —dijo su madre sacudiendo la blusa. Comprobó la etiqueta, vio que era seda y puso cara de estar más calmada—. Si llevas ropa interior de algodón blanco te sentirás y actuarás exactamente igual que lo que llevas puesto y esas cosas no atraen a los hombres, ni ayudan a conservarlos. Ponte siempre cosas de encaje.

—Serías una proxeneta perfecta —le espetó antes de dirigirse al probador.

—¡Candice!

—Lo siento —se excusó—. Pero la verdad, madre, esta conversación huele. Ni siquiera estoy segura de querer casarme y tú te dedicas a criticar mi ropa inte rior porque no te parece un buen cebo. ¿No podrías...?

—Con esa actitud seguro que pierdes a Terry —profetizó Pony con la barbilla levantada, con lo que su mandíbula parecía aún más tensa.

—Respecto a _eso... _—comenzó a decir Candy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su madre poniéndose en ten sión dentro de su vestido talla treinta y cuatro de Dana Buchman—. ¿Qué pasa con Terry?

—Ya no salimos —le informó sonriendo alegre mente.

—¡Oh, Candy! —gimió Pony apretando la blusa de su hija contra su pecho, haciendo una representación perfecta de la desesperación en medio de un profuso y suntuoso decorado dorado y marfil.

—No era el hombre adecuado para mí, madre.

—Ya, pero ¿no podrías haberlo conservado hasta después de la boda?

—Evidentemente, no. Mira, no mareemos más la perdiz. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre?

—Llevar encaje.

—¿Me dejarás en paz si lo hago?

—Durante un tiempo.

—Eres imposible —dijo sonriendo mientras se diri gía al probador.

—Igual que tú, querida —dijo Pony observando a su hija mayor—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Llevas un pegote de maquillaje en el ojo. ¿Porqué?

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Candy cerrando la puerta. Se desabrochó la falda, la dejó caer en la mo queta dorada y se miró en el espejo de marco dorado—. «No estás tan mal —se dijo a sí misma no muy conven cida—, sólo necesitas encontrar a un hombre que le gusten las mujeres sanas».

Sacó la larga falda color lavanda de la percha dorada, se la puso con cuidado de no rasgar la gasa plisada con vo lantes y metió el estómago para abrochar los botones. Des pués se puso la blusa de gasa color lavanda, abrochó los diminutos botones y estiró la tela en la parte del pecho pa ra que se viera el sujetador blanco en los extremos del bajo y cuadrado canesú. Estiró las mangas y la gasa cayó hasta sus manos en amplios volantes dobles que tendría reman gados durante toda la recepción. La blusa también estaba rematada en las caderas por más volantes. «Estupendo, más anchura, como si no tuviera bastante ya», pensó.

Después cogió el corsé, de muaré color azul y lavanda acuarela, atado con lazos color lavanda. La tela le había parecido tan preciosa cuando Anne la escogió seis meses antes que le pidió a la costurera que le hiciera un edredón. En ese momento, al ver el estrecho corsé pensó: «Tendré que ir con el edredón. No voy a ser capaz de ponerme esto». Inspiró profundamente y se lo puso alrededor. Hacía que sus pechos se pronunciaran a una altura vertiginosa dejando unos cinco centímetros en el centro, donde no podía abrocharse. «Hidratos de carbono», pensó dedi cándole sus peores pensamientos a Albert Andrew y al pan de Emilio. Después intentó alisar la base de maqui llaje extra que se había puesto, cuidando de que siguiera ocultando la moradura, y salió para que la viera su madre.

En vez de a ella se encontró a Annie, de pie en la tari ma donde hacían las pruebas, frente a un enorme espejo con marco dorado, flanqueada por dos encantadoras damas de honor, a las que Elisa llamaba _Salida _y _Calentorra, _mientras en el discman de Annie sonaban las Dixie Chicles.

—¿Lista para la fuga? No me parece muy adecuada —dijo Candy.

—No, se titula _Novia a la fuga _—dijo Annie mirán dose en el espejo.

—Ya —dijo Candy acordándose de que su hermana había decidido poner bandas sonoras de películas de Julia Roberts en su boda. Bueno, al menos aquello sugería una alternativa.

—A mí me encantó esa película —comentó Susie. Rubia, repugnante, deprimente y, bueno, salida, con un corsé de gasa verde. Era la perdedora en la lotería de las damas de honor.

—A mí me pareció ridicula —comentó la morena Sandra, alias _Calentorra, _que parecía más sofisticada y al tanera con un corsé de gasa azul.

—Apártate un poco para que pueda ver a mi herma na —le pidió Candy haciéndole una seña con la mano—. ¡Guau! —exclamó al verla.

Annie parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, vestida de gasa satén color marfil. Su moreno y rizado cabello caía desde un ingenioso y complicado moño y formaba unos tirabuzones ensartados con perlas sobre su pálida y ovalada cara. Su cuello se elevaba graciosamente por encima de la perfecta extensión de piel que dejaba ver un canesú muy bajo de cuello a caja, idéntico al que mostraba una ligera insinuación del sujetador blanco de Candy. El escote tenía volantes de gasa que caían en casca da sobre un corsé color marfil con pedrería que rodeaba su estrecha cadera; de sus muñecas caían más volantes y por debajo del corsé se desbordaban otros que se divi dían para dejar ver una falda recta con más volantes en los lados, como alforjas, acabada en un ribete plisado que tocaba los dedos de sus zapatos de salón con hebillas. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo y Candy vio el poli són de gasa fruncida en la base de la espalda, del que sa lían más y más volantes y pliegues que conseguían que la parte de atrás del vestido adoptara vida propia y se agitara cuando Anniue se movía.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Annie inexpresiva.

«Pareces una princesa obsesionada por el sexo, has ta arriba de heroína», pensó, pero dijo:

—Estás preciosa —porque también era verdad.

—Estás fantástica —dijo _Salida _estirándole la falda, aunque no hiciera falta.

—¡Sí! —exclamó _Calentorra. _A Candy le hubiese gus tado sentir pena por ella, no debía ser fácil ver cómo tu mejor amiga se casa con tu ex novio, sobre todo si tienes un aspecto horrible vestida de verde, pero tenía tan poca gracia que era difícil tenerle compasión.

—No quedaría bien en una boda que se celebrara por la mañana —aseguró Annie tocando el lazo que te nía a la altura del pecho—. Ni en una por la tarde, pe ro la mía es al anochecer. La hora mágica que lo cam bia todo.

—Parece que tengas magia —dijo Candy reconocien do la misma tensión en su voz que había oído la noche anterior en el contestador automático—. ¿Estás bien?

—Tú no te pondrías esto ni loca, ¿verdad? —le pre guntó volviéndose hacia el espejo.

—Si me quedara como a ti, a lo mejor.

_Calentorra _miró a Candy de pies a cabeza yse fijó en el corsé a punto de reventar y en el sujetador blanco.

—No es su estilo —aseguró.

—¿Tú crees? Porque pensaba llevar el corsé en la oficina cuando acabara toda esta historia. ¿Me dejáis hablar un rato a solas con mi hermana?

_Salida _se fue muy contenta hacia los probadores y _Calentorra _arqueó las cejas, pero cuando Candy cruzó los brazos y la miró, se dio por vencida y se fue también.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Annie cuando acabaron las Dixie Chicks y Martina McBride empezó a cantar la tremendamente alegre _I Love You._

—Nada —contestó observándose en el espejo—. Bueno tenemos algún problemilla con la tarta, pero por lo demás, todo va de maravilla.

—¿Es por Archi? —preguntó Candy pensando «Yo no me casaría con un moña por muy guapo y rico que fue ra». Si lo hacía, sería con alguien con chispa, alguien que fuera picaro, lanzado e interesante.

—Archi es perfecto —aseguró Annie ahuecando los volantes que conseguían que su cadera pareciera más estrecha.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa con la tarta?

—La tarta... —Diana se aclaró la garganta—. No la hemos encargado a tiempo.

—Creía que Archi conocía a un excelente paste lero.

—Sí, pero... se olvidó y ahora es demasiado tarde, así que tengo que buscar otro.

—¿Quién va a hacer una tarta enorme para dentro de tres semanas?

—Él no tiene la culpa, ya sabes cómo son los hom bres. No se puede confiar en ellos para ese tipo de cosas. La culpa es mía por no asegurarme.

—No todos los hombres son poco fiables. Anoche conocí a un auténtico canalla, pero él no se habría olvi dado de la tarta.

—Bueno, al menos Archi no es un canalla. Prefiero estar con un buen hombre que se olvida de las tartas que con un canalla que se acuerda de ellas.

—Tienes razón. No te preocupes, yo te encontraré la tarta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mis meteduras de pata.

—¿Qué pasa? No has hecho nada —dijo Annie ol vidándose de los volantes y dándose la vuelta.

—He roto con Terry y estoy demasiado gorda para este corsé —confesó levantando los extremos de las cintas.

—No estás gorda —la tranquilizó Annie bajando de la tarima—. Seguramente se han equivocado con la talla. Déjame ver.

Candy se desabrochó el corsé, se lo dio a su hermana y la observó mientras hurgaba diestramente en su interior.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Terry? —preguntó Annie frunciendo el entrecejo al ver la etiqueta.

—No me acostaba con él y decidió dejarme.

—¡Qué burro! —dijo levantando la vista descon certada—. Es una treinta y ocho, debería irte bien.

—¿En qué planeta? —protestó Candy escandalizada—. No tenía esa talla ni cuando nací. ¿Quién la ha pedido?

—Yo —confesó Pony a su espalda—. Creía que ibas a perder peso para la boda de tu hermana. Sigues a dieta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Candy secamente mientras se daba la vuel ta para ponerse frente a su madre—. Seamos realistas. Compraste una blusa para que me quedara bien —dijo mirando hacia donde los botoncitos sobresalían en la parte del pecho—. Más o menos. ¿Por qué no...?

—Has tenido un año —replicó su madre cogiendo un montón de encajes del departamento de lencería—. Pensaba que el corsé cerraría aunque te sobraran unos kilos para alcanzar tu objetivo, pero has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para perder peso.

Candy inspiró profundamente y reventó el botón de la falda.

—Mira madre, no seré delgada nunca. Soy no ruega. Si querías tener una hija flaca no deberías ha berte casado con un hombre cuyos antepasados feme ninos se dedicaban a llevar las vacas a casa desde los prados.

—Sólo eres medio noruega, lo que no es excusa, porque hay un montón de bellezas nórdicas muy del gadas. Sólo comes para llevarme la contraria.

—A veces no tiene que ver contigo —le espetó suje tando la falda—. Es cuestión genética.

—No me levantes la voz —le ordenó volviéndose hacia Annie, que tenía el corsé en la mano—. Tendre mos que estrecharlo más.

—Buena idea, así cuando me desmaye en el altar podrás presumir de lo delgada y nórdica que soy.

—¡Candice! ¡Es la boda de tu hermana! Podrías sa crificarte un poco.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —intervino Annie levantando las manos—. Todavía hay tiempo para ha cer otro de la talla de Candy. Todo irá bien, no te preo cupes.

—Estupendo —dijo Candy subiendo a la tarima para mirarse en el espejo de tres lunas. Parecía la desaliñada camarera que trabajaba en el hostal de detrás del castillo y que recogía la ropa que ya no quería la princesa—. És ta no soy yo en absoluto.

—Ese color te favorece mucho —la animó Annie poniéndose detrás de ella y Candy se inclinó para tocarla con el hombro.

—Vas a ser una novia espectacular. La gente se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

—Contigo también —dijo Annie apretándole el hombro.

«Sí, cuando explote el corsé y le dé con las tetas al

cura.»

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? —le preguntó al oído para que Pony no pudiera oírla.

—El canalla me dio un golpe —contestó y cuando Annie puso cara de asombro añadió—: Me di contra su codo, no tuvo la culpa.

—Ese sujetador no pega con el vestido —dijo Pony a sus espaldas.

—No serás mi madrastra, ¿verdad? —comentó Candy hacia el reflejo de su madre—. Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Toma, cariño —dijo ésta dándole cinco sujetado res de encaje de diferentes colores—. Pruébatelos y da me esa cosa de algodón que voy a quemarla.

—¿Qué cosa de algodón? —preguntó Diana.

—Llevo un sujetador blanco —se justificó Candy bajando de la tarima con un montón de encaje en la mano.

—Pues irás al infierno —dijo Annie con los ojos muy abiertos y mirada cursi.

—¡Annie! —la regañó su madre.

—Ya —dijo Candy de camino a los probadores—. Allí en donde están los mejores hombres.

—¡Candice! ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó su madre.

—Es jueves, he quedado con Elisa y Paty para cenar y no tengo ganas de hablar más de mi ropa interior dijo parándose en la puerta del probador—. Ah, encarga una talla más grande de corsé. Mucho más grande. Repetiremos todo esto cuando lo tenga.

—Nada de hidratos de carbono ni de mantequilla —gritó su madre cuando Candy entró en el probador.

—Sé que me robaste a mis verdaderos padres. Ellos sí que me dejaban comer mantequilla —Candy cerró la puerta antes de que le prohibiera también el azúcar.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero que les guste porque a mi me encanta leer sus comentarios espero sus rw besos a todas las quiero mucho

Vere….


	5. Chapter 4

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando Albert llegó a casa del trabajo, encendió la luz del techo, se quitó los zapatos y fue hacia la cocina que había detrás de la barra blanca para el desayuno, para ponerse un Glenlivet. Cuando se lo estaba sirviendo oyó_ She, _de Elvis Costello, sonando a todo volumen en el departamento de al lado.

—¡Joder! —exclamó poniéndose el vaso en la frente. El turbulento ligue de Shanna debe de haber sido un fracaso. Se acabó la copa y fue a llamar a su puerta.

Cuando Shanna la abrió, vio una cara manchada por las lágrimas bajo un sedoso y ensortijado cabello.

—Hola, Albert. Pasa.

La siguió hasta la versión technicolor de su propio apartamento y suspiró cuando puso a Elvis a un volumen razonable.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado —le pidió.

—Ha sido horrible —aseguró mientras se acercaba a una estantería roja brillante y apartaba un profusamente coloreado muñeco del dios Tiki para sacar la botella de Glenlivet que guardaba para él.

—Acabo de tomarme uno, gracias.

—Creía que esta vez iba a ser la definitiva —se que jó volviendo a poner al dios en sus sitio antes de dirigir se hacia el enorme y antiguo sofá que cubría con una colcha india de color morado.

—Siempre piensas que va a ser para siempre —dijo Albert sentándose a su lado y poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? Ya he perdido la pista,

—Megan —le aclaró, y se le descompuso la cara otra vez.

—Bueno —dijo Albert poniendo los pies en el antiguo baúl que utilizaba como mesita para el café—. Megan era una bruja. Quizá deberías salir sólo para divertirte o descansar un tiempo. Es lo que voy a...

—Megan era muy divertida.

—Megan era un coñazo sin nada de gracia. No en tiendo por qué siempre te enamoras de las mujeres que te hacen sufrir. Son de las que yo me echo a correr al verlas.

—Tú te escapas ante todas —dijo Shanna mirándo lo con lloroso desdén.

—No estamos hablando de mí —dijo cuando Elvis acabó la canción con un alto y largo _Sheee, _y volvió a em pezar otra vez; Shanna lo había programado para que se repitiera una y otra vez—. Tienes que buscarte otra canción para tus rupturas.

—Ésta me gusta mucho.

—A mí también me gustaba, pero hace meses, antes de que te dedicaras a romperme la cabeza con ella cada vez que te deja el último de tus ligues. Estás destrozando a Elvis Costello.

—Nadie puede hacerlo. Es un dios.

—¿No era Megan la que lo odiaba?

—No, ésa era Anne, aunque a Megan tampoco le apasionaba.

—Pues ya lo tienes. Pon a Elvis el primer día, y si no le gusta te deshaces de ella antes de cogerle cariño.

—¿Tú lo harías? —preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Es así como consigues salir ileso de todas esas mujeres?

—No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti. Deja de salir con gente que crees que te gusta y empieza a pasar más tiempo con alguien que sea divertido.

—¿Existen?

—Al principio todo el mundo lo es —aseguró, y después se acordó de Candy—. Bueno, excepto la mujer con la que estuve cenando anoche. Fue una auténtica pesadilla desde el principio.

—Como era de esperar, ligaste —dijo Shanna vol viendo la cabeza para mirarlo—. Aunque te encerraran en un vestuario de hombres saldrías de él con una mujer. ¿Como lo haces?

—Encanto natural —contestó Albert sonriendo y se imaginó la cara de circunstancias que habría puesto la actuaría si le hubiera oído.

—Y lo más triste de todo es que es verdad. Yo no lo tengo —dijo Shanna apartando la cabeza.

—Sí que lo tienes, simplemente no lo utilizas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Cuando no estás preocupada por impresionar a alguien esnob e imbécil, eres estupenda. Eres inteligen te, divertida y alegre.

—¿Sí?

—Me junto contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ahora sólo estás tratando de ser amable.

—No lo soy. Soy muy egoísta. Y puesto que me de jaste bien claro que no te acostarías conmigo, si paso tiempo en tu compañía será porque me pareces diverti da, ¿no? Sin contar las noches lloronas de Elvis.

—Ya —dijo Shanna animándose un poco.

—Mi listón para la diversión está muy alto, así que debes de ser estupenda. Lo que pasa es que sales con las mayores brujas que he visto en mi vida.

—Ya claro, como si las mujeres con las que sales tú fueran todas adorables —dijo Shanna levantándose.

—No estamos hablando de mí. La razón por la que sigues teniendo fracasos es porque no tienes con fianza en ti misma y eliges a mujeres a las que eso es lo que les gusta de ti.

—Ya —aceptó Shanna sentándose en el taburete rojo que había al lado de la barra para desayunar, para apartar una cortina amarilla y sacar una caja de galletas con forma de Betty Boop.

—Deberías ligar con alguien que te haga sentir bien.

—Ya lo sé —dijo abriendo la lata para sacar una ga lleta Oreo.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta misma conversación?

—Miles —dijo dando un salvaje mordisco a la galleta.

—Y siempre vuelves a maltratar a Elvis. Es una can ción bonita y la estás machacando. Tarde o temprano pa garás por ello.

—Ya.

—Pon algo que sea más peleón. Seguro que hay al guna canción de mosqueo por una ruptura.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado mucho _I Will Survive _—confesó un poco más animada.

—¡Joder! —exclamó poniéndose de pie pues empe zaba a sonar otra vez _She_—. Déjalo tranquilo un ratito, ¿quieres?

Shanna se acercó a la estantería y quitó la música.

—Cuando las conozco no parecen tan malas.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu primera cita con Megan? ¿Cuando nos presentaste en el vestíbulo? Se disculpó por cómo ibas vestida. Le hubiera dado de bofetadas por zorra, pero daba la impresión de ser más fuerte que yo.

—Es muy exigente.

—Es una esnob amargada y dominadora. Tendrías que haber cortado por lo sano el primer día.

—¿Es lo que hiciste tú anoche?

—¡Pues claro!

—Yo no puedo hacerlo —aseguró volviendo a la lata de galletas—. No soy como tú. Prefiero darles una oportunidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Porqué te dejó?

—Dijo que era como un felpudo —confesó con cara compungida.

—Bueno, se había limpiado los pies en ti las sufi cientes veces como para saberlo —Shanna se echó a llorar y Albert le puso los brazos alrededor—. Enfádate con ella, Shan, no era buena gente.

—La amaba —dijo gimiendo en su pecho y llenán dole la camisa de galleta.

—No —la contradijo abrazándola con más fuerza—. Querías amarla, que no es lo mismo. Sólo hacía dos semanas que la conocías.

—A veces las cosas son así. No se puede saber —di jo Shanna mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, no se mira a alguien teniendo _She _en la ca beza como banda sonora y te enamoras, cuesta tiempo.

—Qué sabrás tú —replicó zafándose de él y cogien do la lata de galletas—. ¿Has estado suficiente tiempo con alguien como para amarla?

—¡Eh! —exclamó Albert ofendido.

—Eso no es una respuesta —le espetó volviendo al sofá con las galletas—. ¿Por eso sigues desenten diéndote de ellas tan rápido? Por lo menos, yo lo in tento.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Ya lo sé —dijo sacando otra Oreo—. Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Quieres una galleta?

—No, gracias. Aclárate un poco, seguiremos maña na. Si te pasas por la oficina, te invitaré a comer antes de que vayas a trabajar.

—Eso sería estupendo. Eres buena gente. A veces me gustaría que fueras mujer...

—Gracias —dijo Albert un tanto confundido.

—...entonces me acuerdo de que le tienes fobia al compromiso y me alegro de que seas hombre. Ya tengo bastantes problemas.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Puedo irme a casa ya? —pregun tó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí, llévame a algún sitio caro mañana.

—Te llevaré a Emilio's. A él le irá bien hacer negocio y a ti te gusta el pesto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras Albert intentaba animar a Shanna, Candy en tró en Emilio's para comprar una ensalada y pan.

—¡La encantadora Candy! —exclamó Emilio cuando esta lo localizó en su cocina.

—Emilio, cariño, necesito ensalada y pan para tres ahora, y una tarta de boda que tire de espaldas para doscientas personas dentro de tres semanas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Emilio apoyándose en el mostra dor—. Mi abuela hace tartas. Son —cerró los ojos—, deliciosas. Ligeras como una pluma —volvió a abrir los—. Son muy buenas, de las de toda la vida, pero no llevan mazapán ni glaseado de azúcar.

—¿Podría hacer una y decorarla con flores? Puedo buscar perlas de verdad. Si la cubrimos con cosas verdaderas en vez de con imitaciones de azúcar, impresionaremos más a los invitados.

—No sé. Lo importante es el sabor y será...

—Eso está muy bien, Emilio —dijo imaginándose la reacción de su madre—. Pero en este caso lo que im porta es el aspecto.

—¿Qué te parece si le pregunto si puede hacerlo? Si dice que sí, puede dejarla sin decorar para que tú le pongas las flores y las perlas.

—¿Yo? Bueno, ya lo hará Paty, que tiene muy buen gusto. Trato hecho, llama a tu abuela.

—¿Vas a llevar a Albert a la boda? —preguntó mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

—No voy a volver a verlo.

—¡Qué tontos que sois! —dijo mientras tecleaba los números. Al cabo de un momento se le iluminó la cara—. ¡Nonna! —exclamó, y empezó a hablar en italiano.

La única palabra que Candy reconoció fue «Albert», algo que le preocupó, porque cuando Emilio colgó sonreía—. Arreglado. Le he dicho que eras la novia de Albert, le cae estupendamente.

—A todas las mujeres —aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Eres mi héroe.

—Toma la comida —dijo metiendo el pan y ensala da para tres en una caja.

Candy fue a casa y subió treinta y dos escalones hasta el apartamento de Paty.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Elisa en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¿Me dejas pasar antes? —sugirió mientras entraba en el luminoso y cálido apartamento de su amiga.

Paty había preparado su mesa estilo misiones de California con su vajilla Royal Doulton Tennyson y un jarrón de cristal con rosas de supermercado. Todo estaba tan bonito que Candy pensó: «Vale, mi apartamento nunca estará igual, pero sé preparar mejor la mesa. Incluso sé cocinar. Podría sacar los cacharros de cocina de mi abue la del sótano». Sería estupendo cocinar como hacía su abuela. Quizá podría hornear galletas.

Que no podría comer.

Suspiró y dejó las cajas de plástico en la mesa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Paty.

—La mejor ensalada que hayáis comido en la vida y un pan incluso mejor —aseguró y Paty empezó a servir.

—¿Pan? —preguntó Elisa—. ¿Vas a comer pan?

—No, lo comí anoche y ya he pagado por ello hoy. Es para vosotras, yo lo saborearé a través de vosotras.

—Como con los postres, _Estadísticas, _estás... —dijo Elisa haciendo una mueca mientras empujaba una alta si lla de comedor.

—¿Qué has traído? —preguntó Candy, que se temía la respuesta.

—Helados Dove Torbellino de frambuesa.

—Púdrete en el infierno —le deseó Candy sacando su silla—. ¿Por qué no traes fruta alguna vez?

—Porque la fruta no es un postre. Ahora explícanos por qué te fuiste ayer del bar con Albert Andrew.

—Terry se apostó con él diez pavos a que no con seguía acostarse conmigo en un mes —les explicó em pujando la cajita con el pan hacia Elisa y observando como se quedaban de piedra; Paty con una fuente de pollo y verduras en la mano y Elisa intentando coger un trozo de pan.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Elisa con cara peligrosamente enfadada.

—Le dejé que ligara conmigo porque había pensado llevarlo a la boda. Después me di cuenta de que no podría soportar a ese adulador tres semanas, así que tomé una cena excelente y después me fui.

—¡Cariño, eso es horrible! —exclamó Paty con cara descompuesta.

—No. Venga, vamos a olvidarnos de Albert Andrew y a cenar. Quiero contaros algo de Annie. No es feliz.

—Por culpa de _Salida _y _Calentorra _—empezó a decir Elisa lanzándole una mirada a Candy en la que le decía que volverían a hablar de Albert muy pronto—. Son capaces de deprimir a cualquiera.

—No las llames así. Casi he llamado _Salida _a Susie en el probador. Parecía que no iba a parar de llorar du rante toda la prueba.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible —dijo Paty compasivamente antes de dejar la fuente en la mesa y sentarse.

—Creo que Annie no debería haberle pedido que fuera dama de honor. Es muy cruel —aseguró Elisa de jando el pan en un cuenco.

—Si no se lo hubiese pedido habría sido peor. ¿Está enfadada por eso? —preguntó Paty.

—Creo que es por Archi —explicó Candy sirviéndose ensalada—, pero no lo admitirá. Se olvidó de encargar la tarta.

—Vaya, un hombre que se resiste a su propia bo da. Seamos sinceras, tu madre y Annie lo obligaron a hacerlo.

—Fue él el que se declaró —intervino Paty.

—Creo que hubiera preferido tener un noviazgo más largo —dijo Candy—. Pero cuando fijaron la fecha, aceptó. Tiene lengua, podría haber dicho que no.

—¿A Pony y a Annie? —preguntó Elisa antes de empezar con su ensalada—. Ni loco. Antes me creo que _Calentorra _haga algo amable, a que Archi reúna el valor suficiente. Ahora cuéntanos lo de la maldita apuesta de Albert Andrew. Queremos saberlo todo.

Media hora más tarde, la ensalada había desapareci do, las sobras del pollo estaban en el frigorífico y Paty estaba quitándole el envoltorio a un helado mientras Candy acababa su resumen de la noche anterior.

—Al menos te acompañó a casa. Todo un detalle —dijo Paty poco convencida.

—Sí y después me dio un golpe en la cabeza, dijo «Que seas feliz» y se fue. No me cayó bien, a vosotras tampoco y yo no le caí bien a él. Un resultado perfecto.

—Creo que toda la historia de la despedida es un truco —opinó Elisa dando un mordisco al helado—. Quiere que bajes la guardia para volver en otra ocasión. Si no tienes cuidado te engatusará para que te acuestes con él y te romperá el corazón.

—¿Tan ingenua parezco? —preguntó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido—. Sé lo de la apuesta. De to das formas, tengo un nuevo plan.

—Estupendo, nunca tienes bastantes.

Candy no le hizo caso.

—Anoche estuve escuchando _Love Me Tender _y pensé que si Elvis se reencarnara, ahora tendría veinti siete años, y a mí me van los hombres jóvenes. Estadís ticamente, los matrimonios que mejor funcionan son los que la mujer es ocho años mayor que el hombre. Así que he decidido que esperaré a que me encuentre Elvis.

—Sólo serías seis años mayor —comentó Paty.

—Ya, pero sería Elvis y me esforzaría al máximo.

—¿Y por qué Elvis?

—Porque siempre dice la verdad cuando canta. Es el único hombre en el que puedo confiar.

—A ver si lo he entendido —dijo Elisa indicando hacia ella con el helado a medio comer—. Paty está esperando a que el personaje de un cuento de hadas llene su vida _y _tú vas a depositar tus esperanzas en la encarnación de un tipo que comía sandwiches de plátano frito.

—Sí —confesó Candy y Elisa meneó la cabeza.

—Puede que yo haya encontrado a mi príncipe. Stear no está nada mal —comentó Paty.

—¿Stear? —preguntó Candy intentando no ver có mo se acababa el helado Elisa.

—Anoche ligamos con los amigos del _canalla. _Estoy pensando en cancelar mi cita para el sábado e irme con Stear. Voy a esperar a ver qué tal nos va la noche del viernes —dijo Paty.

—¿Te ha propuesto que salgas con él? Cuéntanoslo todo —le pidió Candy aliviada por que dejaran el tema Albert.

—Le ha pedido que salga con él todas las noches de su vida. Está loco por ella —aseguró Elisa.

—Eso es muy bonito. ¿Tiene posibilidades, Paty? —preguntó Candy cogiendo una última hoja de lechuga del cuenco para compensar la falta de azúcar.

—Es posible —dijo Paty tan cerca de fruncir el entrecejo como jamás lo había estado en su vida—. Creo que si sigo viéndolo un par de semanas y la cosa funciona, lo llevaré a casa y dejaré que mi madre lo evalúe.

—¿Crees que cruzará tres estados para conocer a tu madre? —preguntó Candy arqueando las cejas.

—Cruzaría los Andes para llevarle un palillo. Es bochornoso —aseguró Elisa.

—No lo es —replicó Paty frunciendo el entrece jo ante el palo del helado—. Es un cielo y piensa que Albert es estupendo, lo que me confunde un poco.

—Así que Paty ha conocido a alguien bueno —le dijo Candy a Elisa sin hacer caso al comentario sobre Albert—. ¿Qué te tocó a ti?

—El tonto del pueblo. Él también cree que Albert es el prototipo de hombre. Son igual que Los Tres Chifla dos, sólo que no son graciosos.

—Esos no eran divertidos —aseguró Paty.

—Es verdad —corroboró Candy—. ¿Vas a volver a ver al tonto?

—Sí —dijo Elisa chupando el resto de helado que quedaba en el palo—. Creo que tu canalla va a volver y mi idiota no deja de hablar cuando le pregunto algo. Además, hay una camarera que vive al lado del _canalla _de la que tengo que hacerme amiga.

—Bueno, pues no preguntes nada de mi parte. Albert Andrew no entra en mis planes de futuro —ase guró Candy.

—Mañana estará en Al Azar con Stear y Tony.

—Entonces me quedaré en casa.

—No —dijo Paty dolida—. No tenemos por qué ir allí. Buscaremos otro sitio para que puedas venir con nosotras.

—¿Y que te quedes sin ver a Stear? —comentó Candy pensándoselo mejor—. No, ni siquiera yo soy tan egoísta como para interponerme en el camino del amor verdadero. Iré. Me apetece ver a ese Stear de cerca.

—¿Estás segura de que Albert hizo esa apuesta? —le preguntó Paty.

—Estaba al lado. Lo oí. Dijo: «Está chupao». Eso fue lo que más me dolió.

—Lo digo porque Stear me habló de él y cree que su vida es muy triste —le explicó Paty. Se conocie ron en una escuela de verano cuando estaban en tercero de primaria. Dijo que él iba un poco atrasado, a Tony no le interesaba el colegio y Albert era disléxico, así que todo el mundo pensaba que eran tontos.

—¿Disléxico? —repitió Candy muy sorprendida.

—Tony sí que es tonto —dijo Elisa inmediatamente.

—No —la contradijo mostrando una paciencia que quería decir: «Piérdete»—. No lo es, cuando quiere es muy listo. Y Stear tampoco, es muy metódico y no se le puede meter prisa. Es como mi tío Julián.

—¡Vaya! Es como de la familia. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Stear es su deseo de esta semana.

—Si Stear es tan dulce como creo que es, me casa ré con él —aseguró levantando la barbilla.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Elisa.

—¡Déjala en paz! —le pidió Candy—. Siempre consi gue lo que quiere. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Si mi trabajo sigue igual de aburrido lo dejaré la semana que viene.

—Coge el calendario —le dijo Candy a Paty.

—No me hace falta. Dejó su último trabajo en agosto porque según ella nadie debería trabajar durante una ola de calor.

—Diez meses. No es mucho. Su promedio de concentración es cada vez más corto.

—Es sólo un deseo. Sigo atenta a mis opciones. Si encuentro algún sitio divertido a lo mejor vuelvo a trabajar de camarera. ¿Y el tuyo? —le preguntó Elisa a Candy.

Ésta pensó en Albert Andrew y empezó a sentir que le estallaba la cabeza.

—Si no encuentro a la reencarnación de Elvis, vol veré a salir con alguien. Hasta entonces voy a tomarme un descanso en mi socialización entre sexos.

—Soy la única mujer que está en sus cabales en esta habitación —afirmó Elisa.

—La cordura está sobrevalorada —dijo Candy antes de irse a casa a buscar una aspirina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

La noche siguiente, Albert volvió a Al Azar y se que dó tan lejos como pudo de la tarima para concederse una vía de escape. Stear estaba a unos tres metros, mi rando a Paty como si fuera el centro del universo y ésta le miraba a él como si fuera un tipo agradable al que no conociera muy bien. Meneó la cabeza, ver a su amigo flirtear era como observar a un niño en medio del tráfico.

Tony se sentó a su lado y le pasó un whisky.

—Creo que deberías decidirte a ir —le sugirió indi cando hacia la barra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Miró más allá de Paty y vio a una alta y esbelta pelirroja, Elisa. Candy estaba detrás de ella, vestida con un holgado jersey rojo. Tenía una es pecie de capucha a la espalda, Stear tiró de ella y dijo al go que la hizo sonreír—. Estupendo —iba a tener que aguantar otra noche de insultos.

—No te pega mucho lo de mirar y nohacer nada. Te estás haciendo viejo —comentó Tony.

—Estaba mirando a Stear y a Paty.

—Ah, está en las últimas, a todos nos llega algún día.

—Sí, y quiero que me cubras la espalda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Tony miró por encima del hombro de Albert y exclamó—: ¡Qué demonios! ¿Dónde creen que van?

Albert se dio la vuelta y vio que los cuatro se sentaban a una mesa de póquer en el otro extremo del bar.

—Evidentemente no viene aquí —dijo Albert más ani mado. Daba la impresión de que Candy lo había pasado tan mal como él. Lo que era por su culpa, pues no se la podía contentar. Bien sabía Dios que lo había intentado. Bueno, excepto por el golpe de última hora.

Candy se sentó al lado de Elisa y Albert la observó mientras se recostaba y estiraba sus piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones negros. Sus piernas no estaban mal, tenía unas pantorrillas fuertes, robustas, como to da ella en general.

—Dentro de cinco minutos la tienes aquí —asegu ró Tony.

—Diez pavos a que no —lo desafió volviéndose ha cia su Glenlivet.

—Vale, me busca a mí.

—¿A ti? ¡Ah! Te refieres a Elisa —dijo mirando a la pelirroja que se estaba riendo con Candy sin dar muestras de haberse percatado de la existencia de Tony—. No, ella tampoco vendrá.

—¿Estabas pensando en el retaco?

—No digas eso. Se llama Candy y aparte de su mala leche, es maja —aseguró mientras la veía inclinarse hacia un lado para decirle algo a Paty—. No está tan gordita. Sólo tiene un cuerpo redondeado, por todas partes.

—Tiene una buena carrocería —dijo Tony intentan do ser justo—. Así que no hay nada que hacer, ¿eh?

—No —dijo Albert volviéndoles la espalda otra vez—. La invité a cenar y aceptó. Después la acompañé a casa y le dije adiós. No la cagué.

—Por fin hay una mujer que no puedes conseguir —dijo Tony con satisfacción en la voz—. Es un poco deprimente, porque es como si se acabara una época...

—No lo intenté.

—... pero me alegro de saber que eres igual que todos.

—Eso no lo he entendido nunca. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente?

—Diez pavos a que no convences a Candy para que cene contigo mañana.

—No quiero cenar con ella.

—Pues ir al cine, así no tendrás que hablar con ella.

—Tony...

—Diez pavos, figura. Seguro que no los ganas.

Albert miró a Candy. Aparte de las risas no parecía más relajada que cuando la había visto el miércoles por la noche. Se comportaba como si él no estuviera allí.

—No vendrá, no hay apuesta —dijo meneando la cabeza.

—No me lo puedo creer. Te estás rajando.

—Odia a los hombres. Acaba de romper con al guien.

—Pues por eso, está despechada. Juegas con ventaja. Puedes llevártela a la cama.

—No quiero acostarme con ella. Seguramente le clavará un punzón para el hielo al próximo que se acueste con ella para vengarse del tipo que la dejó. Crée me, no es una mujer con la que se puedan cerrar los ojos.

—¡Cobarde! Te lo pondré fácil. A comer. Diez dólares a que no la invitas a comer.

Albert volvió a mirarla. ¿Aceptaría? Estaba recostada en la silla y sonreía a Stear, como si lo estuviera estu diando. Intentaba proteger a su amiga. Podía estar tran quila respecto a él. Si Paty lo pillaba sería una mujer afortunada.

Por supuesto, Candy no lo sabía.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó Tony.

Si iba y le decía...

—Karen acaba de entrar —le informó Tony.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Albert levantándose, pero sin mirar hacia la puerta—. Odia este bar, ¿porqué...?

—Te está acosando. Debe de tener muchas ganas de casarse y viene hacia aquí.

—Venga, vamos.

—¿Adonde?—preguntó Tony sin levantarse.

—Allí, para que puedas provocar un poco a tu peli rroja mientras consigo una cita para comer y esquivo a KAren. Acepto la apuesta.

—Acabas de perder diez dólares, colega —dijo Tony prácticamente riéndose—. He visto la cara que ha puesto Candy cuando entrabas y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia verte. No acabo de creerme que hayas aceptado. Le diste en la cabeza, capullo. ¿Por qué iba a querer ir a ningún sitio contigo?

—Los diez pavos primero —le exigió estirando la mano.

—Antes consigue la cita. Algo que no vas a poder hacer.

—No, éstos son por la pelirroja, que no ha venido a buscarte a los cinco minutos—le aclaró Albert y Tony sus piró y sacó la cartera.

Candy estaba mirando a Stear, haciendo caso omiso de Albert, cuando Elisa cogió una silla para sentarse a su derecha.

—Así pues, ¿qué nos cuentas de Annie? —preguntó pasándole un ron con Coca—cola _light._

—La he llamado hoy —contestó cogiendo su bebi da—. Le he preguntado si todo iba bien con _Salida, _quie ro decir, con Susie, y me ha dicho que sí, que está salien do con un chico muy majo y que no tiene ningún problema con la boda. Y _Calentorra..., _Sandra ha hablado con Susie y le ha asegurado a Annie que no pasa nada.

—¿Se está engañando a sí misma? —preguntó Elisa al tiempo que alguien ponía una silla a la izquierda de Candy.

—¿Quién? _¿Salida, Calentorra _o Annie? —pregun tó Candy.

—Las tres —dijo Liza.

—Creo que _Salida _tiene mucho valor, _Calentorra _va de matona y Annie se engaña a sí misma —explicó Candy volviéndose para mirar quién se había sentado a su la do—. ¡Ah! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que era Albert y que dejaba dos vasos frente a él. Estaba tan guapo como hacía dos noches y su ADN se volvió loco otra vez.

—Hola, jovencita —la saludó tirando de la capucha de su jersey.

Elisa resopló y se volvió para hablar con Paty por el otro lado.

—Estupendo. Eres la primera persona que ha he cho un chiste sobre _Caperucita Roja _esta noche. No me volveré a poner este jersey en la vida.

—Hostilidad. Creo que ya la he sentido antes. ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

—El dolor va y viene. También oigo voces.

—Fantástico, así tendrás alguien con quien hablar. ¿Quiénes son _Salida, Calentorra _y Annie y por qué tienen unos nombres tan horribles?

—Nadie que te interese —le cortó Candy cogiendo su vaso—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Deja que adivine —le pidió Albert con sorna—. Eso es ron con Coca—cola _light. _El desayuno de los que están a dieta.

—¿No tienes otro sitio donde ir?

—No, cazavampiros. El destino me ha enviado aquí para enseñarte a beber con dignidad —dijo apartando el vaso y poniéndole delante uno de los que había traído—. Glenlivet, bébelo despacito.

—¿Esto es lo que entiendes por seducción? —pre guntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, no quiero caerte bien. Estoy intentando ayu darte a madurar. Las mujeres de verdad no estropean una buena bebida con soda _light._

—Es por la presión de las colegas. Siempre pasa lo mismo.

—Toma un sorbo. Si no te gusta, te devolveré esta bazofia.

—Vale —aceptó Candy encogiéndose de hombros. To mó un trago y tosió cuando sintió el whisky en la garganta.

—He dicho un sorbo, White. Se supone que lo tie nes que saborear, no tragarlo.

—Gracias, ya te puedes ir —dijo cuando hubo recuperado el habla.

—No puedo —dijo acercándose más a Candy y ésta empezó a sentir mucho calor—. Voy a proponerte un trato —Candy volvió a coger el whisky y tomó un sorbo, de esa for ma sabía bien—. Quiero saber más cosas de Paty —di jo tan cerca de ella que prácticamente le susurró al oído.

Sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y pestañeó.

—¿Paty? Creía que el que la pretendía era Stear.

—Ya, por eso quiero saber más cosas de ella. Stear no es... —empezó a decir mirando hacia el otro lado de la mesa— muy hábil con las mujeres. Quiero que me hables de tu amiga.

—Bueno —aceptó, dispuesta a darle a Paty unas notas excelentes.

—Aquí no —le pidió Albert, que seguía muy cerca de ella—. Pueden oírnos. Nos vemos mañana para comer. ¿Sabes dónde está Cherry Hill Park?

—He oído hablar de ese sitio, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para alternar en él.

—Hay un área de picnic en la parte norte. Nos ve mos mañana a las doce en la primera mesa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que necesitamos una contraseña? Yo diré «pretencioso» y tú contestarás «esnob».

—¿Quieres saber cosas de Stear o no?

Candy miró a Paty. Una persona que no la cono ciera pensaría que mostraba indiferencia, pero ella la co nocía bien y sabía que estaba entusiasmada.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. Déjame ver tus zapatos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras Cal se agachaba pa ra mirárselos por debajo de la mesa. Estiró el pie y le mostró unas sandalias abiertas de tacón alto, atadas al empeine con tiras de cuero negro que contrastaban con su pálida piel y el color rojo de sus uñas—. Elisa los lla ma dedos sometidos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Albert sin moverse, estudiando los dedos un buen rato—. Bueno, me han alegrado la tarde. Te veo mañana a las doce —se despidió echando hacia atrás su silla y llevándose con él su whisky y el vaso de ron con Coca—cola _light._

—No he oído lo último. ¿Qué te ha pedido? —pre guntó Elisa.

—Que coma con él mañana —contestó no muy se gura de lo que sentía. Si le volvía a susurrar otra vez en la oreja le daría una bofetada, eso era todo.

—¿Dónde?

—En Cherry Hill Park.

—¡Jesús! Allí es donde juegan al béisbol los ricos y famosos. ¿A qué hora?

—A las doce.

—¡Tony! —llamó Elisa elevando la voz.

Candy levantó la vista y lo vio en la barra en forma de ruleta dándole a Albert un billete de diez dólares.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó muy enfada da. El hijo de puta había apostado que la llevaba a comer y ella había picado.

Tony miró en su dirección y Elisa le hizo un gesto con el dedo.

—No soy del tipo de gente a la que se puede hacer ese gesto.

—Tú yo vamos a comer mañana en Cherry Hill Park—ordenó Elisa.

—Vale, pero que sepas que acepto porque entreno un equipo allí.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes irte.

Tony meneó la cabezay volvió hacia la barra.

—Bueno, al menos es obediente.

—No te hagas ilusiones por haber dicho que sí a ir a comer.

—Es sólo una comida. A plena luz del día. En un parque público.

—Dijiste que no ibas a volver a verle y te ha con vencido para que comáis juntos.

—Tengo una buena razón —dijo lanzando una implacable mirada hacia la barra. Albert seguía allí, pero tam bién la morena del miércoles, que se le acercaba con un top azul sin mangas ni espalda. No le extrañó nada. ¡Ca nalla!—. No me pasará nada, créeme, sé de qué va —ase guró sin dejar de mirar. Parecía que Albert se alejaba de la chica y se hacía el duro, ¡gilipollas!

—Bueno, iré a cubrirte las espaldas de todas formas. Y si las cosas se ponen feas, Albert se verá privado de uno de sus miembros vitales.

—Vaya, parece que no te cae nada bien.

—Estoy segura de que se apostó con Tony que conseguía llevarte a comer.

—Yo también.

—Mira a ver si puedes hacerle algo horrible mañana.

—Ya lo estoy pensando.

Tras otra insoportable mañana de sábado intentando que catorce niños de ocho años jugaran al béisbol en contra de su voluntad, Albert no estaba de humor para en frentarse a Candy, pero cogió la nevera portátil del coche, paró en un puesto benéfico de perritos calientes y fue a buscarla a la mesa en la que habían quedado. Candy no esta ba allí y extendió una vieja manta sobre la enorme mesa de madera de teca —Cherry Hill no escatimaba comodi dades—, puso la cesta encima y se sentó, contento de que le hubiera dado plantón. Hacía un día magnífico, el par que estaba lleno de árboles que daban sombra, los niños se habían ido y no había nadie que le echara la bronca.

Entonces, Candy apareció entre los árboles, por el sinuoso sendero de gravilla. Llevaba el jersey largo de co lor rojo otra vez, pero se había puesto una falda de cua dros rojos y negros que flotaba con la brisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido, caminaba con pasos largos y relajados, y los rayos del sol hacían que su cabello despidiera reflejos dorados. Al llegar junto a él sonrió y de repente se alegró de que no le hubiese dejado plantado. Cuando Albert le ofre ció la mano para que subiese a la mesa, dudó, pero luego la aceptó y Candy sintió los dedos agradablemente cálidos cuando se impulsó para sentarse a su lado.

—Hola —saludó sonriendo.

—Hola, gracias por venir.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme. Dame diez pavos —le pidió dejando el bolso en el banco que había al lado.

—¿Qué?

—Había pensado arruinarte la comida, pero hace un día tan bonito, que he decidido disfrutarlo. Te apos taste diez dólares a que conseguías invitarme a comer.

—No —la sonrisa de Candy desapareció—. Fue Tony el que se los apostó.

—Me da igual. O me das la pasta o aquí te quedas, con lo que tendrás que devolverle los diez pavos a Tony, más otros diez por haber perdido.

—Gané en el momento en el que dijiste que sí —re plicó mucho más interesado en ella de repente.

—Eso se lo cuentas a Tony.

—Vale. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a medias?

Candy estiró la mano y movió los dedos.

—Diez pavos, encanto.

Albert suspiró y buscó su cartera intentando no son reír. Candy cogió su bolso, metió el billete en él y le dio uno de veinte.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—Son los veinte que me diste el miércoles para el taxi. Me olvidé de devolvértelos.

—Así que aun así he ganado diez dólares.

—No, ahora estamos en paz. Esos veinte eran tuyos y no tenía derecho a quedármelos porque no te pusiste impertinente.

—El día es joven —dijo Albert mirando el sol.

—No te veo intentando nada en una mesa de pic nic. De hecho, no te veo tirándome los tejos de ninguna manera, así que olvídalo y cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Stear.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo y la sonrisa de Candy se hizo más amplia.

—Perdona, me había olvidado de que te gusta mucho hablar. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado estas catorce horas desde que nos vimos por última vez, de las que has pasado ocho durmiendo?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Estupendo. ¿Cuánto rato vamos a estar así hasta que me hables de Stear y Paty?

—Eres una mujer muy práctica —dijo Albert y Candy retiró las piernas para sentarse sobre ellas y dejó ver unas ridiculas sandalias hechas en su mayor parte con cintas, con una flor roja brillante en el empeine—. Excepto en los zapatos.

—No te rías de ellos —le pidió moviendo los de dos con las uñas pintadas de rojo debajo de las flores—. Estos me encantan, me los regaló Elisa en Navidades.

Desató las cintas, se los quitó, los dejó en la mesa detrás de ella y les dio una palmadita en las flores antes de volverse hacia él.

—Ya veo que te gustan mucho —dijo Albert distraído por sus uñas—. Son muy Elvis —continuó cuando Candy se cubrió los pies con la falda.

—¿Te gusta Elvis? —preguntó levantando las cejas.

—Es el mejor. ¿A ti te gusta también?

—Por supuesto. Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, tú eres el diablo disfrazado —dijo un tanto perpleja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albert y entontes cayó en la cuenta—. ¿Elvis Presley?

—Pues claro. ¿Quién va a...? Ah, ya sé. _Los ángeles quieren llevar mis zapatos rojos. _Elvis Costello. También es bueno.

—Sí que lo es —dijo Albert meneando la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que esto no sea una cita o ahora se produciría un incómodo silencio.

—¿Se ha producido alguno en tu vida, White? —pre guntó Albert sonriendo.

—No muchos. ¿Y en la tuya? .

—No —dijo dejando la bolsa con los perritos ca lientes sobre la manta—. Muy bien, Stear y Paty. Come algo mientras hablamos.

—¿Una salchicha? —preguntó Candy con el mismo roño de voz que habría utilizado, para decir «¿Cocaí na?»—. No son buenas para la salud.

—Tienen proteínas —replicó Albert exasperado—. Puedes comerlas. Si quieres, deja el pan.

—Tienen grasa.

—Creía que es compatible en una dieta de hidratos de carbono —dijo acordándose de KAren comiendo gambas con mantequilla.

—Así es, pero yo hago la dieta Atkins sin grasas.

—¿Y qué puedes comer? —preguntó Albert con incredulidad.

—No mucho —contestó mirando el perrito calien te con evidente deseo.

—Son bratwurst.

—¡Las peores!

—Es sábado, disfruta un poco.

—Eso mismo dijiste el miércoles en Emilio's. Ya he pecado una vez esta semana.

—El sábado es el primer día de una nueva semana, peca otra vez.

Candy se mordió el labio. Volvió a levantarse la brisa, los árboles susurraron y se le levantó la falda.

—Te he traído Coca—cola _light _para compensar —le Informó abriendo la nevera portátil—. Esta conversa ción es de lo más aburrida.

—Perdona. No hay nada más aburrido que hablar de comida —dijo cogiendo la lata que le ofrecía.

—No, hablar de comida está bien, lo que es abu rrido es hablar de no comer —cogió uno de los bo cadillos envueltos en papel de cera y se lo ofreció—. Come.

Candy miró el perrito caliente, suspiró y lo desen volvió.

—Eres un canalla —le espetó.

—¿Porque te alimento? ¿Tan malo te parece? So mos norteamericanos. Se supone que tenemos que co mer bien. Es nuestro estilo de vida.

—¿Los perritos calientes son el modo de vida norteamericano? —preguntó y después se calló—. Sí, supongo que lo son, junto con el béisbol y la tarta de manzana.

—Por mí, el béisbol te lo puedes quedar—dijo Albert mordiendo su bocadillo.

—¿No es un poco beisbolera esa camiseta que lle vas? —preguntó Candy entrecerrando los ojos.

—Expío mis pecados enseñando a unos niños a co rrer por las bases los sábados por la mañana. Algún día tu marido lo hará también mientras tú estás sentada en las gradas y animas a los pequeños como—se—llamen. Es el precio que se paga por la libertad.

—No voy a tener hijos —aseguró Candy mordiendo su bocadillo.

—¿No? —preguntó Albert y luego se distrajo con la cara de felicidad que ponía Candy mientras masticaba. Los perritos eran buenos, pero no tanto.

—Está buenísimo —dijo tragando y soltando un suspiro—. Mi padre solía llevarnos a comerlos siempre que había una feria cerca. Si mi madre se hubiera enterado, lo habría matado. ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no probaba uno de estos? Es delicioso.

—Al menos lo parece —dijo, y se inclinó hacia de lante para dar otro mordisco, manteniendo el bocadillo dentro del papel encerado para evitar mancharse. Miró el escote de su holgado jersey rojo con cuello de pico y vio un montón de lujuriosa carne curvada, dentro de unas ajustadas puntillas de color rojo. «A Tony le habría dado un infarto», pensó y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta ba un poco mareado. La brisa volvió a levantarse y llevó la falda hasta la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa y le hizo cosquillas suave, levemente.

—Bueno —empezó a decir apartando la mano—. ¿Por qué no quieres formar parte del estilo de vida norteamericano?

Candy masticó con los ojos cerrados y Albert volvió a mirar su escote y a tener pensamientos impuros.

—¿He de tener hijos para ser una buena norteamericana? No. En este país nacen más de cuatro millo nes de niños cada año. El estilo de vida norteamericano está asegurado. Si te preocupa, puedes tener alguno extra por mí.

—¿Yo? —preguntó echándose hacia atrás para no volver a distraerse—. No quiero tener hijos. Pero me sorprende que tú no los quieras. Serías una madre estupenda.

—¿Por qué?

Porque parecía delicada. Porque estaba seguro de quemaduraría para convertirse en el tipo de madre por el que él mataría.

—Porque das la impresión de estar bien contigo misma.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó con mirada feroz—. Es jus to el tipo de cumplido que toda mujer quiere oír.

Candy se inclinó para dar un mordisco al bocadillo y Albert la observó transfigurado cuando sus pechos se apre taron contra el encaje.

—Es un bienestar muy sexy, si te sirve de consuelo.

—Ligeramente —dijo siguiendo su mirada—. ¿Me estás mirando el escote?

—Te has inclinado hacia delante. Y estás llena de encajes rojos.

—¿Te gustan, eh?

—Sí, claro.

—Mi madre ha vuelto a ganar —comentó Candy dan do otro mordisco.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en todo esto?

—Es muy dominante. Entonces, si no te gustan los niños, ¿cómo es que has acabado entrenándolos?

—No he dicho que no me gusten —replicó Albert intentando pensar en algo que no fuera la ropa interior de Candy—. He dicho que no quería tenerlos, que es diferente.

—Buena respuesta. Y, sin embargo, insisto, ¿por qué eres entrenador?

—Me obligaron. A los dos. Harry odia tanto el béisbol como yo entrenar.

—¿Quién es Harry?

—Mi sobrino.

—¿Por qué no hacéis novillos?

—Porque además de él hay otros niños en el equi po. ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo?

—Qué divertido. Así que vienes todos los sábados. Menudo chantaje.

—No me pude negar —dijo cogiendo un trozo de pepinillo y mordiéndolo—. No está tan mal. Stear y Tony hacen casi todo el trabajo. A ellos sí que les gusta.

—¿Stear? ¡Ah, sí!, Stear. Tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre él.

—¿Y sobre Tony no?

—Tony está saliendo con Elisa. Si se comporta co mo una rata, Elisa lo exterminará.

—No es tan fácil acabar con él, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Paty no es así?

—No, no es una incauta. Es inteligente y dura, pe ro tiene un punto débil. Cree en los cuentos de hadas y en que en este mundo hay un hombre para ella. Está convencida de que Stear es su príncipe, aunque no tenga nada en qué basarse. Háblame de él.

—Es la mejor persona que conozco y está loco por Paty. Si ella le deja, se quedará hecho polvo. Ahora cuéntame algo de Paty.

Candy cambió de postura para coger la lata de Coca—cola y Cal la observó, atento a todos sus movimientos, a la suave curva de su cuello cuando el jersey le caía hacia el hombro, a la desenvoltura de su rollizo cuerpo cuando se echaba hacia atrás y sonreía, a la redondez de sus pantorrillas bajo la falda cuando el viento la arrastraba hacia él.

—Paty pasó un año y medio buscando sofás. Son muy importantes, en la jerarquía de los muebles están a la altura de las camas, aunque hasta a mí me pareció demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —dijo Albert intentando pensar en Stear en vez de en sus curvas.

—Una noche que íbamos al cine, se paró delante del escaparte de una tienda de muebles y dijo: «Espera un momento». Entró y en menos de cinco minutos había comprado un sofá horrible y carísimo —Candy se inclinó, Albert volvió a mirarle el escote y pensó: «No vuelvas a ha cerlo, me está entrando dolor de cabeza»—. Tuvo que cargarlo en dos tarjetas de crédito diferentes y tardó dos años en pagarlo, pero es un sofá estupendo y nunca se ha arrepentido de haberlo comprado. Cuando lo volvió a tapizar, el tapicero le dijo que le duraría toda la vida.

—Fantástico —dijo Albert sin dejar de mirarle el jer sey. Candy respiraba suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para que su pecho subiera y bajara...

—¡Eh! —exclamó Candy y Albert dio un respingo—. No es que no me sienta halagada, pero voy a tener que po nerme seria. Stear es el nuevo sofá de Paty. Estaba segura de que algún día aparecería su príncipe y ha sali do con mucha gente para buscarlo; ahora va, le echa un vistazo a Stear y está convencida de que es él. Lo comprará dentro de nada. Así que si no es un buen tipo, me gustaría saberlo para poder desengañarla. Dime que no es un indeseable.

—A él también le costó un año comprar un sofá.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Una especie de reclinable para vagos con proble mas de tiroides. Creo que es de color marrón.

—Paty compró una reproducción de un banco estilo misiones con cojines tapizados con un estampado William Morris de color gris verdoso.

—Creo que sé lo que significa «misión». El resto de lo que has dicho me ha sonado a chino.

—El sofá de Stear ha pasado a la historia. ¿Le importará?

—Si Paty lo hiciera astillas ni siquiera pestañearía.

—¿Cuidará de ella? Seguramente no hará falta, pe ro en una crisis...

—Si fuera necesario se pondría a sus pies. No tienes por qué preocuparte, es la mejor persona que conozco. Si tuviera una hermana, dejaría que se casara con él. La que me preocupa es Paty. Tiene aspecto de persona eficiente, lo que significa que no le gusta tener a su alrededor gente que mande. Y puesto que es bajita, a lo me jor tiene complejo de Napoleón...

—No, es muy legal. Stear tiene mucha suerte —Candy acabó su perrito caliente, se chupó una mancha de Ketchup del dedo y Albert perdió el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Así que estarán bien y no tendremos que preocupar nos por nada —dijo tras limpiarse las manos con una servilleta.

—Sí. ¿Te apetece un postre?

—No como postres. ...

—¿De verdad? Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—¡Vete al cuerno! Ya te dije que tengo un vestido de dama de honor... —empezó a decir en el momento ni que Albert sacaba una bolsa de papel de la nevera.

—Donuts —dijo, pero antes de que pudiera conti nuar los interrumpió una voz aguda que le resultó muy familiar.

—¿Me das uno?

Albert suspiró y se dio la vuelta. En un extremo de la mesa estaba su delgaducho, sucio y moreno sobrino.

—¿No deberías de estar en casa?

—Se han vuelto a olvidar —explicó Harry poniendo voz lastimera. El que fuera pequeño y llevara gafas tam bién contribuía a su intento por dar pena —. Hola —sa ludó cautelosamente a Candy.

—Candy —dijo Albert mirando a Harry—. Éste es mi sobrino Harry Andrew. Ya se iba. Harry, ella es candy White.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó alegremente—. Puedes comer todos los donuts que quieras.

La cara del niño se iluminó.

—No, no puede. Los vomitará —aseguró Albert sa cando el móvil.

—A lo mejor no —dijo Harry acercándose más a la bolsa.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó con el pastel? —preguntó Albert mientras marcaba el número de su cu ñada.

—¿No puede comer ni uno? —preguntó Candy son riendo con cara suave y amable, y Albert y Harry parpadea ron a la vez por lo hermosa que era.

Entonces, mientras Albert prestaba atención al teléfo no, Harry miró la falda de Candy y la tocó con el dedo.

—¡Harry! —le reprendió su tío y Candy cogió una sandalia.

—Toma —le dijo a Harry y éste empezó a toque tear la flor.

—¡Eso sí que son unos zapatos! —exclamó, como si estuviera viendo algo raro.

—Sí —dijo Candy mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada,

—No es de verdad —comentó Harry volviendo a golpear la flor.

—No, es sólo decoración.

Harry asintió y lo aceptó como si fuera un nuevo concepto, que sin duda, para él lo era, pensó Albert. En su mundo no debía haber muchas amapolas o uñas pintadas de rojo.

Candy buscó en la bolsa y le dio un donut.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, que seguía fingiendo ser el médium de los huérfanos maltratados.

—No te creas todo ese teatro —le dijo Albert.

—No lo hago. No pareces estar mal, chaval.

—He tenido que jugar al béisbol —adujo Harry con amargura—. ¿Eso son perritos calientes?

—No. No puedes comer productos industriales. Vete a ese banco y cómete el donut.

—También puede comérselo aquí —dijo Candy po niéndole un brazo en el hombro de forma protectora.

Harry, que no era tonto, se apretó contra la cadera de Candy.

«Qué tierno», pensó Albert y después se dio cuenta de que casi había sentido celos de su sobrino de ocho años.

—Harry —empezó a decirle con tono de advertencia, pero entonces sonó su móvil—. ¿Bink? Te has olvidado de recoger a tu hijo.

—Le tocaba a Reynolds —contestó ésta con tono perfectamente modulado.

—Pues no está aquí.

—Pobre Harry. Enseguida voy. Gracias Albert —aseguró Bink con un suspiro.

—Lo que haga falta —Albert colgó y miró a su sobrino —.Tu madre está de camino. Míralo por el lado bueno, tienes un donut y a tu madre, en vez de nada y a tu padre.

—Dos donuts—pidió Harry.

—Vomitarás. No puedes comer dos. Ahora vete. Esto es una cita. Dentro de siete años entenderás lo que significa.

—Esto no es una cita —lo contradijo Candy—. Puede quedarse.

—No pasa nada —aceptó Harry mirando a Candy con tristeza.

—Venga, Harrison —dijo Albert a sabiendas de que su sobrino estaba aprovechándose todo lo que podía de la situación—. Ya tienes el donut. Vete a ese banco y cómetelo.

—Bueno —aceptó, y echó a andar desconsolado ha cia un banco con el donut sujeto en su mugrienta mano.

—Es encantador —comentó Candy—. ¿Quién es Bink?

—Mi cuñada —le informó Albert sin perder de vista a Harry, que seguía pareciéndole flaco, sucio y enfadado—. No le veo la parte encantadora, pero no es mal chaval.

—¿Bink? —repitió Candy intentando descifrar de dónde venía ese nombre.

—Es un diminutivo de Elizabeth. Elizabeth Margaret Remington—Pastor Andrew.

—Vale.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Albert pasándole un donui.

—No, ni hablar.

—Venga, peca un poco —dijo Albert acercándoselo a la nariz.

—Te odio —aseguró sin quitar los ojos del donut—. Eres un canalla y un infame seductor.

—¿Por un donut? Venga, por uno no te vas a morir —dijo Albert levantando una ceja.

—No voy a comérmelo —aseguró Candy apartando la vista—. Hay doce gramos de grasa en cada uno y ten go que perder diez kilos en tres semanas. Apártalo de mí.

—No es un donut cualquiera —le explicó partiéndo lo en dos; la capa de chocolate y el glaseado se dividió como si fuera escarcha y la delicada masa se separó en briznas—. Es un Krispy Kreme glaseado con chocolate. Es el caviar, el Dom Perignon, el Mercedes—Benz de los donuts.

Candy se relamió.

—No sabía que te apasionaran los dulces —comentó intentando apartarse. El viento volvió a acercar su fal da a Albert y éste movió la rodilla para pararla.

—Pruébalo —le pidió cortando un trozo pequeño y acercándose a ella para ponérselo cerca de la nariz—. Venga.

—No —dijo Candy cerrando con fuerza los labios y los ojos, con lo que arruinó su imagen.

—Eso es muy infantil —dijo apretándole la nariz. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar le metió el pedacito de donut.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó relajando la cara en el momento en que la masa se deshizo en su boca y dibujó una sonrisa con los labios.

Albert estaba más relajado también y pensó: «Darle de comer a esta mujer es como embriagarla».

Candy tragó, abrió los ojos y Albert le ofreció otro troci to para volver a ver la expresión que había puesto.

—Toma, White.

—No —rechazó echándose hacia atrás—. No y no.

—Por mucho que lo repitas, tus ojos me dicen que sí la quieres.

—Lo que quiero y lo que puedo comer son cosas diferentes —razonó Candy echándose más atrás y estirándose la falda sin quitar la vista del donut—. Aparta eso de mí.

—Muy bien —aceptó Albert. Mordió el donut mien tras ella lo observaba y la sensación que le produjo el azúcar lo distrajo un momento. Candy se mordió el labio hasta hacerse una marca y a Albert se le aceleró el corazón.

—Cabrón —le insultó y Albert dio otro mordisco—. Se acabó. Me voy —dijo, y se inclinó hacia delante pa ra tirar del trozo de falda que había debajo de Albert—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte de...? —empezó a decir, y Albert volvió a meterle otro trozo de donut en la boca. Albert observó cómo la cerraba al notar el dulce. Candy puso una cara hermosamente arrebatada y sus suaves la bios dibujaron un mohín, ligeramente manchados de gla seado. Cuando se limpió los últimos trocitos de chocolate del labio, Albert oyó una voz en sus oídos que se convirtió en un susurro que decía: «Es ella», e inspiró con fuerza. Se acercó a Candy antes de que ésta abriera los ojos, la besó y saboreó el chocolate y el calor de su boca. Candy se que dó inmóvil un segundo y después le devolvió el beso, sua ve e insistentemente, librándose de todo pensamiento coherente.

Albert se dejó invadir por su sabor, fragancia y calor, y se inundó de ella. Cuando finalmente se apartó, estuvo a punto de desplomarse en su regazo.

Candy estaba sentada frente a él, su jersey subía y ba jaba al mismo ritmo que su rápida respiración y sus ojos destellaban. Tenía los lujuriosos labios separados, abiertos para él. Finalmente habló:

—Más —pidió. Albert la miró y se inclinó sobre ella.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

Que les pareció ehhh el primer beso de nuestra pareja favorita espero sus comentarios besos.

Vere….


	6. Chapter 5

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 5**

Los ojos de Albert eran oscuros como el chocolate y Canyd se asustó cuando se acercó a ella otra vez.

—Espera —le pidió poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—Bueno —aceptó Albert bajando la vista y cogiendo otro trozo de donut. Cuando Candy abrió los labios pa ra decir «no», notó el trozo dentro. El calor de su boca deshizo el glaseado, cerró los ojos y el sabor se dispersó en todas direcciones disolviéndose en puro placer. Cuando los abrió, Albert estaba frente a ella.

Albert se acercó y la besó suavemente, su boca encaja ba tan perfectamente en la suya que Candy empezó a tem blar. Notó su calidez, le lamió el chocolate de los labios y sintió su lengua, caliente e irresistible. Cuando Albert dejó de besarla, se había quedado sin aliento, estaba ma reada y ansiaba más. Albert la miró a los ojos, parecía tan aturdido como ella, pero no la había engañado, sabía muy bien lo que era.

Pero no le importó.

—Más —le pidió y Albert cogió el donut—. No, de ti —dijo cogiéndolo de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella. Albert la besó con más fuerza poniéndole la mano en la nuca y ella se perdió en él, mientras veía destellos por debajo de los párpados. Notó una mano en la cintura que se deslizaba lujuriosa por debajo del jersey, se le aceleró el pulso y la oleada que sintió le dijo: «Es él».

Entonces Albert dio una sacudida hacia delante y le golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Candy.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Albert dándose la vuelta y mirando a su espalda sin soltar a Candy.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Elisa con su bolso de cuero en la mano.

—A ti qué te parece.

—Me he cortado el labio —dijo Candy tocándoselo.

Albert se volvió hacia ella con la cara roja y preocupa da. Estaba tan cerca que Candy se inclinó hacia él con el corazón desbocado y él hizo lo mismo con los ojos me dio cerrados. «Sí», pensó Candy. Elisa tiró de su brazo y casi consiguió que se cayera de la mesa.

—¡Baja de ahí, _Estadísticas _—le ordenó.

—¡Tony! —gritó Albert apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento, colega. Es incontrolable.

—Estábamos tomando el postre —explicó Candy echándose hacia atrás tanto como pudo con Albert todavía en cima de su falda. «Sé que ha sido una tontería, pero quiero que lo vuelva a hacer», pensó intentando no mirarlo.

—¿Postre? —Preguntó Elisa mirando la mesa —¿Estás comiendo donuts?

—Esto... —empezó a decir Candy notando que el sentimiento de culpa empezaba a despejar su aturdimiento.

—¿Eres de la policía de las calorías? ¡Déjanos en paz! —le pidió Albert lanzándole una mirada feroz.

—No, puede comer todos los donuts que le apetezcan. Lo que no quiero es que se los des tú.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Albert furioso.

—Porque eres _Voy de flor en flor Andrew _y ella es mi mejor amiga —le explicó tirando del brazo de Candy—. Venga, Paty nos está esperando.

—¿Que soy qué?

Candy intentó echarse un poco más atrás, pero Albert se guía sobre su falda. Lo que no le importaba en absoluto.

Paty está hablando con Stear, le da igual lo que hagan —le dijo Tony a Elisa.

—Sí que le importa. Hemos estado comentándolo. Sal del banco —le ordenó taladrándola con la mirada.

«Muy bien, pues no quiero», pensó Candy.

Albert estaba incluso más guapo que de costumbre, enfurecido a la luz del sol, pero conforme se evaporaba su confusión, fue recordando por qué no debía estar allí.

—¿Puedes soltar la falda? —le pidió a Albert con voz apagada, y se alejó lo suficiente como para apartar la tela—. Muchas gracias por la comida, lo he pasado muy bien.

—Quédate —le pidió. Candy lo miró a los ojos y pen só: «Sí, claro».

—No —dijo Elisa y tiró de Candy hasta que la sacó de la mesa y aterrizó tambaleándose en la hierba.

—Puede decidir ella sola —intervino Albert.

—¿Sí? —dijo Elisa avanzando un paso hacia él—. Ahora dime que la conoces y que te preocupas por ella; que la querrás hasta el fin de los días.

—¡Elisa! —exclamó Candy tirándole del brazo.

—Sólo la conozco hace tres días.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la estás besando de esa mane ra? —preguntó al tiempo que le daba la espalda—. Va monos, Candy.

—Gracias por la comida —se despidió Candy cuando Elisa le apretó el brazo con más fuerza. Cogió las sanda lias por las cintas y Elisa tiró de ella en dirección a los árboles.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido, Albert se volvió hacia Tony.

—No sé si hacer que te maten o matarte yo mismo.

—A mí no, a Elisa. Llamó a Candy y te tocó en el hombro un par de veces antes de darte en la cabeza con el bolso —sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa—. ¡Perri tos calientes! —exclamó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y cogía uno.

—Esa mujer no está bien de la cabeza —dijo Albert frotándose la nuca. Una vez que Candy no estaba, el ardor comenzaba a disiparse, pero aquello no le hacía más feliz—. Ha sido una agresión.

—¿Que está loca? ¿Y tú? —le preguntó mientras desenvolvía una bratwurst.

—No ha sido para tanto —respondió aunque en su fuero interno pensó: «Diez minutos más y nos habría mos desnudado. Eso sí habría sido para tanto».

—Eso cuéntaselo a Harry. Seguramente le has dado mucho más de lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que hace su tío en su tiempo libre.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Albert mirando hacia donde estaba sentado su sobrino. Seguía allí, pero acompañado de una rubia bajita, Bink. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de la pasión de Candy se evaporó—. Dime que ella no nos estaba mirando también.

—No lo sé. Cuando hemos llegado no estaba ahí, así que a lo mejor sólo ha visto el gran final. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sacando una sandalia con flores de debajo de la manta.

—Es de Candy —dijo Albert reviviendo un hermoso _fla__shback _de los dedos de sus pies—. Dásela a Elisa cuan do la veas. Y, si es posible, se la metes por la boca.

—Sí, como que me voy a acordar —dijo echándola a la nevera.

Albert la sacó antes de que el hielo mojara la flor e intentó quitarse a Candy de la cabeza.

—Paty es buena gente, así que no hay que preocuparse por Stear —comentó dándole vueltas a la san dalia entre las manos. Era ridícula, tenía un tacón que seguramente se hundiría en el suelo cuando paseara por la hierba y una flor hortera que seguramente se estropearía cuando lloviera, que a la vez era muy excitante.

—Sí que hay que preocuparse por Stear, se va a casar —dijo Tony masticando un bocado de salchicha.

—No se morirá —replicó Albert intentando imagi narse por qué alguien tan práctico como Candy llevaba ese tipo de zapatos. Aunque, evidentemente, tenía un ramalazo falto de sentido práctico o no le habría besado en la boca en una mesa de picnic. La aceleración que sintió al recordarlo apagó todo sonido por un momento —. ¿Qué decías?

—Que sí, que por eso te escondes como un conejo cuando ves a Karen.

—A mí no me va el matrimonio, pero a lo mejor a él sí —aseguró dejando la sandalia en la mesa—. Nunca ha destacado por su inclinación hacia las grandes emociones.

—Eso es verdad. Además, si Paty es buena gente, a lo mejor acabo viviendo encima de su garaje.

—Por mí estupendo —dijo Albert imaginándose otra vez a Albert entre sus brazos, plena y ardiente. No, él no necesitaba más hostilidad en su vida. Si hubiera deseado sexo desenfrenado, habría vuelto con Karen, que, al menos, no tenía mala leche. Intentó conjurar la imagen de Karen en su mente para borrar la de Candy, pero le pareció gris en comparación con el Technicolor lujurio so, exasperante, inductor a la pasión y de sandalias abiertas de Candy.

—¿Qué?

—¿Queda algún bocadillo en el que no te hayas sentado encima?

Tony encontró uno bajo un pliegue de la manta y se lo dio. Albert lo desenvolvió y le dio un mordisco, decidido a concentrarse en uno de sus sentidos en el que Candy no estuviera presente. Entonces se acordó de la cara que puso cuando mordió el perrito e imaginó esa misma expresión mientras Candy se agitaba bajo su cuerpo, ardiente y lujuriosa, con los labios húmedos... «¡Demonios!», pensó.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a Harry?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que le estabas haciendo a Candy en la mesa de picnic. Seguramente estabais muy apasionados.

—Le diré que ya se lo explicaré cuando sea mayor —Albert pensó: «Estábamos muy excitados y ahora hemos roto»—. Mucho mayor —precisó mientras buscaba una cerveza en la nevera.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

—Vale, ¿por qué hemos tenido que irnos? —pre guntó Paty cuando estaban en el descapotable de Elisa, con Candy desterrada en el asiento de atrás.

—Porque Candy estaba moviendo la lengua con un traficante de donuts —le explicó antes de volverse hacia la pecadora Candy y menear la cabeza.

—¿Has comido donuts? —preguntó Paty, que también había vuelto la cabeza para poder verla.

—Sí, vaya cosa —replicó intentando recuperarse del aturdimiento.

—¿Besaba bien? —preguntó Paty mientras Elisa ponía en marcha el coche.

—Sí, muy bien. De primera. Fenomenal. Me puso a cien. Además trajo unos donuts que estaban de muerte —volvió a pensar en Albert, en el apasionamiento y la urgencia, y cuando Elisa salió en dirección a la calle, se tumbó en el asiento antes de que el resquicio de mareo que le quedaba la desplomara. Tumbada estaba bien, pe ro lamentó tener que hacerlo sola.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —le espetó Elisa.

—Sólo un instante —contestó Candy viendo alejarse las copas de los árboles—. Y disfruté —«Muchísimo», pensó.

—Puede que sea legal —lo defendió Paty—. Pa recía muy contento de estar con ella. Y Stear opina lo mismo.

—Bueno, si lo dice Stear...

—No te burles de él —la reprendió con tono amenazador.

—Vale —dijo Candy incorporándose mientras su mundo se estabilizaba—. Ya estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Tony? —preguntó cogiendo una sandalia para desabrochar las cintas.

—Medianamente gracioso. No cambies de tema. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Albert? —preguntó Elisa.

—No volver a verlo —contestó buscando la otra sandalia—. ¡Vaya hombre! Me he dejado un zapato, tenemos que volver.

—No —dijo Elisa sin detener el coche.

—Son mis sandalias preferidas —protestó Candy intentando parecer sincera.

—Para ti todas lo son. No vamos a volver.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Paty.

—Estupendamente —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza como una loca—. Albert me ha hablado de Stear. Tenéis todas mis bendiciones.

—¿Vas a creer a Albert _El canalla? _—intervino Elisa.

—Hay cosas que se notan. Sé cómo manejarlo.

—Sí, ya lo he visto. Eres débil —la acusó Elisa.

—Venga —replicó Candy, exasperada por el sentimiento de culpa—. Oí la apuesta. Sé lo que se cuece. No voy a volver a verlo nunca más. Sobre todo después de que le gritaras y le insultaras —pensó en Albert cerca de ella, en lo fuerte que le había parecido su pecho contra su mano, en lo ardiente que era su boca, en lo que le había gustado que le tocara el pecho—. Ahora ya sé cómo consigue a todas sus mujeres. Y no es por su encanto —añadió alegremente.

—A lo mejor deberías volver a verlo —dijo Paty pensativa—. A veces hay que confiar.

«Eso sería fantástico», pensó Candy.

—¡Paty! ¿Quieres que la destroce el mismo tipo que le rompió el corazón a tu prima e hizo una apuesta con Terry?

«Eso sería horrible», pensó Candy.

—No —contestó Paty con una sombra de duda en la voz.

—Entonces, nada de palabras de ánimo sobre confiar en sapos.

—¿No se convierten en príncipes cuando los besas?— preguntó Paty.

—Eso son las ranas, una especie completamente diferente —explicó Elisa.

—Sí —dijo Candy intentando borrar de su mente a Albert—. Es un sapo, no una rana. Un canalla. Totalmen te. Con todo, sus donuts eran buenísimos —añadió suspirando mientras volvía a tumbarse en el asiento para recuperar el sentido común.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o00**

Terry estaba sentado frente al televisor un domin go por la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono. Descolgó y oyó la voz de K_aren_.

—Albert y Candy han estado hoy en el parque. La ha besado. Eso es alegría, una indicación fisiológica que po dría llevarles a...

—Espera —le pidió inspirando profundamente. Era por la maldita apuesta. Albert haría lo que fuera para ganarla.

—Le ha dado donuts. La ha llevado a una mesa de picnic y...

—¿Candy ha comido donuts? —Terry se quedó hela do—. No prueba nunca esas cosas. No come hidratos de carbono, al menos conmigo no lo hizo nunca.

—Y cada vez que le daba un trocito, la besaba.

—Hijo de puta —lo insultó con rabia—. ¿Qué ha cemos?

—Tenemos que trabajar con sus desencadenantes de la atracción, mostrarles alegría, hacer que recuerden por qué nos querían a nosotros. Invítala a comer maña na. Consigue que sea algo perfecto; que se sienta espe cial y amada, alégrala y consigue que vuelva.

—No sé —dijo Terry recordando la cara de Candy cuando la dejó. Había pensado que regresaría a él arras trándose, no que tuviera que volver él.

—Iré a comer con Albert —dijo Karen sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Terry—. Me he manteni do al margen, esperándolo, pero ya no tengo tiempo pa ra esas cosas. Antes de que llegue el postre me lo habré llevado a la cama y eso pondrá fin a toda esta historia.

—Candy está enfadada conmigo. Creo que todavía es muy pronto para ir a comer.

—Eso es muy agresivo —se produjo un largo silen cio y después dijo—: Su familia. ¿No comentaste que necesitaba su aprobación para tener amantes?

—Sí, su madre estaba loca por mí.

—Ahí lo tienes. Llámala y cuéntale la verdad de Albert y las mujeres.

—No —dijo Terry acordándose de la falta de in terés de Pony por cualquier cosa que no fueran las calorías o la moda—. Creo que llamaré a Archi, el no vio de su hermana.

—¿Servirá de algo?

—Se lo contará a Annie enseguida. Se ven todos los días y ella vive con sus padres, con lo que su madre y su padre acabarán sabiéndolo. El padre es muy protector.

—Estupendo.

—¿Le dio donuts? —preguntó Terry sintiendo un escalofrío al pensarlo.

—Uno detrás de otro.

«Cabrón». Lo estaba haciendo por la maldita apuesta. Después de todo lo que dijo sobre ser fácil, pe ro no un baboso, iba a seducir a Candy con donuts y luego le pediría sus diez mil dólares. El gran Albert Andrew iba a ganar otra vez.

«No si puedo hacer algo.»

—¿Terry?

—Confía en mí, Candy ha comido su último donut —aseguró seriamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El lunes, Stear llegó tarde a trabajar. «Paty», pensó Albert, lo que le recordó a Candy, algo que era ridículo.

—¿Qué pasa? Normalmente soy el último que llega a trabajar, es la tradición —dijo Tony.

—Paty—dijo Stear bostezando—. Ayer estu vimos hablando hasta muy tarde.

—¿Hablando? —preguntó Tony sentado en el borde de su mesa de trabajo—. Lo menos que podías haber hecho era echar un polvo.

Stear entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí... —empe zó a decir Albert.

—Voy a casarme con Paty —y Stear dijo a Tony—: Seguro que no hablarías así de tu futura mujer.

—Perdona. No pienso casarme, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que diría.

—... tendríamos que hacer un esbozo del seminario Winston...

—Lo sabrás cuando encuentres a la mujer adecuada —dijo Stear.

—No existe —añadió Tony.

—... y dejar preparados los programas —acabó de decir Albert elevando la voz.

—Sus besos son perfectos —dijo Stear mirando por la ventana en la dirección en la que pensaba que es taría Paty—. ¿Has besado alguna vez así? ¿Cuando todo es perfecto y te salta la tapa de los sesos?

—No —dijo Tony, al que parecía repugnarle la imagen.

—Sí —intervino Albert, al que había vuelto a aparecérsele Candy en toda su lujuriosa y complaciente gloria. Los dos se volvieron para mirarlo—. ¿Podemos empezar a trabajar ya? Porque estamos a punto de sacar el helado y empezar a hablar de nuestros sentimientos, y para eso no hay vuelta atrás.

—Voy a por las facturas —dijo Stear volviendo a su escritorio.

Albert se recostó en la silla, abrió un fichero en el ordenador y pensó en Candy. No tenía intención de besarla y sin embargo había saltado sobre ella, un impulso insensato le había arrojado a su regazo. Ella tampoco había colaborado. Debería haberle abofeteado y sin embargo le había pedido «más», incitándolo...

Sonó el teléfono y lo cogió Tony.

—Andrew, Brown y Cornwell —dijo, y después puso cara de circunstancias mirando a Albert—. Hola, Karen —Albert meneó la cabeza—. No está. Creo que no volve rá en toda la mañana —le echó una mirada feroz a Albert, que se recostó en su silla mirando al cielo—. ¿Comer?

—Lo siento, tenía una cita. En Emilio's. Con su nueva novia.

Albert se puso de pie tan rápido que sus pies hicieron un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. «No», le dijo a Tony en voz baja haciendo el gesto de que le iba a cortar el cuello.

—No tienes que preocuparte por que esté deprimi do por perderte. Se recuperó enseguida —Albert lo miró enfadadísimo—. Tengo que dejarte.

—¿Estás loco?

—Bueno, me he librado de ella, ¿no? Te he hecho un favor, creo. Me ha salido espontáneo. ¿Crees que he echo mal? —preguntó mirando a Stear.

—No lo sé, pero en el futuro olvídate de la espontaneidad.

—No quiero volver a ver a Candy —aseguró Albert pen ando en verla otra vez.

—Ya, pero Karen no tiene por qué saberlo —dijo Tony.

—Ahora tendré que llevar a Candy a Emilio's, porque seguro que Karen lo comprueba.

—No veo por qué —intervino Stear—. Si pregun ta siempre puedes decirle que fuisteis a otro sitio.

—Intento no mentir si puedo —dijo volviéndose a sentar e intentando sentirse exasperado por todo aquel lío. Cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de la empresa de Candy y la buscó a través de la telefonista, pero su línea estaba ocupada y no quiso dejar un mensaje. Nadie propo ne quedar a comer en un contestador.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando colgó y vio que Stear y Tony le estaban mirando.

—Nada —contestaron ambos.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert volviendo a la pantalla de su ordenador.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0**

Cuando sonó el teléfono de su despacho, Candy pensó que sería Albert y se enfadó consigo misma. Si estaba pen sando en él a las nueve un lunes por la mañana en medio de un informe preliminar, no cabía duda de que tenía la capacidad de nublar la mente de las mujeres.

—Candice White —dijo dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo rojo sobre la mesa con tablero de cristal esmerilado.

—¿Quién es ese hombre con el que estás saliendo? —preguntó su madre.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Candy recostándose en su si lla ergonómica de oficina.

—Según Archi tiene una reputación terrible entre las mujeres. Dice que las utiliza y después las deja y que...

—Madre, me importa un pito lo que diga Archi. Y no estoy saliendo con él. Fuimos a cenar un día y estu vimos de picnic en el parque, eso es todo —le aclaró mientras escribía Albert en mayúsculas en la tapa de su in forme y lo tachaba con una gruesa línea roja. Fuera, fuera, fuera.

—Greg dice que...

—¡Madre!

—... es un rompecorazones. Está muy preocupado por ti.

Candy empezó a decir «¡Por favor!», pero se calló. Seguramente Archi sí estaba preocupado por ella. Se preocupaba por todo.

¿Por qué iba a estarlo por ella?

—¿Cómo se ha enterado que conozco a ese hom bre? —preguntó al tiempo que escribía el nombre de Archi en mayúsculas y lo tachaba con fuertes rayas rojas. Después escribió «Imbécil» debajo y «Chivato» más abajo.

—Me preocupas. Sé que intentas ser valiente des pués de perder a Terry, pero odio estas cosas. No sopor to que te hagan daño.

—¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi madre? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo único que deseo es que no te hagan daño —contestó Pony y Candy notó que le temblaba la voz—. Quiero que te cases con un buen hombre, que te quiera por lo maravillosa que eres y no te deje porque estás gorda.

—Me habías convencido hasta la última frase —di jo. Había escrito «Madre» en mayúsculas, lo había ro deado con un corazón y luego, mientras ésta seguía hablando, lo tachó con gruesas rayas.

—El matrimonio es muy duro. Los hombres tienen un millón de razones para engañarte e irse, así que hay que trabajarlos continuamente. Tienes que estar guapa siempre. Las cosas les entran por los ojos. Si ven algo mejor...

—Mamá, no creo que...

—Por mucho que te esfuerces siempre habrá al guien más joven, mejor —aseguró Pony con voz que brada—. También le pasará a Annie, a todo el mundo. No puedes empezar con desventaja, no...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Archi le está engañando a Annie?

—No —contestó su madre desconcertada—. Por supuesto que no.

Candy intentó imaginarse a Archi engañando a su hermana, pero le pareció ridículo. Archi no tenía agallas para hacer algo así. Además, amaba a Annie.

—¿Porqué dices eso? Me parece horrible.

—Tú eres la que ha hablado de engañar —repuso Candy. Si no era Archi, ¿quién entonces? ¿Papá? Rechazó esa idea. Su padre tenía tres intereses en su vida: los segu ros, la estadística y el golf—. Por lo único que te dejaría mi padre sería por un palo de golf del cuatro que fuera perfecto, así que eso tampoco es. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que te cases y seas feliz y ese Cabot no...

—Albert, madre.

—Tráelo a cenar el sábado y ponte algo negro para que parezcas más delgada.

—No voy a volver a verlo. Así que dudo mucho que quiera conocer a mis padres.

—Ten cuidado. No sé dónde encuentras esos hombres.

Me miró el escote y vio el sujetador rojo de encaje. La culpa la tienes tú.

Candy pasó varios minutos más tranquilizando a su madre, después colgó y volvió a trabajar otros cinco minutos hasta que el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó antes de descolgar, dis puesta a discutir con su madre otra vez—. Candice White.

—Candy, soy Anne.

—Hola, cariño. Si me vas a hablar de Archi por que se ha chivado de mi cita de picnic, no pasa nada, hemos roto. No voy a volver a verlo —dijo haciendo otra raya sobre el nombre de Archi. En lo que a ella respectaba no había límite para hacer rayas en ese nombre.

—Me ha dicho que según Terry ese hombre es ho rrible.

Candy se incorporó y se puso recta.

—¿Eso le dijo? —el soplón ni siquiera era legal en sus apuestas. Escribió «Terry» en grandes letras ma yúsculas y le clavó el bolígrafo.

—Le pidió que no me dijera nada.

—Muy bien —aceptó Candy sin preocuparse en ab soluto.

—Pero no parece formar parte de tus planes.

—¿Mis planes? ¿Qué planes? —preguntó dejando de clavar el bolígrafo.

—Tú siempre tienes alguno. Eres como yo. He pla neado mi boda y mi matrimonio cuidadosamente y Archi encaja a la perfección. Es perfecto para mí. Vamos a te ner una vida maravillosa.

—Estupendo —dijo haciendo otra raya en el nom bre de Archi.

—Así que estoy segura de que tienes un plan y que ese Casanova...

—Canalla —la interrumpió.

—... rana, lo que quieras, no encaja en tu plan.

—No es una rana. Le di un beso y no se convirtió en príncipe —«se convirtió en un dios. No, tampoco lo hizo»—. Mira, no voy a volver a verle nunca más. Así que podéis estar tranquilos.

—Muy bien. Le diré a tu madre que te estás comportando con sensatez como de costumbre y que no se preocupe más.

—Hombre, gracias. Así que sensata como de costumbre... Espero que no se lo haya dicho nadie a papá.

—Puede que mamá sí lo haya hecho.

—¡Por Dios, Annie! ¿Por qué no lo has evitado? —pre guntó mientras tenía una visión repentina de su excesi vamente protector padre en la que aparecía como un enorme oso rubio—. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Ya, ni siquiera sé si le gusta Archi.

«¿Estás segura de que te gusta a ti?», estuvo a pun to de preguntarle, pero no tenía sentido, ya que su her mana insistía en que era amor verdadero.

—Buenas noticias, ya tienes tarta.

—¿Sí? Muchas gracias, Candy.

—Pero no la van a decorar, así que Paty y yo le pondremos unas perlas de mamá y muchas flores frescas —dijo empezando a dibujar una tarta de bodas.

—¿Vas a decorar mi tarta? —preguntó Annie con voz de desánimo.

—A la gente le encantará cuando la pruebe —la tranquilizó mientras añadía unas palomas al dibujo.

—¿Probar? ¿Y qué pasará cuando la vean?

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Con perlas y flores de verdad? Será sensacional —aseguró dibujando unas perlas. Eran más fáciles que las palomas y ya había tenido una maña na suficientemente difícil.

—¿Qué opina mamá?

—¿Porqué no le preguntas en la boda?

—Vale —dijo Annie inspirando profundamente—. Te estoy muy agradecida. Y me alegro de que sea buena, por lo de las cajitas y todo eso.

—¿Cajitas?

—Sí, las que se llevan los invitados como recuerdo. Para hacerse ilusiones.

—Cajas para la tarta —repitió Min dibujando cuadritos—. ¿Unas doscientas?

—¿No las has pedido?

—Sí —contestó dibujando más rápido—. Claro que las he pedido. ¿Te quieres calmar? Te noto muy tensa. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —contestó poco convencida.

—¿No has tenido ningún problema con _Salida _y _Calentorra _—preguntó, y luego soltó un gemido—. Es decir, con Susie y Sandra.

—No me puedo creer que las llames así —dijo Annie riéndose.

—Lo siento, es...

—Ya lo sabemos, Candy. En el instituto Sandra oyó que Elisa las llamaba así. Ella las llama a Paty y a ella _Melosa _y _Vendona _—Candy se echó a reír sin querer—. No se lo digas. Yo fingiré que no sé que les han puesto ese mote y tú que no sabes que las llaman así.

—Trato hecho. Somos malísimas.

—Nosotras no. Son nuestras amigas las que se han inventado esos nombres. Nosotras somos las encantadoras chicas White.

—Supongo que depende de a quién le preguntes —dijo Candy acordándose de Albert. En adelante tendría que ser más amable con él. Sólo que no iba a volver a verlo, así que no importaba. Además cuando intentó serlo en el parque, la cosa salió mal—. Últimamente he sido muy mala... —se calló al ver aparecer a su pa dre en la puerta como un vikingo angustiado—. Hola papá.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Annie.

—Luego hablamos —dijo Candy antes de colgar—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí abajo? ¿Estaba muy enrarecido el aire por el piso cuarenta?

—Es por el hombre con el que sales —confesó George White mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ni lo intentes. Ya sé que para desayunar te co mes a directores de cuentas novatos, pero conmigo no te va a funcionar. No voy a volver a ver a Albert, pero si lo hiciera sería por elección propia. Venga, papá —dijo sonriendo, pero la cara de su padre seguía tensa—. En este país se casan dos millones y medio de personas to dos los años. ¿Por qué no lo voy a hacer yo?

—El matrimonio no es para todo el mundo, Candy.

—¡Papá! —exclamó sorprendida.

—No es un buen hombre.

—Un momento. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Las dos veces que salimos se comportó como un auténtico caba llero —«bueno, en el parque me metió mano», pensó— y como hemos decidido no volver a vernos, no veo cuál es el problema.

—Estupendo. Me alegro por ti. Me parece muy inteligente. ¿Porqué aventurarse con un hombre que no sabes si constituye un riesgo aceptable?

—No le voy a vender un seguro.

—Ya, pero el principio es el mismo. No eres juga dora, eres demasiado sensata para serlo.

Sonrió, le dio una palmadita en la mano y se fue. Candy siguió sentada en su escritorio y se sintió sosa, anticuada y aburrida. No era una jugadora, sino sensa ta, como siempre. Se permitió pensar en los besos de Albert en el parque, en su boca sobre la suya, en sus ma nos sujetándola con fuerza y sintió que aquel arrebato volvía a invadirla. Aquello no había sido sensato, aquello no estaba planeado y ahora ya no iba a volver a verlo.

Miró su informe y se dio cuenta de que estaba lle no de agujeros. Lo había acuchillado, era la Norman Bates de los análisis estadísticos.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó intentando separar las hojas; la de arriba estaba rota. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, descolgó y gruñó—: ¡Candice White! —dis puesta a llenar de agujeros al que llamaba.

—Buenos días, Candice —oyó que decía Albert y a Candy se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones—. ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre tan feo?

«Respira, respira profundamente», pensó.

—Vaya, ésa sí que es buena. Ahora me va a dar la vara por mi nombre un tipo que se llama Albert —dijo, y pensó: «No me importa que haya llamado. No me va a afectar en absoluto». El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él lo estaba oyendo.

—Me pusieron ese nombre por mi tío Robert, que era muy rico y resultó ser un inútil que se lo dejó todo a las ballenas. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Mi madre quería una diosa.

—Pues tuvo una. Lo retiro, es un nombre perfecto.

—La madre de mi padre se llamaba Dulce —expli có Candy intentando no darle importancia—. Se vieron obligados. ¿Porqué no te pusieron Robert?

—Me tocó su apellido. Lo que no me parece mal, no me veo respondiendo cuando me llamaran Bob.

—Bob Andrew —comentó Candy recostándose en la silla y fingiendo indiferencia—. El tipo raro del depar tamento de envíos.

—El agente de seguros en el que se puede confiar.

—El vendedor de coches usados poco fiable.

—Mientras que Albert Andrew es el pedorro que fundó la empresa allá por 1864 o, en este caso, el tipo que tiene tu zapato.

—¿Mi zapato?

—Lazos rojos, tacón muy original y flor grande y cursi.

—¡Mi sandalia! —exclamó levantándose muy con tenta—. Creía que no la iba a volver a ver.

—Bueno, no lo harás a no ser que comas conmigo. La tengo como rehén. En este momento hay un arma apuntando a su tacón.

—Comeré en mi despacho —replicó Candy y después pensó: «¡Por Dios! ¡Qué triste!».

—Emilio está probando un nuevo menú. Te necesi ta, y yo también.

—No puedo ir —dijo, a pesar de que todo su ser le decía: «Sí, sí, lo que sea». Gracias a Dios, su ser no podía hablar.

—No puedes fallarle. Le encantas. Comeremos pollo al marsala. Venga, disfruta un poco de la vida. Un poquito.

«Un poquito». Incluso Albert sabía que era una perde dora sensata, reacia a las apuestas y desprovista de planes.

—Vale, me encantará recuperar mi sandalia y comer pollo al marsala —accedió con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

—Acuérdate de que la cita es conmigo. No verás la sandalia hasta que hayas comido.

—Lo soportaré —dijo sintiéndose ingrávida. Colgó y miró el informe. Lo había llenado de corazones, pequeñitos, docenas de ellos—. ¡Dios mío!

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Busca a Albert? —le preguntó un joven moreno que había en la puerta de Emilio's—. Está en su mesa.

—¿Tengo mesa? —se extrañó, pero luego vio a Albert sentado al lado de la ventana, en el mismo sitio en el que se habían sentado el miércoles y se quedó sin respiración un segundo. «Siempre me olvido de lo guapo que es», pensó al verlo relajado en la silla, con sus azules ojos fijos en la calle y un perfil perfecto. Estaba tamborileando con los dedos y sus manos le parecieron fuertes. Recor dó lo que le había gustado sentirlas sobre ella y pensó: «Sal de aquí». Entonces Albert se dio cuenta de su presen cia, se enderezó y sonrió con ojos brillantes por la alegría de verla. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a sentarse con él. «Es encantador», pensó y aminoró el paso, pero él ya había apartado una silla para que se sentara.

—Gracias por venir —dijo, y Candy se sentó en la silla pensando «Busca algo, ten cuidado».

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la voz quebrada por los nervios al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando el suelo.

—Tus zapatos. ¿Qué te has puesto?

—Pareces uno de esos tipos que hacen llamadas obscenas —respondió intentando mantener firme el tono de voz, que la estaba traicionando, y estiró el pie para que pudiera ver sus sandalias abiertas azules de piel de cocodrilo, que dejaban ver sus uñas pintadas del mismo color.

—No están mal, aunque los dedos son bonitos —comentó Albert meneando la cabeza.

—Son para trabajar —replicó dejando que el enfado disipase sus nervios—. Además, tienes mi sandalia roja y no me las he podido poner. ¿Me la devuelves?

—Cuándo hayamos acabado de comer. Es mi única garantía.

—¿Hace mucho que tienes ese fetichismo por los pies? —preguntó mientras Albert le pasaba la cesta del pan.

—Desde que te conocí. De repente he descubierto un mundo completamente desconocido para mí.

—Me alegro de haberte impresionado —dijo y se quedó muy sorprendida al caer en la cuenta de que lo es taba realmente. Aquello fue suficiente para volver a po nerla nerviosa. «No estoy interesada en él», se dijo em pujando la cesta del pan hacia él, resuelta a ser íntegra en lo que comiera, ya que no lo era con su pensamiento—. ¿Quién es el encanto de la puerta? Creo que deberías darle alguna lección.

—Es el sobrino de Emilio —contestó cogiendo un trozo de pan y partiéndolo—. No le vendría nada mal mejorar un poco sus modales en la mesa.

—¿No tiene Emilio a nadie que pueda poner de porte ro? —preguntó cogiendo la servilleta para apartar sus manos del pan—. No creo que ayude en gran cosa al negocio.

—Brian es el experto en relaciones sociales de la familia. Sus hermanos están en la cocina donde no pue dan herir a nadie. Gracias a Dios saben cocinar. He pedi do ya: ensalada y pollo al marsala, nada de pasta.

—Me alegro, porque me muero de hambre. ¿Sabías que el cuarenta por ciento de la pasta que se vende son espaguetis? —«¡Qué tonta!», pensó, mientras sonreía para suprimir su tendencia a la estadística—. Creo que demuestra una gran falta de...

—El pollo estará en quince minutos —dijo Brian mientras dejaba un plato de ensalada delante de Albert y otro delante de Candy—. ¿Desean vino?

—Sí, por favor. Creía que estabas mejorando tus modales.

—Contigo no —dijo Brian—. Ya sé que es pollo, pero para ti tinto, ¿no?

—Sí, por favor —respondió Albert—. Ahora pregunta qué tipo de tinto.

—El que Emilio ponga en el vaso —dijo antes de retirarse.

—Encantador —comentó Candy—, pero dejemos de hablar de él. Dame los diez pavos.

—¿Diez pavos? —preguntó Albert desconcertado an tes de menear la cabeza—. No he hecho ninguna apues ta, deja de pedirme dinero.

—¿Has quedado conmigo sin apostarte nada?

—No habrá ningún intercambio de dinero, excepto cuando pague la cuenta.

—Podemos pagar a medias —sugirió Candy.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Porqué? Puedo permitírmelo. Esto no es una cita. ¿Porqué...?

—Te he invitado yo y pagaré yo —dijo Albert ponien do esa cara de obstinación que tanto la exasperaba.

—Eso quiere decir que el día que invite yo, seré yo quien pague.

—No, también lo haré yo. Dime, ¿quiénes son Annie, _Salida _y _Calentorra?_

—¿Para eso me has invitado a comer? —preguntó Candy infundiendo en su voz tanto escepticismo como pudo.

—No —contestó Albert llevándose las manos a la cabe za .¿Podríamos comportarnos alguna vez como gente normal? ¿Sonreír, conversar y fingir que no me odias?

—No te odio —aseguró Candy sorprendida—. Me caes bien. Es decir, tienes tus defectos...

—Por supuesto que los tengo, pero contigo me he comportado lo mejor que he podido. Excepto cuando te di un golpe en el ojo y me abalancé sobre ti en la mesa de picnic. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien —respondió con el tono de voz más alegre que consiguió poner—. Estoy haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva. Corriendo riesgos. Como comer con un Donjuán.

—¿Crees que lo soy?

—¡Por favor! Ligaste conmigo el viernes diciéndome: «Hola, jovencita». ¿De quién creías que eras la reencarnación? ¿Del príncipe?

Emilio apareció antes de que Albert pudiera decir nada y Candy le sonrió, agradecida de que viniera en su rescate.

—Emilio, querido. Se me olvidó mencionarte lo de las cajas para la tarta. Necesitaré doscientas.

—Ya estoy en ello. La abuela dijo que te harían fal ta. Ha pensado que deberían ser de diez centímetros cuadrados para trozos de tarta de ocho.

—Yo me encargo de ellas. Sí. Estupendo. Tu abuela en un ángel y tú mi héroe. Y, por supuesto, un genio con la comida.

—Y tú mi clienta favorita —dijo Emilio dándole un beso antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

—Me encanta —le dijo a Albert.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿No lo habrás estado viendo a mis espaldas?

—Sí, hemos estado hablando de tartas.

—¡Caray! Para ti eso son como conversaciones obscenas.

—Muy gracioso —Candy pinchó la ensalada y mor dió la crujiente lechuga. El aliño de Emilio era fuerte y picante, pero _light, _todo un milagro—. ¡Dios, cómo me gusta Emilio! Esta ensalada está de muerte, y no es una palabra que suela utilizar con la ensalada.

—Háblame de la tarta —le pidió Albert empezando a comer la suya.

—Mi hermana Annie se casa dentro de tres sema nas —contestó Candy agradecida de que hubiera propues to un tema que no era peligroso—. Su novio le dijo que conocía a un estupendo pastelero y que encargaría la tarta para que fuera una sorpresa. Después resultó que la sorpresa era que no la había encargado.

—¿Y sigue en pie la boda?

—Sí, mi hermana dice que la culpa es suya por no habérselo recordado.

—No se parece mucho a ti.

—Es todo lo contrario, es encantadora.

—¿Y en qué te convierte a ti eso?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Candy dejando de comer—. No estoy mal.

Albert meneó la cabeza cuando Emilio apareció con un humeante plato de pollo al marsala. Después de que él y Candy le declararan su eterna devoción, se retiró y Albert empezó a servir el pollo y los champiñones.

—¿Y dónde encajan en la historia de la tarta _Salida _y _Calentorra?_

—En ningún sitio. Sólo son las damas de honor de mi hermana, pero no le digas a nadie que las llamo así —le pidió probando el primer bocado de pollo. Lo sabo reó y después se limpió con la lengua una gota de salsa que le había caído en el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que...?

—No hagas eso —le pidió Albert con voz apagada.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacer preguntas?

—Lamerte el labio. ¿Qué querías saber?

—¿Porqué? ¿Te parece que no es de buena educa ción?

—No, pero me distrae. Tienes una boca muy bo nita. Lo sé. Entré en ella una vez. ¿Qué ibas a pregun tarme?

Min lo miró a los ojos y él mantuvo la mirada. «¡Oh!», pensó, e intentó acordarse de lo que estaban hablando, pero le resultó muy difícil porque en lo úni co que podía pensar era en cómo había entrado en su boca una vez, lo que había disfrutado y lo lujuriosos que le parecían sus ojos cuando la miraba como en ese momento y...

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Brian.

—¿Qué? —contestó Albert dando un respingo.

—¿Que si pasa algo con el pollo? Tenéis un comportamiento muy raro —dijo Brian frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No, nada —le aseguró Candy cogiendo de nuevo el tenedor—. Está buenísimo.

—Vale, ¿necesitáis algo más?

—¿Un camarero con clase?

—Sí, como que lo iba a desperdiciar contigo —dijo Brian antes de irse.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir Candy pasando a un tema de conversación más seguro—, Annie me contó lo de la tarta. Recurrí a Emilio y éste llamó a su abuela. Es mi héroe.

—Espera a que la pruebes. Sólo las hace para las bodas, no hay otra igual.

—¿Cuándo la has probado tú?

—Cuando se casó Emilio o mi hermano. En la boda de toda la gente que conozco. Tony, Stear y yo so mos los últimos que faltamos, he asistido a un montón de bodas. Y ahora Stear cuenta los días que le quedan.

—Bueno, al menos Tony y tú os tenéis el uno al otro. Así que tienes un hermano. ¿Mayor o menor?

—Mayor. Se llama Reynolds.

—¿Reynolds? ¿Reynolds Andrew? —preguntó Candy dejando de comer.

—Sí. Marido de Bink y padre de Harry.

—¿No hay un lujoso bufete de abogados que se lla ma así?

—Sí, el de mi padre, su socio John Reynolds y mi hermano —contestó sin mostrar gran entusiasmo.

—Qué práctico. ¿Qué tal está Harry?

—Marcado para toda su vida después de vernos en la mesa de picnic.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Candy soltando un gemido.

—Es difícil de decir. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Seguramente Bink ya lo habrá llevado a una terapia. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en lo de Paty y Stear?

—Estarán prometidos antes de otoño —profetizó Candy y se dedicaron a hablar de ellos y de otros temas se guros durante el resto de la comida. Cuando acabaron, Albert firmó la larga cuenta.

—Así que comer conmigo es un riesgo... ¿Significa eso que quieres que me disculpe por la última vez?

—No —contestó Candy sonriendo e intentando pa recer despreocupada—. He estado trabajando la teoría de que si no se habla de algo, no existe. Aunque parece que hay un montón de gente que se ha enterado, por ejemplo Archi. Nos ha delatado y ahora mi madre quiere que te lleve a cenar a casa —Albert pareció muy desconcer tado—. Le dije que eras un total desconocido y que lo de la cena era altamente improbable —de repente le pre guntó—: ¿Qué fue lo del sábado?

—Bueno, fue pura química y me pareció fenomenal. Estaría encantadísimo de volver a hacerlo, en especial desnudo y en posición horizontal, pero... —a Candy se le disparó el pulso, pero se dio un golpe en la frente para frenarlo a él y a su traicionera imaginación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba acordándome de por qué nunca se pide a los chicos que digan la verdad. Porque a veces la dicen.

—Lo que pretendo hacerte ver es que Elisa tenía ra zón, no tenía por qué haberte besado de esa forma, porque no busco nada serio. Acabo de dejar una relación que era mucho más intensa de lo que creía y...

—¿Cómo podía ser más intensa de lo que creías?

—Yo pensaba que sólo lo estábamos pasando bien y ella que nos íbamos a casar. Acabamos bien, sin rencores.

—¿Quería casarse, tú no, y no hay rencores? —pre guntó Candy perpleja.

—Digo que si no estaba dispuesto a comprometer me, ella tendría que seguir su camino. Lo clásico.

—Y se supone que tú eres el mago que entiende a las mujeres... No, no fue lo clásico. O te odia o piensa que vas a volver con ella.

—Karen es muy práctica. Sabe que ha acabado. Lo mismo que nosotros, porque a pesar de que estuvo bien, ninguno de los dos quiere ir más allá.

—Exactamente —corroboró Candy, que lo había entendido perfectamente, aunque no estaba nada conten ta—. Sería muy distinto si fuéramos compatibles. No soy reacia al compromiso, si se trata de algo que pueda ser di vertido, pero lo último que necesito es enamorarme de al guien que sé que no es bueno para mí solamente porque besa divinamente. Además, estoy esperando a la reencar nación de Elvis y tú no la eres —Albert la miró con cara extra ña—. ¿Qué pasa? Lo de Elvis era una broma.

—¿No soy bueno para ti, pero beso divinamente?

—Bastante. ¿Porqué? ¿Tú lo ves de otra forma?

Albert abrió la boca, la cerró y se encogió de hombros.

—No, supongo que no. No creo que seas mala para mí, pero es demasiado complicado. No eres una mujer relajada.

—Eso es verdad, pero tú te lo has buscado, por mujeriego.

—Me he retirado. Ahora lo único que quiero es paz, y tranquilidad. Tengo que tomarme un descanso.

—Es lo mismo que pienso hacer yo. Voy a dejar de salir.

—Hasta que aparezca Elvis.

—Exactamente. Y que yo sepa, no hay nada malo en ello.

—No tendrás sexo.

—Eso lo puedo aguantar.

—Sí, eres una experta en negarte cosas.

—¡Eh! —protestó Candy, que se había sentido ofendi da—. Estábamos estupendamente, ¿por qué me atacas?

—Perdona.

Se levantaron para irse. Candy le dio un beso de despedida a Emilio y salieron a la calle.

—Estupendo, es de día y mi oficina sólo está a seis manzanas. No tienes que acompañarme —dijo Candy.

—Muy bien —se despidió Albert ofreciéndole la ma no—. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver en la boda de Paty y Stear. En caso de que no lo hagamos, que seas feliz.

—Lo mismo digo. Que tengas más suerte en el fu turo —dijo Candy estrechándosela.

—Un momento —dijo cuando ésta se alejaba y Candy dio un respingo. Al darse la vuelta vio que simplemente tenía la sandalia en la mano y la brisa movía las cintas.

—Es verdad. Muchas gracias —dijo intentando co gerla.

Albert retuvo un momento la sandalia y la miró a los ojos.

—De nada —dijo meneando la cabeza finalmente. Soltó su presa y ella se alejó por la calle sin volver la vista atrás, satisfecha por la comida, pero no tan contenta como podría estarlo.

«Es encantador», pensó antes de borrarlo de sus pensamientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0 o0o0o0o0**

El martes, Candy miró la ensalada que tenía encima de la mesa de su despacho para comer y pensó: «Tiene que haber algo más que esto». Era por culpa de Albert, ha bía probado la comida de verdad a mediodía y aquello la había envenenado. Hasta conocerlo a él jamás había pensado en la comida excepto como algo que ella no po día permitirse. Antes de que empezara a hacer dieta por el vestido de dama de honor, la mantequilla no existía en su vida. «Debería tener mantequilla», pensó y después se dio cuenta de la locura que suponía.

Aunque sí podría tener pollo al marsala.

Apartó la ensalada a un lado, entró en Internet y buscó «Pollo al marsala», porque hacer una búsqueda de Albert Andrew no hubiera servido en absoluto para su maldito plan.

«Un plato muy popular», se dijo al encontrar 48.300 resultados. Incluso a pesar de la extraña aleatoriedad que demostrarían la mayoría de ellos, eran un montón de recetas. Había una con alcachofas que le pareció una locura. En otra había que añadir zumo de limón, algo que no podía irle bien; otra era con pimientos, otra con cebolla. Resultaba sorprendente la cantidad de formas que había encontrado la gente para estropear una receta sencilla. Imprimió dos que le parecieron adecuadas e iba a desconectar cuando, por un impulso inesperado, buscó «dislexia». Una hora más tarde, apagó el ordena dor, impresionada por lo que había conseguido Albert Andrew.

Cuando acabó de trabajar, paró en una tienda de comestibles. Había algo en tener un plan para cenar, con receta en la mano, que la hacía sentirse mucho menos hostil hacia la comida. Por supuesto, tendría que adaptar la receta. Ésta requería rebozar el pollo con harina, lo que suponía unas calorías de más y también hidratos de carbono. Se saltaría el rebozado. Tenía sal y pimienta, y el perejil no tenía calorías, así que cogió un bote. No te nía ningún problema con las pechugas de pollo deshue sadas y sin piel, pero ¿y la mantequilla y el aceite de oli va? «Es para morirse de risa», pensó y cogió también un bote. Los champiñones eran esencialmente agua, así que podría comerlos. Después venía el marsala, que encon tró en la sección de vinos. Pagó con sensación triunfal después de haber atravesado la sección del pan con paso decidido, fue a casa, se puso un chándal, puso a todo vo lumen el lector de CD y cantó a voz en grito el álbum _Elvis 30 _mientras cocinaba.

Una hora más tarde, el disco volvía a empezar y Candy contemplaba el desastre que había en su única sar tén e intentaba averiguar qué había hecho mal. Había dorado el pollo en su sartén antiadherente y había seguido el resto de instrucciones, pero aquello tenía un aspecto terrible y sabía fatal. Dio unos golpecitos con la espátula en el borde de la cocina y pensó: «Vale, no sé cocinar, pero me merezco una buena comida», antes de descol gar el teléfono.

—¿Emilio? ¿Tenéis servicio a domicilio?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El seminario Parker se estaba convirtiendo en el ma yor desastre que había tenido Andre, Brown y Cornwell, sobre todo porque la idiota que estaba a cargo de las clases no dejaba de cambiar las especificaciones del seminario.

—Estoy enviando información por fax. Métanla en algún sitio —les pidió en una de sus llamadas.

—¿Por qué no se morirá esa bruja? —dijo Tony cuando llamó un martes a las cinco menos diez—. He quedado con Elisa esta noche.

—Ya me quedo yo a recibir el fax. Paty lo enten derá —se ofreció Stear.

—No, vete. Ya me quedo yo. No tengo ninguna cita y estoy demasiado cansado para ir a ningún sitio —di jo Albert.

Tony y Stear se fueron, los dos con rumbo a una mu jer cariñosa y Albert se quedó a leer el fax y a comprimir el calendario del seminario una vez más, contento de no tener que estar en ningún sitio ni tener una mujer que reclamara su atención y su tiempo. A las siete apagó el ordenador ali viado y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

Emilio le pareció una idea excelente.

—No me digas —le pidió cuando entró a la cocina por las puertas batientes—. Pollo al marsala.

—Ya he comido bastante por una buena temporada —replicó en el mismo momento que sonaba el teléfo no—. Prefiero algo sencillo, espaguetis con tomate y albahaca. Espera, el cuarenta por ciento de la pasta que se vende son espaguetis. Eso demuestra falta de imagina ción, que sean fettuccini.

Albert se calló cuando Emilio levantó la mano y con testó el teléfono. Éste escuchó y luego miró por encima del hombro de Albert y dijo:

—Normalmente no lo hacemos, pero con un cliente especial siempre podemos hacer una excepción. Pollo al marsala, ¿verdad? No, no es ningún problema. Dale una buena propina al repartidor —colgó y sonrió a Albert—. Era Candy. Quiere pollo al marsala. ¿Puedes lle várselo tú?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Sabes dónde es y seguramente te cae de camino a casa.

—No está de camino a mi casa ni a la de nadie, excepto a la de Dios, el maldito sitio está en una pen diente que es casi vertical. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me apetece ir?

—No sé —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha llamado, estabas aquí, hacéis buena pareja y me ha parecido buena idea. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—No, no lo hemos hecho, pero no vamos a volver a vernos porque soy una equivocación para ella y además está esperando a Elvis. Llámala y dile que el repartidor se ha muerto.

—Entonces no podrá cenar, y ya la conoces, es una mujer de las que comen.

Albert pensó en la cara de Candy cuando comía pollo al marsala, igual de deliciosa que cuando comía donuts. Lo que no era ni remotamente tan encantador como la expresión de su cara cuando la besó...

—Bueno, ya la llevará Brian —concluyó Emilio.

—No, lo haré yo. Date prisa, ¿quieres? Me muero de hambre.

Continuara…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Espero que les siga gustando es hermosa la historia y ya empieza ahora si la mejor parte es muy linda y una pareja muy desafin que llega a ser muy interesante les mando besos y abrazos a todas y cada una de ustedes espero sus rw los necesito...


	7. Chapter 6

**Es la adaptación del libro Una Apuesta Peligrosa de Jennifer Crusie Smith, los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a su autora**

**Capitulo 6**

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Albert estaba subiendo los escalones de casa de Candy, cuando algo pequeño y de color naranja pasó a toda velocidad a su lado y casi lo tira colina abajo. Acabó su ascensión con más cuidado, pero cuando llegó a la cima y miró a su alrededor no vio nada. Llamó al portero automático y contestó Paty.

—Hola, Candy ha pedido comida para llevar —dijo con la bolsa en la mano, sintiéndose estúpido, el senti miento que menos le gustaba en el mundo.

—¿Y tú eres el repartidor?

—Bueno, nunca se gana suficiente dinero —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó arriba oyó _Heartbreak Hotel, _de Elvis Presley, al otro lado de la puerta de Candy y suspiró.

Candy se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y Albert también se quedó perplejo, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era una larga y vieja camiseta de chándal y unos calcetines desparejados. Llevaba el pelo suelto y encrespado, y se había limpiado el maquillaje, así que el único color que había en su cara era la magulladura amarilla, que empezaba a per der intensidad, en donde la había golpeado.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Así es como recibes a los repartidores —pregun tó mirando las hermosas y robustas piernas que había escondido el viernes en el bar.

—No, así es como le abro a Paty. Deja de co merme con los ojos, llevo unos pantalones cortos debajo —dijo mientras se levantaba la camiseta para dejar ver unos shorts a cuadros ligeramente menos feos que la ca miseta y los calcetines—. ¿Cómo has entrado por la puerta de la calle?

Entonces, algo de color naranja pasó a toda veloci dad a su lado y entró en el apartamento.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Candy y Aalbert entró, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

—No lo sé —dijo poniendo la bolsa de Emilio en una vieja mesa de máquina de coser que había al lado de un sofá que parecía una calabaza gigante comida por los polillas—. Cuando estaba subiendo ha pasado a mi lado.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Candy y Albert se volvió para mirar.

En el sofá, el animal de aspecto más sarnoso que había visto en su vida los observaba con mirada feroz y un ojo cerrado y siniestro. Era de color marrón y naran ja, así que combinaba perfectamente con el sofá.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Candy.

—Creo que es una especie de gato.

—¿De qué tipo? —inquirió Candy con una terrible fascinación en la voz.

—De ninguno bueno. A pesar de que dijiste que querías uno.

—No es verdad.

—La última vez que te acompañé a casa dijiste que ibas a buscarte un gato.

—Era una broma —dijo Candy sin apartar la vista del animal—. Es lo que dicen todas las mujeres con más de treinta años cuando las han jodido los hombres. «Voy a dejar a los cabrones y me voy a buscar un gato». Es un cliché.

—Mira, si vas a hablar en clave deberías avisarme —dijo Albert sin dejar de mirar el animal.

El gato no parecía moverse, así que Albert echó un vistazo al resto del apartamento. Daba la impresión de ocupar todo el ático, tenía unos ángulos desquiciados, salpicados por buhardillas y estaba lleno de muebles viejos, aunque ninguno era una antigüedad. Frunció el entrecejo y pensó: «Este no es su estilo».

—¿Porqué tiene un ojo cerrado? —preguntó Candy inclinando la cabeza desconcertada.

—Creo que lo ha perdido.

—Has llevado una vida dura, ¿eh, gato? Tengo pollo de sobra. Lo he intentado hacer al marsala, pero me ha salido fatal. Puede que el gato esté lo suficientemente desesperado como para comérselo.

—Si le das de comer se quedará para siempre. ¡Ga to, la puerta está abierta, vete!

El gato se acurrucó y lo miró con altanería.

—Parece el de Alicia, como si pudiera desaparecer poco a poco.

—Ya ha empezado con el ojo. Seguramente tiene todas las enfermedades que hay en el Libro Gatuno de los Muertos.

—Le daré de comer —dijo Candy antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Queda muy bien en el sofá —dijo Albert pasando la bolsa de Emilio de la máquina de coser a una maltratada mesa redonda de roble que había detrás del sofá. El gato estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos aunque fin gía que no le preocupaban.

Candy volvió con varios trozos de pollo en una servi lleta de papel. Los dejó a su lado y se echó hacia atrás. El gato los olisqueó y después la miró.

—Ya lo sé. Está malísimo. No hace falta que te lo comas —se excusó Candy.

El gato levantó la nariz y mordisqueó el trozo que tenía más cerca.

—Es un gato valiente —le dijo a Albert y se dirigió ha cia la repisa de la chimenea para coger su bolso—. Deja que te pague a ti o a Emilio o al que sea.

—No —dijo Albert sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Los muebles parecían cómodos, pero ninguno era suficientemente interesante o atractivo, no le pegaban nada. Parecía el apartamento de otra persona—. ¿Estás subarrendada?

—No —contestó buscando en el bolso—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada —en la repisa de la chimenea había varias bolas de nieve, alineadas a ambos lados de un reloj anti guo, muy kitsch, hecho con libros viejos. Albert se acercó para verlas—. No elegiste tú los muebles, ¿verdad?

—Eran de mi abuela. Mira, no quiero que me pa gues la cena. Me has hecho un gran favor trayéndola así que...

—¿Coleccionas estas cosas? —preguntó cogiendo una de Rocky y Bullwinkle.

173

—Albert.

—Hay comida para un ejército. Si quieres que te haga compañía, me quedaré y me comeré la mitad. Si no, me iré y me la llevaré, aunque no me gustaría dejarte sola con ese animal —Albert dejó la bola de Rocky y cogió otra de Chip y Dale—. ¿De dónde las sacas?

—De los amigos, la familia, mercadillos. Puedes quedarte —dijo mirando el gato que, una vez devorado el pollo, parecía estar estudiando la posibilidad de echar un sueñecito—. Tú no sé si podrás —declaró, y el animal la miró seriamente con el ojo derecho cerrado—. ¿No era el otro ojo el que tenía cerrado antes? ¿El izquierdo?

—No me acuerdo, pero tampoco me extrañaría. Es un gato muy sospechoso. ¿Sabes? Estos muebles no te pegan. Ese reloj no encaja y no me pareces una persona a la que le gusten las bolas de nieve.

—Ya, pero los muebles son buenos y no me pareció inteligente comprar otros nuevos. Además, me recuer dan a mi abuela y lo de las bolas empezó accidentalmen te —confesó mirando a su alrededor antes de volverse hacia él—. Al menos deja que pague la mitad de la cena.

—No —dijo Albert cogiendo una gran bola en la que estaban la Dama y el Vagabundo sentados en un restaurante italiano muy bien reproducido—. ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—Mi abuela tenía una bola de Mickey y Minnie Mouse. Estaban bailando y Minnie llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa; Mickey la sujetaba por el talle y ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás —su voz se fue suavizando conforme hablaba—. Mi abuelo se la había dado como regalo de bodas, pero a mí me gustaba tanto que cuando tenía doce años me la dio a mí.

Albert estudió la repisa de la chimenea. Allí estaban Cristina y el Fantasma de la Ópera, Roger Rabbit y Jessica, Lorenzo y Pepita, la Bella Durmiente y el príncipe, Cenicienta y su príncipe en un castillo con palomas suspendidas en el aire, e incluso Donald y Daisy, pero no Mickey y Minnie.

—¿Dónde está?

—La perdí en uno de los traslados cuando estaba en la universidad. Ya sabes cómo es eso, cambias de habita ción todos los años y las cosas desaparecen. Me enfadé mucho y la gente empezó a regalarme otras en mi cum pleaños y Navidades para compensarme. Intenté decir les que no quería más, «Muchas gracias, es muy bonita, pero no deberías...», pero aquello era imparable —Miró la repisa y suspiró—. Tengo cajas llenas en el sótano. Estas son sólo mis favoritas. No colecciones nada, la gente te impedirá dejarlo.

Albert miró de nuevo la colección. En un extremo ha bía una grande y oscura que parecía llena de monstruos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cogiéndola.

—Villanos de Disney. Elisa y Paty me regalaron una cada una en Navidades hace dos años.

—¿Elisa te regaló esto?

—¿Cómo sabes que no fue Paty?

—Porque no encaja con su estilo —aseguró señalan do la bola de Cenicienta con las palomas—. Te regaló ésa.

—Sí, pero sigo sin...

—Paty cree en los cuentos de hadas. Elisa es rea lista, ve a los tipos malos. Además, Paty no se hubiera olvidado de lo más importante. Te consiguió una pareja.

—¿Una pareja de qué?

—Una pareja, dos personas. Todo son parejas. Mi ra, la Dama y el Vagabundo, Cristina y el Fantasma de la Ópera, Jessica Rabbit y Roger... excepto la que te regaló Elisa, el resto son parejas.

—No sé si Rocky y Bullwinkle son exactamente una pareja —dijo mirándolos llena de dudas—. Y Chip y Da le. Bueno, ya sé que ha habido rumores, pero...

—Venga, Minnie. Empezaste con una pareja.

—No me llames así —le rogó con ojos encendidos.

—A mí sí puedes llamarme Mickey —aseguró Albert sonriendo, deseoso de volver a ver aquel destello en su mirada.

—Lo que haré es llamar a un taxi si no dejas de meterte conmigo. ¿Cenamos?

Albert se dio por vencido y fue a la mesa para sacar la comida que había preparado Emilio, haciendo un desvío cuando pasó al lado del gato, por si éste le atacaba.

—Ese tipo sí que hizo una jugada.

—¿Qué tipo?

—El que te había dejado la noche que te conocí. Debías quererle mucho.

—¡Oh! ¿A él? No, nada en absoluto.

«Estupendo», pensó Albert, a pesar de que aquello no cambiaba nada.

—¿Tienes platos? —preguntó mientras Candy se dirigía hacia un hueco que cualquier persona habría lla mado armario, pero que evidentemente, para su casero era una cocina—. Trae copas para el vino también.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asomándose.

—Vasos, para el vino.

Candy salió de la cocina con dos copas y puso la me sa mientras él descorchaba una botella y servía el vino

Mentando no mirar su chándal. Le parecía bien que se hubiera vestido así. Si se hubiera puesto el jersey rojo seguramente habrían tenido problemas. Después, Candy sacó la ensalada e intentó ponerla en un plato con una cuchara.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando se derramó el aliño.

—No cocinas nunca, ¿verdad Candice?

—¿Y tú?

—Sí —aseguró quitándole la cuchara—. Cuando estaba en la universidad trabajé en un restaurante. Necesitas un cucharón, Minnie, esto se utiliza para comer.

—También podría clavártela.

Albert meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocinita para buscar un cucharón, pero se tropezó con una sartén que contenía algo horrible.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cuando Candy entró a buscar servilletas de papel.

—Nada que te incumba —replicó, y Albert arqueó las cejas—. Creí que podría hacerlo yo sola. Conseguí la receta, pero no...

—¿Esto es pollo al marsala? —preguntó cayendo en la cuenta de lo que era.

—No, es una asquerosidad. Por eso llamé a Emilio.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Para hacer comentarios jocosos?

—¿Quieres saber cómo se cocina o no? —preguntó exasperado. Candy era insoportable.

—Sí —contestó lanzándole una mirada feroz. —¿Qué es lo primero que hiciste?

—Rociar aceite de oliva en la sartén.

—¿Rociar? No, hay que echarlo. Dos cucharadas soperas.

—Demasiada grasa.

—Es una grasa que no hace daño. El aceite de oliva es bueno para el cuerpo.

—No para mi cintura.

—Pues si quieres que tenga sabor tendrás que echarlo, Minnie.

—Vale —accedió, aunque con voz rebelde—. Des pués doré el pollo.

—Demasiado rápido. Primero hay que ablandar la carne. Si no tienes un mazo puedes utilizar una lata. Metes las pechugas en una bolsa y le das unos golpes. Después la espolvoreas con harina, pimienta molida y sal kosher.

—¿Estás de coña? La harina tiene calorías.

—Y evita que el pollo... —Albert cogió un tenedor y levantó uno de los trozos petrificados que había en la sartén—... se seque. ¿Qué más hiciste?

—Cuando estaba dorado, puse los champiñones, eché el vino y dejé que fuera reduciendo.

—¿Sin mantequilla?

—¿Estás loco?

—No —contestó volviendo a dejar la carne en la sartén—. Pero alguien que hace pollo al marsala sin aceite de oliva, harina y mantequilla puede que sí lo es té. Si querías pollo a la parrilla haberlo hecho así —me tió un dedo en la salsa para probarla y estaba tan as querosa que se atragantó y Candy tuvo que darle un vaso de agua.

—No sé en qué paso me equivoqué.

—¿Qué tipo de marsala utilizaste? —preguntó Albert una vez que consiguió quitarse el gusto de la boca. Candy le enseñó una botella de vino de guisar—. ¡No, no, no! —exclamó y después se calmó al ver que Candy soltaba un gemido—. Mira, cariño, cuando se hace una salsa de vino hay que cocerlo, concentrarlo. Tienes que utilizar uno bueno o sabrá como eso —dijo miran do la sartén—. Es un milagro que el gato no se haya muerto.

—¡Vaya! ¿Puedes escribir todo lo que has dicho?

—No —contestó Albert y entonces se oyó un gran estruendo en la otra habitación—. El gato se ha ido. ¿Habías dejado una ventana abierta?

—Tengo una de esas mosquiteras corredizas baratas en el dormitorio —le explicó antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta que había cerca de la chimenea—. ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —exclamó y Albert fue hacia allí.

La mosquitera había desaparecido y la ventana esta ba abierta. Albert se inclinó y miró afuera. La mosquitera estaba en el tejado y el gato sentado en la rama de un árbol que tocaba las tejas, limpiándose las uñas. Tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

—Cambia los ojos —dijo Albert volviendo a meter la cabeza—. A lo mejor... —empezó a decir, pero se calló el ver el dormitorio de Candy.

La mayor parte la ocupaba la cama de latón más recargada que había visto en su vida, era enorme y es taba cubierta con un edredón de satén de color lavanda suave y almohadas de satén del mismo color apila das contra un cabezal que se curvaba y entrelazaba formando rosetones y remates. Albert se mareó sólo con mirarla.

—¿Cómo haces para no caerte de la cama?

—Me agarro y procuro no mirar el cabezal. Me encanta. Lo compré el mes pasado, aunque no es nada práctico...

Siguió hablando, pero Albert había dejado de escu charla cuando dijo: «Me agarro» y se la imaginaba tum bada sobre el suave edredón de satén azul, con sus rizos acabados en puntas doradas sobre los almohadones y sus labios abiertos sonriéndole, las manos agarrando el cabezal, su suave cuerpo...

—¿Albert?

—Huele muy bien —dijo éste intentando pensar en algo que no contuviera la palabra «suave» o «duro».

—Mi abuela siempre ponía lavanda en las almoha das. O puede que sean las velas de canela.

—Es..., es muy bonito —dijo Albert aclarándose la garganta—. Es la única cosa en este apartamento que te pega —la idea de tumbarla sobre el edredón era facti ble, así que propuso—: Vamos a cenar.

—Muy bien —aceptó Candy saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?

—¿Y cómo entrará el gato?

—Tienes razón —dijo Albert pensando «¡Dios mío! Le he traído un gato salvaje».

—Así que el pollo al marsala no es muy juicioso pa ra el corazón ni respeta el peso —dijo Candy mientras co mían la ensalada de Emilio.

—¿Juicioso para el corazón? —preguntó Albert co giendo su vaso de vino—. ¿Quieres decir si es saludable? Porque la respuesta es sí. Ya te lo he dicho, el aceite de oliva es bueno para la salud. Y un poco de harina y man tequilla no te van a matar.

—Eso díselo a mi madre. ¡Qué buena! —exclamó comiendo un poco más de ensalada—. Creo que la lec ción de todo esto es que no debería cocinar.

—¿Porqué? Ha sido tu primer intento. Todo el mundo comete errores —dijo cogiendo la cajita del pollo y sirviéndolo en los platos sin que se cayera nada.

—Excepto tú, todo lo haces bien —lo alabó mien tras observaba lo que hacía.

—Bueno. Te dejaron, hasta ahí me he enterado, pero no te importaba el tipo. Entonces, ¿porqué sigues ; enfadada y la tomas conmigo?

—Fue un poco como la gota que colma el vaso —contestó cortando el pollo. Después se llevó un trozo a la bo ca y puso esa arrebatada expresión que siempre tenía cuando comía algo bueno.

—Deberías abandonar las dietas. ¿Qué te hizo que no pudieras olvidar?

—Bueno —empezó a decir pinchando un champi ñón con más animadversión de la que merecía—. Fue sobre todo por mi peso.

—¿Se metía con él? Ese tipo es un cabeza cuadrada —aseguró meneando la cabeza.

—No es que lo criticara exactamente, simplemente me sugería que me pusiera a dieta. Después me dejó por que no me acostaba con él.

—¿Te pidió que te pusieras a dieta y luego que te fueras a la cama con él? Retiro lo dicho, los cabezas cuadradas son más inteligentes que ese gilipollas.

—Ya, pero tenía algo de razón. Es decir, respecto a mi peso. ¿No? —preguntó desafiante.

—Si te contesto dirigirás toda tu rabia contra mí y prefiero que lo hagas contra el idiota que te dejó, yo soy el bueno de la película.

Candy apuñaló otro champiñón y dejó el tenedor.

—Vale, ésta te la paso. No me importa lo que digas, no me enfadaré.

—¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Albert fijándo se en su tempestuoso rostro.

—Bueno, me enfadaré, pero seré justa. Eres el úni co hombre en el que confío lo suficiente como para de cirle la verdad.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Albert sorprendido y halagado—. Creía que era un canalla.

—Y lo eres, pero sueles decirme la verdad. En la mayoría de cosas.

—Jamás te he mentido en nada —aseguró Albert de jando de comer.

—Ya. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con mi pe so? —preguntó Candy desdeñosa.

—Muy bien. Ahí va la verdad. Jamás estarás delga da. Eres una mujer con curvas. Tienes las caderas anchas un buen estómago y unas grandes tetas. Eres...

—Sana —le cortó Candy duramente.

—Lujuriosa —la contradijo Albert mirando el leve su bir y bajar de sus pechos debajo del chándal.

—Fondona —gruñó Candy.

—Opulenta —dijo Albert recordando la suave curva que había tenido en su mano.

—Regordeta.

—Suave, con curvas y muy sexy, me estoy excitando —confesó Albert, que empezaba a marearse—. ¿Llevas algo debajo del chándal?

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy.

—Perdona —se excusó deshaciéndose de su fanta sía—. Bien. Deberíamos seguir comiendo. ¿De qué está bamos hablando?

—De mi peso.

—Sí —dijo cogiendo el tenedor otra vez—. La razón por la que no puedes perder peso es porque no debes ha cerlo, tu constitución física es así y si hubieras conseguido seguir una estúpida dieta para perder peso habrías aca bado como el pollo que has intentado guisar. Hay cosas que deben hacerse con mantequilla. Tú eres una de ellas.

—Así que estoy condenada.

—Otro de los problemas contigo es que no escu chas. Si quieres tener un aspecto sexy, tenlo. Dispones de cosas que las mujeres delgadas no tendrán jamás y de berías alegrarte por ellas y vestirte para disfrutarlas. O, al menos, dejar que las disfruten otros. El traje que lleva bas la noche que te conocí hacía que parecieras una funcionaria de prisiones. Sin embargo, tu ropa interior está muy bien —añadió acordándose del escote de su jersey rojo.

—No hay ropa que me quede bien.

—Por supuesto que la hay —la contradijo sin dejar de comer—. A pesar de que eres de las que están mejor sin ella —su traicionera mente intentó imaginársela y tuvo que bloquear ese pensamiento—.Supongo. Come, por favor. El hambre te pone de mal humor.

—¿Estoy mejor desnuda? No, mira...

—Me has preguntado y te he respondido, pero no quieres oír eso. La verdad es que la mayoría de los hombres preferirían irse a la cama contigo que con esas mu jeres que parecen una percha, es mucho más agradable tocarte a ti, pero la mayoría de vosotras no os lo creéis. Intentáis perder peso para impresionaros a unas a otras.

—Así que he sido sexy todos estos años... ¿Por qué no se ha dado cuenta nadie? —preguntó poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—Porque te vistes como si odiaras tu cuerpo. El es tar sexy es una actitud, no crees que lo seas y no lo exteriorizas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que lo soy? —preguntó exasperada.

—Porque te miré por debajo del jersey —confesó Albert acordándose de aquel momento—. Y porque te he besado. Y he de confesarlo, tu boca es un milagro. Aho ra, come algo.

Candy miró su plato un momento y después lo atacó.

—Sí, esto está muy bueno —comentó al poco.

—No hay nada mejor que la buena comida. Bueno, excepto el...

—Tiene que haber una forma de conseguir que es to sea bueno para el corazón.

—He estado hablando a las paredes. ¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho?

—¿Así que parecía una funcionaría de prisiones cuando ligaste conmigo?

—No, llevabas unos zapatos muy bonitos. Con ellos sí que te arriesgas —«los pies también eran boni tos», pensó.

—¿Así que, a pesar de que parecía una funcionaría de prisiones, la razón por la que cruzaste el bar para ligar conmigo fueron mis zapatos?

Aquella pregunta parecía mal intencionada, así que intentó acordarse de por qué había ligado con ella. La apuesta. Soltó un gemido. La estúpida apuesta de la cena con Terry.

—¡Venga!

—Hiciste una apuesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy enfadada.

Albert sacó la cartera y dejó un billete de diez dólares encima de la mesa.

—Toma, todos tuyos. ¿Puedo acabar de cenar antes de que me eches?

—Sí, claro. Te estás tomando muy bien lo de haber perdido esa apuesta.

—No la perdí —dijo pinchando un champiñón—. Nunca pierdo.

—¿La cobraste? —preguntó Candy escandalizada.

—Saliste por la puerta conmigo, así que gané —di jo Albert frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Y todo el mundo asume que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó exasperado—. Alguien se apuesta diez pavos conmigo a que no sales del bar con migo. Lo haces y gano. Ahora te los he dado a ti. ¿Pode mos dejarlo ya?

—Así que la apuesta está acabada —dijo Candy con tono incrédulo.

—Sí —contestó Albert empezando a irritarse—. Va le, no me parece la mejor forma de empezar una rela ción, pero tampoco es que la tengamos. Estás esperando a Elvis y los dos seguimos con nuestros planes de no sa lir con nadie. Además te estoy dando de comer. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

—Por ninguna razón en particular —aseguró Candy rotundamente antes de volver a la cocina.

—Hay algo que no sé, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sigue comiendo.

Albert se ofreció a ayudarla con los platos, pero Candy lo despidió, enfadada con él por la apuesta y consigo misma porque aquello le preocupara. Puso las sobras de Emilio en la nevera y tiró lo que había intentado prepa rar a la basura. Después se fue al dormitorio y se metió bajo el edredón de satén. Albert había dicho que la cama era lo único que le pegaba. En aquel apartamento lleno de muebles sencillos y pesados había elegido el único bonito, lujoso y sexy y había dicho «Ése sí que te pega». ¡El muy canalla!

El gato saltó encima de la cama y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido. «¡Eh!», exclamó cuando se acurrucó a su lado. Lo acarició, sintió su escuálido cuerpo bajo la piel, y el animal abrió los dos ojos. Eran de distinto color y uno de ellos tenía una nube que hacía juego con el color de su piel. «Un gato de retales», pensó mientras se acurru caba a su lado, extremadamente reconfortado. Encen dió el aparato de música que había al lado de la cama y escuchó a Elvis cantar sobre lo asquerosa que había sido su vida desde que lo había dejado su chica. El gato le vantó las orejas durante una estrofa y luego volvió a re lajarse sobre el edredón. «¿Te vas a venir al hotel de los corazones rotos?», le preguntó rascándole detrás de las orejas. El gato levantó la cabeza para hacer presión con tra sus uñas y Candy observó su extraña cara, arrugada por el éxtasis con los dos ojos cerrados, y sintió cariño por él. Empezó a ronronear y aquel sonido le pareció más confortante de lo que había imaginado. «No me parece na da inteligente que te quedes», dijo y el gato abrió los ojos lentamente y después volvió a cerrarlos. Candy siguió acariciándolo y él se acurrucó más contra ella, cálido, re lujado y confortante. No le extrañaba nada que hubiera tantas mujeres solteras que tuvieran gatos. Sin duda su peraban con creces a los encantadores, mentirosos y ju gadores compulsivos que besaban divinamente y tenían manos como... «Estoy tan sólo, cariño», cantaba Elvis y Candy se acercó para subir el volumen. El gato levantó la cabeza, pero parecía que _Don't Be Cruel y Heartbreak Hotel _le gustaban y se volvió a acurrucar junto a su estóma go. «Puedes vivir aquí», dijo, y se quedaron en un silen cio fraterno, escuchando a Elvis hasta que se quedaron dormidos los dos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Hay una auténtica ricura esperándote en tu ofici na —le comunicó su ayudante cuando terry llegó al tra bajo el miércoles.

«Candy», pensó y después cayó en la cuenta, desilusionado, de que no podía ser. Nadie la describía como ricura.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Karen estaba sentada al otro lado de su escritorio, con un precioso vestido rojo que le quedaba muy bien.

—Ya has llegado —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Bonito vestido —comentó cerrando la puerta. Pasó a su lado, impresionado por la forma en que la fal da se curvaba bajo su firme culito sin apretarlo.

—Olvídate del vestido. ¿Porqué sigue saliendo Albert con la mujer que amas?

—¿Está saliendo con ella? —preguntó perdiendo de repente todo interés por el vestido y sentándose en su silla.

—El lunes la llevó a comer, lo que hizo que no pu diera estar conmigo. Ayer cenaron en su apartamento —le informó inclinándose hacia él con su encantadora carita tensa—. Creía que ibas a llamar a Archi. ¿Por qué siguen juntos?

—Sí que lo llamé —aseguró mientras movía unos papeles intentando pensar con rapidez—. No sé por qué no ha funcionado. Quizá Albert lo pasa bien cuando está con ella. —«Y quiere ganar los diez mil dólares», pensó.

—Pero no se acuestan.

—No —dijo Terry rezando porque Candy siguiera siendo frígida—. No lo harán.

—Creo que tienes razón —comentó Karen em pezando a dar vueltas por la habitación—. No parece una mujer que se entregue tan pronto y él no insistirá. Tiene muy buenos sentimientos.

—Pues me alegro por él. ¿Algo más?

—Quiero que llames a Candy, la invites a cenar, pa gues tú y la recuperes —dijo inclinándose encima del es critorio.

—Lo haces con un objetivo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándole el escote.

—Soy una experta en citas que está perdiendo al hombre que ama —confesó con la boca rígida tras ins pirar profundamente—. No se trata solamente de mi vi da privada, sino de la pública, de toda mi vida. Tengo un potencial éxito de ventas en las manos y mi editor quie re poner nuestra foto de bodas en la contracubierta. Están en juego todas esas cosas y no voy a dejar que todo se vaya al garete porque seas demasiado débil como pa ra conseguir que tu novia vuelva contigo. Me iré cuando me prometas que la llamarás para invitarla a comer y me digas quiénes son sus mejores amigas. El viernes la vi con dos mujeres en el bar. Una castaña bajita y otra alta y pelirroja. ¿Son amigas?

Una vaharada de tenue perfume llegó hasta Terry, era un aroma que mareaba.

—¿Qué perfume llevas? —preguntó intentando no pensar en el comentario sobre su debilidad de carácter.

—Es una mezcla que hacen especialmente para mí con fragancias que estimulan la libido de los hombres —contestó en voz baja—. Me lo he puesto por ti, Terry, ¿quién es su mejor amiga?

—¿Qué lleva? —preguntó meneando la cabeza para aclarársela y echó la silla hacia atrás para alejarse un po co de ella.

—Lavanda y tarta de calabaza. Necesito conocer a su mejor amiga. Te estoy ayudando, Terry. Quieres recuperar a la actuaría, ¿verdad?

Se puso de pie frente a él, ágil y esbelta, embutida en lana roja, oliendo a lavanda y canela, y le costó un momento acordarse de quién era la actuaría.

—No me gustas. ¿Por qué estoy tan excitado?

—Porque eres un hombre. ¿Quién es su mejor amiga?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Atracción. Si puedo hablar con su mejor amiga de la patología de Albert con las mujeres, me aseguraré de que descubra lo suficiente como para preocuparse y entonces le dirá a Candy que Albert no le gus ta. Eso servirá para evitar la fase de encaprichamiento. Es una ciencia, Terry. No va a haber ningún asalto en un callejón.

—Vale —aceptó Terry con la vista fija en sus pe chos—. ¿Llevas algo debajo de la chaqueta?

—¿Me lo dirás si te lo enseño?

—Sí —dijo Terry sabiendo que era rastrero y débil, pero sin importarle en absoluto.

Karen desabrochó los dos botones de la chaqueta y la abrió. Su sujetador de seda de color rojo combinaba perfectamente con el forro del traje y sus tetas tenían una perfecta talla noventa y cinco, firmes y tersas, y por lo que veía, verdaderas.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó quedándose de piedra.

—Muy bien, ahora dame ese nombre —le pidió abrochándose la chaqueta.

—La pelirroja. Elisa Legan . Cree que todos los hom bres son unos cabrones.

—Y tiene razón. Invita a Candy a comer.

Después se fue y Terry la observó, la imagen de sus pechos perfectos seguía intacta en su retina, e intentó convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto porque alguien tenía que poner freno a Albert Andrew. Y salvar a Candy, eso también era importante.

—¡Qué bombón! —comentó su ayudante desde la puerta oliendo el aire—. ¡Guau! ¿Eso es su perfume?

—Sí —contestó Terry descolgando el teléfono—. Es azufre. No la vuelvas a dejar entrar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A las ocho de esa misma noche, Elisa estaba con Tony y Stear en Al Azar esperando a que Candy y Paty salieran del baño, cuando Tony exclamó: —¡Oh oh!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Stear siguiendo su mirada—. Vaya, está al otro lado del local.

—¿Quién? —dijo Elisa entrecerrando los ojos por la tenue luz. En la barra había una morena. Parecía rica, esbelta y aburrida del rollo que le estaba soltando el tipo quetenía al lado—. ¿Una antigua novia?

—No —dijo Tony cuando Paty volvió del baño—. No salgo con locas. Bueno, al menos hasta cono certe a ti.

—¿Tú salías con locas? —le preguntó Paty a Stear con evidente interés.

—No, era Albert, no yo —contestó y casi se cae de la silla—. Yo no salía casi nunca.

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo Paty dándole un golpecito en la rodilla—. Tienes permiso para salir.

—No quiero hacerlo —aseguró Stear y Tony puso cara de circunstancias.

—Así que ésa es la ex novia de Albert —dijo Elisa levantándose—. Ahora vuelvo.

—Un momento —le pidió Tony cogiéndola del brazo—. ¿Por qué te interesa la vida amorosa de Albert?

—Porque está saliendo con mi mejor amiga —con testó intentando que pareciera un cometario inocente—. Tengo curiosidad.

—Lo que quería decir era que no quiero salir con nadie excepto contigo —aclaró Stear.

—Normalmente no espero que en una tercera cita se sea monógamo —le otorgó Paty.

—Vale, pero de todas formas lo seré.

—¿Voy a tener que encadenarte? —le preguntó Tony a Elisa. Descartó esa posibilidad enseguida y me neó la cabeza—. Olvida las cadenas. Mantente alejada de Karen. Tiene mucha psicología en el cerebro, seguramente porque es psicóloga, pero aun así, siempre sale con alguna chifladura.

—¿Como analizarte a ti? —dijo Elisa mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra.

—Lo de no salir con otras personas es sólo respecto a mí —le comentó Stear a Paty—. Tú no tienes que salir sólo conmigo, a menos que lo quieras así.

—No, tiene una descabellada teoría sobre los cua tro pasos del amor, que cree explica todo tipo de relacio nes —le aclaró Tony.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Elisa sorprendida.

—Lo que no deja de ser una tontería, porque lo que realmente explica las relaciones es la teoría del caos —concluyó Tony.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elisa intentando zafarse de él.

—Que las relaciones humanas, al igual que el tiem po, no pueden predecirse —le explicó Tony sin soltar la, y Elisa se sentó para aflojar la presión en su brazo—. Por ejemplo, Candy y Albert. Albert es un sistema dinámico complejo que intenta mantener su estabilidad no tenien do citas.

—¿No sale?

—No. ¿A que es difícil de creer? Eso le hace ines table. El celibato no es bueno para el hombre. Entonces conoce a Candy, una perturbación en su entorno. Co mienza a moverse de forma aleatoria debido a esa per turbación e intenta estabilizarse, pero cae dentro del campo de su atracción y comienza a rebotar al azar en las paredes de ese campo, cautivo de las pautas que le marca Candy. Ella es el extraño atractor.

—¡Aja! ¿Y de qué sirve todo eso?

—Karen cree que las relaciones siguen una pauta y pueden predecirse. Pero, ¿cómo? La gente es comple ja, las perturbaciones en su vida son complejas y los atractores en sus vidas también. La gente enamorada es pura teoría del caos.

—Vale —aceptó Elisa todavía confusa.

—Por eso está loca —aseguró Tony soltándola—. Porque cree que el amor puede analizarse y explicarse. Yo no lo veo así.

Elisa se recostó y meditó un momento sobre lo que había dicho Tony. Ya no le parecía un tonto, y no por lo que fuera aquella teoría del caos, sino porque creía en lo que decía. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser inteli gente.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó Tony.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—No, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo. Provocaría demasiadas perturbaciones en mi entorno.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te cae bien Karen?

—Porque intentó atrapar a Albert. Lo analizó y pensó que lo conocía. Él se merece algo mejor. Debería estar con alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a la teoría del caos. Sin reglas, sin condiciones, sin teorías, sin redes de seguridad. De la forma en que Paty está con Stear.

—Tienes razón, es lo que nos merecemos todos —aseguró mirando a Paty, que se estaba riendo con Stear.

—Estupendo, ya no tienes por qué hablar con Karen.

Stear dijo algo, Tony se volvió para contestarle y Elisa se fue a hablar con Karen.

—Hola, me llamo Elisa —saludó sentándose a su lado. Karen no daba crédito a sus ojos.

—Hola —contestó sorprendida, casi como si la hubiera reconocido—. Yo soy Karen. ¿Nos conocemos?

—No, pero tu ex está saliendo con una amiga mía, Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Albert Andrew.

Quince minutos más tarde, Elisa se recostó y pensó; «Teoría del caos... ¡Y una mierda! Albert Andrew es el que establece las pautas».

—Lo sabía —le confesó a Karen—. Sabía que le iba a romper el corazón. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho?

—Estuve en una fiesta la noche siguiente a nuestra ruptura y estuve hablando con una mujer que también había salido con él. En ese momento se nos unió alguien más. Al final de la noche éramos cuatro mujeres con la misma historia. Un par de meses, la vida es bella, crees que él es el que tanto has esperado y, de buenas a primeras te besa, te dice «Que seas feliz», y desaparece,

—No puede ser. ¿Y nadie le ha dado con una barra de hierro?

—No se puede. ¿Qué le vas a decir? Hemos estado saliendo dos meses, ¿cómo te atreves a dejarme? Parecería que estás loca. Lo hace a propósito —añadió Karen pormilésima vez.

—Me da igual. Lo que no quiero es que le haga da ño a mi amiga.

—Puede que lo suyo no vaya en serio. ¿Tienen algo en común?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Están relajados cuando están juntos?

—No, normalmente se pelean.

—¿Comparten secretos o chistes entre ellos?

—No se conocen tanto.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó pasando el dedo por el borde del vaso—. Es decir, ¿le has dicho a Candy que no le cae bien?

—Pues claro. Paty y yo la hemos advertido.

—Mmm. ¿Le ha puesto ya un apodo?

—¿Un apodo? —repitió Elisa intentando recordar—. A veces la llama por su apellido, pero nada como «cariño» o «nena».

—¿Y ella?

—Lo llama _Canalla, _pero no creo que sea cariñoso.

—¿Entonces por qué sale con él? —preguntó rién dose del mote.

—No estoy segura de que lo haga.Pero creo que lo hará. Me temo que se está enamorando de él sin querer —Karen dejó de reírse—. Y lo que más me preocupa es que es una persona maravillosa, no se merece que se rían de ella. ¿Puedes darme alguna pista de có mo trabaja Albert?

—Claro. ¿Le ha regalado algo?

—Hace sólo una semana que se conocen. No creo... —dejó de hablar cuando Karen meneó la cabeza.

—Si va en serio con ella le regalará algo. Se entera rá de qué es lo que más le gusta y se asegurará de que lo consigue. Ha de hacerlo, es la pauta que sigue por culpa de su madre.

—¿Su madre?

—Le da cariño con cuentagotas. Albert sólo conoce el amor con condiciones. Así que sigue la misma pauta con todas las mujeres que conoce para ganar su amor. Y cuan do lo consigue, la pauta se quiebra porque si ella le ama, no puede ser una sustituta de su madre, así que sigue su camino, hasta lograr que alguien le ame de nuevo.

—¿Tiene complejo de Edipo? —preguntó Elisa horrorizada.

—No, su madre estableció la pauta, pero no está enamorado de ella.

—Lo que significa que cuanto más lo rechace Candy...

—Más la perseguirá —sentenció Karen sin rastro de alegría en su tono de voz—. No puede evitarlo. Ni si quiera sabe que lo hace. ¿Colecciona algo?

—Bolas de nieve —dijo Elisa, y cuando Karen in tentó disimular su desdén, añadió—: No lo hace exactamente. Fue una cosa familiar que se desmadró.

—Le comprará una. Y será la mejor, la que ha echa do en falta mucho tiempo o siempre ha querido tener o ni siquiera sabía que la quería hasta que él se la dé. Cuando lo haga, sácala rápidamente de ahí o no podrás hacer otra cosa que llorar.

—Bola de nieve —repitió Elisa mirando la mesa en la que Albert se había unido al grupo después de trabajar hasta tarde.

—No es mala persona. Nunca le haría daño a nadie a propósito: Simplemente tiene esa...

—Patología que le lleva a destrozar a las mujeres por culpa de su madre. Creía que era la misma historia que la de Norman Bates.

—Nunca le hará daño físico —aseguró Karen sorprendida.

—Ni tampoco se lo va a hacer emocionalmente. Muchas gracias. Te estoy muy agradecida.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Karen y Elisa pensó: «¿Un placer?». Debió poner una cara extraña porque Karen añadió—: Ayudarte. Echarle una mano a tu amiga. No quiero que le haga daño.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Elisa antes de dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

—No me lo puedo creer —le estaba diciendo Tony a Candy cuando Elisa se unió de nuevo a ellos.

—Créetelo. Hay formas de saberlo —dijo Candy.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Elisa sentándose al lado de Tony, pero sin quitarle ojo a Albert.

—Si merece la pena salir con un chico. Estábamos hablando de las viejas pruebas para ligar que hacíamos en la universidad—le explicó Candy.

—Pruebas —repitió Albert echando hacia atrás la ca beza y cerrando los ojos—. Las odio.

—¿Como cuáles?—le preguntó Tony a Elisa.

—Como invitarlo a ver un vídeo en casa.

—Eso está bien. Me encantan los vídeos —comentó Tony.

—Y le pones _Un gran amor _—intervino Paty.

—Esa película es de chicas —dijo Tony.

—Has suspendido la prueba antes de empezarla—dijo Elisa.

—Entonces esperas hasta la escena en que John Cusack limpia los cristales al paso de Ione Skye.

Elisa se fijó en cómo le sonreía Albert a Candy y cómo ésta meneaba la cabeza. «Tienen secretos», pensó y se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Tony.

—Y si dice —Paty puso voz profunda—, «¡Que demonios! Lleva zapatos, ¿no?», has perdido.

—Pues los llevaba —corroboró Tony exasperado

—Pero eran de puntera abierta —le recordó Stear

—Puntos extra para ti por haberte fijado en ese detalle —le adjudicó Paty.

—Estupendo, un fetichista de los zapatos tiene puntos extra —concluyó Tony.

—Vale, Minnie, el tipo dice esto y aquello, ¿qué pa sa después? —le preguntó Albert a Candy

«Minnie», pensó Elisa esperando que Candy lo destrozara por llamarla así.

—Me pongo mala con algo contagioso —contestó Candy intentando no sonreír.

—¿Cómo de mala? —inquirió Albert sonriéndole.

«Mierda», pensó Elisa.

—Me entran arcadas —dijo Candy sonriéndole su vez.

—Y en tu caso yo vomitaría en tus zapatos —le dijo Elisa a Tony, que necesitaba gritarle a alguien.

—¿Y qué pasaría conmigo? —le preguntó Stear a Paty.

—Cosas maravillosas —contestó ésta rozándole en el brazo.

—Te odio —le dijo Tony a Stear—. Siempre jodes Estadística.

Candy se rió y Karen miró cómo se reía. Elisa pensó: «Oh, no!». Parecía un hombre con un objetivo y ella sabía cuál era. «Colega, si te pillo con una bola de nieve, te haré picadillo».

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Albert.

—Nada, nada en absoluto —contestó sonriéndole con toda intención.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Quién es la afortunada esta noche? —preguntó Shanna cuando Albert fue a por más copas.

—Nadie. Estoy de descanso. ¿Qué tal Elvis? ¿Sigue tintando _She _una y otra vez?

—No te pases con él. Si fuera mujer me casaría con él—dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar más allá de donde estaba Albert—. Veo a los hermanos tontos y a dos mujeres. Deja que adivine. La alta y pelirroja es la tuya.

—No. Lo mismo para ellos y un whisky para mí.

—¿Estás con la castaña bajita vestida de azul? Parece un poco alelada —dijo Shanna volviendo a mirar.

—Te equivocas. Pero no, tampoco estoy con ella, es de Stear.

—Entonces, ¿dónde...?

—Hola —saludó Candy a su espalda y Albert se dio la vuelta sonriendo automáticamente—. Entiendo que ten gas necesidad de flirtear con la camarera, pero Tony me ha enviado para que te des prisa.

—Hola, soy Shanna, vecina de Albert —dijo ésta ofreciéndole la mano.

—Yo soy Candy —dijo dubitativa, pero se la estrechó. Dudó un momento y después se apoyó en la barra—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Sí, claro —contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Albert, que no estaba muy seguro de si estaba enfadado o excitado porque Shanna estuviera intentando ligar con Candy delante de sus narices,

—Tienes un pelo precioso. ¿Cómo haces para que no se te rice? —preguntó Candy sin hacer caso al comentario de Albert.

—No lo lavo. Acláratelo, ponte acondicionador y no se te rizará nunca más.

—No fastidies. Lo intentaré. Estoy tan cansada llevar el pelo recogido que haría cualquier cosa.

—Vuelve cuando lo lleves suelto. Me gustará verlo—dijo Shanna.

«A mí también», pensó Albert.

—Lo haré, gracias —dijo antes de volverse hacia Albert—. ¿Te ayudo a llevar las bebidas?

—Sí —dijo antes de que Shanna dijera «no» y le diera una bandeja.

—Vale, ahora voy —dijo Candy mientras se dirigía a la máquina de discos.

—Coge esas copas, nena —dijo Albert apoyado en la barra mientras la observaba cruzar el local.

—Dime que es bisexual —dijo Shanna mirándola también—. Las cosas que podría hacer con esa boca...

—Las cosas que puedo hacer yo con esa boca —la cortó Albert. «Las cosas que he hecho con esa boca», pensó y se sintió aturdido. En aquel bar hacía mucho calor.

—Yo llevaré esas bebidas —dijo Shanna dejando a Albert mirando a Candy, que buscaba una canción. Se concentró en su preciosa nuca mientras leía los títulos. Le pareció jugosa, que podría morderla en esa parte de su cuerpo y aquello desencadenó una nueva serie de pensamientos que le decían que mientras no hiciera nada, nopasaría nada.

—¿Hace cuánto que la conoces? —preguntó Shanna cuando volvió con seis vasos y tazas en una bandeja.

—Hace una semana, pero no somos...

—Todavía es pronto. Todavía le queda otro mes, probablemente dos, antes de que la dejes. Dile cosas bonitas de mí para que pueda echar cimientos.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesitará que alguien la reconforte cuando le digas que le deseas que sea feliz y seré yo quien la con forte. ¿Te has acostado ya con ella?

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo —replicó mientras Candy echaba unas monedas en la máquina de discos y apretaba unos números—. Ponme un whisky. Creo que vamos a oír a Elvis Presley y lo voy a necesitar.

—Así que no estás saliendo con ella, ¿eh? Mejor pa ra mí —dijo Shanna pasándole el vaso.

—No juega en tu acera. Además todavía estás desconsolada, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Ya estoy mucho mejor —aseguró en el momento en el que _The Devil in Disguise _sonaba en la máquina dé discos—. ¿Cómo sabes que no juega en mi acera?

—La he besado y juega en la mía. Aunque no conmigo.

—Contigo no, ¿eh? —Shanna sacó dos billetes de cinco dólares y los plantó en la barra—. Te apuesto diez pavos a que no la vuelves a besar aquí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó calculando el daño que podía hacerle Candy si lo intentaba—. No hay apuesta.

—Vale, te los apuesto a que sí la besas.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Tienes que calcular las probabilidades y apostar por la más posible. No se echa una moneda al aire sin más.

—Estos diez dicen que sí la besas —insistió tamborileando con los dedos encima de los billetes.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando eres una persona a la que le gusta mirar?

—Solamente estaba...

—Hola —dijo Candy a la espalda de Albert y los dos dieron un respingo—. Creía que ya no ibas a apostar por mí nunca más.

Albert miró su exasperada cara. Su lujurioso labio in ferior sobresalía ligeramente, no como si estuviera ha ciendo un mohín, pero lo suficiente como para recordar le por qué se mantenía alejado de ella.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que...?

—Me estabais mirando los dos y hay dinero encima de la barra. Ya habíamos hablado antes de esto —dijo con ojos oscuros y mirada centelleante. Albert empezó a respirar con mayor rapidez al acordarse.

—El no hizo la apuesta —intervino Shanna—. De hecho...

Albert sacó un billete de diez del bolsillo y lo dejó en cima de los de Shanna.

—La veo —aceptó, y se inclinó sobre Candy.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

—Ya, que es inocente... —empezó a decir Candy, pe ro se calló en el momento en el que Albert se le acercaba, dándole tiempo más que suficiente para que retirara la cara.

Abrió más los ojos, sus labios se separaron y exclamó «¡Oh!» antes de que él la besara suavemente, deseando recordar cada segundo en esta ocasión la forma en que sentía y sabía, dulce y suave. Sintió que aspiraba su aliento, le devolvía el beso y se lo daba todo otra vez. La voz en el interior de su cabeza dijo: «ES ELLA» y Albert se olvidó de sus buenas intenciones y le acunó la cara entre las ma nos, y se perdió en ella.

Cuando dejó de besarla Candy tenía los ojos medio cerrados y las mejillas ardientes.

—¿Has ganado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Sí —contestó antes de volver a besarla con más fuerza en aquella ocasión y notando que su mano se aferraba a su camisa. Entonces, algo le golpeó en la nuca e hizo que chocaran sus cabezas. Candy se echó hacia atrás y exclamó: «¡Ay! ».

—¡Mierda! —gritó Albert dándose la vuelta para enca rarse con Elisa—. ¡Deja de pegarme!

—Lo haré cuando pares tú.

—No pasa nada —intervino Candy un poco aturdida todavía—. Era solamente una apuesta.

—¡Y unas narices! —exclamó Elisa.

—Mira, Candy sabe cuidarse ella sólita.

—Ya, ahora dime que la conoces, que te preocupas por ella y que la vas a amar hasta el fin de tus días.

—¿Qué te pasa? La he besado. Son cosas que pasan.

—Y por una vez en la vida me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho —dijo Shanna cogiendo los veinte dóla res de la barra.

—Creía que habías ganado tú —le dijo Candy a Albert con mirada ardiente y respiración agitada.

—Y lo he hecho. Lo que he perdido es la apuesta —dijo separándose de ella.

—Vamos, _Estadísticas _—le apremió Elisa tirándole del brazo.

—Veamos —dijo Candy meneando la cabeza como para despejarla—. ¿Lo ha visto alguien?

—Todo el bar ha levantado los carteles con las puntuaciones. Ha sido como en los juegos olímpicos.

—¿Y qué tal hemos quedado? —preguntó Albert con retintín al tiempo que se serenaba.

—El juez ruso cree que tenéis que mejorar. Os ha abucheado —dijo Elisa.

—Bueno, los rusos siempre son muy duros. ¿Quie res soltarla, por favor?

—No —dijo Elisa tirando otra vez del brazo de Candy.

—Tengo que volver —le dijo Candy—. Hay que se guir con el plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—El de no salir. Darnos un respiro. Los dos. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Es verdad —reconoció mientras pensaba: «¿Por qué creí que sería una buena idea?»—. El plan, esperar a Elvis. Estupendo —dijo levantando el vaso de whisky—. Por el plan.

—Sí, que seas feliz —se despidió Candy cogiendo la bandeja con las copas para seguir a Elisa.

—Así que la alta y pelirroja te odia —comentó Shanna.

—Se llama Elisa y no le he hecho nada.

—Creo que es por lo que pretendes hacerle a su amiga. De todas formas, ha reaccionado de forma exage rada. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—¿Como qué? Esta vez soy inocente —declaró aunque en su fuero interno pensó: «No, no lo soy».

—No me lo creo. He visto cómo la besabas y tienes razón. Juega en tu acera.

—Ya no —dijo Albert tocándose la nuca—. Tenemos un plan, no salir. Voy a acabarme esto y me iré a casa a tomar una aspirina.

—No te servirá de nada. Prueba con una ducha fría.

—Me alegro de comprobar que has recuperado tu sentido del humor —dijo Albert antes de dirigirse a su apartamento en busca de paz y analgésicos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o 0o0o0o0**

Esa semana Candy empezó a filtrar sus llamadas para evitar a Terry, que mostraba una imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella, aunque con Albert no necesitó filtrar nada pues se mantenía irritantemente silencioso. Evitar las llamadas de alguien que no mostraba la decencia de descolgar el teléfono resultaba muy frustrante. Incluso la cena de los deseos acabó siendo muy molesta porque Elisa les contó que había conocido a la ex novia de Albert.

—Karen dice que es buen tipo. Simplemente está bloqueado por una especie de patología que le obliga a conseguir que las mujeres le amen para luego abandonarlas. De niño le dieron un cariño con reservas y ahora busca el amor desesperadamente.

—A mí no me parece desesperado —comentó Candy.

—A mí tampoco. Me parece que su ex está exagerando—intervino Paty meneando la cabeza.

—Es psicóloga. Ya sabéis cómo son. Pero eso explica por qué ha ido dejando semejante colección de corazones rotos y seguir siendo el tipo que conocemos. Tengo mis sospechas acerca de _él, _aunque no creo que sea cruel. No creo que disfrute abandonándolas —dijo mirando a Candy—. Me contó que una de las cosas que hará será enterarse de qué necesitas y dártelo. Le hablé de tus bolas de nieve y aseguró que ya puedes prepararte para las que te envíe.

—Pues trajo un gato —confesó Candy, y Elisa dejó el tenedor en la mesa.

—¿Un gato? Debe de estar perdiendo su encanto. Tendría que haber sido una bola de nieve. ¿Dónde está el gato?

—En el dormitorio.

Elisa se levantó para ir a verlo.

—Ese gato parece venir del mismo infierno. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Me trajo comida para llevar de Emilio's y debió seguirle. Entonces fue cuando vio las bolas de nieve—dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros pues no quería discutir.

—¿Y?

—Y me dijo que colecciono parejas. Algo en lo que no me había fijado, pero tiene razón.

Elisa abrió la boca para protestar, pero se levantó y fue a mirar la repisa de la chimenea.

—¡La virgen! ¡Son todo parejas excepto la mía! A no ser que el Capitán Hook esté saliendo con la Bruja Ma léfica a escondidas. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

—Mejor aún, ¿cómo se ha dado cuenta él? —dijo Paty.

—Yo creo que simplemente entiende muy, muy bien a la gente. Tiene empatia —dudó un momento y después se volvió hacia Paty—. Cuando me dijiste que había tenido dislexia estuve haciendo unas búsquedas en Internet. Hay todo tipo de barreras...

—No le tengas pena —le aconsejó Elisa.

—No lo hago. ¿Lo dices en serio? Míralo, lo tiene todo, pero ha tenido que trabajar duro para conseguir lo. De todas formas, una de las características de los dis léxicos es que a menudo tienen mucha empatía. Como él. Se pasa la vida mirando hacia afuera, asegurándose de que entiende al resto de la gente. No creo que sepa tanto de él mismo, pero se asegura de conocer a la gen te que le rodea. A mí me conoce.

—No lo hace —dijo Elisa dejando de golpe la bola de los villanos en la repisa—. Está intentando...

—No —la contradijo Candy, que empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Habló de mi peso. Me dijo que me visto como si odiara mi cuerpo.

—Me alegro por él. Es un canalla, pero en eso tiene razón. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Muchas cosas, pero lo esencial fue que tenía un cuerpo sexy y que debería vestirme como si estuviera orgullosa de él.

—¿Y después te pidió que os fuerais a la cama?

—No, me animó a que siguiera comiendo. Ah, y me explicó lo que había hecho mal en el pollo al marsala, así que lo intentaré hacer otro día.

—¿Te trajo comida, descifró lo de las bolas de nie ve, te enseñó a cocinar, dijo que tenías un cuerpo sexy y se fue sin intentar nada? —preguntó Paty.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—De eso es de lo que estuvo hablando Karen —intervino Elisa—. Satisfará todas sus necesidades hasta que te enamores de él y entonces te abandonará.

—Mira, no me voy a enamorar de él, aunque te ju ro que cada vez que me besa oigo voces y veo lucecitas. Aunque no fuera por otra cosa, está lo de la apuesta. Le pregunté por ella y lo negó, así que todo ha acabado. En serio.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Elisa no del todo convencida.

Tampoco lo estaba Candy, así que el viernes por la tarde, mientras estaba en su oficina, decidió con mucha sensatez no ir a Al Azar y llamar a su hermana.

—Me apetece ir de compras —le dijo.

—¿De compras? —se extrañó Annie.

—Me han dicho que me visto como si odiase mi cuerpo.

—Pues sí. ¿Quieres cambiar?

—Un poco —contestó rápidamente.

—Sé dónde podemos ir. Vamos a transformarte.

—No, suavizarme un poco sí, pero no...

—Te espero en la puerta a las cinco. Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

—Bueno —dijo Candy, pero Annie ya había colga do—. Vale.

Colgó a su vez y decidió no preocuparse por su transformación hasta que estuviera en las garras de su hermana. Acabó el trabajo de aquella semana y cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta para reunirse con ella sonó el teléfono.

—Me llamo Elizabeth Andrew —dijo una voz fe menina cuando descolgó—, y estoy buscando a Candy White, que conoció a mi hijo Harrison en Cherry Hill Park la semana pasada.

—¿Bink? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—Sí. Perdona que te moleste en el trabajo, pero no encontraba el listín. Espera un momento —Candy oyó un golpe en el teléfono y después que se ponía Harry.

—¿Candy? —preguntó respirando con fuerza en el auricular.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Bien. ¿Vas a venir mañana al parque?

—Bueno, no tenía...

—Podrías venir a ver el partido —le pidió Harry demostrando una gran habilidad para desviar las conversaciones muy similar a la de su tío—. A las diez. Por la mañana. Y comeremos un donut.

—Bueno... —dijo Candy confundida. Harry volvió a respirar en el auricular, parecía Darth Vader en peque ño—. Vale, ¿por qué no? Yo llevaré los donuts.

—Los llevará mi madre. Ya le he dicho de cuáles.

—Estupendo. Gracias por...

Harry soltó el teléfono y oyó que Bink le decía: «Despídete educadamente, Harry».

—Adiós —dijo éste antes de volver a soltar el te léfono.

—¿Hola? —dijo Bink poniéndose al aparato.

—Hola —contestó Candy intentando no echarse a reír.

—Todavía estamos trabajando sus modales telefónicos.

—Lo hace muy bien, excepto lo de respirar.

—Muchas gracias. Harry ha hablado mucho de ti es ta semana.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Y de tus zapatos.

—Se parece mucho a su tío.

—Esperemos. ¿Te parece bien mañana a las diez?

—Sí —contestó y cuando Bink colgó se quedó sen tada un momento.

Eso no había sido idea de Albert. Si hubiera querido ha bría llamado él. Puede que ni supiera que iría al partido. Acabó de ponerse la chaqueta y pensó en darle una sorpresa al día siguiente. Estaría muy bien lo de cogerle por sorpresa, para variar, pillarlo con las manos en la masa.

Cogió el bolso y salió para reunirse con Annie, muy interesada de repente en su transformación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

A la mañana siguiente, Albert estaba observando cómo lanzaba la bola un jugador de extremo del campo particularmente malo que se llamaba Bentley, cuando unas frías manos le taparon los ojos. Olió a lavanda y canela y sintió una oleada de placer tan intensa que casi lanza un suspiro.

—Esto no te pega nada, Minnie —dijo dándose la vuelta. Vio a Karen retirando las manos y sintió un ja rro de agua fría—. ¿Karen?

—Hola.

—Perdona —se excusó Albert dando un paso hacia atrás—. Llevas el mismo perfume que una amiga mía. Excepto que ahora que lo pienso, no se pone nunca perfu me —«ni me hace estos malditos juegos», pensó enfadado con él mismo por haber cometido semejante error.

—¿Perfume? —preguntó Karen, que se había que dado de piedra.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Albert dando otro paso hacia atrás —una pelota pasó rodando por sus pies y se agachó para recogerla—. Deberías ponerte al otro lado de la valla. Estos crios no controlan.

—Ya, sólo quería saludarte —dijo Karen tragando saliva.

—Hola —dijo Albert. Algo en las gradas hizo que mirara detrás de ella y vio que Harry se había subido a la parte de arriba—. ¿Dónde demonios está...? —em pezó a decir, pero entonces vio a Candy sentada detrás de su sobrino, con el pelo corto y unos rizos sueltos que brillaban al sol. Llevaba una vaporosa camisa blanca que flotaba al viento y al ver a Harry se le iluminó la cara de tal manera que le recordó un ángel y se le cortó la respiración—. Se ha cortado el pelo —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Karen siguiendo su mirada.

—Ve allí y dile a Harry que baje, ¿quieres? Se supo ne que debería estar jugando al béisbol y no flirteando con mujeres mayores —le pidió indicando con la cabeza hacia las gradas.

—Vale —contestó con ese tono crispado que él sa bía que quería decir: «Estoy enfadada, pero me voy a comportar como un adulto».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Albert.

—Estupendamente —contestó en tono aún más crispado mientras pasaba al otro lado de la valla para subir a las gradas.

«¿Qué le pasa?», pensó y después se olvidó de ella para volver a mirar a Candy, que brillaba al sol mientras Harry se limpiaba la nariz con la manga y la observaba extasiado. «No me interesa Candice White —se dijo—. Necesita mucha atención. Nunca está relajada. Y, ah sí, me odia». En ese momento Harry le sonrió a Candy y Albert pensó: «Joder, qué guapa es», y siguió mirando.

Cuando Candy llegó al parque, los niños estaban calentando y divisó a Harry entre ellos, más pequeño y sucio que el resto, como siempre, y sintió pena por él. Después, cuando él la descubrió y le regaló una de las sonrisas Andrew pensó que aquel niño no tendría problemas en su vida. Subió a lo alto de las gradas y al sen tarse sintió que el viento agitaba los rizos de su nuevo corte de pelo y las mangas cortas de su blusa de organdí. Intentó mirar a Harry, pero le resultó difícil, pues Albert estaba allí y sus ojos tenían tendencia a desviarse hacia él. «Es algo puramente físico», se dijo a sí misma, pero no era verdad, le encantaba la forma en que se compor taba con los niños. Odiaba entrenar, pero lo hacía muy bien. Así era Albert.

«Vale ya —se ordenó—, ni siquiera lo conoces.»

Una esbelta morena se situó detrás de Albert y le puso las manos en los ojos. Candy pensó: «¡Cómo no!» y sintió que su ridícula alegría se desvanecía. Poco importaba que fuera bueno con los niños, pues ella no quería tenerlos, pero sí le molestaba que fuera un canalla con las mujeres.

—Hola —dijo con voz perfectamente modulada al guien que se había sentado a su lado. Candy se volvió y vio a una delgadísima mujer de pelo claro que le sonreía. Te nía la cara en forma de corazón y unos enormes ojos gri ses, llevaba el pelo color platino cortado a navaja muy corto, un cráneo delicadamente formado y no pesaría más de cuarenta kilos—. Soy Bink.

—Hola, yo soy Candy.

—Me parece todo un detalle que hayas venido a ver a Harry. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Es un niño encantador —dijo intentando locali zarlo con la vista. Había abandonado el terreno de juego, subía hacia ellas y parecía estar aún más sucio.

—Hay mucha gente que no lo ve así —aseguró Bink mirándolo con cariño.

—Hola Candy —la saludó Harry cuando estaba a una fila de distancia. Sonreía, y Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, como habría hecho cualquiera.

—Hola, Harry, ¿qué tal?

—Tengo que jugar al béisbol. Aparte de eso, muy bien.

—Bueno, si sobrevives, luego lo celebraremos con donuts.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó Harry moviendo la cabeza.

—Se te ve muy bien en el terreno de juego —min tió Candy.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

—Sabes lanzar la pelota —supuso Candy.

—No del todo —replicó Harry sin el menor atisbo de que aquello le afectara.

—Creo que el tío Albert te está buscando —dijo Bink y su hijo se fijó en que éste y la morena le estaban mirando.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro.

—Acuérdate de los donuts —dijo Candy

—Sí —aseguró Harry sonriendo.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Harry sin moverse.

—Buena suerte.

—Sí —dijo Harry, que continuó con su movimien to de cabeza un par de minutos más. Después se le borró la sonrisa y empezó a bajar las gradas evitando la mirada de su tío.

—Eres muy amable —le agradeció Bink, y Candy la miró sorprendida.

—Harry me cae muy bien.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire antes de que Bink pudiera decir nada más y Candy pensó que se la iba a llevar. «Me alegro de que esté a mi lado —pensó amargamente—. No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar aquí sola». Después se regañó a sí misma. Bink podía ser maja, educada lo era, y Albert le había prohibido odiar su cuerpo. «Vale —pensó—. Yo soy una de esas gruesas invitaciones de boda de color crema que has de tocar porque son muy bonitas y ella es el fino papel de seda que me envuelve».

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bink.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Tenías el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tengo que mejorar mis metáforas. Así que Harry juega al béisbol.

—Por desgracia —dijo Bink y Candy pensó: «Ella no es la que obliga a Harry y a Albert a que hagan esto».

—Hola —saludó alegremente alguien y cuando Candy se volvió vio a la morena que había estado flirtean do con Albert. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón y grandes ojos grises. Su pelo era grueso y sedoso.

«Me gustaría morirme ahora mismo —pensó cuan do aquel dechado de virtudes se sentó a su lado—. Estoy acorralada entre la flaca y la rica».

—¿Qué tal, Bink? —preguntó aquella mujer.

—Hola, Karen —contestó sonriendo débilmente (parecía que Bink lo hacía todo débilmente).

Karen. Candy se volvió hacia la morena con renova do horror. Era la ex de Albert, que llevaba, se había fijado en ese momento, un top sin mangas ni espalda que no pegaba nada en un partido de béisbol de niños. Excepto que ella lo llevaba sin demostrar ningún tipo de inseguridad, seguramente porque tenía esos pechos perfecta mente erguidos de los que tanto hablan los hombres. «¡Que le den!», pensó y al mirar hacia abajo se fijó en que Albert las estaba mirando a las tres con una expresión muy extraña en la cara. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta horrorizado de que había estado besando a una mujer que jamás podría llevar una talla treinta y seis. Aquello le dolió más de lo que debería.

—Ahí está Albert —dijo Bink.

—¿Qué le pasa? Aparte de que no le guste esto —preguntó Candy.

—Sí que le gusta. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que es muy bueno para Harry —comentó Karen.

—¿Fue idea tuya? —replicó Candy.

—Sí —contestó Karen sonriendo.

—¿Fue ella la que metió a Harry en lo del béisbol? —le preguntó a Bink.

—Sí, lo estuvo hablando con la abuela de Harry y las dos pensaron que sería buena idea. La abuela de Harry puede ser muy convincente.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Candy mirando a un bateador golpear una pelota lanzada con poca fuerza hacia la par te izquierda del campo, donde un niño del equipo de Harry no consiguió atraparla. albert, que las estaba mirando a ellas, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Entonces albert empezó a alejarse y el niño que estaba en la parte exterior del campo atrapó la pelota y la lanzó con desesperación y una fuerza difícil de creer en un ni ño de ocho años. La pelota golpeó en la nuca de Albert, lo desequilibró y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡No! —gritó Candy y empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras para pasar al otro lado de la valla—. ¿Albert? —lo llamó mientras se arrodillaba y éste intentaba sentarse.

Parecía aturdido y candy miró sus pupilas para ver si tenían diferente tamaño. No era así, tenían la misma profundidad oscura y cálida de siempre y Candy se sumer gió en ellas con respiración entrecortada, mientras una música sonaba a su espalda, Elvis Costello cantando _She, _y una vocecita en su interior le decía: «ES ÉL».

—Apaga eso —oyó que le decía Tony a dos chicas que había con una radio cerca de la valla, mientras Karen se arrodillaba también al otro lado de Albert.

—Perdón—dijo una de las chicas.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó la otra.

—Iros —les pidió Candy y se alejaron con la música.

—¿Estás bien, Albert? —preguntó Karen y Candy se fijó en cómo la miraba.

—¿Albert? —lo llamó ella.

—¿Ha visto eso señor Capa? La he lanzado bien —dijo el niño asesino, que venía corriendo desde el otro lado del campo.

—Sí, muy bien, Bentley. ¿Estás bien, colega? —le preguntó Tony a Albert.

—Sabía que podía hacerlo. He visto que Wyman es taba cerca de la tercera base y algo me ha dicho que podía hacerlo. He lanzado que te cagas, tío —comentó Bentley.

—Albert, di algo —le pidió Karen con voz asustada.

—He lanzado que te cagas, tío —repitió Bentley.

—Sí —dijo Tony—. Es una pena que fallaras la ter cera base por un kilómetro y eliminaras al señor Andrew. Albert, di algo o Candy te llevará a Urgencias ahora mismo.

—¿Oyes la música? —preguntó Albert mirando a los ojos de Candy

—He tirado que te cagas, tío —repitió Bentley.

—Toma —dijo Tony dándole las llaves de su coche a Candy—. El servicio de Urgencias de Cherry Hill está a un kilómetro de aquí subiendo por ese camino.

—Yo sé ir y tengo coche —intervino Karen po niéndose de pie.

Candy ayudó a Albert a levantarse e intentó mantenerlo firme cuando se tambaleó. Tony se puso al otro lado.

—Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció Karen—. Tengo el coche...

—No —dijo Albert enderezándose—. Si vomito, pre fiero hacerlo en el cacharro de Tony.

—Date prisa —le dijo éste a Candy ayudándolos a subir.

Albert estaba tumbado en una camilla del hospital intentando acordarse de qué había pasado. Estaba mirando a Candy, viendo cómo la brisa ondeaba el borde de su blu sa y despeinaba sus rizos, y diciéndose que era una pesa da y que no quería saber nada de ella cuando le golpeó esa pelota salida de la nada.

—¿Albert? —preguntó Candy acercándose a él. El fluorescente de la sala le iluminaba el pelo por detrás y hacía que pareciera un ángel.

—Hola.

—El médico dice que te pondrás bien —lo tranqui lizó intentando parecer animada—. Acabo de complementar la receta —comentó enseñándole un bote de plástico de color ámbar—. Son analgésicos, por si te duele la cabeza. ¿Te duele?

—Sí —contestó Albert, que sentía como si se la hubie ran aplastado con un torno de banco.

—Toma —dijo ofreciéndole dos pildoras en la pal ma de la mano—. Voy a por un poco de agua.

Albert pensó en decirle que ya se había tomado una, pero concluyó que como no le había hecho efecto, otras dos le sentarían de maravilla.

—Me has asustado —dijo Candy cuando volvió con un vaso—. Te ha dado en la cabeza. Hay gente que se muere por esas cosas. No sé cuántas al año, no he tenido tiempo de mirar.

—Bentley—dijo con amargura enderezándose para tomarse las pastillas.

—Estoy segura de que cuando se le pase lo de lo fuerte que la ha lanzado, se arrepentirá mucho.

—Idiota de crío. ¿Había música? Podría jurar que...

—Era Elvis Costello cantando _She. _Sí, había unas chicas con una radio. Lo que es muy raro porque no sue len ponerla mucho. Mi hermana va a poner esa canción en su boda —balbuceaba, algo tan impropio en ella que Albert lo atribuyó a su aturdimiento general—. He llamado a Bink al móvil y le he dicho que estabas bien y que te llevaba a casa.

—¿A tu hermana le gusta Elvis Costello?

—No, a ella lo que le gusta son las canciones de las películas de Julia Roberts.

—¡Ah! —exclamó y entonces se fijó en ella con más detenimiento—. Te has cortado el pelo.

—Sí, Annie me llevó a su estilista, para combinar con mi nueva ropa. He seguido tu consejo.

—No te dije que te cortaras el pelo —dijo mirando a través de la fina tela de su blusa la igualmente fina camisola que llevaba debajo y casi se cayó de la impresión.

—Tranquilo —dijo Candy. Cuando intentó endere zarlo, Albert miró por el cuello abierto de su blusa y vio unas puntillas de color rosa bajo la camisola.

—Rosa.

—Ya veo que estás mejor. Venga, te llevaré a casa —propuso másaliviada.

—Vale. Me gusta tu pelo.

Media hora más tarde, Candy aparcaba frente al apartamento de Albert, tras seguir sus cada vez más inconexas indicaciones.

—Vamos —le pidió abriéndole la puerta.

—Puedo subir solo —aseguró haciendo eses ligeramente cuando hubo salido—. Llévale el coche a...

—No voy a dejar que subas solo —dijo Candy pasán dole un brazo por detrás de la espalda. Se sentía bien así, aunque fuera un poco pesado—. Mi madre me dio una buena educación.

—Vale, entonces tendrás que ir tu primero para que no me mires el culo.

—Hay ascensor, encanto. Muévete —le pidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Un momento —pidió, se paró para orientarse y le puso una mano en los rizos—. Son muy esponjosos.

—Sí —dijo Candy empujándolo hasta un apartamen to blanco, ligeramente descuidado, que parecía una habitación como las que había habitado ella cuando iba a la universidad. Lo condujo a través del cuarto de estar, que estaba amueblado con unos modernos muebles daneses que habrían conseguido que toda Dinamarca se muriera de vergüenza, hasta un dormitorio aún más lúgubre y feo—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —le preguntó mientras lo llevaba a una cama sin cabezal.

—Mejor —contestó con voz ligeramente toma da—. Las pastillas me han hecho efecto y he decidido no volver a entrenar a béisbol.

—Qué le vamos a hacer. No hay mal que por bien no venga —lo dejó caer en la cama y rebotó al quedarse sentado.

—Tienes mucha más fuerza de lo que pensaba —di jo tumbándose sobre los cojines, aunque puso los pies fuera de la cama.

—Pesas mucho más de lo que creía —Candy se dio cuenta de que seguramente se debía a que cuando estaba consciente se movía de maravilla. Medio inconsciente, parecía un tentetieso mareado. Le quitó las Nike y le dio un vuelco el corazón—. ¿Calzas un cuarenta y cuatro?

—Sí. Dime que eso prueba que soy un canalla, hoy no me has dicho nada desagradable en todo el día —pi dió medio dormido.

—Elvis calzaba el mismo número.

—Me alegro por él.

Candy le levantó los pies y los metió en la cama. En tonces se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del borde y que si daba alguna vuelta mientras dormía se daría de cabeza contra la mesilla de noche e intentó po nerlo en el centro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al notar que intentaba moverlo.

—Ponerte de forma que estés más seguro —dijo entre dientes mientras ponía una rodilla en la cama y empujaba otra vez—. ¡Muévete!

Albert se movió justo cuando ella empujaba y Candy per dió el equilibrio, se agarró a su cuerpo y Albert tiró de ella.

—Tengo que estar despierto dentro de ocho horas —comentó bostezando entre su pelo—. Quédate.

—Muy bien. Cáete al suelo. Hazte una herida. No me importa.

Albert no dijo nada, así que volvió a empujarlo, pero era como intentar mover una pared. Paró un momento para estudiar la situación. Había algo muy protector en la forma en que la sujetaba. Amable.

Empezó a roncar.

Inmediatamente.

—Vale —dijo Candy, y se escurrió hasta poner un pie en el suelo para empujar a Albert y dejarlo sobre la espal da en el centro de la cama, con lo que consiguió que deja ra de roncar. Después se puso de pie y lo miró, estaba tum bado sobre una horrible colcha, en un dormitorio sencillo y barato, con una luz pésima e incómoda. Parecía un dios—. No es justo. Al menos podrías babear o algo así.

Albert volvió a roncar.

—Gracias —abrió la puerta del armario y encontró una manta doblada en el cajón superior, encima de una colección de trajes caros—. Eres muy raro —le espetó mientras le ponía la manta encima—. Este sitio no te pega nada.

Albert respiró con fuerza y Candy observó los hermosos y pronunciados huesos de su cara y sus pestañas, y pensó: «Podría amarte».

Después volvió a la realidad. Todas las mujeres en la ciudad pensaban que cuando le miraba de esa manera no era porque... «¡A la porra!» pensó. Puso los zapatos donde no pudiera tropezar con ellos, dejó un vaso de agua en la mesilla, se aseguró de que tenía las pastillas a mano y le su bió la manta para que no se enfriara. Luego, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se fue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El lunes, Terry descolgó el teléfono, era Karen

—He hablado con Albert. Cree que huele a lavanda. Se ha dado cuenta de que se ha cortado el pelo y su sobrino la adora. Además, en el parque descubrí una mirada copulatoria.

—Eso es ilegal, ¿verdad?

—No te rías, no es nada divertido. Podemos perder los —Terry oyó que espiraba profundamente—. Lo me jor que puedes hacer ahora es invitarla a comer. Recordar los momentos alegres. ¿La has llamado?

—No contesta —dijo Terry intentando no parecer mosqueado.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Un poco enfadado?

—Un poco, pero...

—Y también te molestó que no te dejara pagar nunca las cenas. Rechazaba tus insinuaciones sexuales al igual que ahora rechaza tus llamadas, así que...

—¡Esto es ridículo! —exclamó Terry algo más que contrariado.

—Tu problema es que estás enfadado con ella y lo nota, así que vas a tener que dominarte. Ya.

—No estoy enfadado, maldita sea.

—Invítala a cenar e insiste en pagar. Te sentirás mu cho mejor, desaparecerá tu cólera, te verá como un posi ble compañero y podrás insinuarte.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Me da igual. Hazlo o acabará con Albert.

Albert iba a ganar la maldita apuesta. El muy cabrón siempre ganaba.

—La llamaré. Comeremos juntos. Me lo sé de me moria.

—No la jodas esta vez, Terry. Mi vida depende de ello y mi carrera también. Necesito esa foto de boda en la contracubierta del libro.

—¿Sabes...? —empezó a decir Terry, pero Karen ya había colgado—. Estupendo —murmuró antes de marcar el número de Candy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Candy estaba en su mesa de trabajo intentando actuar con sensatez. «Albert», pensó y se reprendió a sí misma. Tenían un plan muy sensato que les evitaría hacerse daño, eran gente lógica y racional, así que no podía ser él. El teléfono volvió a sonar y contestó.

—Candice White —dijo esperando que la voz de Albert dijera: «Hola, Minnie. ¿Qué tal el gato?».

—Candy, ven a comer conmigo. Tenemos que hablar —dijo la voz de Terry.

—No, no tenemos que hacerlo —replicó intentan do no parecer enfadada—, pero sí que iré a comer. Cada uno pagará lo suyo.

—No, pagaré yo. Es decir, me gustaría pagar a mí.

—Bueno, bien —aceptó confundida.

—¿Nos vemos a las doce en Serafino's?

—¿Ese sitio en el que el cocinero pretende decir al go con su comida?

—Es el sitio más de moda de la ciudad.

—Estará bien —dijo Candy antes de colgar y añadir la historia a la colección de rarezas que le ocurrían últimamente.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Terry la esperaba. Se levantó, sonrió y la estudió detenidamente. Candy bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando el top de ga sa azul que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta a cuadros grises.

—Estás guapísima.

—Estoy evolucionando —dijo Candy sentándose a la mesa de taracea—. También estoy hambrienta. ¿Qué hay bueno aquí? Además de la decoración —preguntó miran do a su alrededor.

—Ya he pedido. No quería que tuvieras que es perar.

—Muy atento —Candy llamó al camarero y cambió la orden por ensalada y pollo al marsala, para comprobar qué hacía la competencia de Emilio's.

—Creo que he cometido un error —dijo Terry cuando el camarero le dejó un cuenco con sopa fría de castañas y berros.

—Yo también —comentó Candy mirando la basura cuidadosamente decorada que le habían servido a ella—. No te va a gustar nada. Ahí fuera hay un puesto de perritos calientes. Si quieres...

—No me refiero a la comida. Candy, quiero que vuelvas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y dejó de apartar en su plato una decoración excesivamente artística a base de ver duras.

—Me precipité —aseguró Terry, que siguió ha blando mientras Candy pensaba: «La apuesta. La maldita apuesta. Tienes miedo a perderla».

Se recostó y consideró la situación mientras Terry seguía con su discurso. No sabía porqué a Terry se le había metido en la cabeza que ella se iba a acostar con Albert. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado? La imagen de Albert relamiéndose delante de Terry le revolvió el estómago, pero después volvió a pensar son sentido común. Albert no era así. Y tampoco era tonto, y se necesitaría a alguien realmente tonto para avisar a un oponente que estaba a punto de perder. Albert no lo haría.

—¿Me estás oyendo?

—No. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Era lo que intentaba explicarte.

—No, solamente hablabas de ti. Que te habías precipitado, que eres un desconsiderado, que eres tonto...

—No he dicho que fuera tonto —aseguró Terry con tono irritado.

—¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto?

—En mi vida, espero —dijo Terry con tanta sinceri dad, que Candy se quedó desconcertada—. Al principio te pe dí que salieras conmigo porque pensé que serías una buena esposa, y sigo pensándolo, pero de lo que no me di cuenta fue de... —se calló y le cogió la mano. Candy le dejó hacer porque quería ver qué pasaba después—... lo dulce que eres.

—No, no lo soy —dijo Candy intentando soltarse.

—Y de lo... —le miró la blusa—... sexy que eres. Has cambiado.

—Terry, eso son remordimientos de comprador primerizo o todo lo contrario. Si volviera contigo me dejarías otra vez. ¿Por qué no ligas con las chicas delgadas que tanto te gusta mirar?

Terry estaba a punto de contestar, pero llegó el camarero con su lo que fuera de ternera y el pollo al marsala. Candy cortó un pedacito y lo probó

—Beicon. Y tomate. ¿A qué idiota se le habrá ocu rrido ponerlos en el pollo al marsala?

—Candy...

—Incluso se ven los trozos de beicon en la salsa. Emilio vomitaría.

—No me tomas en serio.

—Ya —dijo Candy dejando el tenedor—. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estarían pensando?

—Lo que intento decirte es que creo que debería mos volver a salir.

—No, lo que te pasa es que estás asustado porque salgo con otra persona. Prueba tu sopa.

—No...

—Que la pruebes.

—¿Qué cojones? —exclamó Terry haciendo una mueca después de tomar una cucharada.

—Ya te lo había dicho. No vayas nunca a un sitio en el que el cocinero intenta hablar con la comida. Se acaba pagando su ego. Es un poco como salir con alguien. Lo siento, Terry, no tenemos nada que hacer juntos. Ni siquiera vamos a acabar esta comida, aunque estoy encan tada de que pagues por ella. Gracias.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Terry escandalizado cuando Candy se levantó.

—A buscar un perrito caliente. Creo que tienen bratwurst.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

—Candy ha vuelto a pedir que le envíe comida a ca sa. ¿Quieres llevársela tú? —le preguntó Emilio a Albert el martes a las seis.

—Sí —contestó Albert automáticamente, antes de acordarse de que habían quedado en no verse—. No —lo que no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos—. Sí —lo que no dejaba de ser una excesiva racionaliza ción—. No.

—¡Aja! ¿Eso es un no?

Por otro lado, tenía que comer y darle las gracias por cuidar de él el sábado. Quería verla. —No, es un sí. Yo se la llevaré.

**Continuara…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero les guste y gracias a todas las que me leen espero sus comentarios

Les mando a todas un beso y abrazo

Monybert, Faby Andley, , sayuri107, Laila, Mayra exitosa, Guest, AmiAzu, Humorita, Keilanot2


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Candy abrió la puerta vestida con su horrible chándal, sin pintar y con el pelo de cualquier manera. Estaba guapísima.

—Hola —saludó sorprendida—. Emilio te ha vuel to a engañar, ¿eh?

—Me ha dicho que te morías de hambre —se justi ficó sonriendo en contra de su voluntad—. Me llevaste a Urgencias y me dejaste un vaso de agua en la mesilla. Te debo una.

—Una excusa muy pobre —dijo apartándose a un lado para que pasara. Albert se alegró al ver al horrible gato mirándole con un solo ojo desde el respaldo de su horroroso sofá.

—No me puedo creer que todavía lo tengas —dijo Albert dejando la bolsa en la mesa—. ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?

—Y yo no puedo creer que me lo trajeras —dijo Candy dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Y todavía no le he puesto nombre. Estamos decidiendo si queremos comprometernos. Aunque viene todas las noches y duerme conmigo.

—Un gato inteligente.

—Estaba pensando en domesticarlo, ya que los gatos viven más cuando tienen un hogar, pero es un macho, así que supongo que odia que lo tengan ence rrado.

—Depende de dónde lo encierres —comentó Albert pensando en la cama de latón.

—Si me hubieses traído una bola de nieve lo habría entendido, pero un gato...

—Dijiste que no querías más bolas.

—No. Lo que quiero es recuperar la de Mickey y Minnie que me regaló mi abuela. Si me la traes te querré el resto de mis días. Si me traes otro gato tendré que replantearme toda la historia del pollo al marsala.

—Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? —Candy gru ñó y se dirigió a la cocina. Albert la siguió como si estuvie ra en casa—. No tiene muy mala pinta. Lo que pasa es que no parece pollo al marsala —comentó al ver su últi ma prueba.

—He intentado evitar el aceite y la mantequilla —se justificó, y levantó una mano antes de que Albert pudiera decir nada—. Ya sé, ya sé. Estoy aprendiendo. Utilicé caldo de pollo, huele bien, pero no tiene muy buena pinta.

—Supongo que será porque el caldo de pollo y el aceite son cosas distintas. Tienes razón. Haz una bechamel para espesar el caldo y sírvelo con fettuccini.

—¿Una bechamel?

—Mantequilla derretida con harina. Supongo que no tendrás mantequilla.

—Puede que tenga Paty, pero tampoco tengo ni harina ni fettuccini. Voy a ver si tiene ella.

—¿Tienes una olla grande para la pasta y algo para colarla? —preguntó observando la pequeña cocina. «Necesita un sitio mejor», pensó.

—En el sótano.

—Muy práctico.

—¿Y la tapa?

—¿Qué tapa?

—Esa cosa que impide que el gato vaya directo a la sartén mientras estás en el sótano.

—¿Vamos a bajar ahí?

—¿Quieres aprender a cocinar, Minnie? —pregun tó con más cariño del que pretendía.

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces necesitas cacharros de cocina.

Bajaron y Albert eligió al azar una de la media docena de cajas sin etiquetar que había y la abrió con su navaja. Candy desenvolvió el primer paquete, en el que estaba el colador verde de su abuela.

—Es ésta —aseguró volviéndolo a dejar en su inte rior—. Has acertado a la primera. Eres muy bueno.

—Sí —dijo Albert sonriendo mientras Candy la levanta ba—. Súbela y no te olvides de pedir mantequilla, harina y pasta.

Enseñarle a hacer una bechamel habría sido inofensivo si la cocina no hubiese sido diminuta. Estaba muy cerca de él y sus rizos olían a lavanda. No había en ella nada que no tuviese curvas y la cama de latón con el edredón de satén es taba en la habitación de al lado. Después de enseñarle los ru dimentos de una bechamel, Albert fue a desempaquetar la caja.

—¡Fuera! —le ordenó al gato, que se había sentado en ella y éste lo miró cambiando de ojo, recostado sobre los paquetes. Lo recogió, lo dejó en el suelo y se frotó contra su pierna ronroneando—. Un gato muy cariñoso —le comentó a Candy.

—Sí, me encanta. Se acurruca a mi lado todas las noches y ronronea al ritmo de Elvis. Es un gato muy inteligente. Ha aprendido a pulsar el botón de encendido del aparato de música para poder ponerse a Elvis cuando no estoy yo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Albert cuando desenvol vió un cuenco de cristal grueso con forma angulosa que parecía tener una función específica.

—Es para batir huevos. Por ahí debe de haber una tapa de metal con un batidor.

Albert buscó en la caja hasta que lo encontró. La tapa encajaba en el cuenco, en la parte de arriba la manivela del batidor y en la de abajo el aparato que daba vueltas.

—Muy limpio —dijo mientras desenvolvía el si guiente paquete, uno muy pesado que contenía unos cuencos mezcladores de gruesa porcelana con una raya azul, que encajaban unos en otros.

—¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo de ellos, mi abuela solía hacer galletas en el más grande. Cuando podía comerlas.

—Los buenos tiempos —albert cogió el siguiente pa quete. Era pesado y redondo. Cuando empezó a desen volverlo se dio cuenta de lo que era. Al apartar el último trozo de papel no se sorprendió al ver una bola de nieve con Mickey cogiendo a Minnie por el talle, sino que se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en hacerse? Quiero decir, antes de que la harina pierda el sabor a crudo. ¿Qué pasa?

Albert levantó la bola de nieve y Candy se quedó inmóvil.

Pesaba mucho, más de lo que debería. La inclinó y vio una llave en el fondo.

—¿Es una caja de música? —preguntó Albert y Candy asintió—. ¿Qué suena?

—_It had to be you _—contestó débilmente.

—Pues claro —Albert miró a Mickey y a Minnie atra pados para siempre en la bola. «Si me traes la bola de mi abuela te querré el resto de mis días».

—Llevo buscándola quince años —aseguró Candy con voz apagada—. Y tú la encuentras a la primera. ¿Có mo lo haces?

—No tiene que ver conmigo —dijo Albert dejándola en la repisa de la chimenea.

—No habrás hecho un pacto con el diablo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, algún tipo de trato por el que cualquier cosa que hagas sea perfecta, para que todas las mujeres se sientan irremisiblemente atraídas por ti, sólo que se te olvidó mencionar que fuera solamente con las muje res que te gustan y ahora estamos los dos atrapados en este bucle sin fin.

—Bueno, dejando aparte que creas que el diablo existe y que va por ahí haciendo tratos, me molesta que pienses que me relacionaría con él.

—Pero, Albert, si eres prácticamente su primo herma no. Eres alto, moreno, guapo, encantador, llevas trajes, no sudas y siempre apareces con cualquier cosa que necesite. Esa bola llevaba perdida quince años. No puedo dejar de pensar que si te digo que sí, iré directamente al infierno.

Albert meneó la cabeza. «¿Por qué habré vuelto?», pensó.

—Ya no tengo hambre. Creo que me voy.

—Puede que sea lo mejor —dijo Candy mirando la bola.

Albert cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento para decir:

—Que seas...

—¿Feliz? —acabó Candy sin dejar de mirar la bola.

—Ya no suena igual —aseguró antes de bajar las escaleras.

Cuando se fue, Candy se acercó a la bola y le dio cuer da. Sonaron los primeros acordes de _It had to be you, _la miró e intentó recuperar el aliento. La cúpula era pesada y perfecta, y debajo tenía una peana art déco negra. En su interior, la purpurina brillante y las estrellitas plateadas se arremolinaban mientras Minnie sonreía, feliz de estar en los brazos de Mickey y éste le devolvía la sonrisa.

«Puede que esto fuera lo que tanto me gustaba —pensó—. Que ella sea tan feliz y él piense que es maravillo sa». También estaba el remolineo de la falda y los fantásticos zapatos de color rosa a juego. Bueno, eran bastante sencillos. Le dio un golpecito y contempló cómo caía la purpurina y las estrellitas mientras acababa la canción.

«No tiene que ver conmigo», había dicho Albert, pero sí que tenía que ver con él. Ella llevaba una vida feliz has ta que él había entrado en ella y la había agitado, y ahora había purpurina y estrellitas por todas partes. Y cuando todo se calmaba, cuando todo volvía a la normalidad, aparecía de nuevo y volvía a agitar...

Algo peludo le tocó la pierna y dio un respingo. El gato maulló, lo recogió e intentó pensar con lógica sobre la situación. Por supuesto, no tenía que ver con él. Las coincidencias ocurren atodas horas. La vida es así. Mientras no pasara algo más...

«Nos mantendremos alejados de él —le dijo al ga to—. No iremos a Al Azar a menos que sepamos que no está allí y todo esto pasará y volveremos a la normalidad. Se acabó la maldita purpurina.»

El gato cambió de ojo abierto y Candy pensó que ha blar con animales utilizando el plural no debía ser muy normal. «¿Un poco de pollo?», le preguntó renunciando a pensar con lógica para ir a cenar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0ooo0**

El miércoles, Elisa estaba en la barra del bar inten tando hacerle una señal a Shanna cuando Karen se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—Ha dicho que tenía que quedarse en casa con el gato, pero yo creo que está evitando a Albert —dijo Elisa.

—Me parece buena idea. Es la mejor forma de re sistirse a él, mantenerse lejos. ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Karen mirando a su alrededor.

—No. Tony ha dicho que se había quedado traba jando. ¿Porqué?

—Porque si ella no está aquí, él debería de estar trabajándote a ti.

—¿A mí? —dijo Elisa. ¿Quieres decir que si ella no está, va a intentar ligar conmigo?

—No. Para la salud de una relación es muy importante que los amigos y la familia de ella den su aprobación. Me extraña que no haya utilizado sus encantos contigo.

—No es tonto, y no somos colegas.

—Bueno, tu amiga hace muy bien evitándolo. No creo que tenga nada que hacer con ella.

—Sin embargo a ti sí que te caló hondo, ¿no?

—Yo... —comenzó a decir Karen levantando la barbilla—. Sí, sí que lo hizo.

—Cabrón.

—No, no lo es. Simplemente...

—Necesita la aprobación de las mujeres por culpa de su querida madre. Con todo lo que sabes de él po drías escribir un libro Karen casi se atraganta—. Ah, ya lo estás escribiendo.

—Sí, pero no sobre... Bueno no enteramente so bre...

—¡Caramba! Así que cuando te dejó, te quedaste sin amante y sin tema de investigación. No lo entiendo. ¿Eres una experta en relaciones y aun así te cameló?

—La lógica no ayuda cuando sientes algo emocionalmente —confesó Karen mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Elisa al notar que el dolor que reflejaba su cara era sincero.

—No pasa nada. Hay gente con problemas mucho peores que el mío —dijo levantando el mentón. —¿No hace que los tuyos sean más llevaderos?

—No, pero ayuda con lo de la autocompasión. Qui zá he conseguido dar una mala imagen de Albert.

—No, no lo has hecho. Creo que tu imagen de él es muy halagüeña.

—No, es un buen...

—Me da igual. Sólo quiero que se mantenga alejado de Candy.

—Yo también.

Karen acabó su copa y se fue, y Shanna se acercó.

—¿Otra? —le ofreció a Elisa.

—Háblame de Albert Andrew.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Shanna con recelo.

—Porque ha besado a mi amiga y me he enterado de que tiene problemas con los compromisos.

—Él y la mitad de la población masculina —dijo Shanna encogiéndose de hombros.

—La mitad de la población masculina no se besa con Candy. No va en serio con ella, ¿verdad?

—Es el mejor tipo que conozco. Si alguna vez tu viera problemas lo llamaría a él y vendría a ayudarme, estoy segura.

—Sí, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—Dile a tu amiga que no se comprometa, no dura —dijo Shanna tras quedarse callada un momento.

—Gracias.

—Pero es un tipo estupendo.

—Todo el mundo lo dice, pero me cuesta creerlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A las siete, Albert decidió que si miraba un minuto más el programa del seminario empezaría a darse cabe zazos contra la mesa y ya había tenido suficientes heridas craneales aquel mes. Por otro lado, si iba a buscar a Candy a Al Azar sólo conseguiría que le llamase demonio otra vez. O, si estaba de buen humor, canalla. Se levantó, se estiró y después se dirigió a casa, aminorando el paso de lante del Gryphon Theater. Era la última semana del ci clo dedicado a John Carpenter y había poca cola para ver _Golpe en la pequeña China._

«Kurt Russell les da una buena tunda a los malos —pensó—. No he vuelto a verla desde que era niño». La última persona de la cola abandonó la taquilla, fue allí y compró una entrada. Aquello era mejor que pasar la noche solo, concentrado en no pensar en... nadie.

Al entrar había un trailer que anunciaba un ciclo de Elvis Presley y se acordó de Candy. «Olvídala», se dijo antes de acomodarse varias filas hacia el interior y unos asientos hacia el centro, rodeado de butacas vacías. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de película, cuando Kurt empezó a decir tonterías en su camión, aparecieron cin co miembros de una misma familia y le pidieron que se moviera. La persona que tenía a la derecha en su nuevo emplazamiento guardaba silencio, así que se recostó y se perdió en la película, relajado por primera vez desde la noche anterior.

Cuando se encendieron las luces, se levantó al mis mo tiempo que la mujer que tenía al lado —mediana altu ra, pelo rubio rizado con puntas rubias— y que se había agachado para recoger su chaqueta gris de cuadros.

Se miraron un largo y atónito momento. Después, la mujer salió del cine y él la siguió. Cuando estaban fuera, ella se volvió.

—¿Qué probabilidades había? —preguntó Albert.

—No sé ni cómo calcularlas —contestó Candy echan do a andar. Albert se puso a su lado porque no eran horas para que caminara sola.

«Una coincidencia —pensó Albert—, sucede a todas horas. No pasa nada. No significa nada.»

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Candy subió la primera sin discutir quién iba el primero y, por primera vez, estaba demasiado desconcertada como para pensar en su trasero.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo en la puerta.

—De nada.

Se miraron un largo momento, Albert notó que le fal taba el aliento, que se perdía en sus ojos y pensó: «No, tú no». Candy meneó la cabeza y cerró la puerta, y Albert bajó los cincuenta y ocho escalones sin saber a ciencia cierta si alegrase o no.

Cuando llegó a la calle se detuvo y miró hacia la buhardilla en la que estaba la ventana de su dormitorio. El gato se recortaba a la luz de una lámpara y lo obser vaba, seguramente con un ojo cerrado. Se imaginó a Candy sentada en el edredón de satén, tumbada sobre almohadas bordadas que olían a lavanda, con sus rizos con puntas rubias contra el satén azul y se colocó mentalmente a su lado, atrayéndola, envuelto en sus brazos y notando sus curvas contra su cuerpo. Imaginó que se apoderaba de su lujuriosa boca, la turgencia de sus pe chos en sus manos, su cadera alzándose sobre él, apre tándose contra su suavidad, temblando en su cálida humedad, oyéndola gemir y gozar mientras se movía, y se dio cuenta de que la deseaba más de lo que jamás había deseado a nada ni a nadie.

La luz se apagó en el dormitorio, el hechizo se deshi zo y Albert cerró los ojos ante el oscuro y frío sobresalto que le proporcionó volver a la realidad. Después se dio la vuelta y volvió a la calle principal, a las luces y el rui do, a un sitio seguro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

El jueves, cuando Elisa fue al apartamento de Candy para la cena de los deseos, Paty abrió la puerta con cara recelosa. Cuando Elisa levantó una ceja como para decir «¿Qué pasa?», Paty meneó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás para dejarla pasar.

—Hola —la saludó Candy demasiado suavemente y Elisa pensó: «El cabrón de Albert».

—¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Nada. Siéntate. He preparado una ensalada Cobb enorme y me muero de hambre. Vamos a cenar.

—¿Todavía tienes el gato? —preguntó al verlo so bre el sofá.

—Me encanta. Siempre está cuando lo necesito, me toca con su patita cuando estoy deprimida, me da calor por la noche y tiene una hermosa voz. Creo que es la reencarnación de Elvis.

—Se acabó la larga espera —dijo Elisa mientras pensaba: «El muy cabrón le ha dado algo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba». Tras diez minutos de pan, ensala da y conversación forzada sobre el animal, Elisa ya no podía más—. Ayer hablé con Karen y me dijo que Albert intentaría...

—A mí me cae bien —la interrumpió Paty

—¿Qué?

—Que me cae bien.

—Eso no quiere decir que la animes a...

—No importa —dijo Candy y las dos se volvieron para mirarla—. Estoy intentando alejarme de él, pero no funciona. ¿Os acordáis de la bola de nieve que había perdido? Pues la ha encontrado. Vino el martes, fue directamente al sótano y cogió la caja en la que estaba.

—Pura suerte—opinó Elisa.

—Y anoche decidí ir al cine. ¿A que no sabéis quién tenía al lado cuando se encendieron las luces?

—Eso sí que pone los pelos de punta. Te está aco sando —dijo Elisa.

—No. Cogí el periódico y se cayó la hoja con la pro gramación de los cines. Vi que reponían _Golpe en la pe queña China _y pensé: «Bien, Kurt Russell se carga a los malos». Fue un impulso. No se lo dije a nadie, ni siquie ra al gato. Y allí estaba. Es como mágico.

—Es como si fuera el diablo —comentó Elisa.

—Es como si fuera el príncipe —añadió Paty. Elisa y Candy la miraron—. En el cuento. Tiene que ir en pos de algo para conseguirte. Y la bola de nieve era una de esas cosas.

—Paty, cariño —protestó Candy enervada por su estupidez—. Juguemos a los deseos. Si fuera una persona sensata no me fliparía nada de esto. Así que voy a ser sen sata y no flipar. ¿Cuál es tu deseo, Elisa?

—Si me entero de que Albert Andrew te está aco sando le arrancaré las extremidades una a una. ¿Paty?

—Si os ponéis tontas tendré que buscarme otras amigas —dijo ésta mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Candt—. Te está ganando. Como en el cuento de hadas. Dijiste que su beso te despertó.

—Dije que su beso me excitó, que no es lo mismo. No me parece mal utilizar el cuento como metáfora, pe ro esto es la vida real. No hay príncipe ni madrastra ni manzana envenenada.

—Y si sigues pensando así, no habrá final feliz. El verdadero amor te está haciendo señas para que le prestes atención y tú lo rechazas porque no quieres creer en él. Tienes el cuento de hadas delante de las narices —dijo Paty.

—Un momento —les pidió Elisa intentando evitar el desastre.

—Y tú eres la peor—la acusó Paty volviéndose hacia ella—. Candy no cree en el amor para ella, pero tú no crees en él para nadie. Eres una nihilista del amor.

—Una nihilista del amor, me gusta —comentó Elisa.

—Bueno, pues yo sí creo en el amor. Eso pienso. En lo que no creo es en los cuentos de hadas —intervino Candy.

—Toda mi vida he sabido que tarde o temprano aparecería mi príncipe —le espetó Paty—. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que todo el mundo tiene rachas de suerte en los negocios, pero que no todos están preparados para ellas? Bueno, pues eso puede aplicarse también al amor. He estado planeando mi boda toda mi vida porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para sa ber que es la decisión más importante que tendré que tomar y ahora ha aparecido Stear y estoy dispuesta. Y vosotras dos os lo vais a perder cuando llegue porque no queréis creer en él, porque si no fuera verdad os senti ríais defraudadas.

—Venga... —exclamó Elisa poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—Habéis decidido sentiros defraudadas, os moles taría que sucediera lo contrario, vuestra interpretación del mundo depende de lo que os defraudan los hom bres. Eso es cobardía. Sobre todo tú —dijo mirando a Candy—. Tienes a Albert delante, que te quiere tanto que no puede pensar con claridad, el destino te envía mensajes que hasta yo soy capaz de ver y te aferras a esa apuesta como si fuera una coraza. Ni siquiera le has preguntado por ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Sí, la hice, pero soy tu príncipe y te quiero de verdad. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

—Normalmente no eres tan torpe, así que imagino que se debe al miedo. ¿Y si fuera real? ¿Y si fuera tu final feliz y te quisiera tanto que fuera para siempre? ¿Qué harías? —Candy meneó la cabeza—. No lo sabes. No te lo has planteado nunca. Has pensado en todo, menos en eso. Eres un caso perdido —Paty fue a la cocina a de jar su plato y volvió para meter la silla debajo de la me sa—. Nos vemos mañana en Al Azar. Veré a Stear y me acordaré de por qué creo.

—Espera, Patu —le pidió Candy, pero ésta ya estaba en la puerta.

Cuando la cerró de un portazo, Candy se sentó frente a Elisa

—Bueno, al menos nosotras somos sensatas.

—Sí —dijo Elisa—. ¿A ti te funciona?

—No muy bien. ¿Has traído postre?

—Helados de frambuesa Dove.

—Pásame uno. Ya seré sensata mañana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

El viernes, Albert estaba considerando la idea de que darse en casa para variar, basándose en la teoría de que si no salía de su apartamento no podría pasarle nada extra ño, cuando oyó _She _en el apartamento de al lado.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó y después se detuvo en seco porque eso era lo que decía Min a todas horas. «No», se dijo antes de ir a distraerse un rato con Shanna—. ¿Han vuelto a dejarte?

—No —contestó, seria, pero no llena de lágri mas—. Estoy intentando entender mi vida. Pasa.

—¿Entender tu vida?

—No dejo de pensar que si sigo escuchando esta canción encontraré la clave —le explicó mientras sacaba la botella de Glenlivet.

—Si tu vida depende de lo que diga una canción pop necesitas más el whisky que yo.

—No es eso —replicó sirviéndole un vaso—. Siem pre he sido partidaria de la teoría de que un día aparece rá la mujer adecuada y lo sentiré.

—Pues la has refutado en más de una ocasión —di jo cogiendo el vaso que le ofrecía.

—Así que como Elvis Costello ya ha hecho una lis ta de lo que debería tener la mujer perfecta, empezaré por ahí e imaginaré con qué tipo de persona quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Y si encuentro a alguien que no se ajuste ala lista...

—Me parece muy organizado —dijo Albert sentán dose en el sofá a la vez que pensaba: «Eso es muy de Candy».

—Lo que pasa es que Elvis no dice que ella es per fecta. Así que a lo mejor sólo necesito algunos datos clave. Como que sea amable.

—Sí —aceptó Cal acordándose de Candy con Harry.

—E inteligente. Alguien a quien no tenga que explicárselo todo.

—Es posible —dijo Albert pensando en cómo le deta lló la receta del pollo al marsala—. No saberlo todo no es un crimen. Yo diría más bien que ha de ser alguien abierto a nuevas ideas y que tenga cosas que enseñar.

—Ves, eso está muy bien —dijo Shanna sentándose en el baúl mesita de café—. Y el sentido del humor es muy importante.

—Así es. Que al menos puedas reírte de las meteduras de pata —dijo Albert acordándose de Candy cuando dijo: «Me alegro de que esto no sea una cita» cuando confun dieron los Elvis.

—Y como soy superficial, añadiría: que sea física mente atractiva.

—Yo también —dijo Albert intentando no pensar en Candy en todo su lujurioso esplendor—. Y que lleve zapa tos bonitos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. ¿Qué más?

—Eso es todo. No quería que fuera una lista muy larga. Amable, lista, divertida y atractiva. ¿Qué te parece?

—Estupenda, si la encuentras.

—¿No lo has hecho tú? ¿Candy? Parecía...

—No salgo con ella. Casi no la conozco.

—¿Y por qué? Es guapa, amable, inteligente, te hace sonreír y te deja en las nubes cuando la besas. ¿Qué le falta?

—Bueno, se mete mucho conmigo.

—Cobarde. Has podido huir de las demás porque no eran adecuadas, pero ésta es la verdadera y por eso sa les corriendo.

—Que tenga que oír esas cosas de una mujer que ha hecho una lista de la compra para el amor —dijo levantándose y devolviéndole el vaso—. Me voy. Bue na suerte con la lista.

Shanna empezó a cloquear mientras él salía por la puerta sin hacerle caso. Una vez en casa se dio cuenta de que no había cenado y no quería salir porque si lo hacía se encontraría con Candy.

«No pasa nada», pensó mientras iba a la cocina. Te nía pan, mantequilla de cacahuete y no mucho más, así que enchufó el tostador, metió unas rebanadas y se apo yó en el frigorífico a esperar a que saltaran.

Mientras tanto se fijó en que tenía una cocina ho rrible. Y el cuarto de estar era aún peor. Puede que si lo arreglara un poco le apeteciera más quedarse en casa. Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para estar a todas horas en los bares. Sonó el teléfono y lo descolgó, contentó de que algo lo distrajera.

—¿Albert? —oyó que decía su madre, incluso ella era mejor que el silencio.

—¡Madre! ¿Qué tal estás? —saltaron las tostadas y se colocó el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja mientras abría el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Te llamo por lo de la cena del domingo.

—Allí estaré —dijo mientras pensaba: «Voy todos los terceros domingos de cada mes, madre». Era casi una tradición.

—Quiero que pases a recoger a nuestra invitada.

—¿Invitada? —preguntó mientras sacaba un cuchi llo de mesa para extender la mantequilla.

—Candice White.

—¿Qué? —exclamó soltando el cuchillo.

—La he invitado porque últimamente Harrison habla mucho de ella y he pensado que le gustaría que estuviese.

—¿Qué dijo cuando la llamaste?

—Pareció sorprendida, pero cuando le expliqué que Harrison se alegraría mucho...

—Dijo que sí. Sin embargo no puedo llevarla por que no voy a volver a verla ja... —tocó el metal ardiente de la tostadora, se quemó y soltó el teléfono—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó llevándose los dedos a la boca.

—¿Albert?

—Perdona, me he quemado haciendo una tostada —se excusó abriendo el grifo del agua fría y poniendo los dedos debajo—. Es igual, no voy a volver a ver a Candice White nunca más —se apartó del fregadero, pisó algo y al resbalarse se dio con el pie contra el armario—. ¡Ay!

—¿Albert?

—He pisado un cuchillo —se agachó para cogerlo y al levantarse se dio contra la encimera—. ¡Coño!

—¿Te has cortado?

—No. Te llamo mañana —dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo en el fregadero.

—¿Albert? —dijo su madre antes de que Albrt colga ra para meditar la situación.

Se estaba haciendo daño él solo, eso era. Estaba distraído, cansado y hambriento y no prestaba aten ción. Descolgó el teléfono otra vez y llamó al móvil de Tony.

—¿Hola? —gritó éste por encima del ruido del bar.

—¿Está Candy contigo?

—Un momento —le pidió y después ya no oyó el ruido de fondo—. Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Que si está Candy contigo. Estoy intentando ase gurarme de que no está en ninguno de los sitios a los que voy. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Te está acosando? —preguntó con tono escéptico.

—No, ella no quiere verme tampoco, pero es como si estuviésemos dentro de una caja. Intentamos ir por caminos diferentes y siempre acabamos encontrándonos. No vais a ir a Emilio's, ¿verdad?

—Pura teoría del caos. Candy es un extraño atractor.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Puedo cenar tranquilo en la coci na de Emilio's?

—Sí. En serio, la caja de la que hablas es el campo de atracción. Intentáis escapar y os golpeáis con las pa redes accidentalmente porque sois inestables, no reinci dís, pero seguís una pauta.

—Pues me alegro. Ocúpate de que Candy no se acer que a Emilio's, me muero de hambre.

—Creo que se ha ido con Elisa a no sé donde. Han estado hablando toda la noche de un trabajo que Candy quiere que Elisa acepte y creo que la ha llevado para que lo vea. A menos que Emilio's necesite ayuda, no estará allí.

—No la necesita, tiene un montón de sobrinos. —Gracias, Tony. Hasta mañana.

Colgó, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia el restaurante intentando no pensar en Candy. No funcionó, así que lo cambió por la teoría del caos, de la que tenía un vago recuerdo. El efecto mariposa, de eso se acorda ba, el batir de alas de una mariposa en Hong Kong puede causar un huracán en Florida o prevenir un tor nado en Tejas diez años después, elige lo que quieras porque es impredecible. Así era Candy, la primera noche le pareció inofensiva, dos semanas después había batido las alas y ahora estaba hecho un lío. Era una maldita i mariposa fantasma.

Miró hacia el Gryphon Theater medio esperando ver a Candy allí, pues era la primera noche del ciclo de Elvis. Pero no estaba. Lo que tenía sentido, pues los sucesos no se repiten en la teoría del caos. La idea de que se trataba de una ciencia hizo que todo aquello le preocupara mucho menos. No estaba loco, el destino no le acosaba, solamente estaba al borde del caos. Aquello era mucho mejor.

Torció al final de la calle para ir hacia Emilio's intentando recordar qué significaba el «borde del caos». Era algo sobre lanzar una moneda, el momento en el que estaba en el aire tenía relación con lo del borde. El punto en el que el sistema era absolutamente imprevisi ble, en el que estaba a punto de elegir un camino. O tam bién un montón de arena al que se le iba añadiendo arena grano a grano. El borde del caos era el momento en el que caía el último y el montón se desplazaba o provocaba una avalancha. Albert aminoró el paso al acor darse de un ayudante de investigación que llevaba un holgado jersey azul y ponía los pelos de punta por la absoluta sinceridad con que trataba el tema. Según él, el borde del caos era un momento de turbulencia, de caos mental si el sistema era un ser humano, pero tam bién un momento de gran potencial, posiblemente el lu gar en el que empezaba la vida. «El lugar en el que el sistema cae en cascada hacia un nuevo orden y deja de ser y empieza a devenir».

Albert apartó de su mente esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta de Emilio's.

—¡Albert! —oyó que lo llamaba Stear, y se quedo inmóvil, sabedor antes de darse la vuelta de que Candy estaría allí, extraña atractora, mariposa real, locus del destino. Se dio la vuelta y la vio, sentada en una mesa con el resto del grupo, con aspecto de querubín asom brado, con sus hermosos labios abiertos por la sorpresa y sus verdes ojos muy abiertos, y sintió que le faltaba el aliento otra vez, se le encendía la sangre y todo su sistema iba de acá para allá, rebotando bajo su piel, un futuro impredecible en el que todo dependía de su próximo bandazo en el caos.

Candy se mordió el labio y le sonrió con tristeza, sin pensar en nada más. Albert cruzó el salón para ir hacia ella, casi aliviado de que se produjera la avalancha.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 9

Albert cogió una silla de la mesa de al lado y Candy se apartó un poco para hacerle sitio. Llevaba otra camisa vaporosa, esa vez de piezas con estampados transparen tes de diferentes colores. Estaba guapa, ardiente y más deseable de lo que podía haber imaginado.

A su lado, Tony se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

—Tony dijo que ibas a trabajar hasta tarde —co mentó Candy cuando Albert se sentó.

—Mentí.

Candy se movió un poco más y Albert notó un ligero perfume a lavanda y se sintió mareado.

—Bueno, al menos eres sincero con tu insince ridad.

—Me educaron para ser encantador, no sincero —di jo y se relajó al ver que ella sonreía.

—¿Has visto _En el bosque? _Es mi musical favorito de Sondheim.

—El mío también —dijo albert mirándola a la cara—. A Tony le gusta _Sweeney Todd y _a Stear _Un domingo en el parque con George, _pero...

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Candy moviendo las pestañas de sus verdes ojos— ¿Sois todos fans de Sondheim?

—En la universidad compartimos habitación con un tipo al que le gustaba el teatro —«qué guapa estás», pensó.

—¿Había un cuarto compañero? —Preguntó y des pués cerró los ojos—. Claro, era Emilio, trabajabais en su restaurante.

—No, era de su abuelo. El suyo lo abrió hace un par de años.

—Y no se come el mundo. Por eso he traído a Elisa. Me costó toda la noche convencerla, pero creo que le gusta.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert que no sabía de qué hablaba ni le importaba. Estaba demasiado bien a su lado como para encima pedirle que le explicara nada.

—Elisa resuelve problemas. Busca negocios que necesitan ayuda y... les echa una mano.

—Y se anuncia así —dijo Albert sin darle importancia.

—No. Los elige. Hay un montón de sitios que ne cesitan un empujoncito para seguir funcionando, Elisa consigue un trabajo y se lo da. No es a largo plazo, en cuanto las cosas van bien se va, pero durante el año que permanece es mágica. Algo así como tú con las mujeres.

—¡Eh! —protestó Albert, pero vio que Emilio le hacía señas desde la cocina y se calló—. Ahora vuelvo.

—Ahí fuera hay una mujer, la pelirroja que está con Tony —dijo Emilio tirando de él para que entrara—. Acaba de decirme que está pensando en trabajar aquí. ¿Sufre alucinaciones?

—En absoluto. Tony la conoce mejor que yo, pero si quieres que te dé mi opinión, yo la contrataría. No te va a hacer ningún mal y Candy asegura que es un genio en todo lo que hace.

—¿Y qué hace?

—No estoy seguro —titubeó Albert mirando a través de la ventana redonda para ver a Candy—. Me baso en lo que dice Candy

—Bueno, de ella me fío.

—Yo también —aseguró Albert siguiendo a Emilio hasta la mesa justo a tiempo para oír que Candy decía:

—Acabo de enterarme de que estos chicos son fans de Sondheim.

—¿Qué? —dijo Elisa volviéndose hacia Tony.

—¿No puedo tener distintas facetas? —inquirió éste.

—Gracias a Emilio —continuó Candy—. Al que menciono porque quiero oír su voz.

—¿Eh? —protestó éste.

—No te resistas —le pidió Albert sentándose de nuevo al lado de Candy—. Siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—Me gusta la canción _Momentos _—dijo Candy miran do a Emilio—. O _En el bosque, _que es muy alegre.

—No, _Sweeny Todd _—pidió Tony. Cantó la primera estrofa con un tono increíblemente bajo, Stear se le unió en la siguiente y cantaron hasta que Emilio se dio por vencido y les ayudó a acabar «the demon barber o I Fleet... Street», mientras Albert observaba cómo sonreía Candy y pensaba: «Bésame».

—Seguramente no es lo mejor que se puede cantar en un restaurante —comentó albert cuando Candy acabó de aplaudir y Emilio hizo una mueca.

—¿Tú no cantas?

—Sólo en la ducha —contestó imaginándosela en la ducha.

—Miedica —dijo Tony rompiendo el encanto—. Claro que sabe cantar, lo que pasa es que es un cobarde.

—Pero tú no —intervino Elisa volviéndose hacia Tony—. Tienes múltiples talentos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

—¿Qué más sabe hacer? —preguntó Paty y Tony sonrió.

—Tiene talentos de los que hablaremos más tarde. Emilio, la pasta es excelente. Este sitio debería estar lle no todas las noches.

—De lo que te tienes que encargar tú. Sálvalo, lo quiero mucho —le pidió Candy.

—Deja que vea primero la cocina.

Se levantó, pasó al lado de Emilio y empujó las puertas batientes.

—¿Va a...?

—Es la mejor camarera que tendrás jamás y te trae rá clientes. Está estudiando la cocina. Si le parece acep table, se quedará contigo.

Emilio se fue a proteger su cocina y Albert le sirvió más vino a Candy

—Tómate esto. Quiero hablarte de algo y necesito que estés un poco bebida.

—Suelo perder el encanto —dijo cogiendo el va so—. Mira, he estado pensando en la bola de nieve, en el cine y en todo lo demás y quiero pedirte perdón por llamarte demonio. Han sido coincidencias.

—Ya, Tony cree que se debe a la teoría del caos.

—Y Paty que es un cuento de hadas —dijo to mando un sorbo.

—¿Cuento de hadas? —preguntó Albert, que se había vuelto a perder.

—Ya sabes, eres un príncipe, está predestinado, seremos felices siempre. No te preocupes, para todo lo de más es muy sensata —aseguró sonriendo—. La cuestión es que si nos atenemos al plan, todo irá bien.

—Muy bien. El plan —miró sus suaves y gruesos la bios curvados en aquella reconfortante sonrisa y empezó a sentir vértigo una vez más. «Bésame», pensó—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a salir. ¿Quieres ir al cine?

—¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho? —preguntó Candy parpadeando y dejando el vaso en la mesa.

—Todo han sido coincidencias, debemos atenernos al plan. No va a funcionar conmigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si no salimos, el universo me va a destrozar.

—¿Qué?

—El universo, el destino, la teoría del caos, el cuento de hadas, el espíritu de Elvis. No sé lo que es, pero no voy a resistirme más —se acercó un poco más a ella y sintió un débil perfume a lavanda otra vez mientras Candy lo miraba como si estuviese loco—. Me odias, tienes gustos caros, eres patológica con la comida y tu mejor amiga me matará cualquier día, pero no me importa. Voy a darle una opor tunidad. ¿Todavía quiere tu madre que vaya a la cena? Iré.

—¿Porqué, si soy tan horrible?

Albert sonrió a su hermosa cara.

—Porque eres inteligente, amable y divertida y mi sobrino está loco por ti y llevas unos zapatos muy bonitos y pareces un ángel depravado —«porque me voy a vol ver loco si no te toco», pensó.

—¡Aja! Y por eso vas a cenar en casa de mis padres mañana por la noche, ¿para que mi madre se dé cuenta de que eres inofensivo?

—¿Mañana? —preguntó intentando no parecer sorprendido—. Estupendo, nos lo quitaremos de en medio enseguida. Mañana por la noche. ¿Y esta noche...?

—¿Lo de salir? No, te has librado de lo de mi ma dre, no hace falta que vayas a la cena. Pero si quieres salir como amigos podemos ir al cine. A las diez echan _Amor en Hawai._

—Imagino que no es obscena.

—Es de Elvis. No tienes por qué venir.

—Sí que iré, y a casa de tus padres también.

—No lo entiendo —se extrañó Candy y Albert le cogió la mano, feliz de poder sentirla otra vez.

—Ven conmigo Candy, yo te lo explicaré.

La sacó de la silla y la llevó hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera se inclinó hacia ella con el corazón desbocado y la besó sin ningún tipo de reservas. El acostumbrado arrebato fue inmediato y cálido como siempre, aún más, ya que Candy no se resistía y también se sintió cómodo porque ella era feliz en sus brazos, contra su boca. Cuando Candy le puso las manos en la nuca, él la besó con más fuerza, perdiéndose en ella sin poder evitarlo y sin intentar sal varse. Albert notó que se apretaba contra él y su boca perfecta se abría mientras su lujurioso cuerpo se pegaba más y pasaron los años y vio el paraíso y una vocecita en su interior le dijo: «ES ELLA, IDIOTA». Entonces algo le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo y los separó del beso.

—¡ Qué demonios...! —empezó a decir todavía aga rrado a ella, hasta que vio a Elisa en la acera con el bolso en la mano—. Si Paty tiene razón, un duende te pega rá un tiro en la rodilla en cualquier momento.

—¡Elisa! —exclamó Candy apartándose ligeramente de él y Albert sintió frío por su ausencia y la retuvo.

—No le he dado en la cabeza —replicó ésta.

—Olvídala. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Yo te lo diré. Porque esto es mucho más grande que nosotros y yo, por una vez en la vida, no voy a luchar contra ello —Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Albert continuó—: Y tú también lo quieres así.

—Sí, ahora dime que la conoces —le espetó Elisa mirando a Candy con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sí que la conozco, aunque no tanto como preten do conocerla. Y sí, me preocupo por ella. Mucho. Y no sé nada más, pero lo averiguaré. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, pero recuerda que te estaré vigilando —le ad virtió Elisa.

—Muy bien —dijo Albert más aliviado. La parte «co mo amigos» no le satisfacía, pero la aceptaba, cortejar mujeres no se le daba mal. «Ahora vamos a jugar mi juego», pensó mirando a Candy con cariño.

—No me mires así —le pidió ésta antes de volverse hacia Elisa—. íbamos a ver la película de las diez, como amigos. ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí. ¿Tony? Nos vamos al cine a las diez —le in formó cuando éste salió del restaurante para buscarla.

—Es _Amor en Hawai _—añadió Albert.

—Supongo que no es obscena.

—Es de Elvis.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque ahora me toca a mí insinuarme—asegu ró Albert mirando a Candy

—¡Eh!—protestó ésta.

—Bueno, ¡qué narices!, vamos—dijo Tony.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Candy estrenó su sábado llamando a su madre para decirle que Albert cenaría con ellos esa noche.

—Así comprobaremos qué tipo de persona es —di jo Pony con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno para él.

—Te va a encantar. Es muy guapo y todo un triun fador.

—Seguramente de los que piensa que él es un ocho y tú un cuatro. Los hombres son superficiales y traicio neros. Ponte algo que te haga delgada.

—Es un diez, madre y no estoy delgada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

Después de aquello, ir a ver el béisbol le pareció un gran progreso, al menos hasta que llegó al parque.

—No te separes de mí —le pidió a Elisa—. Paty siempre se va con Stear, pero tú te quedas a mi lado para poder soltarme puyas si empiezo a hacer el tonto con Albert.

—No hay suficientes en todo el mundo —replicó Elisa, pero la siguió a las gradas de todas formas.

—¡Candy! —gritó Harry cuando la vio llegar y ésta se detuvo y sonrió mientras él se acercaba corriendo.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó cuando se detuvo derrapando.

—Bien. Gracias por venir —contestó moviendo la cabeza. Después miró al suelo y exclamó—: ¡Ostras! ¡Qué zapatos más chulis!

—Gracias —dijo Candy mientras Harry se inclinaba para ver mejor el pez azul de plástico que había en la puntera de sus sandalias—. Te pareces mucho a tu tío.

—Harrison, tu instinto te lleva por buen camino —dijo Albert detrás de él y Candy dio un respingo—. Las mujeres son más importantes que el béisbol, pero mue ve el culo y vuelve al terreno de juego —Candy se volvió, Albert le sonrió con el rostro relajado y su corazón volvió a desbocarse —Candy, te están saliendo pecas en la nariz.

—Ya —dijo ésta tocándosela e intentando no fijarse en el cariño que había en su voz—. Es por culpa de estos sábados por la mañana. Nunca me pongo al sol y por eso siempre me olvido de la crema protectora.

—A mí me gustan —aseguró Albert y a Candy se le ace leró el pulso.

—A mí también —dijo Harry.

—Pues a mí no —replicó Candy intentando contro larse—. Pero me salen porque me olvido de...

—Problema resuelto —aseguró Albert poniéndole la gorra que llevaba y esbozando una sonrisa aún más gran de—. Te queda muy bien. Cuando quieras puedes jugar en mi equipo.

—¡Calla ya! —exclamó ajustándosela para que no le aplastara los rizos. Estaba caliente y mantuvo la mano un momento en ella para sentirlo. «Eres despreciable», se dijo a sí misma.

—¡Harry! —gritó alguien, y cuando Candy se volvió vio a Karen, que se acercaba a ellos vestida con un ondulante vestido rosa sonriendo al niño—. ¿Qué tal, colega?

—Hola —saludo éste frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Hola Karen —dijo Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por no odiarla—. Nos vamos a buscar un buen asiento. Dales una buena —le pidió a Harry—. Gracias por la gorra, seguro que me queda de muerte —dijo evitando mirar a Albert a los ojos.

—No —la contradijo Albert dándole un golpecito en la visera—. Pareces un marimacho angelical. Ojalá estuviera aquí Shanna.

Candy sonrió muy a su pesar, sintiéndose elogiada.

—¡Eh! Aquí se viene a jugar al béisbol —gritó Tony, y Albert se llevó a Harry hacia el campo.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? —preguntó Candy a Elisa.

—Tan bien como podría esperarse, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Hacer qué? —quiso saber Karen.

—Estoy practicando cómo mostrarme relajada.

—¡Ah! Bien hecho, pues.

Candy siguió a Elisa y a KAren hasta donde estaba sentada Paty y vio cómo machacaban al equipo de Harry en las tres primeras entradas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba no mirar a Albert. Cuando éste levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrió y Candy pensó: «¡Por Dios, Candice!» y se volvió hacia Elisa para di simular.

—Tony debe de estar a punto de que le dé una apoplejía.

—No, sólo lo hace por divertirse —contestó Elisa—. Les grita para que lo hagan mejor, pero no le importa per der. Dice que juegan para practicar.

—¿Sí? No sabía que tuviera tantas facetas.

—Unas tres. Me equivoqué al pensar que era tonto, la verdad es que es bastante listo. Es muy majo.

—¿Nada más?

—Sí, nada más. No es ÉL. Por cierto, bonita gorra, _Estadísticas. _A lo mejor te compra un refresco después del partido.

—Estábamos simplemente... —quiso excusarse Candy meneando la cabeza.

—Es el cuento de hadas. Te está conquistando —in tervino Paty.

—¿Qué? ¿Un cuento de hadas? —preguntó Paty.

—Sí, Candy y Albert son como un cuento de hadas. Ella es la chica que no lleva la vida que merece y su hada ma drina le ha enviado un príncipe para que la rescate.

—¿Un hada madrina? —se extrañó Candy.

—Elisa, te eligió a Albert

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Elisa—. No tengo na da que ver con Albert Andrew.

—Esto sí que tiene gracia. Lo elegiste y me enviaste a él para que lo conociera —dijo Candy echándose a reír.

—Un cuento de hadas —repitió Karen, que no estaba segura de si hablaban en serio.

—Albert te ha dado la gorra porque eso forma parte de su cometido.

—No, se la ha dado porque la está cortejando —la contradijo Karen con cierta brusquedad—. Es parte de la fase de atracción.

—La fase de atracción —repitió Elisa.

—No se siente atraído... —empezó a decir Candy.

—En el amor adulto hay cuatro fases: asunción, atracción, encaprichamiento y compromiso.

—Yo diría que la forma en que la mira es encaprichamiento —comentó Elisa.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Candy mirando a su mejor amiga, la traidora.

—Es el cuento de hadas—insistió Paty.

—Es atracción —dijo Karen con voz apagada.

—Es amor, una reacción caprichosa. Teoría del caos —pontificó Elisa.

—¡Eh! Ha sido un detalle de un amigo porque no quiero tener pecas. No todo responde a una teoría —la cortó Candy

—El cuento de hadas no lo es. Aunque no creas en ellos, te está sucediendo a ti, y a mí —dijo Paty sonriéndoles a todas, demasiado feliz como para ser petulante.

—¿Qué tal está Stear? —preguntó Candy, con ganas de que fuera otra persona el tema de conversación.

—Para mí es ÉL. Dentro de un par de semanas me pedirá en matrimonio y le diré que sí. Le he dicho a mi madre que prepare la boda para agosto.

—¿Te ha dicho que se va a declarar? —preguntó KAren, y cuando Paty la miró sorprendida, añadió—: Estoy escribiendo un libro sobre el tema. Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me interesa mucho.

—Bueno, no me lo ha dicho, pero lo sé.

Candy intentó dar la impresión de que la apoyaba, pero el silencio que siguió a continuación debió insinuar cierto escepticismo, porque Paty se volvió hacia el te rreno de juego y llamó a Stear.

—Cariño, ¿vas a pedirme que me case contigo? —le preguntó cuando llegó corriendo.

—Sí, no quería meterte prisa, así que pensaba espe rar hasta que lleváramos un mes saliendo. Sólo faltan on ce días.

—Me parece muy sensato. Y para que lo sepas, te diré que sí.

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho —dijo soltando un suspiro. Se inclinó hacia ella, la besó y volvió al terreno de juego.

—Eso ha sido o muy dulce o muy molesto —co mentó Elisa.

—Ha sido muy dulce —aseguró Candy intentando imaginarse a Albert diciéndolo. «Deja de pensar en él», se ordenó—. Y molesto.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Es el cuento de hadas. Has de creer.

—Pensamiento positivo —dijo Karen asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hay pruebas. ¿Puedo hacerte una entre vista para mi libro? Tu historia me parece fascinante. Ha béis pasado a la fase encaprichamiento muy rápido.

—Sí, pero no es encaprichamiento. Es amor verda dero, como el de Albert y Candy

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? —les pidió Candy

—Sí, claro —le dijo Karen a Paty sin ningún convencimiento y siguieron hablando.

Candy inspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Elisa

—Karen parece maja —comentó con la esperanza de mantener una conversación en la que no apareciera Albert.

—Lo es, pero creo que quiere volver con Albert

Candy se dio por vencida y miró hacia el terreno de jue go. Albert hablaba con alguien en la tercera base. Estaba serio y el niño asentía con la cabeza, pendiente de todas sus palabras. «¡Qué encantador! —pensó y después rectificó—. No, es un canalla». Aunque esa forma de pensar ya no sur tía efecto, la verdad era que no había funcionado nunca.

—¿Salís esta noche? —le preguntó Elisa.

—Sí, pero sólo como amigos. Me va a hacer un favor. Vamos a ir a casa de mi madre para que deje de pensar que es un vil seductor.

—No creo que eso la tranquilice nada.

—¿Por qué no? A Elvis le cae bien y tiene muy buen ojo.

—¿Elvis? —preguntó Elisa un tanto preocupada.

—El gato. Le he puesto ese nombre.

—Menos mal. Creía que te habías vuelto majara del todo.

—Eh, que no soy yo la que cree en cuentos de ha das, ni en la teoría del caos.

—O en el programa de cuatro pasos para alcanzar el amor —dijo Elisa indicando con la cabeza hacia Karen, que esperaba a que Paty acabara de contarle la teoría del amor de cuento de hadas.

—Todo eso es basura. No hace falta una teoría, solo hay que ser práctico, saber lo que quieres que tenga un hombre y después encontrar uno que posea todas esas cosas. Trazar un plan y ajustarte a él. Y no desviarte —dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Albert

—O podrías enamorarte perdidamente —finalizó Elisa poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—Ya. Eso es como decir que puedes caerte de un edificio. No te dolerá hasta que aterrices.

—Sólo quería decir...

—No —dijo Candy al tiempo que varias personas se volvían para mirarla—. Hay que ser sensato. No se trata de canciones de amor bobaliconas y besos sentimentaloides, es peligroso. Hay gente que muere por ello. Que muere de amor. Se desencadenan guerras. Se derrumban imperios.

—Esto... Candy...

—Puede arruinarte la vida —dijo cerrando los ojos para no mirar a Albert—. Por eso sólo quiero ser amiga de Albert y nada más. Tendría que estar loca para pensar que podría haber algo permanente con él. Ser masoquista, suicida y autoengañarme.

—Vaya...

—Ése es mi plan. Y voy a atenerme a él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—El tío Albert dice que si vienes a comer —le comu nicó Harry cuando acabó el partido.

—Bueno... —contestó, y pensó: «Albert, cabrón explotador de sobrinos». Con todo, comer con él no po día ser muy malo. No pasaba nada por comer con un amigo, con su sobrino de carabina.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Elisa a pesar de que Candy no había dicho nada.

Candy le pidió a Albert que los llevara a un restaurante retro, en el que ella y Harry imitaron a Elvis durante to da la comida. Una nueva experiencia para éste, al que habían educado con Chopin. A Albert no pareció importarle.

—Hasta mañana, Candy —se despidió Harry cuando la dejaron en casa.

—Sí, en la cena de la abuelita —dijo Candy.

—Harrison, si mañana llamas a la abuela así te daré cincuenta pavos —le propuso Albert al ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto.

—No creo que lo haga —contestó éste y Candy salió del coche pensando que al día siguiente iba a entender muchas cosas de Albert Andrew, siempre que sobreviviera a la cena con sus padres.

—Quédate la gorra, Candy —le dijo Albert cuando ésta intentó devolvérsela por la ventana—. Te queda muy bien. Te recogeré a las ocho.

Después desapareció y Candy se sintió ridículamente feliz, lo que no podía ser bueno.

«Estás hecha un lío», se dijo y fue a prepararse para la cena con su madre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquella noche, Albert pasó a buscarla en su viejo Mercedes. Cuando llegó, estaba sentada en el último escalón, vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, que se había subido hasta las rodillas. Parecía una monja excéntrica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al salir del coche.

—Vas a tener que aguantar a mis padres y no me parecía justo hacerte subir todas las escaleras.

—No me importa hacerlo si arriba estás tú —miró sus pies. Llevaba unos sencillos zapatos negros sin tacón, que no dejaban ver los dedos—. ¿Por qué te has puesto unos zapatos tan feos?

—No lo son. Son clásicos, como tu coche, que es muy bonito, pero no imaginaba que tuvieras uno.

—Un regalo de licenciatura. A coche regalado no le mires el capó. Entra Candy, que vamos a llegar tarde —le pidió abriendo la puerta.

—¿Por el máster en administración de empresas? —preguntó una vez sentada en el asiento del acompa ñante.

—¿Qué?

—El coche. Que si fue un regalo por licenciarte. A mí me regalaron un maletín, sólo estaba intentando ver las cosas en su justa medida.

—No, fue al acabar el bachillerato.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dieron al licenciarte? ¿Un yate?

—Un puesto en la empresa de mi padre.

—Pero...

—Rechacé el regalo. ¿Qué tal Elvis?

—Muy sano —contestó con tono de estar desconcertada—. Lo he llevado al veterinario y me ha dicho que está bien. Lo que no deja de ser raro.

—Como muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente. Por cierto, ¿hay algo de tu familia que deba saber antes de ir a esta cena?

—No tienes por qué venir.

—Candice, voy a ir. Prepárame antes de conocer los, ¿quieres?

—La verdad es que no hay nada que saber. Mi ma dre siempre es muy educada y mi padre no habla nada, a menos que metas el dedo en la llaga. Procura no ha cerlo.

—Vale. ¿Me haces un listado de llagas?

—Fraude en seguros, jóvenes que quieren quitarle su puesto de trabajo, música posterior a mil novecientos setenta y sexo con sus hijas.

—Sexo con sus hijas —repitió.

—Sí, mi padre supondrá que intentas seducirme.

—Tu padre tiene buen ojo para la gente. ¿Qué me dices de tu madre?

—Bueno, en otras circunstancias te estudiaría como potencial hijo político. En los postres te haría un test.

—¿Escrito u oral?

—Oral.

—Estupendo, en oral soy muy bueno —se queda ron en silencio hasta que añadió—: No me refería a eso.

—No pasa nada. No habrá test. Mi madre tiene otras cosas en mente ahora.

—¿Alguna otra cuestión que deba saber de ella?

—Sí, pero todas tienen relación conmigo.

—No me importa. Hazme el listado también.

—Comer hidratos de carbono, llevar ropa interior blanca de algodón, no perder peso, no seguir con mi ex, al que ella adoraba. Pero no creo que nada de eso salga en la conversación.

—Mi madre también adora a mi ex. Creo que por pereza, para no tener que aprenderse otro nombre. ¿Quién más habrá?

—Mi hermana Annie. Con ella no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora está desquiciada porque se casa la semana que viene, pero es maja. Si las cosas se ponen feas siem pre puede sentarte a mirarla, es muy guapa.

—Me alegro de saberlo. Tu madre, tu padre, Annie, tú y yo. Un grupito muy íntimo.

—Y Archi —añadió Candy intentando que su voz no sonara apagada—. El novio de mi hermana.

—Ya. ¿El que tenía mala memoria? ¿Qué tal va?

—Algo no va bien. No sé lo que es, pero no colabo ra. No es mal tipo, excepto por haber dejado a _Salida, _con todo el derecho del mundo. Además adora a Annie, así que no sé lo que puede ser. A ver qué te parece a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Tienes buen ojo para la gente. Eres intuitivo. Es tudia a Archi.

—Hay pocas posibilidades de que durante la cena me entere de lo que pasa —dijo en el momento en el que sonaba el móvil de Candy.

—Tienes un teléfono negro. Me mentiste la prime ra noche, Candy.

—Algo que ya sabías —replicó antes de contes tar—. ¿Hola? ¿Qué? —escuchó un momento—. ¡Por Dios, Anne! ¡Es sábado por la noche! No sé dónde... Es pera un momento —se volvió hacia Albert—. Archi había prometido llevar el vino.

—Déjame adivinar.

—No tendrás una botella o dos en tu apartamento, ¿verdad?

—Emilio's —dijo haciendo un giro con el coche.

—Albert lo arreglará —dijo Candy al teléfono con un deje de orgullo en la voz que hizo que Albert sonriera—. Eres un ángel.

—Gracias. Ahora dime algo desagradable. Me estás confundiendo.

Pararon a recoger el vino y cuando Albert volvió a entrar en el coche, Candy se fijó en las etiquetas de las bo tellas.

—Son muy caras, ¿verdad?

—No, no mucho. Unos cuarenta pavos cada una.

—Así aprenderá el idiota de Archi.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras seguir las indicaciones de Candy, Albert aparcó delante de una casa grande y nueva.

—Si quieres, aún estás a tiempo de no entrar. Déja me aquí y ya les diré...

—No. Espera un momento —le pidió mientras sa lía para ir hacia la otra puerta del vehículo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó accionando el tirador.

—No puedes bajar de un coche sin ayuda —dijo ofreciéndole la mano y tirando de ella hasta que estu vo de pie. Acabaron más cerca el uno del otro de lo que había planeado, algo que no le molestó en absolu to—. Que salgas sin mi ayuda me hace parecer débil e incapaz —dijo observando sus rizos agitados por la brisa.

—Sí, seguro... —al retirarse para que Albert cerrara la puerta vio una figura que se apartaba de una venta na—. Bueno, al menos has ganado puntos con mi ma dre. Te ha estado observando.

—Estupendo, ahora lo único que nos hace falta es sobrevivir a la cena.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

El padre de Candy los recibió en el vestíbulo. Era un hombre torpe y lento con una buena mata de pelo rubio y espesas cejas canas, que debería haberse mostrado cordial y hospitalario, pero en vez de eso dio la impre sión de ser un perro pastor paranoico convencido de que sus ovejas conspiraban contra él.

—Papá, éste es Albert Andrew. Albert, mi padre, George White

—Encantado de conocerte, Albert —lo saludó Geor ge con voz ronca y firme, como para desmentir cualquier señal de que no se alegraba de verlo, aunque sus ojos le preguntaron: «¿Qué intenciones tienes?».

—Encantado de estar aquí, señor —mintió Albert y Candy le dio un golpe en la espalda, más reconfortante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

—Llegas tarde —le reprochó George a su hija—. Ya hemos tomado el cóctel.

—Disculpe —dijo Albert.

—No tienes porque disculparte. Ha sido por mi culpa. Hemos tenido que volver para ir a buscar algo.

—Bueno, entrad ya —les invitó. Candy suspiró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estar y Albert la siguió para cono cer al dragón que tenía por madre.

La casa era monumental, obra sin lugar a dudas de un decorador, y la madre de Candy, de pie en su perfecto cuarto de estar, no desentonaba: ambas eran un producto de diseñador y no tenían ninguna calidez. La casa, al menos, tenía algún color, pero la madre era pequeña, delgada, morena, vestía de negro e iba acicalada a más no poder, justo lo contrario que Candy.

—Ésta es mi madre, Pony —la presentó prácticamente gorjeando—. Madre, él es Albert Andrew

—Bienvenido, Albert —dijo ésta con voz que po dría haberlo ultracongelado al instante.

—¿Qué he hecho? —le preguntó a Candy cuando su madre se volvió para hablar con George.

—Me besaste en el parque encima de una mesa de picnic —le susurró ésta.

—¿Y cómo lo saben?

—Archi nos delató. También les habló de tu pasado de conquistas abandonadas.

—Y voy y le traigo el vino.

—Ahí está. Archi, te presento a Albert Andrew

Archi era joven y afable, pulido en colegios privados y ejercitado en el gimnasio hasta que su exterior relucie se. Sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién le estaba estrechando la mano.

—¡Ah! —exclamó.

Albert esperó a que dijera algo, pero aquello fue todo.

—El vino está en el asiento delantero del coche —le informó.

—Gracias, tío —dijo Archi suspirando aliviado y dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Ahora mismo vuelvo —avisó con voz ligeramente elevada—. Me he dejado el vino en el coche.

—Y ésta es mi hermana —le presentó Candy con tono cariñoso. Albert vio una versión más joven y dulce del dragón. Era esbelta, morena y encantadora, sin duda la princesita de la familia. Sonrió al ver a Candy, le dio la bienve nida con más calidez que el resto de los presentes juntos y le preguntó por su equipo de béisbol.

—Maja chica —le comentó a Candy cuando su her mana fue a buscar al amnésico con el que se iba a casar.

—¿Chica?

—Guapa, pero no es como tú.

—No eres el primero que se da cuenta. Mira, no dejes que te depriman mis padres. Son... —su voz se fue apagan do mientras pensaba en una palabra que los definiera.

—¿Majos? —apuntó Albert antes de que Pony re clamara a Candy cuando Archi apareció con las botellas.

Cuando volvió al cabo de unos minutos, llevaba los rizos sujetos con peinetas. Pasaron al comedor.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —le preguntó Albert al oído cuando se sentaron.

—No realza mi cara redonda si lo llevo suelto. No soy tan tonta.

—A mí me gustaba.

—A mí también —dijo Candy y entonces comenzó la cena.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Albert? —le preguntó George una vez acabaron la sopa, animada con una conversación trivial, y les sirvieron el lomo.

—Doy seminarios de formación empresarial —con testó mirando con recelo a Pony, que lo había estado observando durante el primer plato. No podía asegura que tuviera fruncido el entrecejo, porque no tenía la fren te arrugada, pero no tenía una expresión cálida.

—Así que eres profesor. ¿Se gana dinero con eso?

—¡Papá! —exclamó Candy.

—Lo suficiente —contestó Albert distraído, porque Candy había comenzado a darle discretos golpecitos en la espalda. Estaba agradecido por su apoyo, pero era algo demasiado bueno como para disfrutarlo delante de su padre.

—¿Con qué empresa trabajas?

—Andrew, Brown y Cornwell —le informó, y después sonrió a la madre de Candy—. Esta carne es exquisita.

—Gracias —dijo Pony White, nada apaciguada.

—Andrew. Así que trabajas para tu padre. No te ha costado mucho encontrar trabajo, ¿verdad? —dijo George.

—No, el jefe soy yo. La empresa es mía.

—Me gustaría saber el tanto por ciento de hijas que vuelven a casa de sus padres después de que éstos hayan aco sado a sus invitados —comentó Candy mirando a su padre.

—¿La heredaste?

—La fundé yo.

—Supongo que el porcentaje será muy bajo —con tinuó Candy.

—Pero te financió tu padre.

—No, quería que trabajara con él, así que tuve que recurrir a alguien que no fuera de la familia para conse guir el capital.

—¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Ya basta! —exclamó Candy qui tando la mano de la espalda de Albert—. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Tengo un gato.

—Así que es una empresa nueva. El treinta y tres por ciento fracasa en los cuatro primeros años.

—Es una especie de gato mutante —añadió Candy.

—Hace diez años sí que era nueva. Ahora funciona.

—Molesta a mis amigos. Estoy pensando en llamar lo George —amenazó Candy.

—Candice —la reprendió su madre—. ¡Compórtate!

—¿Un poco de pan? —ofreció Candy poniendo la cestilla debajo de la nariz de Albert.

—Sí, gracias —cogió un panecillo y le devolvió la cestilla. Candy cogió uno también.

—¡Candy! —exclamó su madre.

—Vale —accedió ésta y volvió a dejarlo.

—Así que tienes negocio propio —comentó George con escepticismo.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no puedes comer pan? —le pregun tó a Candy.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo que meterme en un vestido. No pasa nada, ya comeré pan en julio.

—Candy será dama de honor de Annie la semana que viene y no queremos que esté demasiado gorda —expli có Pony **(si yo tuviera una madre asi ya la hubiera desconodido de verdad)**

—Ya lo estoy —admitió Candy.

—Deberías venir, Albert —le invitó Annie, que no había probado el pan, la mantequilla ni la carne, aunque le había dado un buen tute al vaso de agua—. A la boda, y al ensayo de la cena. Candy necesita un acompañante.

—¿Qué clientes tienes? —le preguntó George an tes de que pudiera aceptar la invitación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? —quiso saber Pony

—¿Tienes familia? —le preguntó Candy tirándole de la manga.

—Sí —contestó con cierta reserva.

—¿Son igual de horrorosos?

—¡Candice! —exclamó Pony con tono amena zador.

—Bueno, al menos me dejan comer pan —dijo albert sin quitarle la vista a Pony—. Aparte de eso, sí.

—¿Perdona? —intervino George.

—No me importa que me interroguen sobre cómo me gano la vida. Su hija me ha traído a esta casa y le concedo la importancia que merece. Tampoco me im porta que su mujer me pregunte por mi vida privada. Pero Candy es una mujer fabulosa y durante toda la cena o no le han hecho ningún caso o la han importunado con un estúpido vestido. Y que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con que esté demasiado gorda para el vestido. Es el vestido el que es demasiado pequeño. Ella es per fecta —puso mantequilla en un trozo de pan y se lo pa só—. Come.

Candy parpadeó y lo cogió.

—No he estado casado ni comprometido y mi últi ma relación acabó hace dos meses. Conocí a su hija hace tres semanas —le informó a Pony. Después se volvió hacia George—. La empresa tiene saldo positivo desde hace tiempo. Si quiere comprobarlo puedo darle refe rencias. Si la relación con su hija llega a ser seria podré mantenerla.

—¡Eh! Puedo mantenerme yo sólita —protestó con el trozo de pan todavía en la mano.

—Ya lo sé, pero tu padre quiere saber si yo puedo hacerlo. Come —Candy mordió el pan y Albert miró al resto de los comensales—. ¿Hay alguien que quiera saber algo más?

annie levantó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a acompañar a Candy a la boda?

Candy intentó tragar.

—No me lo ha pedido. ¿Quieres ir a la boda de tu hermana conmigo?

Candy se atragantó y Albert le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Por supuesto que quiere —aseguró Pony son riendo por primera vez en la velada—. Estaremos encan tados de que vengas. Al ensayo de la cena también.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert, notando que había he cho algún progreso, mientras Candy respiraba con difi cultad.

—El vino es excelente —le comentó George.

—Gracias, esto... gracias a Archi. Sabe de vinos.

—Ya —dijo George mirando a Archi, que le sonrió débilmente.

—¿Tienes un gato? —preguntó Pony a su hija, y la velada transcurrió mientras le soltaba una arenga so bre gatos, George hacía preguntas sobre el negocio de los seminarios, Archi miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, Annie sonreía y a Albert le dolía la cabeza. Había pasado noches peores, pero no muchas.

—Lo siento —le dijo Candy en voz tan baja que casi no la oyó.

—¿Porqué? Lo estoy pasando de maravilla.

Tras los postres, que sólo comieron los hombres, Candy se llevó a Annie al vestíbulo.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué le has pedido a ese hombre que venga a la boda?

—¿Porqué no? Necesitas un acompañante y es encantador. No veo el problema.

—Eso es porque no conoces su pasado.

—Bueno, al menos ahora tienes pareja. Creo que ha sido buena idea.

—No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más. Jamás —le amenazó pinchándole con un dedo.

—Muy bien. A pesar de todo tienes un acompañan te muy sexy.

Su sexy acompañante apareció en el vestíbulo, dijo adiós amablemente a los padres, bajó con ella las escaleras, le abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le quitó las peinetas del pelo.

—Son horribles, Candy —dijo tirándolas por la ventanilla.

—Ya, gracias —dijo intentando no sentirse rescatada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Candy se vistió con mucho cuidado para la cena con los Andrew. Volvió a sacar el vestido negro, limpió los zapatos negros planos e intentó ali sarse el pelo. La llamada de Pony no la ayudó nada.

—Cariño, Albert es encantador.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Candy preparándose para lo que viniera a continuación.

—Papá ha comprobado su situación financiera y es solvente.

—¿Un sábado por la noche? ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?

—Ya conoces a tu padre —contestó en un tono que Candy desearía que no tuviera—. Y parece que le gustas mucho. Lo del pan y la mantequilla ha sido muy dulce. No volverás a comerlo, por supuesto, pero...

—Un hombre que te alimenta es bueno.

—Pues no lo pierdas. Me enfadé mucho cuando cortaste con Terry. No dejes escapar a Albert también.

—Madre, no lo quiero —mintió.

—Pues claro que lo quieres. Tendréis unos hijos preciosos.

—Tampoco los quiero. Cambiando de tema: estoy pensando en dejar mi trabajo y hacerme cocinera.

—No seas ridicula, cariño. ¿Tú rodeada de comida? Explotarías como un globo.

—Muchas gracias, madre. Tengo que dejarte.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A cenar con los padres de Albert.

—Qué encantador. ¿Quiénes son?

—William y Rosmary Andrew. No creo que...

—¿Vas a cenar con Rosmary Andrew?

—Sí, pero porque parió a mi acompañante, sino no lo haría.

—Candy, Rosmary Andrew es muy importante en la Liga Urbana —aseguró con voz cargada de respeto.

—Pues lo siento mucho —dijo Candy, que era la pri mera vez que oía decir a su madre la palabra «importan te» con aprobación.

—Nada de hidratos de carbono, querida. Y cuéntamelo todo cuando vuelvas a casa.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó antes de colgar y volver a sus problemas con el pelo.

Cuando Albert llamó a la puerta, ella y Elvis estaban contemplando una cinta para el pelo con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó a Albert al abrir la puerta.

—No, por Dios —dijo agachándose para acariciar al gato, que ronroneaba a sus pies—. Mírate, parece que vayas a un duelo.

—No intentes convencerme para que me cambie de vestido.

—Al menos, déjame los pies. ¿Por qué no te pones los de los lazos negros, los que llevabas la primera noche?

—¡Albert!

—No es mucho pedir —dijo sonriendo apoyado en el quicio—. Ve a cambiarte de zapatos Candy y después nos enfrentaremos juntos a los dragones.

—La táctica del encanto no funciona conmigo —di jo sonriéndole muy a su pesar, antes de ir a cambiarse de zapatos.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A todas muchas gracias por leer me encanto el comentario de Blackcat2010 donde dices que ni cociéndote la boca se puede uno poner delgado de verdad me encanto ese cometario y Nandumbu si recibo tu cometario gracias a todas me encanta leer sus comentarios cuando llegan a mi bandeja de entrada me hacen mi dia besos y mil abrazos


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

—Bueno, ¿he de saber algo sobre tus padres? —preguntó una vez entraron en el coche.

—No. Serán educados, pero no afables. En casa no hace falta enfriar el vino, el ambiente se encarga de hacerlo.

—Estupendo, has elegido el mejor momento para hacer chistes.

Cuando llegaron, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. La casa era inmensa, una de esas mansiones Prairie que a Candy siempre le habían parecido ranchos hinchados de esteroides. La criada que había en la puerta de paneles era amable, el vestíbulo forrado en madera frío, y cuando entraron en lo que Candy dudó si en llamarlo cuarto de estar, los padres le parecieron absolutamente gélidos.

—Estamos encantados de que hayas venido —la saludó Rosmary Andrew cogiéndole la mano. No pare cía encantada; no parecía otra cosa que oscura, sor prendente y dispendiosamente guapa, al igual que su marido, William, y su hijo Reynolds, seguramente el único hombre en todo el planeta que hacía que Albert pa reciera sencillo.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Harry a su espalda y al volverse vio que iba hacia ella tirando de Bink.

—Hola. Gracias por invitarme a cenar, me moría de hambre —dijo agachándose.

—Me gustan tus zapatos. Los lazos son muy chulis —le susurró sonriendo como un maniaco.

—Gracias —dijo Min mirando de reojo a Albert. Ha bía puesto un rostro inexpresivo y se dio cuenta de que no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado. «Bueno —pensó—, bienvenida al infierno».

Hizo todo lo posible por mantener una conversa ción fríamente educada hasta que se sentaron y les sirvie ron unos platos hermosamente presentados con volutas dibujadas con sirope. Después se dio por vencida y simplemente comió.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Candice? —le preguntó William cuando les sirvieron los filetes de carne con patatas.

—Soy actuaría —contestó rezando porque no se le hubiera quedado una hebra entre los dientes.

—Ya. ¿Y para quién trabajas? —continuó, nada impresionado, aunque tampoco desdeñoso.

—Para Alliance —le informó antes de volver su atención a aquella carne. La comida estaba bien presentada y era muy buena, eso tenía que reconocerlo, pero no era como la de Emilio's. Para que aquel salón se animase hacía falta alguna foto exótica y cómica en las paredes. Y no iban a admitir que eran exóticos. Mi ró a los comensales. Escoceces, presumió, y no sólo por el apellido. Eran rubios y guapos todos ellos, en esa forma austera y trágica que les es propia. Contempló su espléndidamente presentado plato. La hambruna de la patata había quedado muy atrás.

—White —dijo el padre de Albert y Candy se dio cuen ta de que llevaba callado un buen rato—. El vicepresi dente es George White, ¿verdad?

—Es mi padre.

—Así que trabajas para la empresa de tu padre —concluyó William sonriendo.

—Bueno, no es el dueño exactamente —le aclaró Candy, que sabía que en algún momento de la conversa ción tropezaría con una mina—. Pero me ayudó a conse guir el puesto.

—No necesitabas ayuda. Eres actuaría. Seguro que te hicieron cuarenta ofertas —intervino Albert.

—Sí que hubo muchas —dijo Candy, que no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando—. Pero no eran nada interesantes. Así que mi padre me ayudó.

—Muy inteligente por tu parte —la alabó Rosmary Andrew. Candy miró sus hermosos ojos y pensó: «No quie ro que me dé su aprobación, señora»—. Aceptar ayuda de un padre me parece muy inteligente.

—Bueno, no implicaba ningún compromiso, así que no había lado malo.

En un extremo de la mesa, William sonrió y su aspecto mejoró considerablemente. «Tú tampoco me gustas», pensó Candy. Bink estaba inmóvil, no tanto asustada, como alerta, y entre ellos, Harry hacía lo que podía con las patatas, mirándolos a todos.

—Y sí muchas ventajas. Estoy seguro de que tu padre te ha ayudado todo el tiempo —intervino William.

—Ella lo consiguió sola —la defendió Albert con voz apagada—. Las empresas de seguros no dependen de cuestiones sentimentales. Es la persona que más veces han ascendido en la empresa y nadie cree que se lo de ba a su padre. Es inteligente, trabajadora y muy buena en lo que hace.

Había algo sombrío y espantoso en su voz, desproporcionado para el tono de la conversación y Candy le puso la mano en la espalda con mucha discreción. In cluso a través del traje notó que tenía los músculos tan rígidos que le pareció estar tocando cemento. Al sentir la, Albert se tensó aún más, aunque después relajó ligera mente los hombros.

—Claro que lo es —dijo William mirando a su mujer y esbozando una sonrisa—. Nos parece admirable que haya seguido los pasos de su padre.

—Mi padre no es actuario.

—No, claro —dijo Rosmary con cierto tono de ironía en la voz—. Te admiramos por haber hecho la elección adecuada y haberte quedado en el negocio de tu padre. ¿No crees, Albert? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—No creo que ella cometa errores. Este fílete es excelente —dijo Albert.

—Albert no quiso entrar en la empresa familiar —le informó Reynolds sonriendo con fingida confraterni dad y Candy pensó: «Y tú eres tonto perdido por decirlo en voz alta».

—¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho? —preguntó Candy alegremente tras retirar la mano de la espalda de Albert. «No voy a volver a ver a esta gente en mi vida, que les den», pensó.

—¿Que porqué no iba a entrar en la empresa de la familia? —repitió Rosmary enarcando una ceja, lo que molestó a Candy porque ella no podía hacerlo—. Porque es la tradición.

—No —dijo Candy y a Bink se le abrieron aún más los ojos—. Sería una equivocación. Hace lo que tiene que hacer —se volvió hacia Albert y lo encontró mirando al va cío, al espacio que había entre Bink y Harry. «Vale, está ido», pensó y miró a Harry, que seguía mirándolos a to dos con el tenedor en la mano. No era de extrañar que vomitara a todas horas.

—¿Te parece una equivocación entrar en un bufete de abogados respetado y prestigioso? Tonterías, es la tradición de los Andrew —aseguró William aclarándose la voz.

—¿Usted entró en el negocio de su padre? Creía que lo habían fundado usted y su socio.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Bink hizo lo imposible y consiguió que su imperturbable cara lo fuera aún más.

—Así fue —intervino Reynolds indignado—. Ellos comenzaron la tradición.

—No creo que dos generaciones constituyan una tradición —aseguro Candy intentando dar un tono especulativo a su voz, como si lo estuviera meditando—. ¿Tu quieres ser abogado, Harry?

—No, quiero ser ictiólogo.

—¿Peces?—le preguntó Candy.

—Sí —dijo Harry levantando la barbilla y sonriendo.

—Me alegro.

—Harrison es un niño. La semana que viene querrá ser bombero —comentó Rosmary sonriendo a su nieto casi con simpatía.

—No, la semana que viene querré ser ictiólogo —aseguró éste antes de acabar las patatas.

«Te quiero, chaval», pensó Candy.

—Harrison. ¿Por qué no te vas a comer el postre a la cocina con Sarah? —le propuso Rosmary.

—Vale. ¿Me excusáis?

—Sí, cariño —dijo su abuela y Candy pensó: «Suer tudo»—. Perdona que te haya interrumpido, Candice. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó volviéndose hacia la mesa con su reptilesca sonrisa como si quisiera decirle: «Es tu oportunidad para retractarte».

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. «Que te den».

—Decía que si analiza la situación se dará cuenta de que es imposible que Albert entrara en la empresa —William dejó el tenedor en la mesa y Candy cogió su copa—. Para empezar es el menor. Los mayores suelen seguir los pasos de la familia porque lo que buscan es complacer —afirmó mirando a Reynolds—. Por eso suelen triunfar —tomo un trago del excelente vino mientras todos la miraban con di ferentes grados de frialdad—. También suelen llevarse la mejor parte en cuestión de atención y respeto, con lo que su éxito se convierte en una especie de predicción que por su propia naturaleza contribuye a cumplirse. Pero los menores saben que tienen que ser más exigentes para que les presten atención y por eso infringen las normas.

—Supongo que tu psicología no es profesional —di jo William sonriéndole sin ninguna calidez.

—No, es más bien un hecho. Incluso hay pruebas anecdóticas. Se remonta al mito y la leyenda. En los cuentos de hadas siempre es el hijo más joven el que se va para buscar fortuna.

—¿Cuentos de hadas? —comentó Reynolds soltan do una risita tonta mientras Bink seguía imitando a una lechuza congelada.

—Piense en la personalidad de Albert. Sus amigos me han dicho que jamás pierde una apuesta. La reacción ins tintiva ante eso es pensar que es un jugador, pero no lo es. Si lo fuera habría perdido la mitad de las veces. En vez de eso, calcula las probabilidades y sólo se arriesga cuando sabe que puede sacar provecho —miró a Reynolds—. Co mo hijo menor en la empresa de la familia nunca llegaría al puesto más alto. Es un riesgo que no le conviene, no creo que se haya planteado entrar en la empresa.

—Habría sido socio —dijo William dejando de fingir que aquello era una conversación trivial.

—Puede que tercer socio, después de usted y Rey nolds. Además tendría que competir con su socio y sus hijos. Dentro de la familia siempre será el pequeño. Tenía que salir fuera y, por supuesto, está el tema de la dislexia.

El silencio en la mesa fue tan glacial que Candy se sorprendió de que no se hubieran llenado de escarcha. Volvió a coger el cuchillo y el tenedor y cortó un trozo de filete pensando que ojalá pudiera pedir una cajita de plástico para la comida e irse a casa.

—Preferimos no hablar de la discapacidad de Albert —le comunicó Rosmary de forma tajante.

Candy se tomó su tiempo con la carne y después tragó.

—¿Porqué? Es parte de su ser, le ayudó a formarse. No tiene por qué avergonzarse. Más del diez por ciento de la población es disléxica, no es nada raro. Y en buena parte es la razón por la que abrió su negocio. El noventa y nueve por ciento de los disléxicos son autónomos. Necesitan controlar el entorno en el que trabajan por que los ambientes normales de trabajo no se preocupan por sus necesidades. Y suelen ser muy buenos porque normalmente son inteligentes y empáticos. Tiene un hi jo que es inteligente, trabajador, triunfador, popular, sa no, encantador y extremadamente agradable a la vista. Me extraña que no enseñen su fotografía a los amigos para presumir de él —se volvió hacia Albert y vio que la miraba con cara inexpresiva—. Si fuera mi hijo, yo sí presumiría de él.

—Por supuesto que estamos muy orgullosos de Albert —replicó Rosmary con voz lúgubre.

—Estupendo —dijo Candy—. También tiene razón en lo de la carne, está muy buena.

—Gracias —dijo Rosmary antes de volverse hacia Reynolds y preguntarle por su trabajo. Quince minu tos más tarde sirvieron los postres. Reynolds, Rosmary y William hablaron de la empresa, Cal siguió callado, Bink se comió tres rodajas de zanahoria y se bebió to do su vino y Candy estaba harta.

—La verdad es que había quedado con Harry, así que si me excusan, iré a verlo —dijo dejando la servilleta al la do del plato antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry estaba acabándose el helado bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer que les había servido la cena.

—Eh, chico de los peces. ¿Queda algo de eso?

—Es ésta, Sarah —dijo Harry mirando a la mujer.

—Ya. ¿Qué quiere con el helado? —preguntó estudiándola de pies a cabeza.

—Chocolate. El chocolate siempre es bueno—dijo sentándose frente a Harry.

Este rebañó el fondo del cuenco con una cuchara y después se quedó mirándola, con la misma cara de buho que su madre, hasta que Sarah le sirvió el helado. Había muchísimo.

—Gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Candy —se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

—Sarah —dijo estrechándosela—. Cómaselo antes de que se derrita.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y hundió la cuchara. Estaba divino, suave y excesivamente graso, y el chocolate exquisitamente ligero y amargo. Tenía que reconocerlo,

Rosmary Andrew ofrecía una comida excelente,

—¿Se ha atrevido a contestarle a la Reina del hielo?—preguntó Sarah apoyándose en el fregadero.

Candy pensó en hacer como si no entendiera, pero, luego contestó.

—No estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—No volverá a esta casa —sentenció Sarah.

—¡Pues claro que no!

—¿Pero vendrás al parque? —preguntó Harry asustado.

—Sí, aunque no sé si tu tío Albert querrá volverme a hablar.

—Parece buena persona. Es reservado. No lo vemos mucho por aquí —le informó Sarah.

—Ya imagino. Hola —saludó a Albert, que acababa deentrar—. Tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito para el helado. Lo que, ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido.

Albert asintió con cara inexpresiva.

—¿Estás lista?

Candy miró su bol de azúcar y grasa de primera clase y suspiró.

—Sí —dijo, y dejó obedientemente la cuchara. De bía de tener muchas ganas de salir de allí.

—¿Puedo comerme tu helado? —preguntó Harry cuando Albert ya estaba en el vestíbulo.

—¿Vomitarás?

—El helado no.

—Come hasta hartarte. Encantada de haberte co nocido, Sarah.

—Igualmente. Buena suerte.

Se reunió con Albert en el vestíbulo y éste le abrió la puerta sin decir nada. Casi estaban en las escaleras cuan do Bink apareció en la entrada.

—¿Todo bien? —Albert meneó la cabeza y Bink son rió a Candy—. Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver —dijo como si realmente lo sintiera. Albert siguió bajando los escalones, Bink desapareció y Candy lo siguió, segura de que iban a discutir.

Candy no se arrepentía de nada. Entró en el coche y se recostó en el asiento de cuero. Bueno, echaría de me nos aquel automóvil y la comida, aunque siempre podía ir a Emilio's sin Albert.

Albert subió, dio un portazo y se quedo quieto un momento. Candy miró su tenso perfil y pensó: «A ti también te voy a echar de menos».

—¿Qué quería Bink? —preguntó Candy intentando posponer lo que viniera a continuación.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo con voz tan tirante que casi se le quiebra.

—¿Qué?

—Mi familia —cerró los ojos y después añadió con rabia—: Normalmente se comportan bien delante de los desconocidos.

—Creo que no soy su tipo. Yo también he sido un poco descortés. Pero lo bueno es que he comido muy bien y no voy a tener que verlos en toda mi vida. ¿Sabes qué helado era? Porque estaba buenísimo, aunque ima gino que no sería _light._

—¿No te ha importado?

—¿Qué? ¿Que tu madre sea una bruja, tu padre un cabrón y tu hermano un imbécil arrogante? No. ¿Por qué me iba a importar? No es mi familia. Que por cierto ahora me parece mucho mejor, eso te lo debo a ti. Res pecto al helado...

Albert la besó con fuerza y ella le puso la mano en la mejilla y le devolvió el beso, dejándose llevar por ese frenesí cálido y brillante que sentía siempre, contenta de poder tocarlo, de tener su mano entre sus rizos, de estar con él. Cuando el beso se deshizo, permaneció a su lado, nada dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—¿Lo has hecho porque he insultado a tu madre? —preguntó un tanto aturdida—. ¿Porque puedo decir cosas mucho más horribles de ella?

—No, simplemente me gusta besarte —explicó sonriendo y relajándose hasta volver a ser el Albert de siempre.

—Me parece estupendo. Pero deja de hacerlo. Me he alegrado porque pensaba que no querrías volver a verme. Estoy absolutamente segura de que tu familia no te quiere.

—Bueno, parte de ella sí lo hace —aseguró metien do la llave para encender el motor.

—Harry —dijo Candy recostándose en el asiento e intentando pensar en algo que no fuera besarlo—. Pero sólo porque le di mi helado.

—¿Se ha comido el tuyo y el suyo?

—Sí, ha dicho que el helado no lo vomitaba.

—Te ha mentido. Normalmente lo que le sienta mal es el azúcar —dijo deteniendo el coche.

—¿Volvemos?

—No, por Dios —sacó el móvil y después de avisar a Bink del inminente vómito puso en marcha el coche otra vez.

—Estupendo, he envenenado a su hijo. Ahora tam bién me odiará.

—No, conoce muy bien a Harry y las mentiras que dice para comer cosas dulces. Le caes bien.

—Pues no lo parecía.

—No, le caes bien de verdad. Me ha ofrecido cien mil dólares si me caso contigo.

—¿Qué? Creía que no tenía sentido del humor —comentó riéndose.

—Pues lo tiene, pero no estaba bromeando. Puede permitírselo —dijo acelerando para salir de la calle de sus padres—. Gracias a Dios que salimos por fin de aquí.

—Un momento. ¿Realmente te ha ofrecido...?

—Lleva diez años cenando todos los domingos con ellos y es la primera vez que se lo ha pasado bien. Si se tiene en cuenta que mis padres están a mediados de los cincuenta y que posiblemente duren otros treinta años más, le esperan unos mil seiscientos deprimentes domingos. Eso ha calculado. Si añades las cenas de los días de fiesta, cien mil dólares le saldrían a unos sesen ta dólares por cena, lo que, a su modo de ver, es una ganga. Por cierto, para mí también lo es, aunque no iría a cenar con ellos los domingos ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¡Dios bendito!

—Además, Harry ha estado cantando «Hunka, hunka amor ardiente» desde la comida de ayer. Me ha dicho que sólo las caras que han puesto mis padres se merecen los mil pavos.

—Menudo alucine —dijo Candy, que había notado cierta alegría en la voz de Albert

—No ha sido el único esta tarde —siguieron un rato en silencio hasta que Albert le preguntó—: ¿Cómo sa bías lo de mi dislexia?

—Stear se lo contó a Paty y estuve mirando en Internet. Además, no escribiste la receta del pollo al marsala cuando te lo pedí. Nunca me niegas nada de lo que te pido, así que asumí que era algo que no podías hacer. ¿Estás enfadado?

—No. ¿Es verdad eso de que los disléxicos montan sus propios negocios?

—Sí, todo lo que he dicho era verdad. ¿Cómo sabías lo de las promociones?

—Paty se lo dijo a Stear —confesó Albert estacio nando el coche. Candy miró la tienda que tenían delante, parecía cara y pija—. Ahora vuelvo —dijo Albert. Quince minutos más tarde apareció con una bolsa brillante es tampada en oro, que dejó en las rodillas de Candy antes de entrar en el coche.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó. Pesaba y decidió mirar su interior. Había unas cajitas blancas selladas con etiquetas doradas.

—El helado que sirve mi madre. Ocho sabores. Te enviaría flores, pero creo que esto es mejor.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Candy apretando con fuerza la bol sa. No estaba loco. Se sintió aliviada y se dio cuenta de lo poco que le apetecía que desapareciera de su vida. No era un descubrimiento muy agradable.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Albert, y Candy forzó una sonrisa.

—No —contestó fingiendo estar exasperada—. ¿Dónde está la cuchara?

Sin quitar la vista de la calle, Albert sacó una cuchari lla de plástico del bolsillo de su traje y se la dio.

—Me vuelves loca —dijo Candy sin darse cuenta.

—Estupendo, porque yo también estoy loco por ti;

—Como amigos —añadió rápidamente.

—Vale —aceptó Albert meneando la cabeza.

—Que lo sepas —añadió Candy abriendo la primera cajita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

—La llama Minnie —dijo Karen cuando Terry des colgó el teléfono—. Y le ha regalado su gorra de béisbol.

—Bueno, cuando le dé su anillo de la facultad, me avisas. ¿Puedo pasar un domingo en paz?

—No sé Terry. ¿Quieres pasar alguno con Candy? —preguntó con voz amenazadora.

—Sí, pero no le gustó nada la comida y no contesta a mis llamadas. Mira, Albert siempre deja a sus novias al cabo de dos meses. Creo que lo más inteligente es esperar a que la abandone y luego consolarla.

—¿Y no te importa que se la folle a saco durante esos dos meses?

—¡Eh!Eso...

—No tienes ni idea de lo que un hombre puede ha cerle a una mujer en la cama. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás complacerla una vez que se haya acostado con él?

—Me porto bien en la cama —replicó Terry escandalizado.

—Albert lo hace mejor que bien. Yo en tu lugar no esperaría a que ella descubriera más cosas.

—Eso es asqueroso, Karen

—Muy bien. Deja que gane —dijo con un tono de voz similar al de una uña arañando una pizarra.

—No se trata de eso —protestó Terry y pensó: «El muy cabrón va a ganar».

Iba a perder a Candy. En realidad era por culpa de ella. Era el tipo de mujer que pedía que se la valorara y ahora que Albert Andrew la colmaba de atención para ganar una apuesta, se sentía halagada. Pensó en lo agra decida que le estaría si volvía con ella y le prestaba atención. Era una mujer sencilla. Por eso la impresio naba Albert. Lo que significaba que su deber era detener lo y salvarla.

—¿Terry? ¿Quieres que vuelva contigo?

—Sí.

—Entonces ve a su apartamento y deslúmhrala. Dile lo importante que es para ti. Llévale un regalo. Le gustan las bolas de nieve, regálale una. Dale una alegría, maldita sea.

—Bola de nieve —repitió Terry acordándose de haberlas visto en la repisa de la chimenea de Candy

—Y si se niega, olvídate algo allí para poder volver a intentarlo al día siguiente. La corbata o algo así.

—¿Para qué iba a quitármela?

Se produjo un momentáneo silencio.

—¡Tú hazlo! No tengo tiempo para darte lecciones de seducción.

—Vale, iré después de trabajar. La sorprenderé. Le hablaré de matrimonio.

—¿Hablar? ¿Podrías hacer algo más por una vez en tu vida?

—Bueno, no querrás que me porte con rudeza, ¿no?

—¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no funciona?

—Bueno... Venga, vale. La besaré. Besa muy bien.

—Me alegro. No la cagues, Terry

—No lo haré —contestó, pero Karen ya había colgado—. Eres una bruja —dijo al auricular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El lunes por la mañana, Pony llamó a Candy para saber qué tal había ido la cena en casa de los Andrew

—Estoy trabajando —dijo Candy

—Sí, pero tu padre no te va a despedir. Jamás se chivaría.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Cómo era la casa? ¿Le caíste bien a su madre?

—Era muy bonita y su madre me odia.

—Candy, si va a ser tu suegra...

—No va a serlo.

—...la necesitarás cuando lleguen los malos tiem pos. No es que tu abuela me ayudara lo más mínimo...

—¿Cuándo has necesitado ayuda con mi padre?

—Ahora —dijo Pony, que se sintió provocada.

—Pues ya está muerta. Ya no puede hacer nada por ti. ¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene un lío —aseguró con gran dramatismo tras una larga pausa.

—Imposible! La verdad, mamá, ¿cuándo iba a ha cer nada? Sabes dónde está a todas horas del día.

—Son esas comidas —dijo con tono enigmático.

—Come con Beverly, que adora a su marido, y a la que no le gustaría tener que trabajar durante la comida. No tiene ningún lío con ella.

—Qué ingenua eres.

—Y tú estás paranoica. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te está engañando?

—Ya no es el mismo. Casi no hablamos.

—De lo único que hablas tú es de ropa, de la boda y de mi peso. No creo que eso le interese. Inténtalo con el golf y enseguida empezaréis a hablar sin parar.

—Debería haber imaginado que no me compren derías. Al fin y al cabo, tú tienes a Albert

—Yo no tengo a Albert —replicó buscando un clip en el cajón—. ¡Ay! —exclamó al pincharse con una grapa.

—No tienes tiempo para pensar en tu madre.

—¡Por todos los santos! Vuelve a pensar en la boda y no hagas ninguna tontería como dejar a papá, porque no está haciendo nada. Pongo a Dios por testigo de que ese hombre es inocente.

—Las hijas siempre son las últimas en enterarse.

—Estás loca —dijo Candy antes de colgar y manchar una hoja de papel usado con su huella dactilar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar casi inmediatamente.

—Hola —dijo Annie con voz vacilante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó manchando más el pa pel con la sangre.

—Estoy un poco depre. ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo juntas?

—Claro. ¿Esta noche?

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a cenar con los padres de Archi. ¿Qué tal te fue en casa de Albert?

—Muy mal. ¿Mañana por la noche?

—Tampoco. Susie y Sandra me han preparado una fiesta con juguetes sexuales de regalo.

—Siento perdérmela —mintió Candy intentando no imaginarse a _Calentorra _con un vibrador en la mano.

—¿Qué te parece el miércoles? Sé que esa noche sueles salir con _Melosa _y _Pendona, _¿puedo ir yo también?

—Sí —dijo Candy intentando no reírse—. Pero si prometes no llamarlas así.

—Elisa me mataría —comentó Annie con voz más alegre.

—Pasa antes por aquí. Saldremos y después puedes quedarte a dormir en casa. Será como en los viejos tiempos, excepto que tendremos que armar las cajas de la tar ta, acabo de enterarme.

—Vale. Ya me siento mejor. Creo que son los ner vios anteriores a la boda.

—Estupendo. ¿No habrás hablado con mamá hace poco?

—Pues sí, vivo con ella.

—Me refiero a hablar. Acaba de llamarme para de cirme que papá la está engañando.

—¡Ah! No, no me ha comentado nada —aseguró desconcertada.

—Me alegro —dijo Candy antes de convencer a su hermana de que su padre no se acostaba con la secretaria—. No le daría tiempo a comer, ¿te imaginas? —comentó antes de colgar tras prometerse que el miércoles lo pasarían bien.

Después se quedó mirando el teléfono, esperando a que volviese a sonar. Le había dicho a Albert que no la llamase, que quería tener el lunes para ella, pero Albert no era muy bueno en lo de aceptar órdenes, así que a lo mejor... A las cinco le había quedado claro que el muy cabrón sí que había aprendido a aceptarlas. Volvió a casa y antes de abrir la puerta oyó a Elvis. Cuando entró, vio al gato tumbado en el respaldo del sofá con las orejas pegadas a un altavoz.

—Ya lo has vuelto a encender, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba para acariciarlo y compensarle por haberlo dejado solo todo el día, algo que no parecía molestarle mucho. Después se preparó unos espaguetis y dio comienzo a la tranquila velada que había planeado pasar con su gato, atenta por si llamaban a la puerta. Cuando alguien llamó se sintió enfadada y ale gre al mismo tiempo. Vale, Albert no era muy bueno en lo de hacer caso, eso no le parecía bien, pero se alegraba de que hubiera ido a verla.

Pero cuando abrió no fue a Albert al que vio, sino a Terry, y sus sentimientos se redujeron a uno sólo, enfado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo —entró y se quedó para do al ver lo que había en un extremo del sofá—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

—Es Elvis —dijo cerrando la puerta—. Es mi gato. Me encanta. Si dices algo malo de él, eres hombre muerto.

—He estado pensando en nosotros —dijo sentán dose en el sofá tan lejos de Elvis como pudo y aflojándo se la corbata.

—No existe un nosotros ni nunca lo ha habido. Lo mejor que hiciste conmigo fue dejarme. Te estaría muy agradecida, si no fuera porque todavía estoy enfadada.

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo merezco —Terry se soltó el nu do de la corbata y se quedó más desabrochado de lo que recordaba haberlo visto jamás. Dio una palmadita en el sofá—. Ven aquí y deja que te cuente.

—Que sea rápido —le pidió sentándose a su la do—. Elvis y yo tenemos una larga velada por delante —el gato se levantó al oír su nombre, fue a sentarse junto a ella bufando suavemente y Candy le acarició de trás de las orejas—. Tranquilo, tigre, ya se va.

—Quiero casarme contigo —declaró Terry acer cándose a ella sin quitarle el ojo al gato.

Elvis le clavó una uña en la manga.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? —preguntó recu lando.

—Elvis no quiere casarse. Creo que Priscila le rom pió el corazón. Siempre la quiso, ya sabes.

—No tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿Y quién se está riendo?

—Mira, hablo en serio —Buscó en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete—. Para que veas lo serio que hablo.

—No será un anillo, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo quitándole el papel. Dentro había una cara bola de nieve de unos siete centímetros con la torre Eiffel dentro.

—¿La torre Eiffel? —«este tío no me conoce nada».

—Es donde pasaremos la luna de miel —aseguró acercándose—. En París. Tendremos una vida maravi llosa. Y no me refiero a tener familia enseguida, podemos...

—No quiero tener hijos —dijo Candy mirando la bo la—. Terry, no es el tipo de...

—Por supuesto que quieres tener hijos. Has nacido para ser madre.

Candy dejó la bola en la mesa y miró al gato.

—Elvis, hay dos tipos de hombre. Uno te dice que eres un ángel depravado y el otro que has nacido para ser madre. ¿A cuál elegirías?

—Bueno, eres mucho más que eso —empezó a de cir, pero se calló cuando el gato saltó sobre él para fro tarse contra su manga y dejarle un rastro de pelos—. Me está ensuciando.

—Me parece justo. Ese traje tan caro sólo tiene pe lusas de lujo.

—Sé que estás viendo a Albert Andrew

—¿Sí? —preguntó pensando: «Miserable hijo de puta, todavía sigues queriendo ganar la apuesta». Para ajustarle las cuentas sólo tendría que acostarse con Albert. Aquel pensamiento la excitó mucho más de lo que es peraba.

—No deberías volver a verlo nunca más —dijo muy serio.

El gato saltó encima de la mesa y empujó con la na riz la bola con la suficiente fuerza como para que cayera al suelo de piedra de la chimenea y se rompiera.

—¡Elvis! —exclamó Candy levantándose del sofá pa ra espantarlo—. No te acerques ahí que está lleno de cristales.

—Lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Si, Terry, el gato está conspirando contra ti —di jo Candy apartando la base de los cristales rotos para de jarla encima de la mesa. Después fue a buscar la basura.

—Ese gato...

—¿Sí? —inquirió Candy.

—Nada. No sabes lo que busca Albert Andrew.

—Sí. Está intentando llevarme a la cama.

—Sí, pero hay algo más.

—Lo sé —dijo recogiendo el trozo de cristal más grande y mirando el resto—. Pásame esa revista que hay en la mesa.

—No lo conoces. Es capaz de cualquier cosa —le advirtió mientras Candy arrancaba la portada.

—Esa es la impresión que me ha dado —dijo Candy poniéndola en el suelo y utilizando el resto de la revista como escoba. Echó los cristales a la basura y después vio que todavía quedaba un trozo—. Mira, Terry, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. No estoy enamorada de Alber An... ¡Ay! —exclamó levantando una mano que empezaba a gotear sangre—. ¡Maldita sea! —cogió el último cristal, lo tiró al cubo y fue a la cocina a limpiarse.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—No —contestó mientras abría el grifo—. Me he cortado. Lárgate. No quiero casarme contigo —cerró el grifo, se puso una servilleta de papel alrededor y volvió para librarse de él.

—Candy, no me tomas en serio.

—Claro que no —dijo abriendo la puerta de la ca lle—. Eres majo. Bueno, la verdad es que no. ¡Largo!

—No, me quedo —replicó con voz seria y profunda.

Entonces la agarró y la besó con furia.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Que les pareció ehhhhh, espero sus comentarios…..


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Terry sujetaba la cabeza de Candy con demasiada fuerza como para que ésta pudiera zafarse, así que echó la mano hacia atrás como para darle una bofetada y él se apartó gritando antes de que pudiera dársela,

Elvis bufaba con las uñas clavadas en la pantorrilla de Terry.

Candy se limpió la boca al tiempo que Terry le daba una patada al gato.

—Eso ha sido una ordinariez. Vete a buscar una mu jer que encaje en tu idea de lo que es una buena hembra y cásate con ella. Tengo un gato que ataca y voy a sacar a la bruja que llevo dentro, así que aquí no sobrevivirías.

—Lo siento. Te quiero mucho.

—Ya. Vuélvelo a hacer y te rocío con el spray de defensa personal. Ahora, ¡lárgate!

—Prométeme que no volverás a ver a Albert Andrew —le pidió y Elvis empezó a bufar.

—No te prometo nada. Vete o pediré una orden de alejamiento —le amenazó indicando hacia la puerta.

—Al menos piénsalo.

—No —dijo empujándolo fuera. Cuando cerró la puerta miró a Elvis, que estaba estirado en el respaldo del sofá con la cabeza cerca del aparato de música que tanto amaba. Dio con la pata en el botón hasta que con siguió que sonara _Heaitbreak Hotel._

—Baja eso —le pidió y después se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un gato. Se acercó y bajó el volumen—. Elvis, qué cosas más raras haces —Elvis le dio al botón hasta que se oyó _Love Me Tender_—. Bueno, podía haber sido peor. Al menos no te gusta la música de las películas de Julia Roberts.

El gato empezó a mover el rabo al ritmo de la música, Candy se dio por vencida y fue a buscar una tirita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Albert tampoco llamó el martes y Candy se estaba felici tando a sí misma por haberse librado de él, al mismo tiempo que se sentía fatal, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Le dio una vuelta al pollo al marsala y fue a abrir con el spray de defensa personal en la mano. Tras cuarenta y ocho horas sin llamadas esperaba que fuera un atracador para poder descargar la tensión. Sin embargo, en la puerta estaba Albert, con la habitual bolsa de Emilio's y otra más pequeña. Tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, la corbata colgando y las mangas subidas. Aun despeinado y desali ñado, era la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida. El corazón le dio un vuelco por lo malditamente contenta que estaba de verlo.

—Hola —saludó, y se fijó en el spray—. Sólo tie nes que decir que no —Candy abrió la puerta, Albert entró y le dio un beso en la frente. Min se acercó a él porque le pareció corpulento y estaba muy contenta de verlo.

Después, guiada por un impulso le dio un suave beso ti po «Hola, ¿qué tal estás?», que le pareció lo más normal en ese momento.

Cuando se apartó, Albert pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? Ha sido un beso de amiga.

Albert meneó la cabeza y cerró la puerta con el hombro.

—Ha sido... muy bonito. Toma —dijo dándole la bolsa pequeña—. Te estoy cortejando. Te traigo regalos.

—¿Tan mal beso?

—No, no podrías besar mal. Sólo que es la prime ra vez.

—Venga ya. Llevamos días besándonos.

—Yo llevo días besándote —aclaró Albert metiendo la chaqueta en el armario antes de dejar la bolsa de Emilio's en la mesa—. Ha sido la primera vez que me has besado tú. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Pollo al marsala. Creo que ya le he pillado el punto. ¿A qué te refieres con que es la primera vez? —preguntó antes de callarse y meditarlo. Tenía razón, siempre era él el que la besaba.

—No te preocupes.

Candy dejó la bolsa y lo besó dándole todo lo que te nía en su interior. La sacudida que sintió la dejó aturdida y se agarró a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Albert la sujetó y le devolvió el beso hasta dejarla excitada y temblorosa.

—Con ése ya van dos. Y no es que los esté contando.

—Debería haber habido más —dijo Candy intentan do respirar con normalidad—. Es decir, no vamos a volver a hacerlo, pero no debería haberte dejado hacer todo el trabajo.

—No me ha importado —confesó acercándola más a él. Candy sabía que debía apartarse, pero no quiso hacer lo porque se sentía maravillosamente unida a él—. Aunque esto me gusta.

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada —di jo Candy apoyando la frente en su pecho.

—¿Y qué idea es ésa?

—Que me gustas más —contestó al notar que había vuelto a besarla en la cabeza.

—Vale. Sólo como amigos. Bésame otra vez.

—Si me lo pides no vale.

—Siempre vale —dijo Albert antes de besarla. Candy sintió que se dejaba llevar hasta perder la noción del tiempo y olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, excepto de lo que sentía abrazada a él—. ¿Me estoy haciendo la idea equivocada?

—No —dijo Candy apartándose—. No lo hagas. Ol vida todo lo que ha pasado. Tengo mi spray —comentó enseñándoselo.

—Vale —aceptó Albert dejándola ir para sentarse en el sofá—. Elvis, viejo amigo, ¿qué tal estás? —le preguntó acariciándole detrás de las orejas. Candy estuvo a punto de gritarle «¡No lo hagas!» al acordarse de lo que le había pasado a Terry, pero el gato bajó la cabeza para que Albert pudiera continuar y ronroneó agradecido—. Es un gato muy majo.

—Ya —dijo Candy intentando calmar la velocidad de su corazón—. No sé cómo he podido vivir sin él —cogió la bolsa y se sentó a su lado—. Ya me han hablado de esto. Me vas a dar algo que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba —aseguró abriendo la bolsa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te han hablado? —preguntó, pero Candy había sacado una caja de zapatos y no le prestó atención.

—Tengo un gusto muy personal para los zapatos. Las posibilidades de que te equivoques son muy grandes.

—Siempre camino sobre el filo.

Candy abrió la caja. En su interior había unas sanda lias con tacón francés, pero de piel blanca.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó, pero cuando las sa có se fijó en las caras de conejo que había en su peludo empeine—. ¿Me has regalado unas zapatillas con conejitos? —preguntó sujetándolas en la mano mientras los conejitos la miraban con cara bobalicona y dulce—. ¿Unas zapatillas abiertas con conejitos? Son increíbles.

—Ya. También hay música —dijo mientras acariciaba el estómago del gato.

—Deja que adivine, Elvis Costello —aventuró sa cando un CD—. ¡Elvis Presley! _Sus mejores cincuenta canciones de amor. _¿Me has comprado música de Elvis Presley?

—Es lo que te gusta, ¿no? ¿Para qué iba a regalarte lo que me gusta a mí?

—Chico, tú sí que sabes hacer las cosas. Me encan tan estas zapatillas.

—Todas las mujeres necesitan unas con conejitos. Sobre todo las que tienen los pies como tú —aseguró cogiéndole uno y quitándole el calcetín. Candy movió los dedos con las uñas pintadas de rosa—. Unos pies muy sexys, Candy —confesó pasándole un dedo por la planta.

—Me haces cosquillas —protestó intentando retirar lo, pero Albert le calzó la zapatilla antes de que lo lograra.

Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir la piel—. Qué agradable —dijo mirándose el pie y moviendo los dedos en la boca del conejo—. Son perfectas.

—Ya —dijo Albert soltándole el pie.

—Eres un genio. Esperaré a que te vayas para po ner el CD y así no sufrirás —dijo mientras se quitaba el otro calcetín.

—Me gusta Elvis —dijo Albert, pero el gato había ba jado por el brazo del sofá y empujaba algo que había en la máquina de coser.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Albert alargando la mano para co gerlo—. Cuidado, gato. ¿Por qué tienes una torre Eiffel?

—Anoche me regalaron una bola de nieve, pero El vis la rompió —le explicó mientras miraba cómo movía los dedos de los pies en las bocas de los conejitos.

—Hizo bien —Albert le pasó la torre y Candy la tiró a la basura—. ¿Y quién fue el zoquete que te regaló una bola en la que no había gente dentro? ¿Archi?

—No —contestó alegremente al vislumbrar que podía haber algún problema—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que el pollo me ha salido bien —dijo poniéndose de pie. Las zapatillas encajaban perfectamente—. Me quedan de maravilla.

—Candice, me estás ocultando algo.

—Muchas cosas —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, fijándose en el ruido que hacían las zapatillas en el suelo de madera—. Puede que no me las quite nunca.

—¿El gato sabe encender el aparato de música? —preguntó Albert cuando comenzó a sonar _Love Me Tender._

—Sabe cuál es el botón de encendido y el de _replay, _por desgracia. Anoche oí esa canción cuatro veces hasta que saqué el CD —dio vueltas al pollo otra vez, lo pro bó y pensó: «Creo que me ha salido bien». Sonrió y vol vió a probarlo para asegurarse—. Albert, creo que deberías catar el pollo.

—Ahora voy, pero antes dime de quién es esto.

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio que sujetaba la corbata de Terry.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—Elvis estaba jugando con ella.

—No te importa de quién era —dijo tirándola a la basura.

—Ya.

—¿No estarás celoso?

—Pues muy a mí pesar sí que lo estoy —confesó cruzándose de brazos—. De acuerdo, no es de mi incumbencia.

—Eso es.

—¿De quién era? —Candy se apoyó en la cocina y se dio cuenta de que se alegraba de que estuviera celoso. «Eres un desastre», se dijo—. Candy.

—De mi ex novio. Pasó por aquí y me pidió que nos casáramos.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Albert con calma, pero con la man díbula tensa.

—Sí —contestó Candy, que se estaba divirtiendo—. Trajo esa bola porque quería ir de viaje de novios a París.

—Qué detalle —dijo Albert conteniendo la indigacón.

—No tanto. No quiero ir a París de viaje de novios.

—Se lo dijiste.

—No, le dije que no quiero casarme y lo eché —le aclaró Candy, a la que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—¡Aja!

—Ya está. Se ha ido.

—No.

—Te aseguro que...

—Dejó la corbata.

—¿Y?

—Lo hizo para poder volver.

—Eso es... muy posible.

—Dame la corbata.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó exasperada.

—Para mandársela mañana por mensajero a ese hijo de puta. ¿Quién es?

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Sí —aseguró cerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien. El primer paso para solucionar un problema es admitir que lo tienes.

—No vuelvas a verlo —dijo Albert haciendo que sonara como una petición y no como una orden.

—No lo haré. Ni siquiera me gustaba mucho.

—¿Me dejas que le devuelva la corbata, por favor? —le pidió estirando la mano.

—Toma, se llama Terry Grandchester. Tiene una empresa de soft... —se calló al ver la expresión de Albert—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Terry Grandchester es tu ex novio? —preguntó, y Candy se acordó de la apuesta.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí. Es... —Albert hizo una pausa y ella esperó su respuesta—. Es un cliente.

—¡Ah! —dijo Candy y pensó: «No me va a decir nada de la apuesta, maldita sea».

—Ya se la haré llegar —dijo arrugando la corbata—. ¿Qué tal está el pollo?

—Creo que me ha salido muy bien —dijo cogiendo una cuchara del escurridor para ofrecerle un poco de sal sa. Albert la probó y Candy esperó, preocupada por su opinión.

—Está muy buena —dijo mirándola sorprendido—. Creo que es mejor que la de Emilio's. ¿Has hecho algo diferente?

—Sí, pero ése es mi secreto. Tú tienes los tuyos y yo los míos.

—No los tengo.

—Vamos a cenar —le invitó mientras volvía a sonar _Love Me Tender._

Hablaron durante la cena y mientras fregaban los platos, y aunque Candy procuró no disfrutar y acordarse de la apuesta, estaba tan a gusto con él que no lo consi guió. Había logrado introducirse en su vida, debajo de su piel y era feliz a pesar de que sabía que él lo tenía todo planeado. «Yo no tengo ningún plan», pensó y se alegró tanto que se dio por vencida, sonrió y cuando se fue le dio un beso de despedida sin reservas.

—Candy, respecto a esa historia de ser amigos... —empezó a decir, pero ella lo empujó fuera y cerró la puerta para no decirle: «Olvídalo y hazme el amor».

Porque aquello, pensó mientras volvía con Elvis, no estaría bien.

**0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

El miércoles por la tarde, a las siete, Terry estaba en mangas de camisa intentando encontrar dos envíos que se habían perdido y pensando en cómo podría volver a ver a Candy, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y apareció Karen con un traje a medida, rosa en esta ocasión.

—Ah, eres tú, qué bien —la saludó con voz inexpre siva.

—Siguen saliendo. Se suponía que ibas a hacer algo.

—Y lo hice, pero me dijo que no. Y dejé la corbata, pero Albert me la ha devuelto por mensajero, así que eso tampoco ha funcionado. A pesar de todo, me dijo que no pensaba acostarse con él, así que si esperamos...

—Bueno, pues a ver si te esperabas ésta. Albert la llevó a casa de sus padres para que conociera a su madre.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Terry incorporándose en la si lla sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

—A mí me costó siete meses y ella lo ha conseguido en tres semanas. Lo estoy perdiendo.

—Su madre —repitió Terry al tiempo que pensaba: «El muy cabrón está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ga nar la apuesta»—. ¡Joder! —Terry la miró, sorprendido de haberlo exclamado en voz alta—. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes, estás furioso.

—Sí, lo estoy —pensó en Albert Andrew y se enfure ció aún más. Alguien debería pararle los pies a los tipos como él—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Luchar por ella. Es tu novia, consigue que vuelva contigo.

—Ya lo he intentado, pero le gusta Albert —aseguró dando rienda suelta a su indignación.

—Eres el hijo de puta más pasivo que he visto en mi vida. No me extraña que no se acostase contigo. Seguramente ni se lo pedirías.

—Muchas gracias. Me parece fantástico viniendo de alguien a quien dejaron después de tener que insistir para acostarse con él durante nueve meses. No creo que lo de ser agresiva te funcionase, cariño. Puede que seas tú la que tiene problemas de atracción.

—Mira, tengo un cuerpo perfecto y soy muy buena en la cama.

—Lo dudo. No te molestes en abrirte la chaqueta otra vez. Ya me sé el cuento.

—¡Cabrón!

—¡Que te den, Karen! ¿Qué esperabas? Entras aquí gritándome e insultándome porque tu ex ha llevado a la mujer que quiero a conocer a su madre. Si quieres poner fin a esa historia, haz que vuelva contigo. Desabróchate la chaqueta delante de él —se calló y cerró los ojos—. Mira, estoy cansado, deprimido y hace tres meses que no me acuesto con nadie. Devuélvele tu cuerpo per fecto al tipo que tenía unas perfectas relaciones sexuales contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Como Karen no decía nada, Terry abrió los ojos. Karen lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No se acuestan.

—Ya lo sé. Así que nadie está consiguiendo nada. Estupendo. Lárgate.

—Lo sé por la forma en que se comportan cuando están juntos. Acabo de estar en Al Azar y Candy estaba con albert. Los he estado observando. No se han acostado. Se sabe porque la gente se toca de otra forma cuando han follado, se relajan, se... No lo han hecho. Todavía podemos conseguir que vuelvan. Conozco un buen afro disíaco.

—Sí, desabrocharte la chaqueta.

—No —dijo Karen, que estaba tan cerca de él que casi le tocaba—. El dolor. Si la alegría no funciona, inténtalo con el dolor. Los celos. Es un impulso fisioló gico muy poderoso. Van a ir a Emilio's, se lo he oído de cir. Nosotros vamos a ir también.

—Karen no... —empezó a decir mientras retro cedía y tropezaba con la mesa.

—Pero antes vamos a follar.

Terry se quedó de piedra.

—Yo también llevo tres meses sin acostarme con nadie. Así que vamos a echar un polvo increíble, potente y sudoroso aquí mismo. Después iremos a cenar y Albert lo notará. La gente tiene otro aspecto después de practicar el sexo.

—Gracias, pero no creo que... —empezó a decir tragando saliva. Karen se desabrochó la chaqueta y dejó ver un brillante sujetador de color rosa tan transpa rente que seguro que estaba prohibido en varios esta dos—... consigamos nada aparte de sentirnos como unos idiotas... —Karen dejó caer la chaqueta y abrió la cre mallera de la falda—... después de la excitación física...

La falda se deslizó por sus extraordinarias piernas y Terry contempló el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto en su vida.

—No me vas a rechazar —dijo Karen acercándo se a él.

—Creo que no —contestó Terry dejándose arras trar hasta el suelo.

Cuando entraron en Al Azar, Candy notó que se sen tía extraña en compañía de Annie. Como dos mundos que colisionan. A Annie le pareció nuevo todo lo que vio a su alrededor, sonrió encantada a Shanna, rió con lo que contaba Tony, miró a Albert con aprobación y preguntó dónde estaba Elisa, como si deseara que todos los protagonistas de la vida de su hermana estuvieran presentes.

—Está trabajando —le explicó Tony—. Está re suelta a modernizar el turno de cenas de Emilio's y dejar las comidas para más adelante. No la he visto desde que empezó.

—Deberíamos ir allí, así podríamos verla —propu so Stear.

—No me gustaría... —empezó a decir Tony, pero Candy le interrumpió.

—Me parece una buena idea. Tengo hambre y Annie no conoce el restaurante.

—Esta gente es muy maja. No sabía que tuvieras unos amigos tan geniales —le comentó Annie a Candy mientras caminaban las dos manzanas para ir a cenar.

—Bueno, no es un grupo en realidad —dijo Candy, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón, que se sentía igual de relajada con Tony que con Albert y que ha bía aceptado a Stear como el hermano político hono rífico que Paty iba a hacer de él.

Elisa los recibió en la puerta con un vestido negro cortito que parecía haberle costado un millón de dólares, pero por el que seguramente habría pagado diez en algu na tienda de segunda mano.

—Bienvenidos a Emilio's —los saludó guiñándole un ojo a Annie—. Te va a encantar —le dijo a ésta.

—No sé —comentó Albert en voz baja detrás de Candy y Annie—. Me han comentado que sirve una pendona.

—Se suponía que no se lo ibas a decir a nadie —protestó Annie dándole un codazo a Candy, Albert sonrió y Annie se echó a reír.

—Qué encanto —dijo Candy

Después de que Elisa les acompañara a una mesa al lado de la ventana, apareció Brian, impecablemente vestido.

—Hola, me llamo Brian y esta noche seré su ca marero.

—¿Brian? —preguntó Albert.

—Señor Andrew —saludó Brian con mirada feroz.

—No dejes que los clientes te intimiden —le acon sejó Elisa poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Recuerda que eres mejor que ellos.

—Sí, Elisa —dijo Brian exudando adoración por to dos los poros de su cuerpo.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Albert

—Aunque con el señor Andrew tienes permiso pa ra ser maleducado —le autorizó.

—Estupendo —aceptó dándole un golpecito en la nuca a Albert con el menú, lo que provocó la risa de Annie

—¿Qué sitio es éste? —preguntó ésta mirando a su alrededor.

—Nuestra casa —dijo Albert, y Candy asintió viendo su vi da a través de los ojos de Annie. Una buena vida que se ha bía complicado al aparecer Albert. «¿Qué haré cuando se vaya?», se preguntó. El pensamiento de que había dejado ir demasiado lejos las cosas y que estaba en peligro la depri mió. Permaneció callada la mayor parte de la cena y se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de Annie con todo el mundo y a observar a Albert, que se había subido las mangas y se había aflojado la corbata, como si estuviera en su casa, sin dejar de sonreírle. Allí sentado emanaba fortaleza, no tenía la moderna delgadez de Terry ni la evidente tonificación de músculos en el gimnasio de Archi, sino que era cor pulento, fuerte, auténtico e infinitamente deseable. «No me costaría nada decirle que sí antes de que se vaya», pen só notando que la invadía una cálida sensación y, a pesar de que sabía que nunca lo haría, se permitió tener una fantasía en la que se dejaba caer de espaldas con él encima, sus ma nos sujetándola con firmeza y ella abrazando su corpulen to cuerpo. Aquel momento visceral hizo que cerrara los ojos y se mordiera el labio. Cuando se sacó de la cabeza aquel pensamiento, Albert la estaba mirando, pero no sonreía.

—Dime en qué estás pensando, Candice —la animó.

—Ni hablar, Albert —contestó recobrando la compostura.

—¡Hola, hola! —exclamó Tony y todos se volvieron hacia donde dirigía la mirada.

Terry y Karen habían entrado muy eufóricos. Brian señaló hacia una mesa con gesto de profesional y Terry le puso la mano en la cintura a Karen para guiarla allí sin que a ésta pareciera importarle.

—¿Por qué no se ponen unas camisetas con la frase «Lo hemos hecho»? —comentó Tony.

—Calla, no estropees este maravilloso momento —le pidió Albert.

—¿No te importa? —le preguntó Candy.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Bueno, ella...—comenzó a decir Candy sin acabar la frase.

—Es agua pasada.

—Vale —aceptó Candy intentando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no la alegrara.

—¿Qué me dices de Terry?

—No llega ni a eso. ¡Ese tipo me regaló una bola de nieve con la torre Eiffel, por Dios!

—¿Les enviamos una buena botella de vino?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony.

—Para que se emborrachen y vuelvan a la cama —Albert notó que Elisa le ponía mala cara y le pregun tó—: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Nada, solamente estaba pensando.

—Pues piensa en otra persona, en Tony por ejemplo.

—A Tony lo entiendo muy bien, pero tú eres un misterio —dijo Elisa.

—Yo también soy un misterio —replicó Tony ofen dido.

—¿Quieres follar esta noche? —dijo Elisa.

—Sí —respondió Tony.

—No tienes ningún misterio —dijo Elisa, y se vol vió hacia Albert—. ¿Tienes alguna debilidad?

—Candy—contestó éste mirándola.

—Estaba intentando recordar si alguna vez te he visto con la guardia baja —dijo Elisa cerrando los ojos enfadada.

—Bueno, Bentley me dio con una pelota en la cabeza.

—Ya. Cantar. No eres tímido, pero no cantas nun ca. ¿Porqué?

—Tengo una voz pésima.

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó Elisa a Tony.

—No, deja de acosarlo.

—Tú preocúpate de tus amigos que yo me preocu paré de los míos —replicó antes de volverse otra vez ha cia Albert—. ¿Por qué no cantas?

—Miedo escénico. No puedo actuar en público. Demasiada inhibición.

—¿Tú? Jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Cómo conseguiría que cantases? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Con una pistola en la cabeza.

—¡Elisa! ¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Candy al darse cuenta de que el brillo en los ojos de su amiga no presagiaba nada bueno para ninguno de ellos.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo Elisa inclinándose hacia Albert por la espalda para decirle algo al oído—. Si cantas ahora, aquí, delante de todo el mundo...

—No.

—...no volveré a decir ni hacer nada que te separe de Candy.

—¿Mantiene su palabra? —le preguntó a Candy des pués de meditar un momento.

—Pues claro. Lo que no significa que...

—¿Qué te gustaría oír? —le preguntó Albert a Elisa

—Elige tú. Sólo eso ya será interesante de por sí.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le reprochó Candy a su amiga.

—Porque hasta ahora lo ha tenido todo muy fácil. Quiero saber si es capaz de perder la compostura por ti.

—No todo ha sido fácil, Elisa —declaró Albert

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Lo digo en serio —ase guró Candy.

—¿Porqué? Los hombres llevan siglos cantándoles a las mujeres. Es como regalarles joyas —dijo Albert.

—Pues cómprame un llavero.

—Presta atención, Candy, porque no volverás a verme hacer esto.

—¡Albert! —exclamó, pero ya había empezado a cantar _Love Me Tender _con sonrisa sarcástica mientras exageraba la canción con voz profunda en una buena imitación de Elvis.

—¡Elvis no! —protestó Tony y Stear meneó la cabeza, pero Candy se quedó muda de asombro porque tenía una voz hermosa y porque tras la primera estrofa se le borró la sonrisa y empezó a cantar en serio. El resto de ruidos dejaron de oírse y sólo quedaron ellos dos mientras Albert la miraba a los ojos y le pedía que lo amara. Candy se sintió desconcertada porque lo decía de verdad, a pesar de lo que estuviera pasando entre ellos, aquello era auténtico. Inclu so aunque sólo fuera en aquel momento, y lo era, era ver dad, la amaba, y aquello era mejor de lo que jamás habría soñado. Sintió que se le partía el corazón, que le oprimía dentro del pecho porque lo amaba tanto que no podía so portarlo. «No me hagas esto —pensó mientras cantaba—. No me partas el corazón, no lo merezco». Cuando acabó, perfectamente afinado con un «Te quiero y siempre lo haré» el silencio a su alrededor era total. «¡Dios mío!»—, pensó, lo miró a los ojos y vio la misma sorpresa, pesar y confusión que sentía ella y pensó: «No era él, es esta situación lo que nos atormenta, pero no lo decía en serio».

—¡Guau! —exclamó Annie.

—Me has impresionado —confesó Elisa mientras Candy cogía su bolso y salía del restaurante.

Continuara…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que les pareció este capitulo ehhh espero sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Candy dejó que la puerta se cerrara de golpe y salió a la acera, cegada por la necesidad de salvarse. Bajó a la calzada, sonó un claxon y alguien le gritó. Se volvió y chocó con Albert

—Lo siento—se excusó reteniéndola—. Sea lo que sea lo que he hecho...

—Vas a hacerme daño —protestó Candy con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado—. No, jamás...

—Vas a romperme el corazón —aseguró Candy, cuya respiración era más bien un gemido—. Te amo, pero me abandonarás como haces siempre y no creo que logre recuperarme. Si me dejo llevar y te amo será pa ra siempre, porque es un sentimiento muy profundo. Lo poco que me he permitido amarte ya me está ha ciendo daño.

—Candy, jamás te haré daño.

—A propósito no. Pero tienes derecho a irte. Nun ca has prometido quedarte. Siempre es igual. Eres ma ravilloso, nos conoces, te amamos y nos dejas. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Puedo decirme que Terry era un idiota que no me conocía, pero tú sí que me conoces.

—Espera, Candy —le pidió intentando rodearla con un brazo.

—No —replicó ésta zafándose—. En toda mi vida nadie me había conocido como tú. Nadie me había he cho sentir tan bien como tú. Me conoces, lo sabes todo de mí y cuando me dejes, abandonarás a la auténtica Candy, la que nadie ha visto jamás, la que tú rechazarás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré? —preguntó con voz cortante.

—Es lo que sueles hacer. Siempre te vas. ¿Me vas a prometer aquí y ahora que te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

—Sólo te conozco hace tres semanas. Sería un poco impulsivo, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Pero entonces, ¿a qué ha venido esa presión? ¿Por qué los zapatos perfectos y la canción perfecta y...? —meneó la cabeza con impotencia—. Te dije que deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Te lo dije.

—Tú quieres algo más. Es la cosa más tonta que me has dicho nunca.

—Mira, no estoy lista para alguien como tú. No es toy preparada. Cuando estás cerca me quedo sin defen sas. Hago planes en serio y después te beso porque estoy loca por ti. Y no pasaría nada si no me fuera a enamorar de ti, pero esa posibilidad siempre está presente y lo sa bes, sabes que me has conquistado —se calló porque empezaba a parecer una histérica.

—Muy bien —dijo Albert apretando los dientes. —Pue de que...

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—Muy bien —repitió Albert—. Podemos...

—No. Annie saldrá enseguida y me acompañará. Nos acompañaremos la una a la otra.

—Candy

—No me esperaba esa canción ni la forma en que la has cantado.

—Ni yo —aseguró Albert muy serio.

—Ya. Te lo he notado en los ojos. No lo sentías.

—Pues claro que sí —replicó Albert en el momento en el que Annie apareció en la calle—. No sabía que era eso lo que sentía hasta que la he cantado. Maldito Elvis y sus canciones de amor.

—Eso es lo que tiene Elvis —aseguró Candy, que empezaba a perder la paciencia—. Ríete todo lo que quieras de los plátanos fritos y los trajes con lentejuelas, pero ja más mentía cuando cantaba, siempre sentía lo que decía. No tenía secretos.

—¿Qué secretos?

—Ni tampoco decía mentiras. Así que la próxima vez que quieras engañar a alguien no lo hagas utilizando a Elvis.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por la calle con el sonido de sus tacones sobre la acera como música de fondo.

—Lo único que quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Pero no, tenía que conquistarte —gritó a su espalda.

Annie corrió para ponerse a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada? —le preguntó cuando la alcanzó—. Ha sido la cosa más bonita que he oído en mi vida.

—Ya —dijo Candy acelerando el paso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo contaré si me dices qué pasa entre Archi y tú.

—Tú primero —pidió Annie mordiéndose el labio.

—La noche que ligó conmigo lo hizo porque Terry se apostó diez dólares a que no conseguía llevarme a la cama antes de un mes.

—No, él no haría algo así.

—Lo oí, Annie. Lo hizo. Y sé que ahora las cosas han cambiado, pero sólo lo conozco hace tres semanas y me desoriento cuando está a mi lado, y es una apuesta demasiado fuerte. Abandona a todas las mujeres, Archi tenía razón en eso. No quiero ponerme en una situación en la que pueda morir si me deja, porque lo hará —Candy notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas y parpadeó—. Y va el hijo de puta y me empieza a cantar así y yo... Es...

—Peligroso. Por eso elegí a Archi. Porque sabía que jamás sería peligroso.

—¿Qué os ha pasado?

—Creo que ya no quiere casarse —confesó, y Candy notó que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. He habla do con él y le he dicho que si no está preparado podemos posponerlo, pero sigue diciendo que sí lo está. Yo creo que lo hace porque no soportaría decepcionar a todo el mundo, pero que...

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Tony, que ha bía aparecido en la oscuridad y les había dado un susto de muerte—. ¿Esperar a que os atraquen?

—¿Ya no tenemos que esperar más? —preguntó Candy tras recuperar el habla.

—Me envía Albert. No le parece bien que vayáis solas a casa. Así que aquí estoy.

—No tienes porqué.

—¿Estás de guasa? Es de noche y estoy con dos mujeres muy sexys. Cuando lo recuerde me parecerá fantástico.

—¿Bromea? —preguntó Annie.

—No creo. ¿Podrías imaginarme con diez kilos menos en tu fantasía?

—No. Te imaginaré tal y como estás, cariño. No se lo digas a Albert o me romperá los dientes.

—Tienes la dentadura asegurada —dijo Candy antes de comenzar a andar de nuevo.

—¿Y qué haremos en tu fantasía? —le preguntó Annie a Tony cuando empezaron a seguir a Candy

—En primer lugar leer un buen libro, porque sé que a las mujeres con clase como tú les gustan los hom bres que leen.

—Gracias por acompañarnos —dijo Candy cogiéndole el brazo.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti —aseguró Tony dán dole una palmadita en la mano antes de continuar con su fantasía. Candy se agarró con fuerza e intentó no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás.

En el restaurante, Terry lanzó una mirada triunfal a Karen

—Lo hemos hecho.

—No —dijo ésta con la cara pálida—. No éramos nosotros.

—Candy estaba celosa —dijo Terry, que se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había estado en varias sema nas—. Y después Albert se ha puesto en ridículo con esa estúpida canción y ha conseguido que pasara vergüenza. Tenías razón —movió la mano y añadió en voz baja—: en lo de echar el mejor polvo de la historia.

—Ojalá fuera verdad —deseó Karen mirando ha cia la puerta.

—Están ahí fuera discutiendo. ¿Porqué no te alegras?

—Existe un tipo de riña que en realidad es un rea juste de la relación —le explicó con voz apagada—. Te peleas y después te reconcilias y te unes más. Y después se vuelve a discutir y a reconciliarse. Todas las veces se llega a un compromiso y se está más cerca el uno del otro.

—Decir que las peleas son buenas no tiene sentido.

—¿Cuál es el mejor sexo que existe, Terry? El de la reconciliación. Porque se está más unido. Si se trata del tipo adecuado de pelea y está realmente enfadada con él vas a tener que actuar con rapidez.

—La llamaré mañana. Ahora mismo está demasia do afectada. Es mejor que se calme.

—Muy bien, pero ten cuidado.

—Déjalo ya —le pidió poniendo una mano encima de la suya—. Hemos ganado.

—Esta noche no ha ganado nadie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Avanzada la noche, después de que Candy y Annie hubieran doblado doscientas cajitas para tarta y hablado de la boda sin mencionar a Archi o a Albert, Annie se fue a dor mir y Candy se quedó en el sofá con Elvis en su regazo e in tentó averiguar en qué momento se había equivocado. Puede que si no hubiese aceptado ir a aquel picnic en el parque, si no lo hubiese besado, si él no la hubiese besado.

Si no hubiera conocido a Harry... No cabía duda de que había sido antes de conocer a Harry. Puede que si no hubiese creído que era lo suficientemente lista como para engañar a Terry y a Albert... Si hubiese sido lo bastante sensata como para no haber cruzado el bar aquel día, haberlo mirado a la cara, saber que no podía esperar nada bueno de él y no haber oído la maldita apuesta... Le resultaba di fícil precisar en qué momento había ido más allá de la im prudencia para entrar en el terreno de la locura, pero si guió creyendo que si era capaz de averiguar cuándo se había equivocado, entendería lo que había sucedido y po dría acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se en contró a Paty con su bata de felpilla y una tetera en la mano.

—He preparado cacao —dijo, y a Candy se le saltaron las lágrimas—. Cariño —dijo Paty poniéndole un bra zo alrededor—. Venga, tenemos que hablar de todo esto.

—Me creía muy lista —dijo Candy intentando man tener firme la voz—. Pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Paty dejando la tetera en la máquina de coser. Sacó una taza de cada bolsillo y Candy se echó a reír a pesar de las lágrimas.

—¿Dónde está Stear? No me gustaría...

—Está abajo, durmiendo. Está preocupado por ti, pero en cuanto llega la medianoche se queda dormido durante ocho largas horas.

—Si hubiera sido más inteligente habría elegido a Stear —dijo Candy riéndose otra vez.

—Te habrías aburrido muchísimo —la consoló Paty pasándole una taza—. Y a estas alturas yo me ha bría deshecho de Albert

—¿Lo habrías hecho?

—¡Por favor! ¿Al amo del universo? Sólo es un hom bre asustado. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Quiero te ner hijos, no casarme con uno.

—Es buena gente —lo defendió Candy tomando un sorbo de cacao y sintiéndose mejor.

—Ya, y algún día crecerá y será un buen hombre. Mientras tanto, te ha roto el corazón y estoy enfadada con él.

—No lo ha hecho y ha intentado no estar conmigo.

—Ni hablar —replicó Paty sentándose en el sofá con su taza—. Ha tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo para alejarse de ti y las ha aprovechado para estar contigo.

—Eso es porque no podía utilizar su encanto.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña —la repren dió Paty y Candy sacudió la cabeza y sobresaltó a Elvis—. Mírate, estás hecha polvo, pero no es ni por su culpa ni por la tuya. ¡A la porra!

—¡Paty! —exclamó Candy escandalizada.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy? Si la vida fuera un cuento de hadas, si hubiese un final feliz, ¿qué pedirías?

—A Albert —aseguró Candy, que sintió vergüenza de confesarlo—. Sé que...

—Calla —le pidió Paty levantando una mano—. ¿Por qué lo pedirías?

—Porque es divertido —contestó sonriendo por ser tan superficial, al tiempo que parpadeaba para librarse de las lágrimas—. Es muy divertido y me hace sentir de maravilla. Cuando estoy con él no me siento gorda.

—Tampoco lo eres cuando estás con Elisa o conmigo.

—Ya, es un poco como vosotras, excepto en que no puedo fiarme de él y me excita mucho.

—Puede que te excite por eso, porque es alguien que no puedes controlar.

—Sí —aceptó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo—. Me excitaba mucho. Nunca sabía lo que iba a pasar, y el tampoco. Nos hemos alimentado mutuamente. Qué ton tos hemos sido.

—Yo no me apresuraría a hablar en tiempo pasado. Y volviendo al tema de los cuentos de hadas. Cuéntame vuestro final feliz.

—No lo hay. Por eso no lo tendré nunca.

—El mío es que me caso con Stear y tenemos cua tro hijos. Vivimos en una casa grande en una zona residencial, en la que hay buenos colegios, pero no todo el mundo viste tela escocesa.

—Tiene sentido —dijo tomando otro sorbo de cacao.

—Soy una madre que no trabaja fuera, pero tengo algunos clientes, mis favoritos y cuido de su cartera de acciones para no perder práctica. Y se corre la voz, los niños se hacen mayores y amplío mi clientela porque todo el mundo quiere trabajar conmigo.

—Eso no es un cuento de hadas. Puede suceder.

—Y nuestra casa —continuó Paty como si no la hubiera oído— se convierte en un sitio al que va mucha gente durante las vacaciones y los cumpleaños. Y organizamos grandes cenas y hay muchos comensales a la mesa y tenemos una familia que hemos elegido. Y tú, Elisa, Albert y Tony sois padrinos de nuestros hijos y cada vez que hay algo en su colegio venís para animarlos...

—Allí estaré —aseguró Candy esforzándose por no llorar.

—Y ninguno de nosotros volverá a sentirse solo porque nos tendremos los unos a los otros. Os encan tarán mis nietos. Los llevaremos a comprar zapatos...

—Paty —exclamó Candy apoyando la cabeza en el cojín mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo—.

—Ahora tú —le pidió cuando los sollozos de Candy fueron disminuyendo.

—No puedo.

—Pues vas a poder. Todo empieza con Albert, ¿verdad?

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Candy incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga—. ¿Por qué tiene que empezar siempre todo con un chico?

—Porque estamos hablando de un cuento de ha das. Siempre empiezan con el príncipe. O, si fueras Shanna, con la princesa. Comienzan con el gran riesgo. Estás sola, sentada en la hierba, o en tu caso en una silla ergonómica de oficina, aparece un hombre a caballo y tu futuro se planta delante de ti.

—¿Y si es el hombre equivocado? Aun aceptando, cosa que no hago, que toda esta historia comienza con un príncipe, ¿cómo lo diferencias de...?

—Los canallas. Cariño, todos lo son.

—Stear no lo es.

—¡Por favor! Está abajo roncando como un oso —Candy se rió a pesar de las lágrimas—. ¿De verdad crees que Albert es una equivocación?

—Bueno, pensando con lógica...

—No me obligues a tirarte el cacao por encima.

—No tengo otra cosa en la que basarme. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Cuéntame tu cuento de hadas. No saldrá de no sotras, nadie lo sabrá. Si pudieras tener lo que quisieras, sin dar explicaciones, sin lógica, sólo lo que...

—Albert. Sé que es estúpi...

—Calla. ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera puedes soñar sin poner calificativos. Cuéntame tu cuento de hadas.

Candy notó que volvían a saltársele las lágrimas y co gió a Elvis para acariciarlo y distraerse.

—Es Albert y me quiere tanto que no puede soportarlo, casi tanto como yo le quiero a él. Y, esto... —ahogó las lágrimas—, encontramos una casa aquí en la ciudad, puede que en esta calle, uno de los viejos bungalows como el de mi abuela. Con jardín para que Elvis pueda cazar. Y puede que un perro, me encantan los perros.

Paty asintió con la cabeza y Candy sollozó.

—Y yo sigo trabajando porque me gusta mi trabajo, al igual que Albert. Y me llama y me dice: «Candy, estoy pensando en ti, nos vemos en casa dentro de veinte minutos» y hacemos el amor durante el día y es maravilloso...

Candy dejó de hablar para seguir sollozando.

—Y a veces vamos a Emilio's y estáis todos allí, los miércoles o algo así, y nos reímos y nos ponemos al día de las cosas que han pasado, y cuando Stear y tú venís con los niños, Emilio pone más mesas y él y su mujer y sus hijos cenan con nosotros también y nos sirve Brian y a veces vamos a vuestra casa.

Paty sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—...y los hombres ven el partido y abuchean y se quejan y tú, Elisa, la mujer de Emilio y yo estamos en la cocina y comemos bombones y hablamos de lo que hemos hecho nosotras y lo que han hecho ellos y nos reímos...

Candy inspiró con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de llorar en todo el tiempo.

—Después Albert y yo nos vamos a casa —continuó con voz quebrada—, los dos solos y nos reímos más y nos abrazamos y hacemos el amor y vemos películas tontas y simplemente... estamos el uno con el otro. Nos sentimos bien porque estamos juntos. Eso es lo único que necesito. Los dos, hablando y cocinando y riéndonos. Es muy sencillo. Puedo conseguirlo, ¿no? —preguntó con una inspiración de aire que le hizo temblar.

—Si.

—Pero sólo si Albert es quien necesito que sea —Paty asintió—. Así que he de confiar en que sea quien creo que es y no quien él cree que es.

—Una lotería.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucede después del final feliz? —dijo Candy—. Cuando la boda termina, los cam pesinos se van a casa y los novios acaban de abrir todos los regalos que están en cajas que llevan grabada una corona dorada. Entonces acaba el cuento. Y la búsque da, el cortejo y el trauma. A partir de entonces todo se reduce a estar en el castillo sacándole brillo a las tosta doras que les han regalado en la boda.

—Bueno, eso depende del príncipe. No me imagi no a Stear sacando brillo a una tostadora —Candy se echó a reír—. Aunque Tony las conectaría todas y las regularía para que fueran soltando tostadas progresiva mente —continuó Paty y Candy se rió con más fuerza.

—Y albert podría hacer apuestas —intervino Candy riéndose y llorando a la vez—. Pero sólo después de haberlas probado mil veces para saber las probabili dades.

—Y Stear pondría unas estacas unidas con cinta amarilla para que nadie resultara herido con las tostadas voladoras —dijo con cariño.

—Y Elisa calcularía cómo sacar provecho. Y tú te asegurarías de que Tony compraba el pan a buen precio e invertirías el dinero sabiamente.

—Y tú lo observarías todo, calcularías el riesgo y nos dirías lo que nos faltaba.

—¿Sabes? Puede que esto de las tostadoras merezca la pena estudiarlo. Tony está majara, pero siempre tiene buenas ideas.

Paty asintió.

—Quiero el cuento de hadas —dijo Candy mordién dose el labio y ahogando las lágrimas.

—Vale. Sólo tienes que determinar cómo conse guirlo.

—Sí. Eso sé hacerlo. Sólo tengo que pensarlo a fon do. ¿Vas a tirarme encima el cacao?

—No, lo único ilógico que tienes que hacer es creer en ello. Después sólo has de ser inteligente.

—Estupendo. Soy inteligente. Acto de fe, asumido. Plan, en marcha.

—¿Podrás dormir?

—Sí —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de llorar?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que algo te preocupo lo suficiente como para hacerte llorar?

—Tampoco lo recuerdo.

—Pues tienes que ponerte al día. Yo tengo que ir abajo a dormir con un oso —dijo Paty poniéndose de pie.

—No esperes que te compadezca, al menos tienes a Stear —se despidió con una débil sonrisa.

—No, lo que espero es que me tengas mucha envidia.

—Y lo hago —aseguró pensando en el hombre que había dejado enfadado a la luz de la luna—. Pero yo quie ro a Albert.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0**

Albert no llamó, pero no pasaba nada, se dijo Candy, porque lo vería en el ensayo de la cena, ya que no había avisado de que no iría. Además no tenía tiempo para pensar en él a cuatro días de la boda, sobre todo des pués de empezar a recibir una docena de llamadas dia rias de su cada vez más frenética hermana. Estaba me jor sin que él la distrajera.

Lo echaba de menos.

«El domingo —no paraba de decirse—. El domingo habrá acabado todo, Annie estará casada y podré arreglar mi vida». Lo único de lo que no estaba del todo segura era la parte «Annie estará casada», pero como seguía insistiendo en que su historia de amor era como la de un cuento de hadas, no podía hacer mucho más, aparte de cogerla de la mano, soltar exclamaciones aprobatorias y escucharla. Así que apoyó a su hermana, fue a la cena de los deseos y llevó los helados que habían sobrado de los que le había regalado Albert. Le dijo a Elisa que no hacía falta que se excusara por obligar a cantar a Albert ya que la pelea era inevitable, e intentó pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas sin hablar con él ni verlo.

Pero el sábado por la mañana tuvo que ir a ver jugar al béisbol a Harry y se puso sus sandalias nuevas, unas de plástico transparente con tacón francés y cerezas en la parte delantera, y llegó al parque pocos minutos antes de que empezara el partido. Encontró un asiento en uno de los laterales e intentó pasar inadvertida y saludar a Harry al mismo tiempo, pero Bink la vio y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Candy sonrió y se dio cuenta de que el hombre que había a su lado no era un padre cual quiera, sino Reynolds. Karen estaba al otro lado de Bink, junto a otro padre, lo que significaba que tendría que sentarse al lado de Reynolds. «Esto tiene que ser un castigo por algo», pensó antes de subir.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó Candy a Reynolds.

—Estos crios no saben jugar. No tienen disciplina.

—Bueno, sólo tienen ocho años —adujo Candy.

—La disciplina se aprende a edad temprana —repli có Reynolds con mirada desdeñosa y Candy pensó: «Acaba de tirar por la borda la oportunidad de llevarnos bien».

En el terreno de juego, Bentley no consiguió atra par un lanzamiento y la pelota le llegó a Harry, que la envió hacia una base, que en su opinión era la acertada.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! —exclamó Reynolds.

Candy vio a Albert en un extremo del campo y sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago. «Esto es ridículo», se dijo y tragó saliva. Albert abrió los brazos como para decir «¿Qué haces?» y Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a agacharse. Albert meneó la cabeza, pero Candy supo, por la caída de sus hombros, que no estaba enfadado. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba sonriendo, pero al verla a ella su sonrisa se desvaneció y Candy sintió aquella forma de rechazo como un golpe en la boca del estómago.

«Vaya», pensó y desvió su mirada hacia Tony, que estaba comiéndose un perrito caliente junto a Elisa, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano. En la parte de abajo de las gradas, Paty hacía una especie de registro que más tarde Stear utilizaría para explicarle a los niños la importancia de unas cosas o de otras. «Qué suerte tienen estos niños», pensó y deseó poder estar junto a ella o con Elisa o, mejor todavía, comprándose unos zapatos en alguna tienda. En cualquier sitio menos en el que estaba, mirando algo que no podía tener o no tenía el valor de intentar conseguirlo. Lo que en realidad era lo mismo.

Durante el resto del partido, Reynolds continuó expresando su indignación por la ineptitud general del equi po, con lo que no consiguió hacer amigos entre los padres que habían acudido y sí que a Candy, bastante nerviosa ya, le entraran ganas de atizarle con algo. Bink estaba cada vez más lechuza y Candy se sorprendió de que siguiera aguan tándolo. «Yo lo habría mandado a paseo hace tiempo».

Llego el momento en el que Harry tenía que ba tear. Los miró y Candy lo saludó con la mano. Golpeó el suelo con el bate un par de veces y se lo llevó al hom bro, muy serio. Cuando le lanzaron la bola, falló estre pitosamente.

—¡Venga, Harry! —le gritó Reynolds—. Sabes ha cerlo mejor. Ni siquiera lo intentas.

«¡Calla la boca!», pensó Candy.

La espalda de Harry se encorvó ligeramente y Bink se quedó aún más quieta.

Harry falló también la siguiente bola.

—¡Concéntrate Harrison! ¡No puedes batear al va cío como si fueras un payaso! ¡Piensa un poco! —le gritó Reynolds y Candy se fijó en que Albert miraba a su hermano con cara tensa.

«Tranquilízate, Reynolds», pensó Candy. Después Harry se puso rígido y bateó una bola tan mal que ni si quiera cruzó el pentágono que formaban las bases.

—¡Eso ha sido una tontería, maldita sea! ¿No sabes hacer nada bien? —gritó Reynolds poniéndose de pie. Harry se quedó inmóvil con los hombros rígidos y Albert abandonó el terreno de juego en dirección a su hermano con los ojos inyectados en ira.

—¡No! —exclamó Candy asustada cuando Albert llegó a las gradas. Se levantó, se puso frente a Reynolds y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó éste agarrándoselo.

—¡Tú, imitación de padre! No humilles a tu hijo así —le ordenó Candy en voz baja—. Harry es muy inteligen te, siempre lo ha sido —dijo en voz alta y después añadió en un susurro—: Pero tú eres el hijo de puta más tonto que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Perdona?

—No necesitas que te perdone yo, cara culo, sino tu hijo, al que has humillado delante de todos sus ami gos. Y si crees que con eso quedas bien delante de al guien, realmente piensas con el culo.

—Te estás pasando —protestó Reynolds, pero pa recía tener algún recelo ya que no se atrevió a mirar al resto de padres, a los que evidentemente no habían he cho gracia sus comentarios. Meneó la cabeza y se puso gallito—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Para empezar la mujer que te ha salvado el pelle jo —dijo Albert a su espalda—. Porque si no se hubiera puesto enmedio te habría tirado de las gradas.

—¡Hombre! Como si tú pudieras hacer algo. No sabes ni enseñarles a jugar.

—¡Déjalo ya! —intervino Candy—. La has cagado, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es echarle la culpa a tu hermano?

—Mira —la amenazó levantando un dedo—. No eres...

—Reynolds —dijo Albert—, cuando llegues a casa te darás cuenta de que has hecho delante de tu hijo la mis ma escena que tú yo hemos visto toda nuestra vida. Y co mo eres un idiota, pero no un idiota de primera, supon go que eso bastará para que tengas pesadillas sobre tu capacidad para ser padre. Ahora te estás peleando con una persona que no se anda con tontadas. Yo que tú me retiraría con cuidado.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo Bink.

—No sé por qué... —empezó a decir Reynolds, pe ro Bink le lanzó una mirada glacial.

—Hablaremos de todo esto en casa. Candy, ¿podéis ocuparos Albert y tú de llevar a Harry?

—Sí —dijo Albert, y Candy asintió temblando una vez desaparecida la primera descarga de adrenalina. Se diri gió a su asiento y pensó que había actuado con precipitación, tal vez con mala educación. Cuando se sentó, Albert bajaba las gradas seguido por Bink y Reynolds.

Harry les daba la espalda y Tony hablaba con él. Seguramente le estaba diciendo que su padre era un gilipollas, pero en opinión de Candy, aquello no era pasarse.

—Hola —saludó a Karen, que parecía pensati va—.

—¿Disfrutando del espectáculo?

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho, pero me alegro de que lo hicieras tú. Eres más valiente que yo.

—No ha sido cuestión de valentía. Creo que he reaccionado de forma exagerada.

—No, el que no ha reaccionado bien ha sido Albert, pero no lo puede evitar. Reynolds actúa siguiendo el guión de su familia y eso a Albert le saca de sus casillas. No soporta que le digan que es tonto.

—¿Se lo decían mucho cuando era pequeño?

—Creo que los dos tuvieron una infancia más dura de lo que podemos imaginar. Lo que no te autoriza a pe garle a tu hermano delante de tu sobrino.

—No creo que lo hubiera hecho.

—No lo sé, pero ahora la mala de la familia eres tú. Le has hecho un favor.

—Ya lo era. Sus padres me odian.

—No creo que quieran mucho a nadie. Son gente que vive en su mundo. No son crueles, simplemente no prestan atención.

—Bueno, tú eres la psicóloga. ¿Qué hacemos con Harry?

—Albert se ocupará de él —dijo Karen haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el terreno de juego, donde Harry y Albert estaban sentados en la caseta—. Ha sido algo doblemente malo, porque tú estabas aquí. A Harry le caes muy bien y que lo avergonzaran de esa forma... —meneó la cabeza y suspiró—. Tienes razón, Reynolds es un cara culo.

—¿Es el término clínico?

—En el caso de Reynolds sí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Abajo, en la caseta, Tony estaba sentado al lado de Elisa y le dijo:

—Siempre he pensado que si alguna vez estaba presente en una pelea de bar me gustaría que me defendieses, pero creo que Candy se te ha adelantado.

—No la culpo. Ese tipo es un inútil.

—Sí —dijo Tony sin quitar la vista del terreno de juego—. Pero a Harry no le pasará nada. Tiene a Albert, Bink y Candy de su parte. Y con ese equipo yo iría a cual quier parte. ¡Joder, mira eso! ¡Eh, Soames! pon atención cuando lances la bola! —meneó la cabeza, pero siguió observando al niño, listo para ayudarle.

«Así es él», pensó Elisa. Actúa como si fuera tonto, pero si alguien lo necesita, corre en su ayuda.

Lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

—Tony—dijo mientras éste le daba un mordisco al perrito caliente con la esperanza de que la comida amortiguara el golpe—. Lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

—¿Y en qué lo has notado? —preguntó con la vista puesta en el juego.

—No es que seas mal tipo... —empezó a decir respirando aliviada.

—Ya —dijo Tony tragando y dando otro mordisco. Un chico falló una recepción y cerró los ojos—. ¡Joder!

—Nos hemos visto envueltos en esta historia de tres personas —Tony dejó de masticar y la miró—. Es decir, nosotras tres y vosotros tres.

—Sí.

—Paty y Stear, dan un poco de miedo, pero Paty no comete errores.

—Tampoco Stear, no les pasará nada.

—Y Candy y Albert, bueno, no sé, pero no la está enga ñando, así que no voy a entrometerme.

—Muy bien —dijo Tony dando otro mordisco y mirando fijamente el campo.

—Pero tú y yo somos una ruina.

—Sí —aceptó meneando la cabeza—. Ese chico no sabe lanzar.

—Me alegro de que te lo tomes tan bien —dijo Elisa un tanto molesta.

—Me gustas, pero siempre estás atacando a al guien y creando perturbaciones, y a mí me gusta mi es tabilidad.

—La teoría del caos.

—Sí. Los sistemas afectados por las perturbaciones ascienden un peldaño o se desintegran. Nosotros nos desintegramos. Además no te gusta el deporte. Eso es importante. Nadie está enfadado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hemos cortado? —pre guntó enfadada.

—Me gustaba el sexo. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó mi rando el juego. Un niño acababa de perder una pelota que había rebotado en el suelo.

—¿Sabes?, a mí también me gustaba el sexo —ase guró Elisa pensando en ello.

—Cuando quieras. ¡Eso sí que es un brazo! —excla mó levantando la barbilla—. ¡Bien hecho, Jessica!

Ésta le saludó y después se olvidó de Tony para agacharse, a la espera de lo que sucediera en el juego.

«Jessica no es una payasa», pensó Elisa.

—Me gustas, Tony —dijo, y él se volvió y sonrió.

—A mí también me gustas, cariño. Si algún día necesitas zurrarle a alguien, llámame.

—Gracias y si tú necesitas abofetear a una mujer, tienes mi número de teléfono.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podré mirar?

—Por eso no vamos a volver a acostarnos. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —después gritó hacia el campo—: ¡No, no, no!

—No te enfades con esos crios —dijo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza para irse—. Crecerán y serán dueños de las empresas para las que trabajarás.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pocos minutos antes de que acabase el partido Candy bajo a la valla en la que estaba apoyado Albert, cerca de la caseta. Permaneció allí un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer y después se aclaró la garganta.

—Me ha parecido muy bien lo que le has dicho a Reynolds —dijo Candy agarrándose con los dedos en la valla—. Muy bien.

Albert siguió mirando el partido.

«¡Mírame, maldita sea!», pensó Candy intentando pensar en algo que llamase su atención.

—Y muy sexy... —mintió—. Me he excitado mu cho y si no hubiese habido tanta gente alrededor, lo hu biera hecho contigo en la caseta.

Albert permaneció inmóvil y después se volvió con rostro inexpresivo.

«¡Oh, no!», pensó Candy

—Dame cinco minutos y los echaré a todos.

—Me tenías preocupada —confesó Candy suspirando aliviada.

—Perdona —dijo Albert acercándose a la valla para ha blar con ella y meter los dedos en la malla de forma que tocaran los de Candy—. Ha sido un mal recuerdo.

—De tu padre —adivinó Candy cerrando sus dedos alrededor de los de Albert, porque tocarle le hacía sentir bien—. Me he enterado. ¿Está bien Harry?

—No, pero sobrevivirá.

—El que no sé si lo hará es Reynolds. Bink parecía el ángel de la muerte.

—Está acabado, pero eso no ayudará mucho a Harry.

—¿Porqué se casó con él? Lo siento...

—La cegó con su encanto. La conoció en la univer sidad, echó un ojo a la pasta que tenía y se empleó a fon do. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

Candy pensó en Bink, que seguramente sería una asustada lechuza cayendo en brazos del glamouroso y guapo Reynolds.

—¿Y por qué sigue con él?

—Porque ahora lo quiere. Cuando tuvieron a Harry cambió. Ahora es mucho mejor que antes.

—Pues cómo sería.

—Un cabrón encantador, como todos los Andrew —dijo con cara seria.

—Tú no.

—Cariño, a veces lo soy. Más de lo que te imaginas.

—No te he visto así nunca.

—Eso es porque no me he portado como tal conti go. De eso me libraste tú.

—Lo estabas pidiendo, encanto.

—Gracias por bajar aquí —dijo con dulzura antes de que Tony lo llamara y tuviera que irse.

Candy fue a sentarse al lado de Paty y hasta que és ta no le puso las manos encima de las suyas no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Este cuento de hadas no es para niños.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0**

Al acabar el partido Candy fue al aparcamiento y en contró a Harry en el asiento de atrás del coche de Albert y a éste apoyado en la puerta del acompañante, esperán dola.

«No te eches encima de él, Harry se daría cuenta», se dijo.

—¿Qué tal estáis?

—Nos vamos a comer —dijo Albert estirándose—, y a oír a Elvis un montón de veces porque gracias a ti ahora es la música favorita de Harry —explicó abrién dole la puerta.

—Eso es porque tiene buen gusto —dijo Candy levan tando la barbilla mientras entraba—. Eh, chico de los peces, me han dicho que vamos a comer y a oír a Elvis durante todo el camino —Harry asintió—. Yo que tú pe diría carne preparada. De hecho, elegiría una bratwurst. Aprovéchate de este pavo todo lo que puedas.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero después asintió.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Albert al entrar.

—¿Podré comer una bratwurst? —le preguntó muy serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose para mirarle. Harry le devolvió la mirada con cara afligida. —Candice, estás corrompiendo a mi sobrino.

—¿Yo? No, los norteamericanos comen veinte mil millones de perritos calientes al año y creo que a Harry puede tocarle uno.

—¡Sííí!—exclamó Harry.

—Veinte mil millones —repitió Albert antes de echar se a reír y Candy se relajó.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo en el mundo de los peces? —le preguntó Candy a Harry una vez que estaban en marcha.

—¿Llevas los zapatos de los peces?

—No, he encontrado una tienda de rebajas y me he comprado unas sandalias transparentes con cerezas.

—No están mal —comento Albert mirándolas—. Pe ro no son como las de los peces. Harry asintió.

—Cuéntame algo de ictiología —le pidió Candy a Harry y éste lo hizo durante las dos horas siguientes mientras Candy se esforzaba por escucharle, aunque la ma yor parte del tiempo estaba pensando en las formas en las que Albert la podría tocar. En cualquier sitio. Aceptaría hasta una palmadita en la cabeza. Para empezar. Pero a pesar de lo que le distraía pensar en Albert, al final de la co mida sabía más de peces de lo que habría podido imaginar.

—No volveré a comer marisco en la vida —aseguró Albert mientras le abría la puerta del coche.

—Sí, pero si Hany gana dinero con lo de los peces a lo mejor te ayuda cuando seas mayor —dijo Candy inten tando no pensar en lo cerca de él que estaba.

—¿Qué tal vas ahí detrás? —le preguntó a Harry cuando entró éste.

—¿Puedo comer un donut? —preguntó con cara alicaída otra vez.

—Harrison, te estás pasando.

—Llévanos a Krispy Kreme —le pidió Candy a Albert, que puso cara de circunstancias y la obedeció.

Cuando llegaron, el cartel de «Recién hechos» estaba encendido y Harry miró a Candy con ojos de le chuza.

—¿Puedo comer dos?

—¡Harry! —exclamó Albert

—Sí, hoy puedes comerlos.

—Es una equivocación —protestó Albert, pero entró con ellos para tomar leche y comer donuts calientes con chocolate glaseado. Harry habló de peces y Candy se acor dó de la mesa de picnic y trató de que no se le acelerara la respiración. Cuando Harry acabó su segundo donut, ya no tenía cara alicaída.

—Candy, ponte en el asiento trasero —le pidió Albert cuando fueron hacia el coche.

—Vale —aceptó ésta sin saber muy bien por qué la había desterrado. Puede que hubiera notado la lujuria que despedían sus ojos y quisiera protegerse.

Harry estaba más contento que unas pascuas en el asiento del acompañante, hasta que a los cinco minutos empezó a ponerse verde.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Albert parando en la acera.

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó dos donuts y un vaso de leche en la alcantarilla.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Candy con sentimiento de culpa.

—Ha merecido la pena y todavía tengo una bratwurst —dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba la boca.

—Enjuágate y escupe. Dos veces —le ordenó su tío pasándole una botella de Evian.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —preguntó Candy.

—La he comprado cuando he ido a pagar los do nuts. Me conozco la historia.

—¿Puedo tirar el resto del agua encima de lo que he vomitado? —preguntó Harry.

—Claro —dijo Albert mirando a Candy por el espejo retrovisor—. Los Andrew siempre limpiamos nuestras alcantarillas con Evian.

—¡Qué categoría! —exclamó Candy.

—Muchas gracias —se despidió Harry cuando lle garon a la entrada de su casa, que era un clon de la de los padres de Albert.

—De nada —contestó su tío.

—Gracias por los donuts —susurró Harry por la abertura entre los asientos delanteros.

—Ha sido un placer —contestó Candy y después le susurró al oído—: Te quiero mucho.

Harry sonrió y miró con cara de superioridad a su tío.

—Harrison, si estás ganándote los favores de mi chica te vas a meter en un buen lío.

—Adiós —dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa aún más grande.

—Es un poco joven para ti, ¿no te parece? —co mentó Albert mirando a Candy por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, pero es un Andrew y no se puede resistir su encanto.

—Sí, a mí también me ha parecido encantadora la forma en que ha vomitado en la alcantarilla. ¿Pasas aquí delante?

—Me está empezando a gustar lo de ir detrás —di jo fingiendo indiferencia—. A casa, Andrew

—Pon el culo aquí delante, White —le ordenó y Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó una vez sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

—Sí. Está acostumbrado a vomitar.

—Me refiero a lo del partido.

—Sí, se acordará de vez en cuando, pero sabrá controlarlo. Lo salvamos. La gente que había cerca le dijo que no pasaba nada y Bink arreglará las cosas en casa. Que tu padre te diga que eres tonto es muy duro.

—Sí —confirmó Candy odiando a William Andrew con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

—¿Yo? Bien.

—Estupendo —dijo Candy inspirando con fuerza. Lle vaba mucho rato a punto de estallar. Estaba a solas con él, había llegado el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Lo más inteligente sería confesárselo todo, empezando por decirle lo que sabía de la apuesta, hablarlo como adultos y puede que después pudiera abalanzarse sobre él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Albert en medio del silencio.

—¿Qué? —repitió Candy con un estremecimiento de culpa.

—Te has quedado callada. Suéltalo.

—Esto... —puede que una exposición directa y completa tampoco fuera la mejor idea—. Bueno, estaba pensando en...

—Aja.

—...que tenemos que discutir algunas cuestiones. Me gustaría resolverlas.

—¿Sí? —dijo Albert con tono de no tener ni idea de lo que le iba a decir, pero con ganas de seguirle el juego.

—Porque creo que... quizá... podríamos... ya sa bes... darnos una oportunidad. Si hablamos.

Albert aferró el volante con fuerza, pero no quitó la vista del asfalto.

—Muy bien.

«No me estás ayudando», pensó.

—¿Sabías que el sesenta y ocho por ciento de las parejas tienen secretos entre ellas? —dijo Candy.

—No me extrañaría nada —respondió Albert y Candy asintió—. Te lo has inventado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque seguro que no me equivoco por mu cho. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Algo de... no sé... de antes de conocerme?

Albert no contestó y cuando Candy lo miró había puesto su cara de «¡Mierda!».

—Ya lo sabes, si no, no habrías dicho nada.

—Pues sí —dijo Candy notando que se le tensaban todos los músculos «¿Porqué habré preguntado? La gen te que dice que hay que hablar las cosas es gilipollas».

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Estaba atravesando un mal momento, ella era fabulosa y Reynolds la estaba tra tando como si fuera basura.

«¿Qué?», pensó Candy sintiendo un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Es buena gente y yo me enamoré del todo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó pensando: «La próxima vez in tenta ser más específica sobre las confesiones que quie res que te haga, idiota».

—No pasó nada, Candy —dijo Albert mirándola mien tras conducía—. Bink no le engaña y a pesar de que me entran ganas de darle un puñetazo a mi hermano cada vez que lo veo, no le haría una cosa así. Hablamos. Mucho.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Candy intentando sonar alegre y animarlo.

—Fue hace muchos años. Me dijo que era la única persona que conocía a la que no le importaba el dinero. Ya la conoces y sabes cómo es. Es maravillosa.

—Ya —comentó Candy pensando: «Me gustaría mo rirme ahora mismo».

—¿Estás bien?

—¿La amabas? —soltó de repente Candy.

Albert aminoró la velocidad y Candy pensó: «Joder, ¿cuándo voy a aprender a no preguntar lo que no quiero saber?». Aparcaron y Albert apagó el motor.

—Si

—¡Ah! Vale, de ahora en adelante, cuando te pre gunte algo niégate a contestar, ¿quieres?

—Bueno.

—¿Todavía la amas?

—Sí.

—No me escuchas.

—No es eso, Candy. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ella. Creo que los dos sabíamos hacia dónde iban las cosas y ninguno quiso esa pesadilla. Además Reynolds volvió a prestarle atención y yo salí con otras mujeres. Con el tiempo se me pasó.

—No del todo. Creo que entre vosotros hay una re lación muy bonita. Diferente de la que se tiene con los cuñados.

—Sí, ella es muy especial. Pero no es nada románti co. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Años.

—Ya.

—Karen —empezó a decir y Candy pensó: «Quiero morirme»— no lo captó. Es psicóloga y estuvimos jun tos nueve meses, pero jamás notó lo que siento por Bink. ¿Cómo lo has notado tú?

—Soy muy perspicaz —mintió.

Albert se recostó en el asiento y miró por el parabrisas. Candy contempló el alivio que reflejaba su corpulento cuerpo y lo deseó más de lo que creía posible.

—Karen se pasó meses intentando descubrir por qué salgo con una chica detrás de otra.

—¿El qué? —preguntó intentando regresar de la lujuria y el sufrimiento.

—Así lo definió ella. Lo de ir de flor en flor, con lo que me das la lata. Llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a que intentaba compensar la falta de una madre, que quería conseguir el amor de todas esas mujeres y cuando me lo daban, las dejaba para lograrlo con otras.

—Esa Karen tiene una teoría para cada ocasión —dijo Candy sintiendo amargura y deseando desquitarse con alguien. Karen le pareció una buena elección.

—No buscaba una madre, buscaba a Bink —Albert la miró y Candy sonrió para que no se diese cuenta de que quería abrir la puerta y vomitar—. Quería alguien con quien poder hablar, alguien a quien no tuviera que sedu cir y agradar, alguien con quien me sintiera bien. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Bueno, pues buena suerte —dijo Candy alegremente.

—Presta atención, Candy. Cuando te sentaste a la mesa de picnic no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

De repente, Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire y que por eso estaba mareada.

—Me costó tiempo darme cuenta. No estaba acostumbrado a gente como tú. Porque no hay nadie como tú.

«Sigue respirando», se dijo Candy

—Y entonces me hiciste pedazos en la puerta de Emilio's y pensé: «Que te den», unos cinco minutos. Después quise que volvieras. Eres la única mujer que he querido que volviera. Y desde entonces he estado pensando en la forma de conseguir que volvieras.

Candy inspiró antes de desmayarse.

—Te quiero, sé que es una locura, que sólo nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas, que necesitamos más tiempo. Lo sé, pero te quiero y eso no va a cambiar.

Candy inspiró con fuerza. Para hablar es necesario el aire.

—¡Por Dios, Candy! ¡Di algo!

—Te quiero. Te he querido siempre.

—Con eso basta —dijo Albert acercándose a ella.

Continuara…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0

En esta ultima parte si quería agarrarlo y darle una tunda pero bueno lo mas importante es que le dijo que si la quiere…

Yo también amo a Elvis el gato por supuesto ehhhh, besos a todas y me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia gracias de verdad

Vere….


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Candy le puso las manos alrededor del cuello, tan agradecida de volver a sentir su calidez que le atrajo ha cia ella y Albert se dio con la palanca de cambio.

—¡Ay!

—Perdona —se excusó intentando despegarse de él.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Albert sin soltarla—. Te he echado de menos —la besó, y el habitual arrebato luminoso explotó como una llamarada, excepto que en aquella ocasión ella no se resistió y dejó que recorriera todo su cuerpo. Se apretó contra él, sorprendida de que volviera a besarla, y deshizo el beso para besarlo ella, una y otra vez, hasta que Albert tuvo que parar para respirar.

—Mira, en cuanto a mi corazón, no me lo rompas —le pidió Candy.

—Vale, tú a mí tampoco —tiró de ella y Candy cayó encima de él y se perdió, ebria por saber que podría tenerlo, que lo tendría, que todo iba a ser maravilloso. Notó que deslizaba la mano por debajo de la camisa y le tocaba los pechos y ella se estremeció y le mordió el la bio y su mano la aferró con más fuerza, y entonces sonó el móvil.

Albert se apartó jadeante y con los ojos llenos de deseo, y Candy se agarró a él.

—No hagas caso —le pidió Candy con un grito ahoga do—. Será Annie, llama doce veces al día. Ven y ámame.

—Contesta. Tenemos que controlarnos, estamos en la calle.

—Me da igual —dijo tirando de él.

—En tu casa o en la mía, Candy, pero en el coche no —sentenció encendiendo el motor.

—La que esté más cerca —le indicó al tiempo que contestaba el teléfono para que dejara de sonar.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Annie con voz angustiada—. Tengo un problema.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó intentando que no se no tara la lujuria que había en su voz.

—El ensayo de la cena. Archi se iba a encargar de que trajeran y sirvieran la comida.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Candy mirando a Albert, que parecía estar en otro mundo—. Archi se iba a encargar de que nos sirvieran la cena, dentro de cuatro horas.

—Odio a ese tipo —confesó Albert.

—Mamá lo va a crucificar y él ha tenido una crisis nerviosa. Una boda perfecta —dijo Annie con voz entrecortada.

—Vale, deja que piense —«Albert desnudo, en la ca ma, dentro de mí», no, ese pensamiento no.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos nada.

—Estoy intentando pensar —dijo Candy, y miró a Albert a los ojos durante un buen rato, hasta que el coche chocó contra el bordillo de la acera y Albert tuvo que ende rezar la dirección.

—¿Dónde es la cena? —preguntó Albert sin quitar la vista del asfalto.

—En un hostal cerca de la capilla. En el río. ¿Porqué?

—¿Para cuánta gente es?

—Catorce, creo —contestó y después habló por el teléfono—. Es para catorce, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Annie

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo Albert—. Dile que no pasa nada.

—¿Podemos? ¿Quién?

—Tony, Stear y yo trabajamos en un restaurante. Cogeremos todo lo necesario en Emilio's, tú harás el po llo al marsala y ellos lo servirán. Tus padres no los cono cen así que creerán que son camareros. Funcionará.

—¿Voy a hacer la comida yo? —preguntó y des pués pensó: «¿Por qué no?»—. Vale, la haré —aceptó. Después volvió a hablar por el teléfono—. Lo tenemos todo controlado. Tranquila. Sólo tienes que contarle al guna historia a mamá si Albert y yo llegamos tarde y ase gurarte de que la puerta de la cocina está abierta. Noso tros haremos el resto.

—¡Gracias a Dios! No os he interrumpido en nada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero es igual. Tenemos un par de horas antes de empezar a cocinar y en ese tiempo se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

—No. ¿Estás loca? Tienes que hacer la última prueba del vestido ahora mismo. Creíamos que veníais de camino. Te estamos esperando. No puedes faltar. Ma má te matará y yo te necesito.

—Es verdad, me había olvidado.

—No me lo cuentes —le pidió Albert aminorando la velocidad.

—Tengo que ir a hacer la última prueba del vestido ahora mismo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Albert inspirando profundamente—. Te dejaré allí. Conseguiré la comida, la coci naremos, iremos a la cena y después...

—Tengo que pasar la noche con mi hermana —con fesó Candy cerrando los ojos—. No tengo ninguna gana, pero es la noche anterior a la boda y se lo prometí.

—Muy bien. No pasa nada.

—Puede que a ti no —dijo Candy, y luego pensó: «Dilo en voz alta». Inspiró con fuerza—. Quiero acos tarme contigo ahora.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy intentando...!

—¿Candy? —sonó la voz de Annie en el teléfono.

—Ahora voy —dijo antes de colgar.

—¿Dónde es la prueba? —preguntó Albert con voz resignada.

—En el departamento de novias de Finocharo's —contestó Candy con amargura—. ¿Por qué no se habrá encargado Archi de los vestidos?

Albert condujo hasta la tienda, la besó varias veces y después se fue a buscar los ingredientes para la cena. En el momento en el que desapareció, Candy se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado la apuesta.

«No ha habido ocasión —pensó—. Esa es la razón, no le he dado la oportunidad de hacerlo e incluso si no hubiese una buena razón, me da igual, no voy a dejar que nada me joda esta historia.»

Después fue a enfrentarse a su madre y al maldito corsé.

—Llegas tarde otra vez —la saludó en cuanto aso mó por la puerta.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Candy dispuesta a ensañarse con ella si decía algo desagradable.

—Cómete esto —le pidió ofreciéndole una manzana. —¿Porqué?

—Porque sabe Dios lo que nos dará de cenar la gente que ha contratado Archi. No se puede confiar en él. Y seguro que no les ha dicho que no cocinen con mantequilla. Yo que tú me la comería.

—¿Esto? —meneó la cabeza, la dejó y se fue a embutirse en el corsé. Media hora más tarde, la modista, salió del probador y Candy se miró en el espejo. «Me mataría, pero esto no es lo último que quiero ver antes de morir».

Volvía a llevar la falda azul que sólo podía cerrar si metía el estómago, la blusa de gasa color lavanda que seguía tirándole del pecho y el nuevo corsé azul que só lo podía abrochar si dejaba de respirar y la modista uti lizaba la fuerza de diez personas. Y no iba a inspirar con fuerza ahora que lo llevaba puesto, un buen suspiro y lo reventaría.

«¿Por qué iba Albert a querer acostarse con alguien con esta pinta?»

—Sigue sin quedarte bien —opinó Pony con voz que no presagiaba nada bueno para su gorda hija, en el momento en que Candy salía del probador.

—Pongo a Dios por testigo de que he hecho dieta —aseguró Candy con tono afligido—. La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Has tenido un año —replicó Pony amarga mente—. Y ahora vas a arruinar la preciosa boda de Annie.

—¿Qué te parece si me hago un esguince en el tobi llo y Sandra hace de dama de honor? Así todos los invita dos a la boda serán guapos y delgados y...

—No —dijo Annie desde la puerta y las dos se volvieron hacia ella.

—No alces la voz, querida —le pidió Pony.

—Eres mi hermana y serás mi dama de honor. Esta rás preciosa porque el color lavanda te sienta muy bien y todo va a salir a la perfección —aseguró indicando con el dedo hacia Candy con la misma mirada maníaca de Pony

—Bueno, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada —pro testó Pony levantándose—. Has llegado tarde y hay un millón de cosas por hacer. ¡Por todos los santos!, la ce na es dentro de tres horas. Tendrás que probarte el vesti do para el ensayo de la cena sin nosotras.

—¿Vestido para el ensayo? ¿Porqué...?

—Te he encontrado algo que te hará parecer más delgada —dijo Pony meneando la cabeza muy decepcionada ante su hija mayor—. Asegúrate de que llevas el vuelo a la altura adecuada. Si te queda en las rodillas, pa recerá que tienes postes en vez de piernas.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Candy, pues era una pelea en la que no quería entrar. Estaba cansada.

—Sé que piensas que soy horrible, pero sé cómo funciona este mundo. Y no es agradable con la gente gorda, en especial con las mujeres. Quiero que tengas una vida feliz y segura, casada con un buen hombre. Y si no pierdes peso, nada de eso ocurrirá.

—No está gorda —la defendió Annie—. ¡No está gorda!

—No levantes la voz —la reprendió Pony y Annie le lanzó una furibunda mirada.

—¡A la porra la voz alta! ¡Deja de decirle que está gorda! —exclamó Annie y después se calló al ver la cara de sorpresa que habían puesto las dos—. ¡Déjala en paz!

Pony meneó la cabeza y palpó los brazos a Candy.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz. ¿Has estado levan tando pesas como te dije? Porque si los brazos no están firmes, las mangas de gasa...

—Tenemos que irnos —anunció Annie empujando a su madre hacia la puerta—. Vamos a llegar tarde. Estás estupenda —le dijo a su hermana antes de desaparecer.

—Ya —dijo Candy mirándose en el espejo. La blusa de gasa no estaba mal, pero el pecho le quedaba fatal—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó intentando sentarse, pero la falda era demasiado estrecha.

—Un momento, un momento —le pidió la modis ta, que corría hacia ella para descorrerle la cremallera antes de que reventara.

—Odio estas cosas —exclamó Candy quitándose la falda.

—El color te favorece —aseguró la modista y Candy volvió a mirar su imagen y pensó: «Tiene razón. Annie tiene mucho gusto para este tipo de cosas»—. Has teni do suerte de que no te tocara el verde —continuó la mo dista mientras aflojaba el corsé y Candy volvía a respirar—. Los colores lucirán mucho en el pasillo, verde, azul y el tuyo, violeta azulado, pero la rubia que tiene que poner se el vestido verde no está nada contenta.

_«Salida», _pensó Candy. Bueno, es lo que suele pasar si sales con el novio.

—Ahora te traeré el vestido para el ensayo y te arreglaremos.

—Sí —se quitó la blusa y se miró en el espejo. Pe chos grandes, caderas anchas, muslos rellenitos... Inten tó pensar en lo que le había dicho Albert, pero la voz de su madre seguía resonando en su cabeza.

—Aquí está. Lo metemos por la cabeza y...

Candy se miró mientras la modista acababa de subir le la cremallera. Su madre había elegido el color negro, por supuesto, un vestido de tubo con una franja blanca vertical en la parte delantera que la hacía parecer un pingüino. Se suponía que la misión de los otros dos parches blancos en forma de _V _en la cintura era dar la impresión de que el vestido estaba entallado, pero en vez de eso sólo conseguían que pareciera un pingüino con una pajarita muy baja.

—Hace muy delgada —aseguró la modista.

—Sí, mucho —dijo Candy cogiendo la manzana que le había ofrecido su madre.

—¡Vaya vestido más feo! —dijo una voz a su espal da. Cuando Candy se volvió vio a Albert con una botella de vino y dos vasos.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! —exclamó Candy, a la que le había dado un vuelco el corazón.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Candy? Quítate eso cosa, es un insulto a tu cuerpo.

—Sólo uno de los muchos que me han dicho hoy. Lo ha escogido mi madre. Ya sabes el buen gusto que tiene.

—No creo —dijo dejando lo que había llevado en una mesita al lado de un sofá—. Yo te elegiré uno más bonito.

—Vale. Te doy cinco minutos mientras me como esta manzana. Después tendremos que arreglar el vuelo de esta cosa para que mis piernas no parezcan postes. ¿Has traído un sacacorchos? No me vendría nada mal un poco de vino.

—¿Manzana con vino? —preguntó quitándosela de la mano para tirarla en una papelera dorada que había al lado de la mesa y sacando un sacacorchos del bolsi llo—. A tus piernas no les pasa nada. Quítate ese vestido. Seguro que hay otro más bonito en algún sitio.

—Abajo —les indicó la modista entusiasmada y mirando a Albert como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

Candy también lo miró y se acordó de lo guapo que era.

—Hola —se presentó a la modista sonriendo—. Me llamo Albert.

—Hola, yo soy Janet —saludó ésta esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande.

«¡Por Dios!», pensó Candy.

—Me da la impresión de que tienes muy buen gus to, Janet. Estoy seguro de que no has sido tú la que ha elegido ese vestido.

—No, no —dijo negando cualquier implicación.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que eres capaz de encontrarle el vestido perfecto —continuó Albert mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad—. Puede que algo rojo intenso.

—Azul —lo contradijo Janet—. El azul y el violeta le quedan muy bien.

—Es verdad. Ve a buscarle un vestido bonito en azul y lo celebraremos con una copa.

—La señora White fue muy específica... —comen tó Janet dubitativa.

—Ya me encargaré yo de ella. Tú busca el vestido.

Cuando se fue, Albert descorchó la botella sin que és ta se resistiera y le sirvió un vaso.

—Toma, estás muy tensa.

—He visto a mi madre —le explicó cogiendo el va so y deseando que la tocara. Pero estaba gorda.

—Eso explica porqué Janet parecía un cervatillo sorprendido por los faros de un coche. Ahora no está y hace más de una hora que no me besas. Ven aquí.

Candy bajó de la tarima y fue hacia él encantada de la forma en que la rodeaban sus brazos e intentando no pensar en lo gorda que debían sentirla sus manos. Lo besó con fuerza y suspiró contra su pecho, agradecida por tenerlo, aunque no entendiera porqué la quería él.

«Por la apuesta.»

No, imposible, no era por eso, confiaba en él.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo prueba del vestido ha sido muy dura.

—Deja que adivine. Tú madre. No le hagas caso. Piensa en mí.

Candy sonrió muy a su pesar y Albert la volvió a besar, sintió sus suaves labios y notó que disminuía la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Ya está —la animó dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Ahora bébete el vino. Te voy a emborrachar y después me propasaré contigo por debajo de la mesa durante toda la cena.

—Ojalá —deseó Candy tomando un sorbo.

Medio vaso de vino y varios besos más tarde, Candy se sentía mucho mejor y Janet volvió con un colgador con algo morado y ajustado.

—¿Estás de broma? Es para mí, ¿te acuerdas?

—No, es para mí —aseguró Albert—. Soy yo el que te lleva a esa historia y no voy a pasar toda la noche miran do un vestido que te afea el culo.

—Vete. No pienso desnudarme delante de ti —«to davía», pensó y después se acordó de su madre tocándole los brazos. «Puede que nunca».

—Bueno, al menos lo he intentado —dijo llevándo se la botella fuera.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó Janet.

—Sí —contestó Candy sorprendida al darse cuenta de que realmente lo era.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué guapo que es!

—También es muy buena gente. Creo que este vestido...

—Te quedará muy bien —dijo Janet sacudiéndolo en la mano—. A tu novio le gusta. ¿Sabe algo de ropa femenina?

—Creo que ha debido quitar un montón —contes tó mientras se deshacía del vestido de pingüino.

—Pues no me importaría que me quitara la mía —soltó Janet—. Perdona, no quería...

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada. ¿Cómo se pone esto?

—Métetelo por la cabeza. Es un vestido drapeado, cruzado sobre el pecho.

—No sé —dudó Candy sosteniéndolo en la mano.

—Pruébatelo. A él le gusta.

—Y ha traído vino. ¿Dónde está mi vaso? —se lo acabó de un trago y después, suspirando, se metió el ves tido por la cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

Había cosas muy buenas en aquel vestido. El cuello cruzado le hacía parecer más delgada y la forma en que estaba drapeado a la altura de los pechos era muy sexy, siempre que no dejara caer los hombros. También hacía voluptuosas sus caderas en vez de parecer que tenía pistoleras. Aun así, era el tipo de vestido que llevaban las mujeres delgadas.

—El vuelo haciendo picos es genial. Tiene razón, tienes unas piernas muy bonitas. Son... curvilíneas.

—Gracias, el resto de mi cuerpo también lo es.

—Estás muy sexy. Voy a buscarlo para que te vea.

—Creo que me tomaré otro vaso de vino —dijo Candy, pero la modista ya había salido. Se sirvió y tomo un sorbo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Era una gran mejora respecto al vestido pingüino. Además, su madre se enfadaría, lo que estaría muy bien. Era incluso mejor, no podría protestar porque le diría que a Albert le gustaba—. De acuerdo —dijo haciendo un brindis ante su imagen y tomándose el vaso de un trago. La calidez del vino se extendió por todo su cuerpo, se mezcló con el calor que conservaba de los besos de Albert y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Cuando Albert volvió, se estaba sirviendo el tercer vaso.

—Me han dicho que estás... —empezó a decir, pe ro se calló.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ah! —exclamó, y Candy siguió su mirada hacia su escote, muy abierto porque el vestido no cerraba bien—. Estás preciosa —dijo Albert con la suficiente tensión en la voz como para dejar claro que se estaba quedando corto.

—No es un vestido para gordas. No esconde nada —replicó Candy volviéndose hacia el espejo.

—¿No hemos hablado ya de eso?

—Sí, pero desde entonces mi madre ha tenido tiempo de intervenir. Y además, este espejo me dice que no tengo cintura.

—Sí que la tienes —aseguró poniéndole una mano en la cadera—. Está aquí —le pasó la mano por el estó mago y ella se estremeció al ver en el espejo cómo la toca ba. Aquella mano en ella la hacía sentirse diferente, mejor, y cuando la atrajo hacia su pecho, se relajó y dejó que la cabeza se apoyara en su hombro—. Es un vestido muy sexy —dijo susurrando antes de besarla en el cuello. Candy contuvo el aliento—. Eres una mujer muy sexy —aseguró pasando un dedo por el borde el sedoso vestido en dirección al cuello, lo que le provocó un escalofrío y notó que se acaloraba al tiempo que empezaba a derretirse.

—Voy a tener que dejar de beber vino cuando esté contigo. Empiezo a creerme todas las mentiras que me dices.

Albert sonrió y su imagen le dio tanto calor como su cuerpo.

—Me gusta mucho estar a solas contigo. Y no pue do hacerlo porque tengo que ir a ese ensayo de la cena. Mañana tengo que estar en la boda con un vestido ri dículo y vuelvo a verme gorda.

—Eso es porque no prestas atención —le dijo Albert al oído—. Mírate.

—Lo hago. No de la forma en que te miro a ti —Albert le pasó la mano por el costado.

—Mira tus hermosas curvas, lo llenita que estás.

En el momento en que su voz la turbaba su mano le rodeó un pecho.

—¡Eh! —protestó levantando el brazo para apartar la, pero él le cortó la respiración con la boca y la besó con fuerza cogiendo su mano para que sintiera con la palma la cálida robustez de su pecho. Candy pensó: «Có mo me gusta» y dejó que el fuego la invadiera.

—Mira lo guapa que eres —le dijo mientras entrela zaba los dedos de la otra mano—. No hay hombre que te vea así y no sienta deseos de tocarte —le empujó la otra mano para ponerle la palma contra el vientre y después la subió hacia los pechos—. Eres una fantasía, mi fantasía.

Apretó las dos palmas de Candy contra sus pechos y ella sintió su plenitud, se estremeció y lo creyó. Se dio la vuelta y lo besó con todo su ser, apretándose contra él sin pen sar en otra cosa que acercarse más, deseando la firmeza de su cuerpo, la forma en que se rendía a ese cuerpo, la cali dez de sus manos mientras la recorrían y la atraían hacia él. Arqueó las caderas, le mordió el labio, le pasó la lengua por la boca y sintió que temblaba. «Te deseo», susurró y notó su respiración entrecortada mientras la besaba en la nuca para morder después el trozo que había besado.

—¡Huy! —exclamó Janet detrás de ellos y Candy se soltó turbada y sin aliento.

—Nos quedamos el vestido —dijo Albert con voz ron ca y sin darse la vuelta.

—Es un vestido muy peligroso —aseguró Candy intentando respirar con normalidad.

—Por eso nos lo llevamos —dijo Albert besándola an tes de dejarla ir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Cuando llegaron al hostal, Annie había dejado la puerta de atrás sin cerrar, tal como había prometido.

—La cocina está bien, podremos trabajar en ella —dijo albert cuando descargaron el coche.

—Es excelente —dijo Candy con envidia—. Creo que... —empezó a decir, pero Albert la besó y ella sonrió contra su boca acercándose a él—. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A que puedo hacerlo —dijo acercándose más a ella. Entonces sonó el móvil—. ¿Qué se le ha olvidado a Archi esta vez?

—¿Hola? —dijo Candy al teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? Nosotras ya hemos llegado al hos tal y mamá no deja de meterse con mi vestido —explicó Annie con un frenético suspiro—. Quiere saber dónde te has metido.

—Estamos en la cocina dispuestos a preparar la ce na —dijo mientras Albert le besaba el cuello. Ahogó una ri sita y le suplicó—: Entretenla.

—Se va a enfadar contigo.

—Como si eso fuera una novedad. De todas formas se iba a enfadar al ver mi nuevo vestido. Lo ha elegido Albert y parezco una prosti —dijo notando que Albert se reía entre su pelo.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué color es?

—¿Annie?

—Voy a entretener a mamá. Gracias.

—No pareces una prostituta —aseguró Albert cuando Candy colgó el móvil—. Si acaso una acompañante de alto standing —dijo bajándole la mano hasta el final de la espalda—_. _Y yo tengo dinero.

—Pues imagínate que cocinar van a ser nuestros juegos preliminares —sugirió Candy y Albert suspiró y empe zó a desempaquetar la comida.

Quince minutos después, Candy tenía cuatro sarte nes con aceite de oliva caliente, Albert había ablandado con un mazo dieciséis pechugas de pollo hasta dejarlas planas como un rodaballo y estaba lavando champi ñones.

—Nada de mantequilla y muchas, muchas gracias —dijo Annie asomando la cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy? —le preguntó Candy mientras rebozaba las pechugas.

—El coche de Albert se ha estropeado en algún sitio de la 275 —contestó Annie.

—Mi coche no se ha estropeado —replicó éste—. Lo he dejado en...

—Gracias, se lo creerá. ¿Te importaría olvidarte de tu orgullo masculino esta noche? —le pidió Candy.

—¿Y qué gano con eso?

—Mi eterna gratitud —dijo ésta besándolo en los labios, encantada de la forma en que encajaban sus bocas.

—¿Cuánta gratitud? —preguntó Albert inclinándose para seguirla mientras ella se apartaba.

—Más de la que pueda expresarte en una sola no che. ¿Puedes cortarme unos cuantos champiñones? Los necesitaremos para la ensalada —dijo y se quedó parada con el primer trozo de pollo encima de la sartén.

—¿Algún problema?

—No —contestó dejándolo en la mesa. Buscó en una de las bolsas y sacó una barra de mantequilla. ¿Sa bes?, creo que no se puede cocinar sin un poco de man tequilla.

—Sí —admitió Albert sonriendo.

Candy echó una generosa porción en cada una de las sartenes y olió su suave aroma. Después sonrió y echó las pechugas.

—De todas formas, no se darán cuenta —aseguró Albert.

—Mi madre puede olerla tres días después de que la haya comido. Sí que se enterará, pero me da igual. ¿Puedes cortar lechuga? Yo tengo que cocer unas judías.

Media hora más tarde, Tony y Stear aparecieron vestidos con camisa blanca y pajaritas negras, con Paty.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Candy sofocando la risa.

—Sí, ahora te burlas, pero luego alucinarás —dijo Tony, que sirvió agua en unos vasos más rápido de lo que habría podido imaginar. Stear puso catorce platos en fi la, hizo un dibujo en ellos con salsa de frambuesa y pre paró las ensaladas como si estuvieran en el Ritz.

—Me has dejado de piedra.

—A mí también —dijo Paty desde el taburete en el que estaba sentada al fondo de la mesa, mientras cor taba cebolletas en tiras, Stear le sonreía y Tony sacaba los vasos de agua.

—Ya están todos en el salón, se comportan con mu cha educación. Annie parecía un poco aburrida, hasta que me ha visto con la pajarita —comentó Tony cuando volvió.

—Aquello debe de ser un infierno. Prefiero estar aquí con vosotros. A partir de ahora creo que prepararé todas las cenas que dé mi madre —comentó Candy al otro lado del vapor que desprendían las judías.

—En cuanto note la mantequilla no te volverá a de jar hacerlo —dijo Albert ayudando a Tony a preparar los primeros platos.

Diez minutos más tarde, los platos estaban prepa rados para el pollo, éste tenía un aspecto delicioso coci nándose a fuego lento en su oscura salsa, las judías ver des con las almendras metidas en unos rollitos hechos con las tiras de cebolleta y Candy hablaba sola.

—Ensalada, hecha. Carne y judías, preparados. Salsa de maíz de Emilio's, lista. Panecillos, sacados del horno y en cestas. Me olvido de algo, seguro. ¡Mierda! ¡El postre!

—Lo he traído yo —dijo Albert sacando una bolsa que contenía dos cajas de Krispy Kreme.

—¿Donuts? —preguntó Candy desconcertada.

—Pásame una fuente de postre —Candy buscó en un armario y le dio una. Albert dispuso siete glaseados con chocolate haciendo un círculo, con uno en medio, la siguiente capa con cinco rellenos de chocolate, otra con tres glaseados con vainilla y una última con un especta cular donut de chocolate. La pirámide se sujetaba con el glaseado que Paty había ido goteando entre las capas.

A Candy se le hizo la boca agua.

—Lo vi en un artículo de _People. _La gente lo prepa ra muy a menudo —comentó Paty.

Albert cogió una de las cajas, la abrió y sacó una figu rita con unos novios de plástico bajo una arcada. Eran horribles hasta que los puso encima de los donuts, después le parecieron muy divertidos.

—Es la tarta que quiero en mi boda. Aunque a mi madre le dará un infarto —comentó Candy. Albert sonrió y Candy se quitó el delantal—. Eres un genio, Albert. Dame un momento para que me ponga el vestido y estaremos listos para el show.

Se cambió tan rápido como pudo y cuando volvió oyó que Tony le decía a Albert:

—Está todo listo, ya podéis iros —se calló cuando la vio, Stear se quedó parado y Paty la miró desde detrás de éste.

—¡Candy! ¡Estás preciosa! —la alabó Paty.

—Muy sexy —comentó Tony, y Albert le dio un golpecito en la cabeza—. Sólo ha sido un comentario —pro testó éste.

—¿Podéis ocuparos de todo? —preguntó albert pa sándole la tarta a Stear

—Está _chupao _—dijo Tony, y Candy se quedó quieta, desconcertada—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada —contestó, y fue a comprobar en un espe jo que había al lado de la puerta si se había manchado de harina. El calor de la cocina había hecho que se le subieran los colores y le había rizado el pelo, estaba...

—Estás guapísima —dijo Albert y Candy se volvió y vio a Tony y a Stear a su lado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que un mes antes no conocía a ninguno de ellos y sin embargo se habían unido para sacar a su hermana de un apuro.

—Es todo un detalle por vuestra parte. Esto es algo que va más allá de la amistad —les dijo.

—Por ti lo que quieras —dijo Tony dándole un be so en la mejilla y Candy se puso colorada.

—Deja ya de flirtrear con otros hombres, Candice —le pidió Albert cogiéndola de la mano y Stear le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras salían.

—Son una gente excelente —los alabó mientras iban por el camino de grava hacia la puerta principal.

—Sí, y ahora vamos a cenar con tu familia.

—¡Menuda!

Más tarde, cuando recordó el ensayo de la cena, a Candy se le hizo difícil pensar en algún momento en el que aquella celebración no hubiera estado animada.

Cuando Pony los vio entrar se quedó tan sor prendida por el vestido de Candy que sólo consiguió decir: «Llegas tarde» y lanzarle una mirada furiosa mientras ella se preparaba para lo peor.

Pero entonces Albert le dio una palmadita en la espal da y el padrino de Archi exclamó: «¡Guau!» asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo Candy

—Te lo dije, aléjate de él —le advirtió Albert al oído.

También estaba el momento en el que Candy vio que Archi había decidido hacerse un corte de pelo tipo César el día anterior a su boda y parecía más tonto si era posible.

—No hagas jamás una cosa así —le suplicó a Albert.

—No creo que lo haga —contestó éste.

Recordó el momento en el que Stear y Tony estaban sirviendo las ensaladas y Diana sonrió y dijo: «Qué camare ros más guapos» y Stear casi le tira una encima de Archi.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le reprendió y a Annie se le bo rró la sonrisa.

—Muy guapos —corroboró Candy y frunció el en trecejo en dirección a Archi sin que éste se enterara de nada.

O cuando la madre de Archi dijo:

—Este pollo está muy bueno. ¿Quién habéis dicho que lo había preparado? —preguntó, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Archi.

Candy dejó que se quedara mudo un momento antes de decir:

—Emilio's, ¿no?

Archi se aferró al cable que le había echado con tan ta gratitud que casi le dio pena.

A aquello le siguió la intervención de Pony

—Esto lleva mantequilla.

—Sí —confirmó Candy sin dejar de comer y Albert le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Aunque seguramente el peor momento de todos fue hacia el final de la cena, cuando sonó el móvil de Candy. Miró a Annie y se estremeció, pues era la única que le podía estar llamando y después se acordó del trío que había en la cocina.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo alejándose para contestar—. ¿Sí?

—Candy —oyó que decía la voz de Terry—. Llevo todo el día buscándote.

—¿Porqué? Es igual, no me importa. Estoy en el ensayo del banquete de mi hermana. Déjame en paz.

—Se trata de Albert —dijo Terry, y Candy se quedó pa rada—. Todavía me preocupas y debes saber algo de Albert Andrew

—Dilo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche que ligó contigo? Lo hi zo porque apostó a que podía llevarte a la cama en menos de un mes.

—¿Sí? —inquirió pensando: «¡Qué miserable eres!».

—Bueno el plazo acaba el miércoles que viene. Y Albert Andrew no pierde nunca. Hará todo lo que pueda por ganar la apuesta. He pensado que debías saberlo. No quiero que te haga daño.

—¡Caramba! Gracias.

—No pareces enfadada.

—Ya se sabe, son como niños.

—Creía que te escandalizarías —dijo, pareciendo escandalizado él mismo.

—Ya lo sabía. Os oí. Por eso sé que Albert no hizo esa apuesta, sino tú. Fue idea tuya, lo que te convierte en el canalla de esta historia.

—No, estaba enfadado porque habíamos roto.

—Me dejaste tú. ¿Porqué estabas enfadado?

—Me he arrepentido mil veces de esa apuesta, pero Albert no ha querido cancelarla.

—¿Le has preguntado? —preguntó Candy, que no le creía.

—Una y otra vez.

—Terry.

—¿Sí?

—¡Púdrete en el infierno! —le deseó antes de colgar.

Se quedó en el porche y miró hacia el río que había cerca. Todo aquello era una mierda. Creía en Albert, sin reservas, pero aquella apuesta...

«Hablaré con él después de la boda», se dijo. Cuan do se quitara aquel horrible corsé y estuvieran solos, cuando pudieran hablar sin que Annie le estuviera pi diendo ayuda, hablaría con él.

«Mañana por la noche», se recordó y volvió a en trar a tiempo para presenciar el mejor momento de to da la velada, la cara de Pony cuando vio la tarta Krispy Kreme.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

—¡Eh! —dijo Terry cuando Karen contestó el te léfono el domingo por la tarde—. Hace tiempo que no sé de ti. ¿Qué...?

—Se acabó —dijo ésta con voz como de haber es tado llorando—. Están en la fase encaprichamiento. Pueden pasar años hasta que entre en razón. Hemos perdido, Terry

—No, yo no pierdo.

—Albert la quiere. Es sincero con ella. No podemos hacer nada.

—No es verdad —replicó Terry, enfadado por oír mencionar a Albert—. Va detrás de ella solamente para ga nar la maldita apuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Esto... —comenzó a decir intentando pensar en una explicación que no le hiciera quedar como un canalla.

—Dime —le exigió Karen con voz que no admi tía tonterías.

—Aquella noche estaba enfadado, dolido y...

—Terry, tú me importas un comino. Cuéntame lo de la apuesta.

—Me aposté con Albert que no sería capaz de llevarla a la cama en un mes.

—Albert no habría hecho una apuesta así —replicó Karen muy segura.

—¿Porque es muy noble...?

—Te dijo alguna otra cosa.

—Apostó a que la invitaba a cenar.

—¿Se fue con él porque hiciste una apuesta? —preguntó furiosa.

—Yo no tengo la culpa.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia —aseguró Karen con tono lastimero otra vez—. Aunque se lo contaras a ella, lo comprobaría preguntándole a Albert.

—Ya lo sabía —repuso Terry resentido—. La lla mé ayer para contárselo y me dijo que nos había oído.

Karen no dijo nada.

—Creo que se fue a cenar con él para provocarme. Albert comentó que había sido muy insolente, así que ima gino que le hizo pagar.

—¿Lo sabe él? —preguntó Karen con voz ten sa—. ¿Sabe que salió con él para hacerle pagar?

—No creo. No me ha llamado para decirme que cancela la apuesta y ahora que sabe que ella está al co rriente, la apuesta ya no sigue en pie.

Silencio.

—¿Karen?

—¿Sabes dónde está Albert en este momento?

—No, pero esta noche estará en la boda de Annie. ¿Qué diferencia...?

—Sé cómo separarlos —dijo Karen con voz contundente.

—¿Cómo?

—Llévame a la boda. Si todavía no se ha acostado con ella, estará muy frustrado. Los observaré y si algo lo pone tenso, si lo vuelve a rechazar, si algo sale mal... —Karen hizo una pausa e inspiró con fuerza—. Te avisaré para que vayas a decirle que Candy le ha estado tomando el pelo todo el tiempo y que todo el mundo piensa que es tonto.

—¿Bastará eso para que rompan?

—Eso será suficiente para que Albert tenga pesadillas durante muchos años —aseguró con voz abatida—. No tiene ninguna lógica, pero ha sido el desencadenante desde que era niño. Si le aprietas ese botón explota. Si lo hace delante de la familia y amigos de Candy...

—¡Guau! —exclamó Terry impresionado por su voz.

—¿A qué hora es la boda?

—A las siete. Annie quería que fuese al atardecer por no sé qué basura de cuentos de hadas.

—Recógeme a las seis —le pidió antes de colgar.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0**

Candy pasó la noche con Annie, que estaba tan frenética que se quedó poniendo lazos en las cajas para la tarta, hasta que Candy se dio por vencida y se fue a dor mir sin siquiera echar de menos a Albert. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Annie estaba muy tranquila, tensa pero no frenética y llena de energía.

—No he dormido mucho —le confesó a Candy.

Cuando fueron al vestuario de la capilla, _Salida, Calentorra _y Pony estaban esperando y Candy esquivó a su madre y sus peinetas («¡Candy estás horrible con el pelo así!»), llevó las cajas de la tarta al salón del ban quete y se fue al baño de la capilla para ponerse el ves tido. No iba a estar peleándose con aquella maldita co sa mientras su madre hacía comentarios y _Calentorra _sonreía satisfecha.

Algo no iba bien, pensó mientras intentaba atarse el corsé. Era algo aparte de la loca de su madre y la idiota y sosa de la dama de honor vestida de verde, algo que iba más allá de la tarta que Paty intentaba deco rar con orquídeas y perlas, algo, estaba segura, que te nía que ver con el novio. «Tengo que hablar con Annie», pensó, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Estás tiste, tu novio es un idiota y creo que deberíamos comernos la tarta e irnos a casa?

—¡A la porra! —exclamó saliendo del baño para ir a buscar a su hermana.

—Llegas tarde —dijo _Calentorra, _arreglándose el elaborado moño cuando Candy entró en la habitación.

—¡Que te den! —replicó y fue donde estaba su hermana—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Nada. Me... alegro de que estés aquí.

—Sí, en todo mi esplendor —dijo estirando los brazos para que viera cómo se le abría el escote del corsé.

—No lo llevas lo suficientemente apretado —co mentó Pony dándole la vuelta—. La verdad, Candy —pro firió mientras desataba el lazo del cuello y empezaba a apretar las cuerdas desde la parte de abajo.

—¡Ay! —exclamó al notar que le comprimía los pulmones—. ¡Madre! —se sujetó en el respaldo de la silla de annie para no perder el equilibrio mientras Pony tiraba de las cintas—. Tengo que poder... ha blar... durante... la ceremonia.

Pony dio un último y atroz tirón, ató las cintas con un nudo que habría dejado con la boca abierta a un boy scout y se apartó para contemplar su obra.

—Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer —reconoció y Candy pensó: «Eso resume a la perfección nuestra rela ción» y se alejó de ella, con la mano en el costado inten tando respirar y ver a Annie a la vez.

—¿Annie? —preguntó al ver que ésta no decía na da. Se inclinó para mirarla a la cara y sintió que se le comprimían aún más los pulmones.

Annie se estaba mirando en el espejo, con los ojos como platos y apretando los dientes, y se olvidó de que no podía respirar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó con voz apagada sin apartar la vista del espejo.

—Estás muy guapa —a ella, hasta el corsé le queda ba bien—. Como un cisne —añadió esperando conse guir un parpadeo.

—Son los nervios anteriores a la boda —comentó _Salida _mientras se arreglaba la corona de hiedra y orquí deas blancas en su liso y rubio pelo. Tenía un aspecto deprimente.

—Ve a ponerte la tuya —le indicó _Calentorra _dán dole un codazo, con su corona de aciano y orquídeas perfectamente centrada y colocada sobre el moño.

—¡Candy, tu corona! —exclamó Pony.

Cogió su corona de lavanda y orquídeas y se la co locó en la cabeza. Al menos olía bien. Puso un par de horquillas para sujetarla sin dejar de mirar a Annie en el espejo.

—Iros —pidió ésta al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

—Vale.

—No, tú no. Todos menos tú.

—¿Qué? —preguntó _Salida _con las manos en el aire intentando arreglar la corona de Annie.

—¡Annie! —protestó su madre.

—Es el momento de las hermanas. Ahora mismo vamos.

—¡Eh, que soy una dama de honor! —exclamó _Calentorra, _pero se calló al ver la expresión de Annie.

—¡Fuera! —le ordenó indicando con el dedo hacia la puerta.

—Yo no me voy. Es la boda de mi hija —soltó Pony.

—Pues ve a ver si todo está bien. ¿No tenían que estar los bancos decorados con flores?

—De verdad, Candy. Pues claro.

—Será mejor que lo compruebes —le sugirió y Pony se fue hacia la capilla.

_Salida _cogió su ramo de orquídeas y le dio un beso a Annie en la mejilla.

—Estás preciosa. Parece que tengas la talla treinta.

Le dio el ramo de _Calentorra, _la empujó hasta la puerta y ésta ya no se puso tan gallita.

Después, Candy y Annie se quedaron solas.

Candy se apoyó en la encimera e intentó meterse los dedos por debajo del corsé para conseguir algo de aire y hablar con ella.

—Mira, ya está. O me dices lo que te pasa o cance lo la boda.

—Quiero un donut de Krispy Kreme —pidió a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Yo te lo traeré. Iré y...

—No puedo comerlos. Cada uno tiene doce gra mos de grasa.

—Sí, pero como es el día de tu boda...

—No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa. Mira, si no quieres seguir adelante con lo de la boda cogeré las llaves del coche de Albert, nos iremos a casa, beberemos champán y nos comeremos muchos Krispy Kreme.

—¿Que si quiero irme? No, no.

—Vale, pero si cambias de idea, lo de los donuts y el champán no iba en broma.

—No cambiaré de idea. Esta es mi boda de cuento de hadas.

—Entonces es hora de ir —sugirió esperando que algo de acción estimulara el cerebro de su hermana.

Annie se puso de pie y Candy estiró los brazos para enseñarle el corsé.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Que ha sido una idea estúpida —dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué te habré metido en un corsé?

—Para que tenga cintura.

—Ya la tienes. No es fina, pero no le pasa nada —aseguró antes de quedarse parada mirándola a los ojos, impre sionantemente guapa, fría como el hielo.

—Tienes que decirme qué te pasa.

—Nada. Todo va de maravilla.

_Calentorra _llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estáis listas? —preguntó con voz más vacilante de lo que Candy le había oído nunca—. Porque se supone que deberíamos ponernos en fila.

—Ahora mismo salimos —dijo Candy al ver que Annie no le hacía caso.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo _Calentorra _abriendo más la puerta.

Annie cogió su ramo.

—La corona —le indicó Candy. Annie cogió su coro na de orquídeas blancas y rosas y se la puso en la cabeza, con el velo torcido—. Ya te lo...

Pero Annie había empezado a cruzar la habitación.

—Yo lo arreglaré —se ofreció _Calentorra _lanzándo le a Candy su típica mirada de «Eres una inútil».

—No creo que puedas —dijo Candy cogiendo su ra mo y siguiendo a su hermana.

Continuara…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya casi vamos por el final esta bienisimo espero queles guste

Vere….


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

La luz de la puesta de sol inundaba el vestíbulo, pero Annie tenía la cara pálida y fría bajo su arreglada corona y velo. George estaba a su lado, incómodo en su frac y le lanzaba miradas angustiadas. Le lanzó una mi rada inquisitiva a Candy, pero ésta se encogió de hom bros. Lo sentía por él, pero no se encontraba en los pri meros puestos de la lista de personas que necesitaban ayuda.

_Salida _estaba delante de ellos al lado de la puerta. Entonces empezó el cortejo, le dio un último tirón a su polisón, sollozó, esbozó una tensa sonrisa, dio un paso hacia delante y entró en la capilla.

_Calentorra _avanzó, se quedó parada hasta que le to có el turno, le lanzó un beso con la mano a Annie, dio un paso, sonrió como una animadora y entró en la capilla.

—Soy tu hermana y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si quieres irte, te sacaré —dijo Candy.

—¡Candy! —exclamó su padre estupefacto y Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Vale —Candy ajustó el paso a la música, se planti ficó una sonrisa en la cara, dio un paso y entró en la ca pilla.

Algo le atrapó el polisón y se quedó parada. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Annie sujetaba los volantes de gasa de color lavanda.

—¡Annie! —exclamó su padre perplejo.

—Papá, ve a sonreír a la arcada para que sepan que todo va bien —le pidió Candy volviendo hacia atrás. Quitó la mano de su hermana de los volantes y la arrastró hasta las escaleras de la iglesia en la luz que languidecía—. ¡Habla!

—Archi se ha acostado con mi dama de honor —con fesó Annie con el ramo temblándole en las manos.

—¿Susie? —preguntó nada sorprendida, pero as queada al mismo tiempo—. Sabía que...

—Peor.

—¿Cómo puede ser...? —y entonces cayó en la cuenta—. ¿Sandra?

Annie asintió.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Candy intentando pensar en algo que decir mientras aumentaba su cólera—. Cariño... Dime que fue antes de declararse y no...

—Anoche —susurró Annie y Candy inspiró con fuer za a pesar del corsé.

—¡Hijo de puta!

—Gracias —dijo Annie sollozando.

—Esa puta. Te juro que le voy a arrancar todo el pelo de su maldita cabeza —dijo Candy agarrando con fuerza a Annie—. Voy a clavar su maldito moño en la puerta de la iglesia, zorra. Y papá se encargará de Archi. Hace meses que le tiene ganas.

Annie sollozó.

—Cuidaremos de ti. No estás sola. Elisa y Paty... —se calló al darse cuenta de que presumir de amigas no era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento e intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría si alguna de ellas la traicio naba, si Elisa se acostaba con Albert..., no, eso era inimaginable, no podía ser, nunca...

—Anoche os observé a Albert y a ti —dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y me parecisteis perfectos el uno para el otro, no tenéis que ser otra persona, ni estar delgados ni nada. Te quiere como eres y yo quería hablar con Albert. Quería estar así con él, así que cuando te acostaste, fui a su apartamento y los encontré en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera estaban en la cama.

—Y Sandra te ha estado mandando besos, la asquero sa zorra —dijo Candy abrazando a su hermana con fuerza.

—No saben que los vi. Ellos no me vieron a mí.

—Te comportaste con mucha madurez —dijo Candy apretando los dientes—. Yo habría llenado las paredes de sangre. Vale, voy a cancelar la boda.

—No —le pidió con el corsé con pedrería subién dole y bajándole debido a su agitada respiración—. No lo hagas.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos.

—Me admira la forma en que lo estás llevando, pe ro creo que casarse con ese hijo de puta es llevar la ma durez demasiado lejos.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Está todo organizado. Hay regalos, Paty ha puesto perlas en la tarta...

—Ya me comeré yo la tarta, devolveré los regalos e incluso lisiaré al novio por ti.

—No. No era... Fueron los nervios de antes de la boda. Todo saldrá bien.

—Annie —dijo Candy inspirando todo lo profunda mente que pudo e intentando sonar calmada—. Cuan do se tienen esos nervios a uno le entra el pánico en la despedida de soltero, no se acuesta con tu mejor amiga.

—No todo el mundo encuentra un Albert. Archi es un buen tipo. Simplemente le entró miedo. Voy a casarme —aseguró meneando la cabeza y después tragó saliva—. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, ya me he desahogado.

—Vale. Pero si cambias de opinión en cualquier momento, en medio de la ceremonia o del viaje de no vios o cuando esté naciendo tu tercer hijo, allí estaré pa ra ayudarte. Llámame y te sacaré de donde sea. No estás sola —intentó volver a inspirar, pero el corsé se re sistió—. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Porque...

—Sólo tenía que contárselo a alguien. Estoy bien.

—Estupendo, yo no —esperó un momento antes de volver adentro, pero su hermana ya se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo sin dejarle otra opción que seguirla.

Candy sonrió a su padre, que parecía enloquecido, ocupó su sitio en la puerta y empezó a recorrer el pasi llo, sin casi fijarse en que Terry y Karen estaban en un banco y parecían nerviosos, que Paty y Elisa esta ban en el tercer banco lanzándole una mirada tipo «¿Qué demonios está pasando?», que Albert estaba en la segunda fila mirándole fascinado el escote y que el ca brón de Archi estaba cerca del altar con cara de estar enfadado. «Muérete, cerdo traidor soplapollas», aque llo le pareció poco y empezó a pensar en otros insultos sin darse cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el entrecejo, hasta que Albert la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Archi se echó un paso atrás.

Suavizó la expresión de su cara. Vale, todavía que daba el momento de «hable ahora o calle para siempre», la cláusula de escape. Podría decir algo. Aunque si lo ha cía arruinaría la boda de Annie y tenía la sensación de que la boda era más importante para su hermana que el propio matrimonio. E incluso aunque no lo fuera, era la elección que había hecho su hermana. No iba a ser como su madre y gobernar su vida.

Ocupó su sitio al lado de _Calentorra _en el fondo de la iglesia y pensó en darle en la cara con el ramo. Quizá podría excusarse diciendo que se había resbalado, dos veces.

_Calentorra _suspiró y meneó la cabeza, señalando ha cia la corona.

«Puta», pensó, y se la puso bien.

Sonó la marcha nupcial y se volvió para ver a su hermana recorrer el pasillo. Era como una imagen hollywoodiense con el sol brillando a su espalda, como una bendición.

Parecía ida y a Candy se le rompió el corazón.

Se volvió hacia Albert, éste la observaba frunciendo el ceño y movió los labios como para decir: «¿Qué pasa?». Candy meneó la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas. Ni siquie ra él podía arreglar aquello.

Annie llegó al fondo de la iglesia, comenzó la cere monia y al poco rato la gente empezó a revolverse en los asientos. «Saben que pasa algo», pensó Candy. No notan esa sensación de felicidad que suele haber en las bodas. Incluso el polisón de Annie presagiaba la tragedia.

Cuando el sacerdote dijo: «Si alguien tiene algún motivo para que esta boda no se celebre, que hable aho ra o calle para siempre», Candy se acercó a su hermana.

Annie se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Hazlo—dijo Candy.

Al cabo de un momento el sacerdote asintió y co menzó los votos.

—Sí —dijo Annie apretando el brazo de Candy, y és ta suspiró aliviada.

—Todavía no —le indicó el cura.

—No —le aclaró Candy—. No es eso a lo que se re fiere. Hazlo —le pidió a su hermana.

—Me opongo —dijo, pero con voz tan baja que el sacerdote tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para oírla.

—Se opone —dijo Candy en voz alta.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Archi

A ti, traidor hijo de puta —le insultó Candy. En los primeros bancos se oyó un grito ahogado. «No levantes la voz —se dijo—. No levantes la voz». Después miró a Archi y pensó: «A la porra lo de alzar la voz».

—Me opongo —dijo Annie con voz a temperatura ambiente. Se volvió para mirar hacia los bancos—. Me opongo a un novio que se acostó ayer con mi dama de honor. Me opongo a un novio que es... —empezó a decir, pero se le quebró la voz.

—Un cerdo mentiroso soplapollas —Candy acabó la frase mirando a Archi, alzando la voz, por supuesto.

—Sí—dijo Annie bajando las escaleras sujetando el ramo con manos temblorosas.

—Hasta llevas un pelo de idiota —le acusó Candy a Archi siguiendo a su hermana. Este la cogió por el brazo.

—Espera un momento —dijo, y Candy se volvió para atizarle, pero Albert se interpuso y lo apartó de un empu jón. Detrás de ellos _Salida _le preguntó a _Calentorra:_

«¿Te has acostado con él?» y alguien le dio un golpecito a Archi en el hombro en el momento en que _Salida _arremetía contra _Calentorra, _Archi recibía un puñetazo de George y _Salida _le tiraba con fuerza del moño a _Ca lentorra _y ésta caía de culo en el primer banco.

Albert cogió a Archi por los hombros antes de que ca yera al suelo y los dos se volvieron para ver a Pony, que se acercaba a ellos con un exquisito vestido gris.

—Eres horrible —le acusó y le dio en las costillas con el tacón de aguja de sus Manolo Blahniks.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Candy.

—¡Treinta y siete malditos años! —dijo Pony dándole una patada con cada palabra hasta que Candy la apartó. Fue tambaleándose hacia un lado y acabó frente a George, que intentaba librarse de Albert para poder darle otro puñetazo a Archi—. Y tú también —dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el bolso.

—¿Y qué he hecho yo? —preguntó George protegiéndose con las manos mientras Pony se iba por el pasillo con la cabeza muy alta.

—¡Cabrón! —dijo _Salida _a Archi y empezó a darle golpes en la cara con el ramo mientras _Calentorra _inten taba levantarse del banco.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Annie —le dijo Candy a Albert—. Patéale la cabeza.

—Ve —dijo Albert y lo último que vio Candy fue que dejaba caer a Archi en la alfombra para evitar que Geor ge le pegara otra vez y _Salida _le zurraba con sus orquí deas.

Albert encontró a Candy en el banquete, ya que Annie había insistido en ir a recibir a quien apareciera por allí. Estaban sentadas en el desierto salón de baile con Elisa y Paty, y una demasiado alegre _Salida, _mientras Stear llevaba champán de un lado a otro y Pony intentaba consolar a Annie diciéndole que todos los hombres son unos asquerosos mentirosos.

—¡Madre! —dijo Candy, y Albert la cogió de la mano y la sacó al vestíbulo—. Mi madre está loca.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? —preguntó Albert intentan do no mirarle el escote a punto de reventar—. Eso debe de doler.

—Sí, llevo todo el día como si estuviera en una se sión de sado. Mira a _Salida, _ahí está riéndose. Y pensar que llegué a tener pena de esa zorra. ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

—Sí —dijo éste ligeramente aturdido al ver cómo se elevaba y bajaba el escote—. ¿Cuándo podrás quitarte eso?

—Ahora mismo, pero los nudos están tan apretados que no puedo soltarlos —dijo pasándose la mano por la parte superior del corsé y Albert pensó: «Déjame hacerlo a mí»—. Me está matando.

—Espera —dijo Albert sacando su navajita.

La pasó por debajo del lazo y lo cortó. Candy respiró profundamente mientras el resto del corsé empezaba a desatarse por la presión.

—¡Qué maravilla!

—Así está muy bien —dijo Albert observando cómo subía y bajaba el aflojado corsé. Le pasó el dedo por los pechos y sintió que se desataba la necesidad de poseerla que llevaba semanas madurando.

Si no la poseía pronto iba a volverse loco.

—¡Qué haces! —protestó apartándole la mano.

—No puedo remediarlo, los estás exhibiendo —di jo acercándole los labios.

Su boca se deshizo al contacto con la familiaridad de su calidez, se le aceleró la respiración y su mano se ahuecó en sus tersos senos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó al sentir sus besos en la suave curva de su nuca y Albert notó cómo suspiraba al contacto de su mano—. Me encanta, pero tengo que...

—Ya. No debería de... —comenzó a decir basándola otra vez, deseándola tanto que no podía dejarla ir.

—Sí, sí que deberías, pero Annie...

—Es verdad —se excusó al acordarse de por qué había vuelto—. Uno de los porteros ha metido a Archi en el coche. ¿Quiere verlo Annie antes de que se vaya? Le gustaría disculparse.

—¡No! —exclamó apartándose de él—. ¿Qué le va a decir?

—Soy el cliché más manido de las historias de bo das desastrosas —sugirió Albert, que ya echaba de menos su proximidad—. Por si te sirve de consuelo, los porteros también están enfadados con él.

—Lo odio —dijo Candy mirando hacia el salón de baile.

—¿Qué tal está Annie? —preguntó mirando a su hermana y sintiéndose culpable por tener deseos carna les mientas Annie estaba sufriendo.

—Creo que se siente aliviada. No está contenta y seguro que llora, pero creo que se había dado cuenta de que lo que quería era la boda y no a Archi.

—Muy sensato. ¿Quién iba a querer a Archi?

—Esta noche me quedaré con ella —dijo antes de besarlo.

—Ya imaginaba—dijo Albert, a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo con tra él—. Te quiero, Candice.

—Mañana por la noche estaré libre. Ve a deshacer te de ese imbécil y ven a tomar una copa de champán.

—Ahora vuelvo —prometió besándola otra vez, sorprendido de que fuera tan fácil, que todo entre ellos fuera así de sencillo. «No puede ser verdad», pensó, pe ro sonrió de todas formas mientras iba a decirle a los porteros que podían despachar a Archi.

A la vuelta se tropezó con Terry.

—Creo que la fiesta se ha acabado, ya te puedes ir a casa—dijo Albert intentando no gruñir.

—No puedo, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—La apuesta que hicimos, la de que podías llevarte a Candy a la cama antes de un mes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué apuesta? No la hicimos. Fuiste tú, que estabas borracho y te comportaste como un idiota.

—Candy lo sabe —le informó, y Albert sintió un escalo frío—. Nos oyó, por eso se fue contigo, para desquitarse de los dos y conseguir un acompañante para este fiasco. Todos lo saben, Elisa, Paty, su hermana, se lo ha con tado a todo el mundo. Se han estado riendo de nosotros.

De repente, aquel vestíbulo le pareció demasiado estrecho, le faltó el aire y hacía mucho frío para ser junio.

—Tenía que decírtelo porque si ella está al corrien te, la apuesta no vale. Ha estado jugando contigo todo el tiempo.

—No —dijo Albert con un nudo en la garganta—. No haría algo así —aseguró sintiendo una vergüenza y un odio a sí mismo que le eran muy familiares. «Qué tonto has sido», pensó, a pesar de que el sentido común le de cía que Terry sólo quería meter cizaña y que Candy jamás haría una cosa así.

—Reconócelo. Nos ha estado tomando el pelo. Bue no, a ti más que a mí, porque yo no intentaba acostarme con ella, aunque también me siento como un tonto.

—Al menos empiezas a conocerte —replicó mirán dolo con asco. «Candy lo sabía y piensa que soy tonto».

—No lo pagues conmigo. No soy yo el que ha he cho que quedes como un idiota todo un mes.

Albert se estremeció, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cele bración. No era vedad, Candy no era así, no lo haría, aun que en ese momento, muchas cosas que le habían pareci do inexplicables empezaban a cobrar sentido.

Cruzó el casi desierto salón hasta llegar al lado de Candy, que intentaba proteger a Annie de Pony.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—No es el mejor...

—Ahora —exigió, y los ojos de Candy se agrandaron al tiempo que asentía.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —le comunicó a su herma na y dejó que Albert la llevara al vestíbulo sin dejar de mirar angustiada a su hermana.

—¿Se trata de Archi? —le preguntó desde un lu gar del vestíbulo en el que podía seguir vigilando a Annie.

—¿Por qué aceptaste cenar conmigo la primera noche?

—¿Qué? —preguntó tan sorprendida que dejó de mirar a su hermana.

—Dime la verdad.

—Fui... —apartó la mirada y meneó la cabeza—. Fui porque te apostate con Terry que podías llevarme a la cama en menos de un mes y necesitaba un acompa ñante para esta boda. Después salimos juntos y me pareciste tan vanidoso que pensé que no te aguantaría tres semanas, te di las gracias por la cena y me fui a ca sa. No entiendo por qué tenemos que hablar ahora de todo esto.

—¿Por qué demonios seguiste saliendo conmigo si pensabas que era capaz de hacer algo así? —preguntó Albert, cuyo mes de frustración empezaba a transformarse en cólera—. ¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿Te parecía gracioso?

—No, te estuve rechazando todo el tiempo —repli có enfadada—. Mira, ¿no podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

—Así que me rechazabas para tomarme el pelo y Elisa, Paty y tú os juntabais para reíros de ello.

—No, pensábamos que eras un baboso. No fue na da divertido.

—Ya, por eso Elisa no dejaba de pegarme.

—Sí, pero me da igual —Candy dijo estas últimas pa labras entre dientes—. No importa.

—Sí que te importa —replicó muy serio—. Estás como una cabra. Por eso has estado jugando conmigo, volviéndome loco, haciéndome quedar como un...

—He sido absolutamente sincera contigo —asegu ró señalándole con el dedo.

—Jamás me preguntaste por la apuesta.

—Sí que lo hice —dijo cruzando los brazos—. Y siempre escurrías el bulto.

—No me lo preguntaste nunca —le espetó Albert cruzando también los brazos—. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque te hubiera contestado que nunca hice esa apuesta.

—Estaba presente.

—Entonces no escuchaste bien, no la acepté.

—Dijiste que estaba _chupao._

—No he dicho esa frase en toda mi vida. Me pare ce de lo más estúpida —inspiró con fuerza y pensó: «¡A la mierda!»—. ¿Crees que soy tonto? —preguntó con to no severo y a Candy se le heló la sangre—. ¿Cómo de tonto cree todo el mundo que soy?

—Nadie piensa que lo seas. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todos creen que hice esa apuesta con el asquero so de Terry —dijo Albert meneando la cabeza mientras consideraba la magnitud de la traición de Candy—. Y todo porque tú les dijiste que yo había hecho esa apuesta. Y se dedicaron a ver cómo jugabas conmigo y yo, como un tonto, me lo tragué.

—Tú te lo buscaste —le espetó, pero con voz inse gura—. No pensé que fueras tonto, sino... horrible. Pe ro luego me di cuenta de que no lo eras y... ¿A qué vie ne todo esto? Sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti. Te quiero. La apuesta no importa.

—¿Que no? ¿Eres tonta?

—¡Eh! —protestó, y su cara empezó a ensombre cerse—. Mira, sé que todo esto te está alterando, pero cálmate. Te quiero, sabes que lo hago, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hacer de canguro.

—¿De canguro? —exclamó apretando los dientes para no gritar, porque le había traicionado, pero toda vía la deseaba, desesperadamente. «Líbrate de todo es to», pensó—. Bueno, pues no vas a tener que hacerlo nunca más.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y después asintió con el rostro crispado por la cólera—. Ya entiendo. Por supuesto. Huyes, cabrón. Ya has conseguido lo que buscabas, te he di cho que te quiero y el juego ha terminado y te vas. Sabía que lo harías, lo sabía.

—No tiene que ver conmigo —se defendió sin mi rarla a los ojos.

—¡Por favor! Pues claro que tiene que ver. Todas tus relaciones acaban así. Te agarras a cualquier excusa para...

—¡Eh! —los llamó Tony y los dos se volvieron ha cia él. Estaba más enfadado de lo que Albert lo había visto nunca—. No sé qué cojones estáis haciendo, pero sea lo que sea no es tan importante como lo que está pasando ella. Tenéis el resto de vuestras vidas para pelearos, pero Annie os necesita ahora.

—Dile a Candy que no hice esa maldita apuesta con Terry

—No la hizo —corroboró mirando a Candy exaspe rado.

—Lo oí. Terry dijo que tenía que llevarse a la cama a la chica de traje gris de cuadros en un mes y el contes tó: «Está... chupao» —repitió mirando primero a Tony y luego a Albert.

—Fui yo el que lo dijo. Me equivoqué. Me da igual. Ya os pelearéis luego. Ahora vuelve a llevar tu culo allí y ayuda a tu hermana. Tu madre le ha quitado el champán porque dice que tiene demasiadas calorías y la maldita dama de honor de verde no deja de reírse.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Candy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—, pero no discutiremos luego porque Albert la decidido que ha llegado el momento de dejarlo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Tony mirándolos a los dos con desdén—. Sois como críos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Candy

—Te lo diré en pocas palabras. Eres una bruja que odia a los hombres y él un cobarde que teme a las muje res. ¡Dejadlo ya!

—¡Que os den a los dos! —exclamó Candy y se fue con su hermana.

—Todos son iguales —le estaba diciendo Pony a Annie cuando llegó Candy hecha una furia—. No se puede confiar en ninguno —continuó haciendo un gesto con la copa de champán que llevaba en la mano—. Te dicen que te quieren y luego...

—¡Trae! —exclamó quitándole la copa y dándosela a Annie—. Nos vamos a beber doce botellas esta noche así que ya puedes ir empezando.

—¿Sabes cuántas calorías...? —empezó a decir Pony

—Mira, te vas a ir a casa y vas a tirar a la basura to das las malditas revistas de moda que tengas. Vas a cortar por lo sano, es lo único que puede salvarte.

—El que tú no puedas perder peso no significa que Annie tenga que estar gorda.

—No lo estoy, madre —repuso Candy—. Pero ya que hablamos del tema, no veo que el haberte privado de comida durante cincuenta y cinco años te haya hecho muy feliz a ti. ¡Por Dios!, vete a casa y come algo. ¿Dónde es tan las malditas cajas para la tarta? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Ya las traigo yo —se ofreció Stear

—Creo que lo que has dicho es muy sensato —le dijo _Salida._

—Y en cuanto a ti, vete a otra parte a regodearte. Vete con Archi, os merecéis el uno al otro. Él es un ca brón egoísta y a ti te gusta que te metan.

—Eso no es justo —replicó con su habitual llori queo.

—¡Que te pires ya! —dijo Elisa—. No has parado de reírte desde que dejaste de pegarle a _Calentorra. _Si no vas a ayudar ten la decencia de largarte.

—Bueno, al menos no soy una _Pendona _—dijo antes de irse haciendo aspavientos.

—¿Qué me ha llamado? —preguntó Elisa a Paty

Candy se sentó junto a Annie, en la silla que había de jado libre _Salida._

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo apretándole la mano—. Vamos a coger esas cajas para la tarta y una caja de botellas de champán y nos vamos a ir a mi casa.

—Vale —aceptó con voz temblorosa.

—Y nos comeremos la tarta y nos emborracharemos.

—¡Candy! ¡Te costará semanas librarte de esas calo rías —intervino Pony

Candy miró a su madre un momento y pensó «Esto es con lo que se enfrenta Annie todos los días».

—Y después, como tienes una semana de vacacio nes por lo del viaje de novios, me pediré unos días libres e iremos a buscar una casa.

—¿Una casa? —preguntó dejando de llorar.

—Sí, voy a comprar un moderno bungalow con dos habitaciones y te vas a venir a vivir conmigo.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Annie incorporándose un poco.

—Sí, llevas mucho tiempo viviendo con la policía de las calorías.

—Eso es ridículo, no va a ir —protesto Pony

—Pero tendremos unas normas —advirtió, y su hermana tragó saliva y asintió—. Siempre habrá mantequilla en el frigorífico. No tendremos bandas sonoras de películas de Julia Roberts y, de ahora en adelante —dijo mirando a la puerta, en la que Albert le ponía mala cara a Tony—, sólo ligaremos con tíos feos.

—Y saldré todos los jueves —añadió Annie asin tiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy perpleja.

—Para que podáis tener vuestras cenas de los de seos —dijo, y Candy se dio cuenta de que lo peor que le había pasado no era haber perdido a Archi, sino a sus mejores amigas. Pensó en lo que pasaría si Paty y Elisa la traicionaran y se quedó sin aliento al imaginar lo horrible que sería.

Tan malo como perder a Albert

—Tú vendrás también —dijo Paty poniéndole el brazo alrededor.

—Pues claro —intervino Elisa cuando Stear volvió con una bandeja llena de cajas para la tarta y la capa que la coronaba. Arrancó la figurita de los novios, la dejó frente a Annie y dijo—: Presta atención pequeña _Estadís ticas, _porque vamos a disfrutar —Annie levantó la vista y Elisa le dio un pisotón al novio y lo hizo polvo—. Ahora sí que ha pasado oficialmente a la historia. Y si existe Dios, seguro que tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—De eso puedes estar segura —dijo Stear—. Se ha llevado unos cuantos golpes.

—Me alegro. Vámonos a casa de Candy a emborra charnos —propuso Elisa

—¿Podré ponerme tus zapatillas de conejitos? —pre guntó Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te las regalo —dijo Candy acordándose de Albert con mucha pena.

Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio allí, observándola. Después, Tony se puso en medio.

—Buen trabajo con la figurita. Supongo que tenías que matar al novio —dijo éste.

—Si lo defiendes eres hombre muerto —replicó Elisa

—No, era un gilipollas incluso antes de cortarse el pelo —aclaró Tony y Annie se echó a reír y después a llorar.

En el vestíbulo, Albert se dio la vuelta y Candy vio a Karen a su lado. Cuando Albert se fue, ella lo siguió.

«Estupendo, no te quedas a ayudar porque la cosa no va contigo, ¿verdad, colega?», pensó Candy antes de sa carlo de sus pensamientos para ocuparse de su hermana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Que soy un cobarde? —le preguntó Albert a Tony cuando Candy se había ido, contento de discutir con al guien con quien podía pegarse.

—No me puedo creer que huyas. Tienes treinta y cinco años, ¿no estás cansado ya de toda esa mierda?

—Tú tienes la misma edad.

—Y jamás en mi vida he mirado a una mujer de la forma en que tú mirabas a Candy

Yo me mosquearía con ella por la historia de «todos los hombres son unos cerdos», pero se lo diría, no huiría de ella. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esta historia no tiene que ver conmigo.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Tony antes de volver al salón.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Donde está el verdadero problema. Donde esta mos todos. ¿Por qué no estás tú?

Cuando se alejó, Albert miró a Candy, que estaba abra zando a Annie. Paty estaba junto a ellas y Stear tenía una capa de la tarta en una mano y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Annie con la otra. Elisa estaba pisoteando algo y cuando Tony se acercó, éste abrió los brazos, Annie lo miró con ojos llorosos y Albert supo que estaba haciendo el payaso otra vez, representando su papel. «Joder —pensó—, debería estar allí». Después, Candy lo miró con expresión ceñuda y tempestuosa, se estreme ció y pensó: «¡Que te den!», antes de dar media vuelta, furioso y abatido, para mirar a Karen, que estaba más encantadora que nunca.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ésta.

—No.

—Sé un sitio donde podemos tomar una copa.

—¿Dónde?

—En mi casa.

—Vamos —aceptó, sabiendo que Candy le estaba mi rando.

Albert pasó la mayor parte del lunes furioso por lo bruja que había sido Candy y el martes su estado de ánimo no había mejorado. Tampoco ayudó que esos dos días Karen le hu biese llamado para hablar de la copa que había rechazado cuando la dejó en su casa. Sus clientes parecían haberse vuelto extremadamente tontos y sus socios seguían mirán dolo como si hubiera estado ahogando cachorros. Lo peor de todo era que echaba mucho de menos a Candy, que la de seaba y que aquello le hacía sentirse fatal. La gota que había colmado el vaso aquella semana era su madre, que lo había llamado al trabajo para saber si volvía a salir con Karen

—No, no voy a volver a salir con ella, así que déjame en paz con esa historia.

—¡Albert! —exclamó su madre con un tono de voz que en cualquier otro momento le habría dejado helado.

—De hecho, como estoy enfadado contigo, tampo co voy a volver a verte a ti.

—Albert—protestó su madre con un tono diferente.

—Olvídalo —dijo antes de colgar.

Tony se acercó y dejó descolgado el teléfono.

—Cuando la llames, te disculpas. Hasta entonces es mejor que no hables con nadie.

—No voy a volver a llamarla. Se ha portado fatal conmigo toda su vida y hemos acabado.

—No la pagues con tu madre, idiota. Candy...

—Ésa también me ha estado jodiendo todo un mes y también he acabado con ella. Que se vayan las dos al carajo.

—Muy maduro —comentó con la misma voz que habría puesto Candy.

Stear meneó la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo y Albert no les hizo caso a ninguno de los dos para preparar el programa de un seminario.

Cuando llegó a casa, tiró la chaqueta del traje encima del sofá, cogió la botella de Glenlivet y se quedó parado al oír que Elvis cantaba _She _en el apartamento de al lado.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —dijo tomándose el vaso de whisky de un trago.

Cuando aporreó la puerta de su vecina abrió una mujer que no conocía, morena y de estatura algo menos que mediana.

—¡Ah! Pensaba que... Shanna...

—Está dentro —dijo con una dulce sonrisa que le recordó a Candy. Tenía la cara redonda y ojos grandes—. ¿Shanna?

Albert fue hacia su vecina, que salía de la cocina con dos copas de color rubí.

—¡Albert! —exclamó sonriendo—. Ésta es Linda. Linda, éste es Albert, mi vecino —su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande cuando hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el equipo de música—. Primera cita, con canciones.

—¡Ah! —dijo Albert dando un paso atrás—. Lo siento.

—¿No te gusta Elvis? —preguntó Linda.

—Sí. Me alegro por ti, Shan. Hasta luego.

—Tómate una copa —le invitó ésta con mirada que decía: «Piérdete».

—No puedo, tengo que... —se excusó indicando con la cabeza hacia su apartamento, sin saber qué iba a hacer aparte de estar furioso.

—¿No está Candy? —preguntó dejando los vasos en la barra en la que desayunaba—. Luego podríamos...

—No —dijo Albert rabioso—. Candy no está.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó al leerle la cara.

—Por extraño que te parezca, nada. ¿Por qué crees que...?

—Me da igual. Consigue que vuelva.

—Hemos acabado.

—No. Esta vez has perdido algo de verdad.

—No tiene que ver conmigo.

—Sí. Esta vez sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. Nada interesante —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Linda—. Encantado de co nocerte —se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Shanna le suje tó por la camisa.

—Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo o te perseguiré hasta tu apartamento y te daré la barrila hasta que desembu ches —quince minutos más tarde dijo—: Bueno, es difí cil saber quién de los dos es más tonto.

—¡Eh! —protestó Albert

—Estabais perdidamente enamorados y de buen rollito. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es?

—Eso espero. No me gustaría pensar que hay una epidemia de toda esta mierda.

—¡Corta el rollo! Quieres que vuelva.

—¿Por qué iba a...?

—¡Que te calles! Quieres que vuelva.

Se sentó en el sofá y el recuerdo de Candy con el que llevaba dos días peleándose volvió a él.

—¡Quiero que vuelva! Lo que demuestra lo idiota que soy —dijo con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¡Por todos los santos! ¡Llámala! Dile que lo sientes.

—Esta vez soy yo el ofendido.

—Ya, y eso te ha dado calor por las noches, ¿verdad? Llámala. Dile que quieres hablar con ella mañana. Lleva una buena botella de vino, dile que la quieres, soluciona este problema inexistente y sed felices el resto de vuestras vidas.

—¿Por qué mañana? Si voy a disculparme por algo que no he hecho, podría ir ahora...

—Porque para entonces habrás perdido la apuesta.

—No la hice.

Linda se apartó un poco de él en el sofá.

—Deja de gritar. Eso no importa. Le diste donde duele.

—¿Qué...?

—No es guapa. No es delgada. Sabe que todo el mundo que os ve juntos piensa en cómo te ha conseguido.

—Eso no es verdad. Es maravillosa.

—Muy bien. Nosotros lo sabemos, pero hay mucha gente que no lo sabe. Incluido, me imagino, el ex novio que la dejó y que después intentó hacer la apuesta contigo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Linda.

—Y después apareces, guapo y perfecto, y la con vences de que la quieres...

—La quiero, maldita sea.

—... pero resulta que te apostaste...

—No hice esa apuesta —protestó Albert levantándose.

—... que podías llevarla a cenar... —continuó Shanna.

Albert volvió a sentarse.

—Pensó que querías llevártela a la cama por una apuesta y al final, cuando las cosas se complicaron, en vez de quedarte a su lado, te fuiste con tu guapa ex novia.

—Eso no está bien —intervino Linda.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Albert apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en las manos—. No puedo creer que me haya dejado engañar de este modo. No puedo creer que haya dejado que el gilipollas de Terry Grandchester me haga una cosa así, soy idiota.

—Sólo que esta vez va a salirte bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es perder apuesta. No pasa nada, pierdes un poco de orgullo y diez pavos.

—Diez mil dólares.

—¡Guau! ¡Esto es como la televisión por cable! —ex clamó Linda.

—¿Te apostaste diez de los grandes que podías llevar te a Candy a la cama? —preguntó Shanna con incredulidad.

—¿Pero es que no me escucha nadie o qué? —dijo Albert mirando al techo.

—No hizo la apuesta —la corrigió Linda.

—Gracias.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo de la apuesta. Y si te acuestas con ella antes de... ¿Cuándo finaliza el plazo?

—Mañana a las nueve, nueve y media —le informó Albert intentando acordarse de cuándo había hecho la mal dita apuesta. Mejor, «no había» hecho la maldita apues ta. Incluso él empezaba a decirlo.

—¿Vale la chica los diez mil dólares?

—Pues claro —aseguró Albert

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Llámala y dile que quieres verla cuando hayas perdido la apuesta —sugirió Shanna implacable, con los brazos cruzados—. No me obligues a llamarla yo.

—Hazlo —insistió Linda—. Es perversamente ro mántico.

—Muchas gracias. Dicho esto, me voy a casa —dijo saliendo de allí sin hacer caso a la llamada de su vecina.

«Shanna se equivoca», se dijo mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky, pero aquel pensamiento no acaba ba de convencerle. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Candy al tiempo que intentaba acordarse que todo aquello había sido una traición, pero no conseguía dejar de oírla diciéndole «Te quiero» y supo que era verdad.

—¡Joder! —exclamó cuando sonó el timbre. La abrió dispuesto a darle a Shanna un bofetón si volvía a de cir algo de Candy

Pero era Karen, increíblemente sexy con un top sin mangas ni espalda de color azul y una falda corta ne gra. Inclinó la cabeza al verlo y su sedoso pelo moreno le cayó hacia atrás.

—Sé que estás enfadado, pero no quiero que estés solo —dijo con suavidad.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Albert mientras Karen se acercaba a él.

—No, no lo estás. Te ha hecho mucho daño —con tinuó y le enseñó una botella de Glenlivet—. Venga, cuéntamelo. Te sentirás mejor.

«Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera —pensó Albert—. Y el mundo está lleno de mujeres como ella. ¿Pa ra qué necesito a Candy?»

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con sonrisa cálida y encantadora.

—No, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Continuara…..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si ya se merezco un castigo pero es que con la semana tan corta y todo esto pues no me dio tiempo pero prometo que ya termino en estos días mi historia lo juro besos a todas y espero les guste ya solo nos faltan 3 capítulos besos


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

—Puedo esperar —aseguró Karen y Albert se acordó de una frase que había dicho Candy: «Nos conoces, te ama mos y después nos dejas». Karen sonrió ofreciéndole el corazón en los ojos y Albert pensó: «¡Mierda!».

—Lo siento, alguien me explicó lo que te había he cho —se excusó meneando la cabeza—. No tenía inten ción de hacerte daño, no deseo hacérselo a nadie, pero tampoco he querido casarme contigo nunca.

—No pasa nada, puedo esperar —repitió Karen tras inspirar profundamente y asentir con la cabeza.

—Hay otra persona —le informó con tanta sua vidad como pudo—. Lo siento pero estoy enamorado de ella.

—No, tú me amas a mí —replicó estremeciéndose.

—Eso no lo he dicho nunca, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero lo haces —insistió apretando la botella con fuerza—. No te das cuenta, pero lo haces. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro —Albert cerró los ojos para no ver lo desesperada que estaba—. Es Candy. Lo sé. Es maja, pero no es como yo.

—Lo sé, ése es el problema. Lo siento Karen —repi tió al ver que se le crispaba la cara.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices y se apoyó contra ella un momento, intentando no pensar en el daño que le había hecho a ella y sin querer pensar en nadie más.

Excepto en Candy

«Arréglalo», se dijo antes de sentarse para intentar averiguar la forma de hacerlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0oo0**

Más o menos al mismo tiempo que Shanna le esta ba leyendo la cartilla a Albert, Candy escuchó:

—Está buenísimo —dijo Elisa tras comerse el últi mo champiñón empapado en marsala, sentada a la mesa en casa de Candy—. Dime otra vez por qué lo hacemos.

—Porque siempre comíamos pollo al marsala los jueves —le repitió Candy mientras pinchaba un trozo sin mucho entusiasmo y Elvis merodeaba por allí esperan do las sobras—. Estoy intentando enturbiar la asocia ción de ideas.

—Me parece muy práctico, pero estás triste, así que no lo conseguirás, cariño.

—¿Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor? —pidió Annie cogiendo otro trozo de pan de Emilio's.

—¿Sabes algo de él? —preguntó Paty mientras le acercaba el plato de la mantequilla a Annie

—Claro que no —dijo Candy reactivando su cólera pa ra no pensar en cuánto había deseado recibir una llamada aquellos dos días—. Está enfadado conmigo, ¿os lo podéis creer? Enfadado. ¿Acaso fui yo la que hizo la apuesta? No, así que...

—Por favor, otra vez no —le pidió Elisa—. Llevas dos días quejándote. Reconócelo, tiene razón.

Candy soltó el tenedor y Annie dejó de extender mantequilla.

—No la tiene —replicó Candy. —Todo este lío se debe a que no la tiene, ¿y ahora te pones en mi contra? No basta con que Paty me engañara con la basura de los cuentos de hadas, sino que ahora tú...

—No es basura —protestó Paty—. Viviste un cuento de hadas. Encontraste un príncipe guapo que te quería. Funcionó.

—No funcionó —aseguró Candy dando un golpe en la mesa—. Tuvo un arranque de furia y se fue. Qué suerte la mía, conseguir un príncipe furioso. Que, por lo tanto, no era príncipe y, por eso, no me creo esa his toria. No creo en cuentos de hadas, ¿vale?

—Eso no importa —dijo Paty, moderada como siempre—. El cuento de hadas cree en ti.

—¡Dile algo! —le pidió Candy a Elisa

—Tiene razón —dijo ésta apoyando el codo en la mesa.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Si no fuera mi casa, me iría —dijo Candy dejándose caer en la silla.

—Míralo desde este punto de vista —dijo Elisa—. No hizo la apuesta. Intentó no salir contigo, pero tuvo que seguir viniendo porque estaba loco por ti y tú seguis te dándole besos para después rechazarlo. Tuvo pacien cia, encantó a tus padres, fue amable con tus amigos, te encontró la bola de nieve, te enseñó a cocinar, te consi guió un gato, ¡por Dios! Y después resulta que mientras él se deslomaba por ti, tú le estabas tomando el pelo.

—Eso no es verdad —protestó Candy, aunque su có lera había amainado considerablemente.

—Es muy dulce —aseguró Annie quitándose un poco de mantequilla de los labios con la lengua.

—Elisa tiene razón —intervino Paty—. Ya sabes lo mal que lo pasaron los tres en el colegio. Todos eran muy susceptibles a que la gente pensara que eran tontos. Metiste el dedo en la llaga delante de sus amigos, de Karen y de Terry

—¡Uf! —exclamó Candy débilmente. Intentó evo car la indignación que había sentido por la apuesta, pero tras dos días de desahogo, se había quedado sin fuerzas.

—Sé que necesitabas estar enfadada para superar el dolor. Yo lo hago también, pero si quieres que vuelva, tendrás que sobreponerte. Porque si no hubiera habido apuesta...

—No la había. Le creo —confesó apenada.

—Entonces te lo ha dado todo y tú no le has dado nada a cambio.

—Eso es muy duro —dijo Paty a Elisa

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste por la apuesta? —co mentó Elisa

—Lo hice.

—¿Le dijiste «Has hecho una apuesta con Terry a que te acostabas conmigo en menos de un mes»?

—No —contestó sin mirarla a los ojos—. Le pre gunté si me estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Y qué contestó? —preguntó Paty

—Me habló de cosas que no tenían que ver con la apuesta.

—Pues vaya gracia —dijo Elisa—. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste abiertamente?

—Tenía miedo, ¿vale? Ya sabéis todo eso que dice la gente de que los problemas desaparecen cuando ha blas de ellos. Bueno, pues estoy segura de que nadie de esa gente habla de sus problemas. Es algo que sue na muy bien, pero se corre un gran riesgo. Sabía que había hecho la apuesta, lo oí. Y... —tragó saliva— sabía que sólo tenía un mes y quería pasarlo con él. No todo el mundo se enfrenta a la vida de frente como vosotras.

—Pues deberían hacerlo. La has cagado y ahora ten drás que arrastrarte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Paty mientras Candy lanza ba un gritito ahogado y Annie las observaba fascinada a las tres.

Elisa se levantó, cogió el móvil de Candy y se lo dio.

—Llámalo. Dile que estabas equivocada, que tenía razón y que harás cualquier cosa por congraciarte con él.

—¿Quieres que me arrastre?

—Sí. No voy a quedarme a ver cómo lo pierdes por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo. Llámalo y ofrécele todo lo que quiera si vuelve contigo.

Candy miró a Paty y ésta asintió.

Observó el teléfono, si lo llamaba, al menos oiría su voz. Qué triste.

—Qué pena.

—Sólo si dejas escapar la oportunidad. Por una vez en tu vida, haz algo irracional e insensato. Llámalo.

Candy permanecía sentada, paralizada por el miedo. Después inspiró con fuerza y descolgó el auricular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Albert estaba ensayando el discurso «¿Que te parece si cenamos mañana?», pero al oír el vacilante «Hola» de Candy se olvidó de todo.

—Hola —saludó dejándose caer en el sofá.

—No digas nada —le pidió atropelladamente—. Deja que te cuente esto. Me equivoqué al no decirte que sabía lo de la apuesta. No confiar en ti fue un error. To do lo que dijiste en la boda era verdad. La culpa es mía y quiero que vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que volvamos a es tar juntos. Te quiero y te necesito.

El alivio hizo que Albert se mareara.

—Quiero verte ahora —continuó Candy, y Albert pensó: «¡Sí!». Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó mirando el reloj. Faltaban veintiséis horas para que finalizara la apuesta. «Dile que sí —pensó—, la apuesta ya no le importa», pero después se acordó de lo que había dicho en la boda.

—Decirte que no todas estas semanas me estaba volviendo loca —balbuceó Candy—. Si no estás prepara do, lo entenderé, sólo quiero verte. Llevo sin estar con tigo dos días y te echo mucho de menos. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa ahora mismo? Sólo para hablar. O, ya sabes, si quieres podemos hacer otras cosas. Se me ocurren unas cuantas si te apetece hacer algo más que hablar. A mí lo de «más» me suena bien. O no. Lo que quieras.

«A mí lo de "más" me suena bien», se repitió mentalmente Albert y meneó la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento.

—Te estoy suplicando —dijo Candy y su voz parecía más alegre—. Y no estoy muy bien. ¿Puedo ir ahora mismo?

—No, iré yo, más tarde —propuso tragando sali va—. Mañana, a las nueve y media.

—¿Ahora no? —preguntó Candy con voz quebrada.

—No, mañana a las nueve y media. Llevaré la cena.

—Si quieres puedo preparar algo de comer ahora.

—Lo llevaré yo, mañana —repitió Albert al tiempo que pensaba: «Soy un idiota».

—Vale, como quieras —esperó un momento y des pués añadió—: Tengo hambre, ahora.

—Mañana, a las nueve, en tu casa —dijo Albert apre tando los dientes.

—Muy bien. Como quieras —cuando estaba a pun to de colgar preguntó—: ¿Estás saliendo con Karen?

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó mirando hacia la puer ta con sentimiento de culpa.

—Te fuiste con ella y Terry me dijo que sí lo ha cíais. Si no, no te habría preguntado. No es asunto mío.

—Sí que lo es y Terry es un imbécil. No vuelvas a hablar con él.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó sintien do que su tensión se convertía en cólera.

—Sigue llamándome. Por alguna razón, todo este lío le ha convencido de que deberíamos casarnos.

—Pues se equivoca.

—Lo sé —dijo Candy con voz que ya no era conci liadora.

—Tienes un identifícador de llamadas, no contestes las suyas.

—Mira, no soy tonta del todo.

—No eres tonta en absoluto, a pesar de cómo te has comportado este último mes —dijo y se estremeció. «Idiota, idiota», pensó.

—Tú hiciste la apuesta.

—No la hice.

—La segunda. La de llevarme a cenar. La he caga do, pero no voy a pagar por ello el resto de mi vida. Tú también tienes tu parte de culpa. Sí que hiciste la apuesta de la cena.

«Ya estamos otra vez», pensó. Shanna tenía razón, maldita sea.

—Aunque tampoco creo que vayas a estar a mi lado el resto de tu vida —explicó con voz vacilante otra vez.

—Mañana por la noche —repitió antes de colgar y de que alguno de los dos dijera algo todavía más estúpi do, con la seguridad de que había hecho lo que debía. «¡Joder!, esto parece una película de Doris Day», pensó antes de ir a contarle a Shanna que había hecho lo que le había pedido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Te quiero —dijo Candy con tristeza, a pesar de que Albert había colgado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Elisa—. ¿Qué era toda esa historía de Terry y Karen? Te dije que te arrastraras, no que pelearas.

—No quiere verme hasta mañana —dijo dejando el teléfono y cogiendo a Elvis para consolarse.

—Qué extraño. Si le hubiera prometido sexo a Tony de esa manera, habría llegado antes de que colgase el teléfono.

—No se lo he prometido exactamente.

—¡Por favor! —exclamaron Elisa y Paty a la vez y hasta Annie asintió—. Claro que lo has hecho.

—¿Me dejáis que mantenga algo de dignidad? Me ha rechazado, el muy cabrón.

—No, no lo ha hecho —le explicó Paty dándole una palmadita en la mano—. Ha dicho que no hasta ma ñana. No lo entiendo.

—Cuéntanos qué te ha dicho —le pidió Elisa

—Ha dicho que vendrá mañana a las nueve y media y que traerá cena. Como si quisiera cenar... Odio estas cosas, es ridículo.

—¿Qué tiene de especial mañana a esa hora? Sólo es miércoles —comentó Elisa

—Es nuestro aniversario —dijo Paty—. Stear ha encargado champán y pasará a recogerme por el bar, tal y como hizo hace cuatro semanas, y después se de clarará.

—Muy bonito — Candy

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Elisa—. Mañana hace un mes que Terry hizo la apuesta.

—Pero Albert no la hizo —intervino Candy—. Mira, es toy harta de esta conversación. No...

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que si cedes ante él antes de que se acabe el plazo, habrá ganado. Y le gusta ganar, siempre lo hace. Vive para ganar.

—No sé por dónde vas.

—Está intentando perder la apuesta.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Candy levantándose y dejan do que Elvis bajara al suelo—. ¿Porqué narices iba a...?

—Es una especie de galantería —dijo Paty

—Y también una forma de control —añadió Elisa con tono desdeñoso—. Así es él el que lleva la voz can tante. ¿Qué pasó a las nueve y media?

—Llegamos al restaurante poco antes de las diez, así que a esa hora seguramente estaríamos saliendo del bar.

—Se está concediendo cierto margen. Aunque más del que necesita si trae la cena. Después vendrán los jue gos preliminares. Le va a costar un rato llevarte a la...

—Puede tenerme en el momento en el que abra la puerta.

—Mañana me iré al cine. Vais a necesitar la casa, así que no volveré. Mamá sigue enfadada porque haya venido aquí y está segura de que como hidratos de car bono —dijo antes de meterse un trozo de pan en la bo ca. Candy se echó a reír muy a su pesar y empezó a medi tar la situación.

¿Qué pasaba si Albert perdía la apuesta? Diez dólares, puede permitírselo.

—No, no voy a ser la apuesta que perdió, no quie ro que lo nuestro empiece de esa forma. Ganará la apuesta mañana por la noche y será muy feliz al hacerlo.

—¿Porqué mañana? —preguntó Elisa

—Porque voy a necesitar un camisón muy sexy y mucho más valor del que tengo ahora. Y un plan.

—Cuéntanoslo —le pidió Elisa y Candy empezó a hablar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 o0**

—¿Qué cojones está pasando? —preguntó Terry al día siguiente cuando llamó a Karen—. Creía que la pe lea en la boda pondría fin a la historia.

—Hemos perdido —dijo Karen con voz cansi na—. La quiere tanto que la ha perdonado.

—Acabo de hablar con Candy —dijo Terry revivien do aquella experiencia con todo lujo de detalles—. Me ha dicho que va a asegurarse de que gana la apuesta y que vaya preparando el talonario de cheques. Parecía muy enfadada conmigo.

—Es el fin, Terry. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el encaprichamiento desaparezca por sí solo y recuperen la cordura.

—¿De seis meses a tres años? No voy a esperar a Albert Andrew —dijo Terry pensando en Albert con as co. Había camelado a Candy de tal forma que pensaba que iba a dejarse ganar la apuesta. Seguramente lo ha bía arreglado así para que ella insistiera. ¿Qué pasaría si Candy descubría que la estaba engañando? ¿Y si se ente raba de que sólo era un truco para acostarse con ella?

—No va a hacerlo. Es el fin —repitió Karen

—No si la apuesta es hasta la medianoche. ¿Qué pasará si su familia y amigos se enteran de que hizo esa apuesta?

—Todo ha acabado.

—Para mí no. Voy a ganar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

A las ocho, Albert tenía una botella de vino y una caja de Krispy Kreme lista para llevar a casa de Candy, y hora y media de rabiosa frustración sexual que entretener, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Albert —dijo la voz de Annie—. Tienes que venir, Candy tiene un problema.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, pero lo único que oyó fue el tono de marcado—. Vale —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia allí con gran recelo.

Llamó y Annie le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias a Dios que has venido —dijo haciéndolo pasar. Después se escabulló al otro lado de la puerta y la cerró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y al mirar a su alrededor vio a Candy con una gabardina negra cortita, con la es palda apoyada en la puerta de su habitación y los ojos brillantes—. Muy divertido —dijo intentando sonar enfadado—. ¿Conoces el cuento de la actuaría y el lobo?

—Sí, se la comió el lobo —dijo sonriendo y a Albert se le aceleró el pulso—. Tengo noticias para ti, encanto. No vas a perder esa apuesta.

—Sí que voy a hacerlo —aseguró retrocediendo hacia el sofá mientras Elvis los contemplaba con desdén—. Si nos acostamos ahora, llegará un día en el que estaremos discu tiendo por la factura de la electricidad y me dirás: «Saliste conmigo por una apuesta». No voy a pagar por ello el resto de mi vida cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar hora y media. Ochenta minutos —especificó mirando el reloj que había encima de la repisa de la chimenea.

—El resto de tu vida, ¿eh?

—Sí, Candice. ¿Crees que he pasado un infierno este último mes solamente por el sexo?

—Sí —dijo Candy parpadeando.

—Bueno, tienes parte de razón —aceptó Albert des pués de pensarlo.

—¿Te he dicho que no llevo ropa interior? —pre guntó acercándose al sofá y Albert se puso al otro lado.

—Lo haces para torturarme, ¿verdad?

—No, lo hago para llevarte a la cama. La tortura es un extra.

—Candy

—No, no quiero ser la apuesta que perdiste el res to de mi vida. Además, estoy cansada de oír que no co rro riesgos. Así que voy a arriesgarme contigo —dijo sacando diez dólares del bolsillo—. Me apuesto diez dólares a que antes de las nueve y media estás desnudo y dentro de mí.

Albert tuvo un vértigo repentino y cuando meneó la cabeza para aclarársela, Candy había puesto el billete en la mesa que había al lado del sofá.

—Ahí está, colega. ¿Vas a ser un cobarde o vas a apostar?

Candy le sonreía con ojos cálidos y amorosos, y Albert se echó a reír.

—Sólo faltan ochenta minutos, no un mes. ¿De verdad crees que no puedo esperar?

—Sí —dijo con las manos en las caderas.

Albert sacó un billete de diez de la cartera, fue hasta la mesa y lo plantó encima del otro.

—Acepto. A ver lo que consigues, Candy —la de safió dejando la mesa entre ellos.

Candy se desabrochó la gabardina, dejó el cinturón en el sofá y se la quitó. Debajo llevaba un camisón negro de encaje sin tirantes y, que Albert pudiera ver, nada que lo sujetase.

—Sé que habría estado mejor desnuda —aseguró girando sobre sus talones de forma que se le moviera todo—. Pero todavía no tengo tanta confianza.

—De hecho, durante los próximos ochenta minutos voy a pensar en arrancártelo, así que parece que vamos por el buen camino —confesó mirando la parte de arriba del camisón, donde el encaje se ceñía a la carne—. No parece muy difícil de quitar.

Candy puso un dedo debajo y tiró de él.

—Es elástico, un buen estirón y...

—No hasta dentro de ochenta minutos. Setenta y siete. Pero que te quede claro que en cuanto pasen vas a ser mía.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. ¿Has leído algo que esté bien última mente?

—No —contestó empezando a rodear la mesa—. No puedo leer porque en lo único que consigo pensar es en ti.

—Pues qué aburrimiento —comentó alejándose de ella y yendo hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

—No, siempre me haces cosas extraordinarias —aseguró acercándose a él.

—¿Sabes?, no soy muy bueno en la cama —dijo pasando a la parte frontal del sofá.

Candy cambió de dirección, lo sorprendió y le agarró por la camisa.

—No pasa nada, yo soy fantástica.

Lo empujó encima del sofá y se puso a horcajadas encima de él hundiéndolo ligeramente con su peso. «Tengo que hacer algo», pensó Albert, aunque en ese momento la estaba tocando y sentía su calor a través del encaje.

—Me han dicho que mis labios son fabulosos —su surró inclinándose hacia él y Albert cerró los ojos al tiempo que sus senos se apoyaban suavemente sobre su pecho.

Lo besó con unos labios cálidos y dulces, y él atena zó las manos en su cuerpo y la acercó más.

—¡Cómo te he echado de menos! —exclamó junto a su boca.

—Yo también —dijo Candy dejando de jugar—. No quiero volver a estar sin ti.

—No volverás a estarlo. No voy a dejarte, jamás.

—Gracias —dijo apartándose de él. Tomó aire y Albert la observó cada vez más excitado—. Tengo algo que contarte.

—Hazlo despacio —le pidió poniéndole las manos en el culo y acercándola a él con fuerza. Era verdad, no llevaba ropa interior. Inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, pero en vez de eso le mordió suavemente y Candy se estremeció.

—¿Te acuerdas que te pedí que no me rompieras el corazón? Bueno, pues he cambiado de opinión, puedes hacerlo.

—No voy a... —empezó a decir haciendo cada vez más presión con las manos.

—No me importa, te quiero de todas formas. Te quería cuando creía que habías hecho la apuesta y cuando pensaba que me estabas utilizando, cuando te gritaba en la calle y cuando te fuiste de la boda con Karen, canalla.

—La llevé a su casa y me fui —le explicó preocupa do—. Te juro que...

—No me importa. Eso era lo que quería decirte, no me importa lo que hagas o digas. Voy a quererte siempre —Albert miró, atónito—. Ya sé que es algo que no está socialmente aceptado, pero he pensado que debías saber que esta vez no la vas a joder.

—¿No? —preguntó queriendo creerla.

—No, lo que no significa que no vaya a gritarte si me vuelves a enfadar. Soltaré unos gritos y daré porta zos. Sólo que no estaré al otro lado de la puerta cuando lo haga. Soy tuya para toda la vida.

Albert se quedó sin aliento y apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Candy

—Cuánto te quiero.

—Pues me alegro, porque tengo algo más que con tarte.

Albert asintió, todavía aturdido.

—Me voy a ensanchar: caderas, muslos...

—No hasta las nueve y media —replicó Albert inten tando no imaginarla.

—...cintura—continuó Candy—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nue ve y media? Seguramente a los cuarenta, creo que podré retrasarlo hasta entonces, pero luego...

—¿Qué?

—Que engordaré —repitió, y Albert parpadeó—. Que me pondré gorda. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

—Para que lo sepas —empezó a decir riéndose—, si estás sentada en mis rodillas medio desnuda y me dices que te vas a ensanchar...

—¡No! —exclamó intentando zafarse de él, pero Albert la retuvo y aterrizó, lujuriosa y sexy, a su lado—. Ja más diría algo así. Es una ordinariez —dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

—A mí me ha encantado —aseguró besándola.

—Lo que intento explicarte es que envejeceré hasta convertirme en una de esas mujeres rellenitas. Lo llevo en los genes. Como la harina con levadura. Voy a inflarme.

—Pues me parece estupendo, porque yo seré uno de esos viejos verdes que persigue a las maduras gorditas.

—Hablo en serio —replicó Candy, aunque sonriendo y con sus suaves labios abiertos para él.

—Yo también. ¿Crees que me importa tu peso? Me has llamado canalla, donjuán, demonio y seductor. Ade más, tu mejor amiga me pegó tres veces.

—Tú también me diste en el ojo.

—Y tú me gritaste en público, y aquí estoy. Si crees que ablandándote te vas a librar de mí...

—A los hombres les entran las cosas por la vista.

—Sí —aceptó Albert poniendo el dedo debajo del elás tico del camisón—. Por eso me gusta esta cosa que no lle vas, aunque también me gustaría tener la oportunidad de romperte los pantalones de chándal —Albert dejó de son reír e intentó darle lo que ella le había dado a él—. Tú, Candy. Es lo único que quiero. Sólo quiero pasar el res to de mi vida contigo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó acercándose a él, pero Albert recor dó la apuesta y se levantó sin ninguna gana de dejarla ir.

—Empezará a las nueve y media. Lo que será den tro de setenta minutos —dijo mirando el reloj—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer mientras tanto, Candy? ¿Tienes un Scrabble?

—Diré obscenidades.

—Sí, como «ensancharte» —comentó riéndose.

—Ves, ésa es una de las cosas que no me importa, te quiero igual.

—Me encanta esa última parte. ¿Qué me cuentas?

—Que te diré «sí, tómame como quieras» —dijo levantándose y tirando de él. Albert se apartó un poco en el sofá para hacerle sitio y notó algo en la cadera. Candy le besó en el cuello y Albert sintió un escalofrío, al tiempo que sacaba el cinturón de la gabardina. Candy le dio un golpecito, Albert se quejó y Candy se tumbó sonriendo—. Vas a ganar la apuesta con Terry y perder la mía, figura. Así estaremos iguales.

Albert la miró y pensó: «Tiene razón», antes de mirar el cinturón que tenía en las manos.

—A propósito, ¿me querrás haga lo que haga?

—Sí.

—Fantástico —hizo que su espalda tocara el sofá y le pasó las manos por encima de la cabeza—. Me gusta dominar, Candy

—Ya, eso puedo soportarlo.

Volvió a besarla, y cuando estaba distraída le ató las muñecas con el cinturón.

—¡Eh! —exclamó dejando de besarlo, pero Albert ya había atado el extremo del cinturón en el brazo del so fá—. Esto es un poco pervertido —dijo estirándose para ver cómo apretaba el nudo.

—No tanto. Iba a traer una docena de donuts, des pués dijiste que venía el lobo y ya no los tenemos, pero te perdono porque nuestra relación es así. ¿De qué quie res que hablemos durante estos —miró el reloj— sesen ta y siete minutos?

—¡Albert!

En la encimera de la cocina había una bolsa verde y blanca que le era muy familiar.

—¡Krispy Kreme! Hemos tenido la misma idea. ¿Sabes, Candy? —dijo llevando la bolsa al cuarto de es tar—. Me has torturado durante un mes estando tan guapa, que conseguías que perdiera la cabeza cada vez que te veía. Te deseaba tanto que me estaba volviendo loco. Evidentemente, todavía lo estoy.

—Vale, lo siento —dijo Candy tirando del cinturón.

—Así que ahora te toca a ti —dijo sentándose frente a ella—. Ahora te voy a torturar yo.

—Esto empieza a gustarme. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Albert sacó un Krispy Kreme de la bolsa.

—Voy a comer delante de ti —la amenazó dando un mordisco al donut.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**

Terry bajó a la calle para llamar desde la cabina de la esquina porque todo el mundo tenía ya un identificador de llamadas. Marcó el número de los padres de Candy y cuando dejó de sonar el tono de marcado dijo: «Deberían saber que...», antes de oír el contestador automático. Bueno, no pasaba nada, nunca volvían más tarde de las nueve. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando oyó la señal repitió: «Creo que deberían saber que Albert Andrew está seduciendo a su hija para ganar una apuesta. Están en el apartamento de Candy». Después colgó y pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. Para él, había estado impecable.

Muy contento consigo mismo empezó a buscar en el listín el número de los Andrew.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Candy le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero lo único que hizo el muy canalla fue sonreír, absolutamente desea ble mientras se acababa el segundo donut, lentamente.

—¿Y te extraña que no me acostara contigo? Era porque sabía que eras un sádico —se movió para poner se cómoda y vio que apretaba los dientes. «¡Vaya!», pensó y volvió a moverse.

—Hace rato que no veo a Elvis. Ha debido de salir por la ventana. ¿Qué estadísticas hay de gatos que vivan fuera de los hogares?

—¿Sabes? —comentó Candy intentando una nueva estrategia—. Esto empieza a darme miedo. Hay un extraño en mi apartamento y estoy atada al sofá. Tengo mucho miedo —intentó poner un tono asustado en su voz, pero era difícil porque lo impregnaba la lujuria.

—Qué gracia, a mí me pareces enfadada. ¿Un poco de tele? —propuso cogiendo el mando a distancia.

—Podrían arrestarte por esto —le amenazó.

—Sólo si nos cogen. Normalmente a esta hora siempre veo la CNN. Por supuesto, normalmente no ten go nada mejor que mirar. Tienes un cuerpo fantástico.

—¡Por favor! Ya sé que quieres echar un polvo, pero...

—Hay tíos que se compran revistas para ver tetas como las tuyas. Y aquí estoy yo con un par de ellas ata das a un sofá —dijo dejando el mando a distancia en la mesa—. Creo que la CNN ha perdido todo su atractivo.

—Si algún día salgo de este sofá, no volverás a ver las. Desátame.

—Eso no lo has dicho demasiado rápido. Inténtalo otra vez.

—Albert...

—¿Sabes lo que me cuesta mantener las manos lejos de ti?

—Pues desátame y tócame —propuso más animada.

—Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

«Vale —pensó Candy—. No te estás dando cuenta. Aquí la que manda eres tú, aparte de estar atada. Te desea y puede tenerte. Sólo necesita que le inciten.»

—Yo también te deseaba —dijo relajándose sobre los cojines.

—Muy bien. ¿Por eso te alejabas a todas horas? —preguntó cogiendo otro donut.

—Eso era por la apuesta. ¿Te acuerdas del picnic en el parque? Me entraron ganas de tumbarte, romper te la camisa y devorarte —Albert se quedó con el donut en la mano—. Cerraba los ojos y te imaginaba desnudo contra mi cuerpo y todas las cosas que me harías. Sobre todo en mis pechos. Son muy sensibles, ¿te lo había co mentado? Imaginaba tu boca en mi...

—No juegas limpio —protestó Albert

—¿No? ¡Estoy atada al sofá! ¿Eso te parece justo?

—No, es una de las razones por las que estoy disfrutando.

Espiró frustrada y Albert la miró. Después se levantó, fue a sentarse a su lado y cogió un poco del glaseado del donut con el dedo.

—¿Sabes cuántas fantasías he tenido con tu cuer po? —preguntó pasándole el dedo por un pecho por de bajo del encaje. Candy contuvo el aliento—. Ésta no era una de ellas —dijo mientras le manchaba el otro pe cho—. Pero debería haber sido...

—Pegajoso —dijo Candy, incapaz de completar una frase.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo te lo quito. —Pervertido —dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir su lengua.

—Sí, pero bien que te gusta.

—¡Ja!

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó y Candy sintió su mano en el pecho y el pulgar que iba del pezón hacia el borde del encaje.

—Quiero que me des todo lo que tienes —le pidió viendo cómo se le oscurecían los ojos al tiempo que su mano apretaba con fuerza—. Desátame.

—No.

Candy se arqueó y Albert la empujó hacia abajo. Su respiración se aceleró y se inclinó sobre ella, pero esa vez bajó el camisón y cuando Candy notó su boca, se arqueó otra vez pues todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron aliviadas.

Albert se apartó mientras ella se estremecía y la miró. Respiraba con dificultad y en el momento en que Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su pecho desnudo, Albert le bajó el camisón hasta la cintura.

—¡Eh! —protestó, e intentó cubrirse instintiva mente, pero estaba atada.

—¡Qué hermosa eres! —exclamó sin dejar de mirar sus pechos.

Candy tiró del cinturón, debatiéndose entre la ver güenza y la lujuria, hasta que le cubrió los pechos con las manos y venció la lujuria. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de su boca sobre ella, notó que se tensaba y se estreme cía, y se apretó contra él, rezando porque no parara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

Los Andrew no estaban en el listín, así que Terry llamó a Karen

—Necesito el número de los padres de Albert.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ésta con voz cansina.

—El porqué no importa. Lo que importa es que Albert se enfadará si se entera de que fuiste tú la que me di jiste cómo empezar la pelea del domingo. Dímelo o se lo contaré.

Se produjo un largo silencio y Karen dejó un momento el auricular. Cuando volvió, le dio lo que pedía.

—Gracias —dijo Terry antes de colgar. Marcó el número y cuando dejó de sonar el tono dijo—: Creo que deberían saber... —pero el contestador automático no le hizo ningún caso. Cuando sonó la señal, repitió—: Creo que deben saber que su hijo está seduciendo en es te momento a una mujer para ganar una apuesta. Se lla ma Candy White y es pleiteadora y rencorosa —después les dio la dirección del apartamento y colgó.

—No está mal —pensó, y descolgó el teléfono sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo en general.

Porque iba a ganar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0**

Quince minutos más tarde, Albert cogió lo que que daba del tercer donut y Candy intentaba acordarse de có mo se llamaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Controlarme —contestó con voz agitada. Mordió un donut y tragó—. Me imagino que mientras tenga esto en la boca no te tendré a ti en ella. Queda media hora. No sé si has comprado suficientes donuts.

—Al menos podrías subirme el camisón —pidió sintiendo cierta vergüenza pues la lujuria empezaba a desaparecer.

—No, creo que deberías ir siempre en _topless._

—Eso estimularía mucho las cosas en el trabajo —di jo Candy y después se acordó de que ella no era nada estimulante—. Quiero decir...

—En público no, tonta. En casa. Lo pondremos en los votos nupciales. Prometerás que me amarás, honra rás, cuidarás de mí e irás desnuda de la cintura para arri ba todas las noches.

—¿Matrimonio? —preguntó intentando incorpo rarse.

—Pues claro —dijo observándola con gran inte rés—. ¿Crees que ataría a alguien con quien no tuviera intenciones serias?

—No me lo has preguntado —replicó tirando del cinturón.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarle los pechos.

—No —contestó Candy, que se debatía entre el amor y el asesinato.

—Muy bien, así dentro de unos años, cuando Harry te pregunte cómo me declaré, no tendrás que decirle: «Me ató a un sofá, me desgarró el camisón, se comió unos donuts sobre mis pechos y entonces me pidió en matrimonio».

—Lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor para po der olvidarnos de la estúpida apuesta y empezar una relación de verdad, aunque después de esto ya no se como podría alejarnos.

—No. Hemos quedado en que nada podría afectar a nuestra relación. Es un poco retorcido, pero es lo que me gusta de nosotros.

—Tú sí que eres retorcido. Yo soy absolutamente normal. Ahora desátame y follame hasta que pierda el sentido.

Albert contuvo la respiración un momento y Candy pen só: «Tómame». Después Albert dio otro mordisco al donut y Candy suspiró por la frustración.

—Puede que me esté equivocando de boca —co mentó cortando un trozo de donut—. Ábrela.

—Mira, no... —Albert le introdujo el trozo y el azú car inundó su boca—. ¡Oh! —exclamó antes de dejar que el chocolate se deshiciera en intensas oleadas de sabor.

—La meta de mi vida es conseguir que pongas esa cara sin chocolate.

—Y lo haces, lo que pasa es que nunca me miras cuando la pongo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó volviendo a ponerle la mano en el pecho y a acariciarlo con el pulgar. Candy sintió que se tensaba de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión, cuando abrió los ojos, él la estaba observando y se ruborizó por la vergüenza, la excitación y el deseo—. Tienes razón —dijo antes de volver a besarla y Candy se olvidó de la vergüenza y se alzó para saborearlo mientras la acariciaba sin dejar de gemir en su boca.

—Desátame —susurró.

—No, todavía queda media hora —dijo bajando la mano hasta la pantorrilla—. Creo que esta vez empezaré con los dedos de los pies. No lo he hecho nunca, así que será una novedad.

—¿Me vas a chupar los dedos durante media hora?

—Empezaré por ahí e iré subiendo.

—¿Hacia arriba?

—Y en unos quince minutos te quedarás sin camisón.

—¿Con la luz encendida? —preguntó escandaliza da, pero Albert se echó a reír y bajó la cabeza hacia sus pies.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Terry llamó al móvil de Annie pensando que des pués de lo que había pasado el domingo estaría dispuesta a destrozar a cualquier hombre con el que se cruzara, especialmente a los que le hicieran daño a su hermana. Cuando dejó de sonar el tono de llamada dijo:

—Creo que deberías de saber... —el buzón de voz no le hizo ningún caso—. ¿Es que no estáis nunca en ca sa los miércoles o qué? —exclamó. Cuando sonó la señal para dejar un mensaje repitió—: Creo que deberías saber esto. Albert Andrew está seduciendo a tu hermana en este momento para ganar una apuesta.

Colgó y pensó un momento en la llamada que le quedaba por hacer, la que más le asustaba.

«Es anónima —se dijo—. Jamás te descubrirá.»

De todas formas, fue a su apartamento a tomarse una copa antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A las nueve y cuarto, después de que la hubiera toca do en todos los sitios imaginables y en un par que no se le habían ocurrido, Candy notó que Albert la desataba.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —le amenazó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Albert, pero Candy lo echó hacia atrás, se sentó en sus rodillas y empezó a besarlo apasionada mente abrazándose a él tanto como pudo.

Cuando se separó un poco para poder respirar vol vió a darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Y me refiero a nunca jamás —especificó antes de volver a buscar su boca, hambrienta de ella. Un minuto después se separó respirando agitadamente y le dio otro puñetazo—. Nunca, nunca.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con respiración tan entrecortada como ella. Candy miró el brazo del sofá, que seguía con el cinturón atado a él y sintió un escalofrío.

—Bueno, al menos en el cuarto de estar no. Y tanto rato tampoco, ni con esas luces...

Albert la tumbó y la apretó contra los cojines.

—Cuando volvamos a hacerlo —empezó a decir con las manos encima de ella—, será cuando quiera, donde quiera y, si me apetece, con focos.

—No creo —replicó antes de besarlo. Después pensó: «A la porra, lo que tú quieras» y volvió a besarlo.

—Lo que yo quiera —le susurró al oído.

—Vale, pero ¿puedo tenerte ya?

—Casi. Faltan quince minutos.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi fantasía preferida? —susurró y Albert soltó un gemido—. Es que te introduces en mí con fuerza —la mano de Albert se aferró en ella—. Me encan ta esa parte del sexo, la primera, la forma en que se nota, y será mejor contigo porque todo lo demás que me has hecho ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida, la forma en que he sentido cuando me tocabas, la forma en que me has besado... Por eso sé que...

Albert la besó apasionadamente y la aplastó contra los cojines para quitarle la voz y el aliento.

—Calla, todavía faltan quince minutos —dijo antes de empezar a lamer su cuerpo hacia abajo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al notar que volvían a incendiar se todos los poros de su piel—. ¿Qué vas a hacer todo ese tiempo? —preguntó mientras Albert le mordía en la cadera y le abría las piernas con la mano—. ¡Dios mío! —excla mó cuando empezó a lamerle el interior—. Creo que voy a perder diez dólares.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El teléfono de Elisa sonó cuando ésta estaba en la cocina de Emilio's y Tony lo sacó de su bolso para dár selo sin soltar el tenedor en el que había enrollado unos espagueti.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estamos saliendo? —le preguntó Elisa cogiendo el móvil—. Porque no paras de venir aquí.

—Es donde como normalmente —se justificó co giendo más pasta con el tenedor—. Soy tu depredador.

—Ya. ¿Sí? —preguntó al teléfono.

—¿Elisa? —preguntó una voz masculina—. Creo que deberías saber esto. Albert Andrew está engañando a Candy para ganar la apuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?

—La apuesta finaliza a medianoche y quiere ganarla —continuó la voz, que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

—¿Terry?

La comunicación se cortó y Elisa oyó el tono de marcado.

—¿Era Terry? —preguntó _Tony._

—Emilio, voy a tomarme un descanso —gritó por encima del ruido de la cocina.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Tony.

—Acábate la pasta —le aconsejó antes de ir hacia la puerta.

—¡Y un cuerno! —exclamó antes de dejar el tene dor para seguirla.

Continuara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola a todas espero que les guste ya esta por acabar y esto sigue muy interesante, besos

Vere…


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Cuando Candy estaba tan excitada que comenzó a temblar, Albert enredó sus dedos entre sus rizos y le volvió la cabeza para enseñarle el reloj que había en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Son las nueve y treinta y cinco —dijo con voz ronca—. He perdido la apuesta con Terry. Se acabó.

—Hemos perdido cinco minutos —dijo Candy arre batada.

—No te has quejado —repuso Albert poniéndole la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Tómame en el sofá o llévame a la cama —le pi dió con respiración entrecortada—. Quiero tenerte ya.

—Decididamente, me voy a casar contigo —asegu ró sacándola del sofá para llevarla a la habitación.

Candy lo siguió y soltó un gritito ahogado cuando cayó encima de su edredón de satén con el cuerpo ar diente. Albert se desnudó, se puso un condón y se _colocó _a su lado, apretándose contra ella y cerró los ojos para saborearlo, hueso y músculo presionando salvajemente.

—No esperes _más _—le pidió y enseguida notó que la recorrían sus manos, haciendo que se excitaran todos sus sentidos y cuando le introdujo los dedos, se abrió para él y se estremeció, y cuando notó su cuerpo entre los muslos, se arqueó para recibirlo, desesperada por sentir su palpitante virilidad. Albert la miraba con ojos encendi dos y ella mantuvo su mirada, embelesada, fuera de sí _y _entonces él la besó _y _le metió la lengua en la boca al tiempo que penetraba en ella, resbaladizo _y _encendido _y _ella soltó un gritito y se aferró a él mientras su sacudida le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Se retiró ligeramente y después se deslizó más adentro. Candy se mordió el labio y, debilitada por el pla cer al tiempo que el deseo aumentaba, comenzó a mo verse al ritmo que le marcaba, turbada por la armonía que descubrió en él, en los dos juntos. Albert le susurraba al oído sin dejar de moverse y le decía que la quería, que era hermosa, que era suya, una y otra vez, hasta que lo sintió en todas partes, su voz, su respiración, sus manos y su cuerpo amándola, emborrachándola de amor y deseo. Candy le pasó la lengua por los labios y le dijo que le que ría, para siempre, sin fin y lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, en todas partes, en las yemas de los dedos, de trás de los ojos, profundo y hundido en el lugar en el que estaban entrelazados para siempre, donde la excitación, la presión y la tensión giraban y crecían, fulgor y estrellas, para fundirse en una luminosidad más nítida que nada que hubiese visto hasta entonces. Albert se movió con más fuerza y brusquedad y Candy le clavó las uñas en la es palda y gritó su nombre mientras él se movía una y otra vez hasta que Candy se dejó ir, arqueada bajo sus brazos mientras él la sujetaba con un espasmo incontrolable y su cuerpo se enfurecía contra el de ella. Entonces, mien tras ella seguía agarrándolo y jadeando por un éxtasis demoledor, Albert se estremeció también y se desmoronó entre sus brazos.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy cuando recuperó el habla.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Albert sin aliento y Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Ha sido más que bueno, inmenso, fenomenal —inspiró con fuerza para ahogar los jadeos y Albert des lizó la mano hasta sus senos, su sitio. Candy le puso la mano encima y apretó con fuerza contra ella antes de volver a inspirar con fuerza—. ¡Cómo te quiero!

—Me alegro —dijo Albert, exhausto—. Yo también te quiero. Siento que no hayamos tenido tiempo de hablar de lo que querías que te hiciera.

—Era eso.

—Pues lo has tenido —dijo y giróla cabeza para mirar el reloj—. Joder!

Candy miró el entrelazado cabezal de latón y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que algún día me apetecerá que me ates a esta cama.

—Por cierto, normalmente duro más de siete mi nutos —aseguró dejando caer la cabeza en la almoha da—. Aunque, por supuesto, los preliminares no se alargan tanto. Venga, dime la estadística de cuánto du ra normalmente la estimulación previa.

—No mucho. Tú eres una excepción. Puede que te ate al cabezal y haga lo del glaseado de chocolate.

—Gracias, me encantaría. Haz una lista y la segui remos al pie de la letra. Puede que esta noche no, sino más adelante.

Candy se acurrucó contra él mientras su pulso co menzaba a desacelerarse.

—Soy muy feliz. Estoy loca por ti y soy muy feliz.

Albert se acercó más y la besó, y ella se acomodó a su cuerpo, protegida, abrigada y satisfecha.

—Te quiero —susurró y Candy abrió la boca para de cirle que también la quería cuando alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—La puerta.

—¿Se habrá olvidado la llave Annie? —preguntó sentándose—. ¡Ay! Eres una mujer muy atlética, Candice

—Pues la verdad es que no. Solamente sacaba aprobados en Gimnasia —confesó en el momento en el que empezó a sonar el teléfono.

—Pues se equivocaban con la nota —aseguró dán dole una palmadita en la cadera y buscando sus pantalo nes—. Contesta el teléfono y yo abriré la puerta. Ahora vuelvo, no te vistas.

Albert se abrochó la camisa mientras cruzaba el cuarto de estar y se decía que gritarle a su futura cuñada no es taba bien. Así que cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Terry casi se alegró. Con ese gilipollas podía pasarse cuanto quisiera.

—¿Está Candy? —preguntó casi con altanería.

—Sí, lárgate —le soltó empezando a cerrar la puer ta, pero luego se acordó—. Has ganado, mañana te en viaré el cheque. Ahora pírate.

—No creo —replicó bloqueando la puerta—. Ten go que verla.

—¿Terry? —preguntó Candy detrás de Albert y cuando éste se volvió, se quedó sin aliento.

Se había envuelto con el edredón violeta azulado y Elvis se enroscaba en sus tobillos. Llevaba los hombros desnudos y parecía alborotada, tenía los rizos con puntas doradas despeinados, las mejillas de muñequita encendidas, los labios magullados y sonrosados y Albert pensó: «Yo soy el responsable de todo eso» y la deseó tanto que dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó Terry con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Vete, Candy! —le ordenó Albert

—Has ganado —dijo Terry ofreciéndole un cheque. —¿Qué? No.

—La apuesta finalizaba a medianoche —le comuni có sin dejar de mirar a Candy—. Te han sobrado más de dos horas. Supongo que el gran Albert es también Albert el rápido.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó Albert al tiempo que Elvis bufaba y Terry dio un paso atrás.

—¿A medianoche? —preguntó Candy en voz demasia do alta acercándose a ellos y tropezando con el edredón. «¿Qué estás tramando, Candy?», pensó Cal, y la observó con interés y renovada lujuria.

—Pues claro —dijo Terry sonriendo triunfal a Albert—. Todas las apuestas acaban a medianoche.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Albert ha ganado la apuesta?—preguntó con voz quebrada subiéndose el edredón.

—Sí —contestó con desprecio.

—Pues gracias —dijo Candy con voz normal mientras aceptaba el cheque—. Diez dólares siempre vienen bien.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Terry perdiendo toda su so berbia.

—Sé que ha ganado Albert, pero tenemos una regla no escrita por la que soy yo la que se queda todo el dinero que apueste por mí. Me estoy forrando, así que... —dijo sonriendo alegremente. Miró el cheque y casi suelta el edredón—. ¡Santo cielo!

—No son diez pavos —la corrigió cogiéndole el edredón antes de que se le cayera.

—¿Te apostaste diez mil dólares a que te acostarías, conmigo? —le preguntó desconcertada.

—No. Voy a hacerme una camiseta que ponga «No hice la apuesta».

—Diez mil dólares —repitió cANDY mirando el che que otra vez—. Si me lo hubieras dicho la primera noche y hubieras aceptado ir a medias me habría acostado con tigo directamente.

—¿Sí?

—No.

—Eso pensaba —dijo Albert quitándole el cheque pa ra dárselo a Terry—. Ya puedes irte.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Terry indicando hacia el sofá.

Albert miró hacia allí y vio el cinturón todavía atado al brazo del sofá.

—Me ha atado. Después me ha arrancado el camisón, me ha cubierto con chocolate glaseado y lo ha lamido. Ha sido una pesadilla. Si te vas, lo haremos otra vez. Toda vía quedan donuts, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a Albert .

—Si no hay, bajaré corriendo a buscarlos. La pala bra clave será «correr».

—Eso es... —empezó a decir Terry, pero se quedó helado. Candy esperó—... tan poco habitual en ti.

—No lo era, pero ahora lo es.

—Pero... —comenzó Terry en el momento en el que Pony y George lo apartaban para entrar.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert desprovisto ya de toda lu juria por la mirada que le había echado George.

—Es lo que he venido a decirte —dijo Candy sujetan do con fuerza el edredón—. Terry ha llamado a Annie y ésta me ha avisado de que posiblemente se había entera do más gente.

—¡Tú! —exclamó George dirigiéndose hacia Albert, pero Candy se interpuso.

—Estás reaccionando de forma exagerada —le dijo a su padre.

—Nunca me ha gustado tu apartamento, cariño —comentó Pony mirando a su alrededor. Entonces vio la bolsa verde y blanca en la mesa—. ¿Donuts?

—Deberías haber traído cocaína. Me han dicho que adelgaza.

—Candy, Terry dice que este hombre hizo una apuesta a que podía... —dijo George, que se mantenía en sus trece.

—No, Terry intentó convencerle para que la hicie ra, pero Albert le dijo que no. Grítale a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? —dijo quitándole el che que de las manos de Albert—. Es... —leyó el importe— por valor de diez mil dólares. No sólo eres inmoral, sino además un imprudente con el dinero.

—No hice la apuesta. Nadie me cree.

—Yo sí —dijo Candy sonriendo.

—Entonces, a la porra el resto de la gente —dijo Albery acercándose a ella.

—Candice, coge tus cosas que te vienes a casa —le ordenó George enderezándose.

—Papá, tengo treinta y tres años. No voy a ir —repli có quitándole el cheque—. Vete a casa y llévate a mamá.

—¡Albert! —exclamó una voz gélida desde la puerta.

—Estupendo —dijo Albert, que se había vuelto y había descubierto a su madre. Después miró a Candy—. Ésta es mi fantasía: consigo hacerle el amor a la mujer de mis sueños y mi madre aparece a los postres.

—Bueno —dijo Candy sujetando el edredón—. La fiesta no está completa hasta que alguien trae el hielo.

—¿Perdone? —dijo Pony intentando apartar a George—. Usted es Rosmary Andrew, ¿verdad?

Rosmary la miró como si formara parte del personal de servicio.

—Soy Pony, la madre de Candy. Encantada de conocerla —se presentó ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Cómo está usted? —contestó Rosmary sin acep tarla, antes de volverse hacia Albert—. Albert...

—Hola, madre. Ésta es la mujer con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida. Si no das tu aprobación pasaré los terceros domingos de mes oyendo a Elvis durante la cena. Tu dirás.

Rosmary lo miró durante un gélido momento y en tonces éste vio que Kare aparecía por la puerta, blan ca como la nieve.

—¿Karen?

—La he llamado yo —explicó Rosmary—. Pensaba que...

—No —dijo Albert mirándolas a las dos.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo Rosmary

—No le presione —le aconsejó Karen—. Es lo que he estado intentando decir todo el tiempo. Es encaprichamiento. Se le pasará. Dele tiempo.

Albert meneó la cabeza y empujó a Candy hacia el sofá, lejos de los lunáticos.

—Yo le daré tiempo —aseguró George con mirada furiosa—. Le daré al cabrón...

—¡Le darás tiempo! —le cortó Pony—. Como si tú no fueras peor que él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó éste.

—Te debo diez dólares, puesto que me has hecho esperar hasta las nueve y media —dijo Candy acurrucán dose contra Albert y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. —Sí —aceptó Albert apretando la mano—. Pero los gané haciendo una apuesta, así que serán para ti otra vez.

—¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! —le espetó Pony a George con voz llena de cólera.

—Le estoy gritando al cabrón que ha seducido a mi hija —replicó éste, que había perdido el hilo.

—Sé lo que haces en tu hora libre para comer —le explicó con mirada asesina.

—Comer —aseguró perplejo.

—Sí, pero ¿a quién?

—¡Por Dios, madre! —exclamó Candy. Rosmary miró a Pony con desden y Karen cerró los ojos. Terry parecía frustrado, confuso y muy enfadado. Entonces entró Elisa con Tony y los miró a todos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

—¡Tony!—lo llamó Albert con tono crispado.

—Que conste que he intentado detenerla.

—¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta con llave para que no pudiera entrar nadie? —le preguntó Elisa a Candy

—Lo hice. Ha sido Albert el que la ha abierto. Grítale a él.

—Atízame y asíahorrarás tiempo —dijo Albert

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso? —preguntó George, que se había ruborizado.

—Tus comidas. Te llevas a la secretaria todos los días a comer —aseguró Pony alzando la voz.

—No grites —le pidió Candy pensando en losvecinos.

—Son comidas de trabajo. Necesito una secretaria para trabajar —se justificó George.

—A mí no me llevas nunca a comer —gritó Pony

—Tú no comes —aulló George.

—Sabes, la apuesta era de diez mil dólares —le comentó Candy a Elisa

—No fastidies —dijo ésta y se volvió hacia Albert—. ¿Te apostaste diez mil dólares a que...?

—No, maldita sea —dijo cogiendo el cheque de las manos de Candy y rompiéndolo en dos pedazos—. ¿Lo ves? No hay apuesta.

—Nos habría venido muy bien —dijo Candy nada enfadada.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar y Albert miró a Candy pensando: «Lo único que quería era estar solo con ella el resto de mi vida».

—¡Basta! —exclamó y todos se volvieron para mi rarlo con diferentes grados de desprecio, desesperación y cólera. Cogió un donut y se volvió hacia Candy—. Candice White, te quiero y lo haré siempre. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Es tan repentino —dijo Candy sonriendo.

—Tenemos público, Candy. ¿Vas o no vas?

—Sí —dijo estirando la mano izquierda y apartan do los dedos. Albert le puso el donut en el anular sabiendo, con una seguridad que jamás había sentido antes, que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya te compraré un anillo en otro momento —ase guró mirando sus oscuros verdes—. Y lo haré mejor. Esto era solamente para que esta gente nos deje en paz.

—Bueno, cuando lo vuelvas a hacer, volveré a decir que sí.

—Gracias —dijo Albert, la besó y volvió a sentir la mis ma pasión por ella en todo su cuerpo—. Cuánto te quiero —le susurró al oído—. No puedo creerme cuánto te quiero.

—Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo —dijo Elisa mi rando a Rosmary—. Usted debe de ser la madre. No la to me con Candy. Si la decisión depende de Albert…

—Elvis —replicó con voz apagada antes de darse la vuelta para salir de allí.

—Una mujer encantadora —comentó Elisa antes de volverse hacia Pony—. Su marido no la está engañando. Ya conoce a los hombres y él no es del tipo que haría una cosa así—después se dirigió a George—. Deje de tra bajar a la hora de la comida y vaya a comer con su mujer —volvió a encararse con Pony—. Y usted, coma.

A Pony se le descompuso el rostro y George le puso un brazo en los hombros.

—No te engaño, no tengo tiempo.

—Papá —intervino Candy, pero Pony se puso tensa.

—¿De verdad?

—No creía que fuera a encontrarte aquí —dijo Elisa mirando a KAren—. Es por el libro, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó absorta en el donuts que Candy te nía aplastado entre los dedos.

—Mira, a nadie le interesa que una mujer increíblemente hermosa le cuente que ha pescado a un hombre guapísimo. Eso es presumir. Escribe un libro y cuenta cómo perdiste al amor de tu vida y te recuperaste. A la gente le puede servir de ayuda.

—Yo...

—Se acabó, Karen. Se ha ido, para siempre.

Karen puso cara larga y Elisa se volvió hacia Terry

—Y tú eres un inútil de mierda. Haz algo decente y llévala a casa.

—Estás cometiendo un error —dijo éste mirando a Candy—. ¿Sabes qué tipo de hombre es?

—Sí —contestó quitando un trozo de glaseado de su anillo de compromiso—. Vamos a madurar juntos.

—¡Fuera! —le ordenó Elisa y Karen se fue. Después lo miró con furia y le dijo—: Ve tras ella, baboso. Haz algo por una vez en tu vida en vez de llamadas anónimas.

—No he... —empezó a decir, pero Elisa cruzó los bra zos y decidió intentarlo con Candy—. Es un sinvergüenza.

—No lo es. Es un príncipe y tú un sapo que hace llamadas anónimas.

—Nunca me has entendido —sentenció antes de salir por la puerta.

—Menudo gilipollas —comentó Elisa

—¿Vas a casarte con este hombre? —le preguntó George con incredulidad.

—No te metas con él o te cambiaremos por Elvis.

George le lanzó una mirada a Albert que decía: «Te voy a vigilar, chaval», antes de irse.

—Bueno, al menos tendréis unos hijos muy guapos —aseguró Pony más animada.

—No vamos a tenerlos —dijo Candy y cuando su ma dre entrecerró los ojos añadió—: No podría recuperar mi peso después.

—Es verdad —aceptó antes de que George volviera para llevársela.

—Muy bien, aquí ya he acabado —dijo Elisa miran do el vacío apartamento.

—¿Me puedes decir quién eres? —le preguntó Albert—. Porque te pareces a una mujer que no dejaba de pegarme y ahora estás de mi lado. ¿Tienes una gemela malvada?

—Soy el hada madrina de Candy, encanto. Y si no vivís felices volveré para darte una paliza con la bola de nieve.

—¿Qué ha sido de las calabazas? —le preguntó Albert a Candy

—Eso era de Disney, cariño, no un documental.

Elisa fue hacia la puerta y se detuvo al ver a Tony con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, ya tendrás tiempo de gritarme durante el camino de vuelta al restaurante.

—No —contestó éste—, lo que has hecho me pare ce muy bien, muy sexy.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —aseguró cuando salieron.

—Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? —dijo Tony cerrando la puerta.

El silencio reinó en el apartamento.

—Nunca olvidaré esta primera vez —comentó Candy quitándose el donut del dedo—. La tierra tembló y después va mi madre y le pregunta a mi padre que a quién se lo estaba comiendo a la hora del almuerzo.

—Sí, ha habido momentos muy buenos.

—Jamás nos libraremos de ellos —dijo Candy menean do la cabeza.

—Ya.

—Menos mal que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Te quiero.

—Gracias —contestó Albert besándola.

—Voy a comprar una casa. ¿Qué te parece un bungalow como el que tenía mi abuela?

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Albert y Candy asintió—. Me apunto, ¿volvemos a la cama?

—Sí, trae los donuts.

Hora y media más tarde, Candy estaba acurrucada al lado de Albert y Elvis dormido a los pies de la cama, como un trozo de terciopelo sobre el satén azul lavanda. Albert respiraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para conside rarlo roncar y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. «Ha ce un mes no lo conocía —pensó medio dormida— y ahora voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con él».

Entonces se apartó un poco. Aquello era ridículo. Totalmente irracional. «A la porra la racionalidad», se dijo, pero aquel pensamiento no la abandonaba. Hay que estar loco para pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien sólo conoces desde hace un mes, sobre todo si tie ne semejante pasado.

Se zafó de su abrazo y cogió su camisa del suelo. Cuando se la puso no consiguió abrochársela. «Pues en las películas siempre lo hacen», pensó ligeramente disgus tada y volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Tiró del edredón, con el consiguiente enfado de Elvis y dejó a Albert bajo la sábana. Era junio, no se iba a helar.

Después se sentó en el viejo sofá de su abuela e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. Elvis se acercó y se acurrucó en un extremo y Candy acercó la cabeza para acariciarlo y que ronroneara.

«Así pues, lo que tengo es al mayor jugador de la ciudad y creo que es el verdadero amor que durará para siempre. ¿Qué probabilidades tengo?», pensó. Al otro lado de la habitación, el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea marcó la medianoche.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Albert desde la puerta.

—Son las doce y me voy a convertir en una calabaza —le explicó intentando sonar alegre.

—Eso explica por qué tienes este sofá —dijo sen tándose a su lado. La rodeó con un brazo, la acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Candy cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él con tanto amor que se sintió agotada. «Estoy metida en un buen lío», pensó.

—¿Pasa algo? Creía que todo iba de maravilla una vez que se habían ido los lunáticos.

—Y así es. Estoy intentando imaginar lo que vendrá a continuación.

—Después. Bueno, vale —le cogió la mano y boste zó—. Mañana llamaré a mi madre para que no nos eche una maldición e iremos a casa de tus padres para asegu rarnos de que no se han vuelto locos.

—Siempre queda la esperanza —dijo Candy. El edredón le dejó al descubierto un hombro y Albert empe zó a hacer círculos en la piel con el dedo mientras ha blaba.

—Después buscaremos esa casa de la que hablabas, una que tenga una escalera de seis peldaños solamente y compraremos un sofá nuevo —Candy sintió que empezaba a sonreír y que la alegría brotaba en ella en contra de to dos los pronósticos—. Después nos casaremos y vivire mos felices para siempre.

—Ya, ésa es la parte en la que estaba pensando —di jo mientras Albert se llevaba su mano a la boca y le besaba los nudillos.

—¿Crees que tendremos problemas? —preguntó Albert

—No lo sé. Creo que nos querremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte, pero no sé si eso será suficiente. La vida no es un cuento de hadas.

—Bueno, es medianoche, hemos tenido una tarde completita y no me entero muy bien. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—El vivir felices para siempre —dijo a pesar de que sabía que podía sonar a tontería—. Todo lo que acabamos de hacer, la parte del idilio, las historias de los cuentos de hadas. Sé cómo van esas cosas, he leído los cuentos.

—¿Historias de cuentos de hadas?

—No te hablan de lo que pasa después del final fe liz. Que yo sepa ahí es donde todo se estropea. El cin cuenta por ciento de los matrimonios acaban en divorcio y sí, sé que esas estadísticas están desvirtuadas por la gente que se divorcia varias veces.

—Son las doce de la noche y me están hablando de estadísticas—dijo Albert al gato.

—Y estoy preocupada. No hay ningún cuento que hable de lo que es vivir felices para siempre. Ahí es donde acaban todos, donde empieza la parte difícil.

—Y?

—Y ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que me ponga a filosofar sobre el fu turo ahora? No tengo ni idea ni de dónde he dejado los pantalones.

Candy lo miró con cariño a pesar de que iba despei nado, hacía chistes y no la estaba ayudando. «A pesar de todo», pensó sonriéndole.

—No, no sé en lo que estaba pensando. Vamos a la cama.

—Lo iremos solucionando día a día. Yo tampo co sé nada de estas cosas, no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que seguiremos juntos. Nos preocuparemos el uno del otro y nos daremos palmaditas en la espalda cuando las cosas vayan mal —Candy no parecía con vencida y Albert le sonrió con tanto amor en los ojos que se sintió mareada—. Te apuesto diez pavos a que lo conseguimos.

«¿Qué probabilidades tengo?», pensó, y se dio cuenta con repentina nitidez de que jamás aceptaría esa apuesta, que sólo un perdedor apostaría contra ellos. «Esto es en serio —pensó llena de estupor—. Es para siempre y tengo fe».

—¿Candy? —dijo antes de besarla con todo su co razón.

—No acepto la apuesta. Hay muchas probabilida des de que lo consigamos.

—Hay muchas probabilidades —repitió Albert antes de llevarla a la cama.

Fin….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tara tara tara aquí se acabo y como dice el dicho aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa

Les agradezco a todas y cada una de las que me leyeron en este fic las quiero mucho y besos y abrazos que dios me las bendiga hoy y siempre…


	18. Chapter 17

EPILOGO

En caso de que queráis saber el final...

Terry se sobrepuso rápidamente, a pesar de que el hecho de que Albert le ganara le mortificó durante años. Cuatro meses más tarde conoció a una mujer que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía y se acostó con él al tercer día de conocerlo. Ella nunca cocina con mantequilla.

A Karen le costó más recuperarse, porque quería mucho a Albert. Se encerró en su apartamento y sobrevivió a base de zanahorias y aliño bajo en calorías hasta que Elisa la sacó para que tomara el sol, la obligó a que escribie ra acerca de su ruptura y le pidió a uno de sus antiguos je fes que le hiciera el favor de proponerle el libro a otro editor. Este, un hombre con gafas, unos centímetros más bajo que Karen y ligeramente gordito, la obligó a co rregirlo cuatro veces y después puso todo el poder de promoción de la editorial al servicio del libro. Se casó con ella el día anterior a que el libro se colocara en el puesto número uno de la lista de libros más vendidos del _New York Times. _Viven en un ático en Nueva York y sólo comen en los mejores restaurantes.

Emilio dejó que Elisa le aconsejara durante un año y su restaurante se convirtió en uno de los más populares de la ciudad. Le ofreció la posibilidad de convertirse en socia, pero las cosas iban bien y ella se aburría, así que le presentó a una amiga con un máster en administración de empresas y se fue a salvar a más gente.

George dejó de ir a comer con su agotada secreta ria, algo que la alegró a pesar de perderse esas comidas tan lujosas. Ahora va a comer tres veces por semana con Pony y ella come.

Reynolds pasa mucho tiempo con Candy, Albert y Bink y gracias a la predisposición de los tres para decirle: «Eres un ceporro», ha dejado de serlo cuando está con ellos. El resto del tiempo sigue siéndolo, aunque Bink lo quiere de todas formas.

Shanna y Linda dejaron de estar juntas al cabo de un año, pero sin rencores. Al poco tiempo, Shanna empezó a trabajar en el restaurante de Emilio, donde encontró a una licenciada en administración de empre sas al que le gustaba Elvis Costello. Cuatro meses más tarde se mudaron a un lujoso _loft _en el centro y un año después viajaron a China para adoptar una niña. Shanna se dedica a sus labores como madre, excepto cuando Emilio está desbordado de trabajo y la llama para que le eche una mano. Su bote de Betty Boop siempre está lleno de Oreos.

Harry dio el estirón a los catorce años, creció y engordó, y se convirtió en una copia exacta de su padre y tío, excepto en que le sigue cayendo el pelo en la frente y lleva gafas. Se hizo ictiólogo, conoció a una chica regordeta y rellenita mientras buceaba en las Bahamas, se enamoró y se casó con ella al cabo de un mes. La chica es morena con reflejos rubios, tiene una mente muy práctica y predilección por los zapatos. Harry sigue sin poder comer más de un donut.

Stear y Paty se casaron, se fueron a vivir a una zona residencial y tuvieron cuatro hijos. Todo el mundo va a su casa los días de fiesta.

Annie se comprometió otras dos veces, rompió am bos compromisos y acabó llorando en el pecho de Tony. Este le dijo que tenía un pésimo gusto para los hombres y que intentara encontrar alguno decente la próxima vez. Le declaró su amor y Tony la rechazó desconcertado. Seis semanas más tarde se fugaron para casarse en Kentucky porque él tenía entradas para el derby. Tienen tres hijas, todas muy altas, que dominan todos los terrenos de juego o pistas en las que juegan, seguramente porque co men hidratos de carbono.

Elisa sigue llevando una vida interesante, variada y en constante cambio, demasiado complicada de resumir aquí.

Albert le compró a Candy un anillo de compromiso con seis diamantes en círculo. No se parece en nada a un Krispy Kreme, pero Candy sabe que lo es. Se casaron y se compraron un bungalow de diseño a una manzana del antiguo apartamento de Candy. Tiene una escalera con treinta y siete escalones. También compraron un sofá estilo misiones como el de Paty y en ocasiones alguien acaba atado a él. Van a las cenas de los deseos en Emilio's todos los jueves con Stear y Paty, Tony y Annie, y Elisa y la persona con la que esté saliendo esa semana. La madre de Albert la tolera y la de Candy lo adora. No tienen hijos, pero sacaron a un cachorro de labrador de la perrera y lo lla maron Canalla. Elvis se lleva bien con él.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ya era justo no que se acabara, quiero cometarios chiquillas las quiero y mil gracias por su tiempo las quiero muxo…..

Verenice


End file.
